Enchanté
by tjngdevi
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam! GS. MEANIE!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 1 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki jenjang seorang gadis yang beralaskan high heels setinggi sepuluh cm melangkah berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sedari tadi senyum terus mengembang di wajahnya. Tak luput juga tangannya menggenggam sebouquet bunga baby's breath yang disukai oleh orang yang akan sang gadis kunjungi.

Setelah pada sampai kamar yang dituju, gadis tersebut membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan seorang perempuan mungil dengan kepala dan tangan, serta kaki penuh perban. Adik kesayangannya tersebut, sang pasien yang ingin ia kunjungi, sedang menangis di brangkar, tersedu-sedu.

"jungkookie! Waeyo? Apa ada yang sakit? Beritahu pada eonni! Aku akan memanggilkan dokter!" baru saja gadis tersebut tiba dan mendapat pemandangan menyedihkan seperti itu, ia segera bergegas menuju bel untuk memanggil seorang dokter untuk keadaan darurat.

Namun tepat sebelum gadis itu menekan tombol panggil, sang pasien yang tadi dipanggil Jungkookie segera menahan tangan eonninya.

"aniya eonni, nan gwenchana."

Gadis dengan pakaian kantor yang formal berwarna gading tersebut segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil dokter.

"benarkah kau tidak apa-apa? Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya sang eonni prihatin. Ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan barang bawaannya, dan meletakkan bouquet baby's breath itu begitu saja diatas nakas tanpa ada niatan untuk memberikannya pada adiknya.

"aniya wonwoo eonni, aku takut kau marah." Cicit kecil gadis mungil bernama Jungkook sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam, takut pada amarah sang eonni yang terkadang suka meledak-ledak dan sulit ditenangkan, terlebih mengenai soal sepele.

Jungkook mungkin berkata tidak apa-apa, namun air matanya terus mengalir, dan isakan kecil dari bibir tipis nya tidak bisa berhenti, membuat gadis bernama Jeon Wonwoo, mau tak mau merasa penasaran dan jengkel.

"kau bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa masih menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" akhirnya Wonwoo berkata dengan lembut, mengingat kondisi adik kandungnya, Jeon Jungkook sedang sakit cukup parah.

"eonni benar tidak akan marah?" tanya Jungkook mulai menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Wonwoo dengan matanya yang agak sembab dan sayu.

"ne."

"jeongmalyo, eonni? Jinjja?" tanya Jungkook lagi, namun itu adalah keputusan yang salah karena hal itu malah membuat Wonwoo yang notabene orang yang kurang sabaran, kesal.

"jika kau terus bertanya seperti itu, aku malah akan kesal. Cepat katakan, Kookie. Atau aku akan berubah pikiran." Wonwoo mulai melipat tangannya didepan dada, gaya khasnya jika sudah tidak sabar akan sesuatu.

Wajar. Wonwoo adalah kepala keluarga sejak kematian ayahnya lima tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu ia harus membanting tulang menjadi serbuk demi bisa menghidupi keluarganya. Sambil terus berkuliah ia mati-matian bekerja part time agar bisa meringankan beban ibunya yang sering sakit-sakitan. Sejak saat itu ia belajar bahwa waktu sama pentingnya dengan uang. Ia habiskan masa mudanya dengan belajar dan bekerja tanpa pernah menginjakkan kakinya sekalipun di sebuah tempat untuk menghamburkan uang percuma.

Akhirnya setelah gelar sarjana melekat, ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pegawai di sebuah kantor kelas menengah. Dengan gigih ia melakukan pekerjaannya setiap hari, hingga sampai tahap ini, dimana ia dipanggil ketua tim Jeon.

Tidak ingin Jungkook merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, ia membiayai seluruh biaya kuliah Jungkook, memberikannya uang makan dan sedikit melebihkannya agar adiknya bisa menghabiskan masa mudanya bermain dengan temannya, tidak seperti Wonwoo.

"eonni, sesungguhnya aku baru dapat kabar…" Jungkook menjeda ucapannya demi melihat reaksi sang kakak. Namun nihil, reaksi eonninya hanyalah sebuah kerutan di dahi.

"kabar apa Kookie? Ayo cepat. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele."

Ada banyak hal yang berubah pada diri Wonwoo semenjak kematian ayah mereka yang Jungkook sadari. Salah satunya adalah kakaknya berubah menjadi orang yang sangat tidak sabaran.

Jungkook mulai menangis lagi, mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Jungkook adalah anak bungsu. Semua menyayanginya, terlepas dari sifatnya yang manja. Wonwoo yang sudah berubah sekeras batu bahkan masih bisa luluh jika melihat tangisan Jungkook.

"aigoo, jangan menangis, dongsaeng. Baiklah, katakan pelan-pelan, aku tidak akan memaksa." Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah dan berbicara dengan lembut sambil terus mengelus rambut Jungkook yang coklat sebahu.

"eonni. Eonni tahu 'kan aku seorang carat?" tanya Jungkook setelah menghentikan acting menangisnya.

Kerutan di dahi Wonwoo semakin dalam. Apa itu carat? Dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah jumlah karat pada emas.

"carat? Emas? Dua puluh empat karat? Kau ingin emas, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Wonwoo mulai menaikkan nada suaranya kembali.

Jungkook kembali mencebikkan bibirnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Jungkook hari ini, Karena itu membuatnya tidak kuasa berkutik.

"jangan menangis, dong… aku 'kan tidak tahu, makanya beritahu aku."

"baiklah. Tapi eonni sudah berjanji tidak akan marah, kan?" tanya Jungkook sekali lagi sambil mengusap air mata diujung kelopak matanya.

"ne, yagsoghe"

"jadi, carat itu adalah sebutan bagi kami, para fans boyband bernama Seventeen. Aku sangat mencintai idolaku itu, eonni. Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja demi mereka. Dan masalahnya adalah…" Jungkook mulai memperkenalkan idolanya itu pada eonninya yang kuper karena kebanyakan bekerja.

"apa masalahnya?" tanya Wonwoo jengah. Rasa-rasanya ia sudah bisa menebak keinginan si magnae Jeon Jungkook.

"mereka akan mengadakan fansign hari ini, pukul tiga siang di gedung Pledis." Lanjut Jungkook yang hanya ditanggapi dengan naiknya sebelah alis Wonwoo.

"lalu? Dimana letak masalahnya?" tanya Wonwoo lagi-lagi dengan sarkastik. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak gadis zaman sekarang. Oke, dia juga masih gadis, tapi Jeon Wonwoo adalah kasus berbeda, mengerti?

"ish! Eonni sama sekali tidak mengerti! Maksudku adalah, aku tidak bisa mengikuti acara fansign itu, eonni. Kau tahu sendiri keadaanku, kan?" tentu saja, patah tulang kaki sebelah kanan akibat kecelakaan saat menyebrang di malam hari. Pelakunya orang mabuk yang tidak tahu diri. Untung saja sudah tertangkap, dan Jungkook sudah sadarkan diri. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook, bisa Wonwoo pastikan ia akan mengejar pelaku tabrak lari tersebut hingga keujung dunia.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya agak kasar. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti keiginan adiknya. "Jeong Jungkook, inilah hidup. Tidak semua hal yang kau inginkan akan langsung kau dapatkan. Mungkin kau memang belum berjodoh dengan para oppa-oppamu diluar sana. Lain kali mungkin kau bisa lebih beruntung mengikuti acara fansign itu." Ucap Wonwoo berusaha menasehati adiknya.

Jungkook sadar eonni-nya ada benarnya, namun hanya kali ini ia ingin egois. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan idolanya secara langsung. Meski bukan ia sendiri yang bertemu idolanya, tidak apa. Asalkan tanda tangan sudah digenggaman.

"tidak bisa eonni, tidak akan ada fansign dalam waktu enam bulan kedepan. Mereka akan melakukan tour seluruh asia. Kumohon eonni, kali ini saja." Jungkook mulai memohon dengan pandangan sayu andalannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak keinginannya.

"yasudah kalau begitu tunggulah hingga enam bulan lagi. Bukankah itu justru bagus? Kau bisa memiliki waktu untuk memulihkan kesehatan. Lalu enam bulan lagi kau bisa mengantri paling depan di acara fansign oppa-oppamu itu."

Hah, tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa mengalahkan Wonwo dan pikian rasionalnya itu.

"eonni, jebalyo.." rengek Jungkook.

"loh? Kenapa jadi aku yang jadi sasaran rengekanmu? Bukan salahku jika kau tidak bisa mengikuti acara oppa-mu itu." Wonwoo mulai cuek dan beralih untuk memasukkan seikat bunga baby's breath yang sempat ia lupakan itu kedalam vas bunga.

"itu memang bukan salah eonni. Tapi eonni setidaknya bisa membantuku, 'kan? Eonni, kumohon pergilah kesana dan mintalah tanda tangan mereka untukku…" rengek Jungkook mulai bersimbah air mata.

"aniya, Jungkookie. Aku sudah cukup sibuk. Lagipula hari ini saja aku bisa cuti setengah hari dan pergi untuk menjengukmu. Tapi kau malah menyuruhku pergi lagi untuk menemui oppa-oppamu disana yang bahkan tidak aku kenal." Wonwoo kembali melipat tangannya dan beranjak untuk duduk di sofa yang disediakan disana sambil membaca majalah, tidak mempedulikan sama sekali Jungkook yang sudah menangis meraung-raung, dengan bersimbah air mata di kedua kelopak matanya, hingga -

"CKLEK"

"aigoo.. Jungkookie, ada apa denganmu, sayang? Apa kau sakit?" tanya ibu mereka yang baru saja tiba dan disuguhi pemandangan tidak mengenakkan ini.

Ibu mereka beranjak menghampiri brangkar Jungkook dan segera memeluk putri bungsunya itu. Ia mengelus rambut anaknya yang coklat sebahu dengan sayang sambil terus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

Untung saja mereka Cuma sendiri di kamar ini. Jika ada pasien lain, dapat dipastikan mereka pasti dimarahi karena sudah membuat keributan.

"ada apa, Jungkookie? Katakan pada eomma, ne?" bujuk nyonya Jeon pada anak bungsunya.

"eo-eomma… hiks. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong pada eonni.. hiks. Tapi eonni tak mau…" ujar Jungkook sedemikian rupa, membuat seolah-olah Wonwoo-lah yang jahat disana.

"aigoo.. Wonwo-ya, kenapa begitu? Kalian bersaudara, harus saling tolong menolong. Terlebih keadaan adikmu yang sedang sakit begitu. Kau tidak kasihan?" tanya sang eomma membuat emosi Wonwoo meningkat.

"eomma, Jungkookie ini meminta sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Lagipula aku masih lelah, eomma.." Wonwoo ikut merengek pada ibunya meski itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Tapi jujur hari ini ia sangat lelah. Ia memang diperbolehkan cuti setengah hari saat ini, namun dengan syarat seluruh pekerjaan harus tetap ia kerjakan di rumah.

"memangnya apa yang Jungkookie inginkan, eoh?" tanya nyonya Jeon pada Jungkook.

"aku hanya ingin eonni untuk mengikuti acara fansign yang diadakan idolaku dan meminta tanda tangan mereka, eomma." Isak Jungkook masih dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Wonwoo-ya, itu bukan hal yang sulit, kan? Eomma mohon demi adikmu, demi eomma, ne?" kini tidak hanya Jungkook yang memohon pada Wonwoo, ibunya pun turut memohon pada dirinya. Akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati, ia mengiyakan permintaan aneh adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Disinilah Wonwoo sekarang, mengantri didalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat penuh sesak hanya demi mendapatkan sebuah tanda tangan.

Kira-kira ia bisa melihat terdapat hampir tiga ratus orang gadis remaja berada disini. Dan hampir kesemuanya memegang sesuatu di tangan mereka. Ada yang membawa boneka, ada yang membawa sekotak kado, ada yang membawa buket bunga, dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang hanya dipersenjatai sebuah kertas tanda tangan yang agak tebal berwarna kuning yang dijual diluar gedung.

Akhirnya setelah pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit, Wonwoo baru benar-benar bisa mengantri ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan idola adiknya. Tubuhnya tertubruk oleh banyak gadis yang langsung merangsek maju demi mendapat barisan pertama di barisan idolanya.

Dan celakanya, Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu harus mengantri dimana.

Wonwoo bahkan baru tahu bahwa Seventeen adalah grup boyband bejumlahkan dua belas orang lelaki muda. Yah, syukurlah. Sesuai namanya, Wonwoo kira Seventeen berjumlah tujuh belas.

Sekarang semua barisan sudah sangat panjang. Sesuai perjanjiannya, ia hanya akan meminta satu buah tanda tangan dari salah satu dari mereka. Hanya saja, siapa yang menjadi idola Jungkook, Wonwoo lupa.

Wonwoo berusaha mengingat nama idola dari Jungkook. Dan setelah memutar otak selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Wonwoo dapat kembali mengingat bahwa pria yang diidolakan Jungkook bernama Seungchol.

Masih blank dengan keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar ramai seperti festival musim panas, akhirnya Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada salah satu dari fans. Ia menarik lengan seorang gadis yang lewat tepat dihadapannya.

"ah, annyeong. Apa aku boleh tau dimana barisan Seungcheol oppa berada?" tanya Wonwoo berusaha ramah.

Gadis yang ia tarik begitu saja kaget. Ia menilai penampilan Wonwoo dari atas kebawah-hingga keatas lagi. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Wonwoo risih. Ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Ah, dia lupa. Pakaiannya saat ini masih berupa blazer berwarna kuning gading dengan dalaman tanktop hitam serta rok pensil agak ketat yang membungkus pinggang hingga lututnya dengan sempurna yang juga berwarna gading. Tidak lupa dengan high heels Wonwoo yang setinggi sepuluh cm.

Gadis yang kelihatannya masih berusia akhir belasan itu memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan kerut yang dalam di dahi. Tapi tidak lama, karena setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"ada disana, eonni. Barisan paling ujung. Barisan seungcheol oppa." Gadis dengan rambut pirang tersebut menunjuk barisan ketiga belas, yang juga merupakan barisan yang paling ramai.

Seketika Wonwoo mendenguskan nafasnya kasar, karena itu berarti ia harus mengantri di tempat yang paling ramai. Akhirnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis pirang tersebut yang dibalas kekehan.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju barisan yang penuh anak muda, tanpa tahu bahwa gadis pirang tadi masih memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum picik.

Ia akhirnya sudah masuk kedalam barisan tersebut. Penuh dengan jeritan gadis muda, terlebih anak gadis yang berada didepannya bersama teman-teman mereka. Sangat bising. Wonwoo sudah membayangkan bahwa setelah ini, ia akan segera berendam dalam air hangat dan menyetel music ciptaan Mozart kesayangannya yang menenangkan hati, juga telinga.

.

.

Setelah empat puluh lima menit menunggu, akhirnya tibalah giliran Wonwoo untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

Hanya berjarak satu anak gadis lagi, kini Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa idola Jungkook.

Lumayan tampan, pikir Wonwoo. Dengan bahunya yang kelihatan lebar dan tegap. Matanya tajam meskipun agak kecil, tapi masih oke. Hidungnya cukup mancung, serta menurut Wonwoo, taring pria itu terlihat sangat jantan . Yah, meskipun kulit pria itu kelihatan lebih hitam daripada pria lainnya, tapi menurut Wonwoo dialah yang paling manly.

Oh, dan satu lagi kelebihan pria ini. Wonwoo dapat melihatnya karena pria itu sempat berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu dibelakang. Yaitu, pria itu tinggi. Melebihi tinggi badannya. Meskipun tanpa high heels, tubuh Wonwoo sudah semampai, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang berperawakan imut.

Tubuh Wonwoo langsing dan berisi di tempat yang pas. Tingginya juga diatas rata-rata ukuran tinggi badan wanita korea pada umumnya. Dan yang membuat ia paling bangga adalah, dada dan bokongnya yang tumbuh sempurna dengan ukuran memuaskan, yang lagi-lagi tidak seperti Jungkook yang agak rata.

Akhirnya setelah puas meneliti idola adiknya, tiba giliran Wonwoo untuk maju. Setelah sampai dihadapan pria itu, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

Wonwoo terdiam karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya. Sedangkan pria itu, entahlah… Wonwoo tidak tahu.

Akhirnya keheningan dihapuskan oleh senyuman sang pria. Ia menyapa Wonwoo lebih dulu dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya beserta tampilan taring indah itu.

"annyeong.." sapa pria itu, membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu tanpa diperintah ia memberikan kertas kuning yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kehadapan pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"tolong tanda tangannya…" ucap Wonwoo singkat masih dengan senyum sopan pada bibirnya. Begitu pula dengan pria tersebut. Senyum manis itu tidak juga pudar.

Selama pria di hadapannya menanda tangani kertasnya, Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan penampilan pria tersebut. Dari dekat, idola ini benar-benar tampan.

Rambutnya yang berwarna ash grey ditata keatas memperlihatkan dahinya yang mulus dan berbentuk kotak. Bibirnya berwarna pucat alami, tidak menggunakan pewarna bibir yang sering digunakan oleh para idol yang kadang membuat Wonwoo jijik. Dan pria itu yang saat ini sedang mengenakan turtleneck berwarna hitam dipadankan dengan blazer berwarna biru pastel menurut Wonwoo terlihat sangat keren. Yah, selera adiknya ternyata sebelas-dua belas dengan dirinya, batin Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya, dan itu tenyata adalah idola adiknya yang sedang bertanya padanya, namun tidak ia gubris karena sedang melamunkan betapa tampannya pria didepannya sekarang.

Ketahuan melamun membuat Wonwoo malu, sangat malu. Wajahnya yang merah merona seperti tomat ia tundukkan agar tidak terlihat. Namun sepertinya tidak berguna karena ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas kekehan pria dihadapannya.

Akhirnya pria tersebut kembali mengulang pertanyaannya

"untuk siapa?"

"ah, tolong tulis untuk Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Idola adiknya, yang Wonwoo kira juga bernama Seungcheol menuliskan sesuai dengan yang Wonwoo perintahkan, dengan beberapa kata tambahan yang tidak bisa Wonwoo lihat jelas, namun ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari tempat ramai ini dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Pria itu mengembalikan kertas kuning Wonwoo setelah ia menanda tanganinya. Dan segera secepat kilat Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya memberi tanda terima kasih dan berkata

"gamsahamnida, Seungcheol-ssi." Lalu beranjak pergi.

Hingga sebuah suara menahannya.

"chakkaman!"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya pada pria itu, dan hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang berada di barisan penasaran dan melihat kearah mereka.

"barusan, tadi kau panggil aku apa?" tanya pria tan tersebut.

"gamsahamnida, Seungcheol-ssi?" ulang Wonwoo dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Seung…cheol?" tanya pria itu. Kerutan di dahinya terlihat agak dalam. Juga alisnya yang naik sebelah membuat Wonwoo bertanya apa kira-kira kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat.

"aku… bukan Seungcheol." Ucap pria itu agak pelan, terdengar sedikit kecewa, namun Wonwoo masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Wonwoo merasa heran. Ia kemudian membalik kertas kuning tersebut dan terbelalak saat melihat tanda tangan yang diberikan pria tersebut.

Yang bertuliskan

" _ **untuk Jeon Jungkook yang hari ini terlihat hebat, dari Kim Mingyu."**_

"kau bukan Seungcheol?!" tanya Wonwoo shock.

 **TBC**

Halo from the other side everibadeh.. aku bawain ff MEANIE couple. Semoga suka ya. Sebenernya baru beberapa hari ini sih suka sama MEANIE, tp pancuran ide terus bermunculan meminta untuk direalisasikan (ih sombong pisan).

Disini aku pake karakter jungkook sbg adiknya wonwoo. Tapi please, no offense ya, jan bash akuuu… karakternya juga kusesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Aslinya ga gini kok orangnya (sotoy bat emg ud pernah ketemu). Hehehe…

Tadinya mau kubuat oneshot/twoshot, tapi setelah diketik ternyata ini panjang, jadinya mungkin ini akan jadi beberapa chapter.

At last but not least, review juseyooo..


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 2 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diluar gedung Pledis, seorang gadis berambut pirang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum. Namun bukan senyum manis, melainkan senyum yang terlihat picik.

"Yeri-ya, apa kau sedang senang? Sejak tadi aku selalu melihatmu tersenyum." Tanya teman sang gadis yang bernama Seulgi.

"ne, aku sedang senang, Seul-ah!" jawab Yeri dengan tertawa-tawa.

"waeyo?"

"apa kau tahu? Tadi saat di acara fansign, ada seorang ahjumma yang bertanya padaku, dimana antrian Seungcheol oppa. Dan kau harus tau, Seul-ah! Ahjumma itu terlihat seperti wanita penggoda! Dada dan bokongnya lumayan besar. Tapi aku yakin pasti didalamnya terdapat cairan silicon! Aku tidak rela Seungcheol oppa-ku digoda oleh wanita jalang seperti dirinya!" ujar Yeri berapi-api mengingat kejadian barusan.

Seulgi yang mendengar berita itupun ikut kaget. Ia membelalakan matanya dan bertanya pada Yeri.

"jinjja? Ish, ahjumma kurang ajar! Beraninya dia mengganggu oppa-ku! Seungcheol oppa itu biasku!" Seulgi turut kesal mendengar kabar dari Yeri. Karena kedua anak gadis ini merupakan fans dari Seungcheol.

"tapi kau tenang saja, Seul-ah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan oppa kita sampai digoda oleh ahjumma jalang itu!"

"mwo? Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Seulgi.

"dia bertanya dimana barisan Seungcheol oppa. Ya kuberi tahu saja." Jawab Yeri santai sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju halte bus terdekat.

Seulgi segera mencekal tangan temannya. Ia kaget dengan jawaban Yeri yang kelewat santai.

"ya! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"dengar dulu sampai selesai. Ya, aku memang memberitahu ahjumma itu, tapi aku tidak memberitahunya barisan Seungcheol oppa!" ucap Yeri dengan nada bangga seolah ia telah menang sebuah perlombaan.

"lalu? Barisan siapa yang kau tunjuk?"

"barisan Kim Mingyu!" Yeri memberitahu Seulgi hal itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dan Seulgi yang mendengar nya hanya terdiam. Namun kemudian mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa puas karena telah berhasil mengusili Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"kau bukan Seungcheol?!" jerit Wonwoo agak keras, menyita perhatian beberapa fans lainnya.

"bukan." jawab Mingyu santai. Entahlah, tiba-tiba mood pria itu seketika jelek.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Wonwoo sarkastik. Ia kesal, sungguh kesal. Berbaris selama empat puluh lima menit hanya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan seseorang yang tidak seharusnya.

"memangnya kau bertanya apakah aku Seungcheol atau bukan? lagipula kenapa berbaris di antrianku? Seharusnya kau berbaris disana!" masih dengan nada santainya, pria bernama Mingyu menunjuk barisan milik seorang pria yang terletak sejauh lima barisan disampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Seluruh fans yang sedang berbaris di antrian Mingyu dan barisan disebelah kirinya semua sedang menatap pada dirinya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mengambil foto Wonwoo dengan kamera ponsel mereka.

Samar-samar, Wonwoo bisa mendengar bisikan mereka.

" _apa-apaan perempuan itu. Sudah salah, ia malah marah pada idolnya."_

" _kenapa datang ke acara fansign kalo tidak kenal pada idolanya?"_

" _orang seperti itu yang membuatku muak. Fans musiman."_

" _tidak tahu malu. Lihatlah gaya berpakaiannya, seperti ahjumma penggoda."_

Wonwoo bingung harus melakukan apa. Sepertinya disini posisinya salah. Ia bahkan bisa melihat beberapa orang petugas keamanan berjalan menuju kearahnya karena sepertinya ia telah membuat kericuhan. Akhirya ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum menambah kekacauan disana.

Namun sebelum pergi, ia sempat membungkukkan tubuhnya, meminta maaf kepada Kim Mingyu karena telah salah mengira orang. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh sang idol yang terlanjur sakit hati.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kamar rawat Jungkook. Ia kembali ke rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya pulang ke rumah untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan makan malam.

"CKLEK"

"Jungkookie" panggil Wonwoo lemah.

"eonni! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" cerca Jungkook tiba-tiba setelah melihat kakaknya.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan kertas kuning sialan tersebut dari dalam tasnya dan melemparkan kertas itu keatas brangkar Jungkook.

Segera Jungkook menyambar kertas tersebut dan memperhatikannya.

"Kim Mingyu?! Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk meminta tanda tangan Seungcheol oppa?!" jerit Jungkook kaget saat mendapati coretan di kertas tanda tangan itu bukanlah milik oppa kesukaannya.

"sudahlah Jungkook-ah. Eonni lelah. Masih bagus aku bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan salah satu oppamu itu." Wonwoo mendudukan bokongnya pada sebuah sofa di kamar Jungkook.

"yasudahlah! ah, eonni! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Jungkook penasaran dan memandang mata eonninya dalam.

"apa maksudmu? Tidak ada apa-apa." Wonwoo bertekad tidak akan menceritakannya pada Jungkook. Selain karena itu memalukan, ia juga sudah lelah.

"bohong. Pasti terjadi sesuatu disana. Ini buktinya." Jungkook memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

Di layar ponsel tersebut dapat Wonwoo lihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Itu adalah video dirinya tadi sore di acara fansign. Ia terlihat sedang terlibat perbincangan dengan seorang idol yang tidak lain adalah Mingyu.

Meski suara dalam video tersebut tidak terlalu jelas, namun bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa perbincangan yang mereka lakukan bukanlah perbincangan yang menyenangkan.

Tidak hanya itu, muncul juga foto-foto dirinya yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Mingyu sambil berwajah kesal.

Namun yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah headline berita tersebut dan komentar-komentar yang terdapat disana.

"dimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Wonwoo masih men-scroll layar ponsel Jungkook.

"fan website carat."

Wonwoo ingat carat. Carat adalah sebutan bagi para fan idol grup Seventeen. Jadi ini sudah viral di internet?

Wonwoo membaca caption-caption foto yang diupload para fans, juga membaca kolom komentar yang banyak berisi kebencian terhadap wanita yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya, yang tidak lain adalah Wonwoo sendiri.

Merasa kasihan dengan wajah pucat eonninya, Jungkook berusaha untuk menenangkan eonninya. Ia mengambil secara paksa ponselnya.

"eonni tenang saja. Disini eonni masih belum diketahui identitasnya. Dan berita ini akan segera berlalu. Paling lama satu minggu. Bersabarlah. Lebih baik mulai sekarang eonni agak melakukan penyamaran. Karena jujur, para fans sangat menyeramkan jika sudah menyinggung soal idolnya. Terlebih disini eonni berurusan dengan Kim Mingyu." Nasehat Jungkook.

Merasa janggal dengan ucapan Jungkook, Wonwooo bertanya pada adiknya soal Kim Mingyu.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Kim Mingyu?"

"yah, Kim Mingyu adalah visual dalam grup. Dia adalah orang dengan fans paling banyak, sekaligus haters paling banyak dalam grup. Saat acara fansign pun antrian Kim Mingyu pasti yang paling ramai, bukan?" tebak Jungkook tepat.

Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia sudah cukup sibuk, ditambah dengan urusan sepele anak gadis seperti ini. Meskipun ia orang yang tegas, tapi Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka memiliki musuh. Ia akan berlaku sebaik-baiknya agar semua orang tidak mempunyai masalah dengannya. Ia tidak mau punya musuh.

"aku bukannya ingin menakut-nakuti eonni, tapi sekarang eonni memang harus berhati-hati. Fans Mingyu terkenal paling ganas dikalangan carats. Pikirkanlah saranku mengenai penyamaran."

Penyamaran? Penyamaran bagaimana? Memangnya Wonwoo agen di FBI? Terkadang Wonwoo suka heran pada pola pikir Jungkook yang aneh dan bertolak belakang sekali dengan dirinya. Namun mengetahui niat baik Jungkook, Wonwoo memilih mengikuti nasehat Jungkook untuk sekarang.

"baiklah. Akan eonni pikirkan."

.

.

.

"hyung, kita mau kemana?" tanya seorang pria berkulit tan, Kim Mingyu pada hyungnya di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju menuju tempat yang tidak dikenalinya.

"manajer hyung sedang sakit. Sebagai anak asuhannya, setidaknya kita harus menjenguk manajer hyung." Jawab Choi Seungcheol, sang hyung.

"lalu kenapa kita hanya berdua?" tanya Mingyu yang merasa heran. Mereka berduabelas, bukankah seharusnya mereka semua setidaknya hadir?

"kita akan menjenguknya secara bergantian. Tidakkah kau pikir jika kita pergi bergerombol akan menimbulkan keributan di rumah sakit?" jawab Seungcheol masih mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan raya yang sudah agak sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah pukul delapan malam.

Teringat akan suatu kejadian pada tadi sore, Seungcheol menanyakannya pada Mingyu.

"Gyu, tadi sore kudengar kau ada perselisihan dengan seorang fans? Benarkah itu?" tanya Seungcheol penasaran. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang menatap jalanan.

"yah… tidak bisa dibilang perselisihan. Hanya salah paham antara dia dan aku." Jawab Mingyu pelan masih memperhatikan jalan tanpa mau menoleh sedikitpun.

"ohya? Kalau begitu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jihoon bilang keadaan cukup kacau dan kudengar ada namaku disebut-sebut disana."

Sungguh, Mingyu malas menceritakannya. Mood nya kembali jelek jika mengingat kejadian sore hari tadi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, padahal sebelumnya ia benar-benar sedang senang. Namun karena hyung yang ia hormati bertanya padanya, dan Seungcheol juga berhak tahu, maka Mingyu menceritakan smuanya, dari awal hingga akhir.

"hahaha.. ternyata begitu. Kupikir ada apa…" ujar Seungcheol disela-sela tawanya. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan masih sambil sesekali menoleh, menatap wajah kusut Mingyu.

"yah, itulah kejadiannya. Itu saja."

"wajahmu muram sekali sejak acara fansign itu, Gyu. kupikir sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi. Yasudahlah, atas nama perempuan itu juga aku minta maaf. Karena ia salah mengenali diriku dan dirimu." Seungcheol yang notabene leader dalam grup berusaha untuk berlaku bijak. Ia tentu tidak enak hati pada Mingyu. Adiknya itu pasti sedih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh fans.

"tidak hyung, itu bukan salahmu. Aku hanya… kecewa." Ucap Mingyu lesu.

Itulah kenyatannya. Disaat gadis itu menyebut namanya sebagai Seungcheol, saat itulah kekecewaan Mingyu berawal. Padahal jika dibandingkan saat dulu awal mereka debut dan belum terkenal sama sekali, ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Namun mendengar gadis itu menyebutnya Seungcheol, Mingyu sadar disana ia merasa kecewa dan harapannya seperti dijatuhkan. Harapan akan apa juga Mingyu tidak tahu.

Sambil menepuk bahu Mingyu, Seungcheol terus mengatakan kata-kata penyemangat dan motivasi. Meski dibalas dengusan napas Mingyu.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit Seoul. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Mingyu dan Seungcheol bergegas menuju kamar rawat sang manajer hyung sebelum jam besuk habis.

Namun merasa tenggorokannya kering, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantin rumah sakit sebelumnya.

"kau duluanlah, hyung. Aku ingin membeli minuman. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu sebelum berbalik arah menuju kantin.

"aniya, tidak perlu. Cepatlah, sebelum jam besuk habis." Jawab Seungcheol lalu berjalan menuju kamar rawat manajernya.

Disaat perjalanan menuju kantin, Mingyu berpapasan dnegan seseorang yang terlihat familiar baginya. Meski orang tersebut tidak melihat Mingyu, namun ia yakin bahwa ia pernah menemui wanita yang baru ditemuinya tersebut.

Mingyu bahkan sempat berbalik demi melihat wajah wanita itu lebih jelas, namun percuma, karena wanita itu sudah berbelok arah menuju pintu keluar.

Sambil menunggu pesanan juice nya, Mingyu terus memutar otak, mengingat siapa gerangan wanita yang terasa familiar tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah pesanannya selesai dan ia menyeruput juice tersebut dengan ganas hingga tersisa setengah, sebuah nama muncul dikepalanya.

"Jeon Jungkook!" ucap Mingyu sambil menjetikkan jarinya, berhasil mengingat sosok tersebut.

Meski pakaiannya berbeda dengan yang tadi sore, Mingyu yakin wanita itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Kini wanita itu sudah mengenakan pakaian casual berupa sweater rajut berwarna tosca dan skinny jeans serta flat shoes, namun tetap tidak bisa menutupi lekuk tubuh dan paras cantik wanita tersebut.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan, Ia berusaha mencari tahu. Mingyu tahu ia tidak pantas melakukannya, karena mereka hanyalah orang asing. Namun Mingyu tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

Untuk apa dimalam selarut ini gadis itu masih berada di rumah sakit? Apakah ia sakit? Ataukah hanya check up? Atau ia hanya membesuk orang? Siapa? Keluarganya? Teman? Atau mungkin… pacar?

Memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir, Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Tidak, tidak. Namun segera ia sadar. Hei, memangnya kenapa kalau gadis itu menjenguk pacarnya? Mingyu bukan siapa-siapa. Dan lagi, tidak aneh kalau gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Mingyu justru merasa aneh jika gadis itu masih single.

Gadis itu cantik, senyumnya manis, suaranya yang terdengar agak serak kedengaran merdu ditelinga Mingyu, terlebih tubuhnya yang sangat indah. Pria disekitarnya sangat bodoh jika membiarkan gadis seperti Jungkook sendirian, batin Mingyu.

Meski merasa malu sendiri dengan pemikirannya, Mingyu tetap bergegas menjalankan rencananya. Ia menghampiri bagian resepsionis dan bertanya mengenai Jungkook.

"cheogyo. Aku ingin bertanya, apakah ada pasien bernama Jeong Jungkook?" tanya Mingyu sopan.

Seorang perawat wanita yang sedang berjaga disana dibuat kaget dengan kehadiran Mingyu. Ia nyaris saja berteriak jika Mingyu tidak segera menahannya.

"ah! Jebal! Tolong rahasiakan ini! Aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku jika anda bisa merahasiakan kehadiranku dan memberi tahu tentang pasien bernama Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Mingyu lancar, menjalankan aksinya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda sang perawat muda.

"kalau boleh tahu, hubungan yang anda miliki dengan pasien?" tanya perawat muda tersebut penasaran, juga karena ini merupakan salah satu prosedur rumah sakit.

"ah, sebenarnya dia adalah sepupu jauhku. Begitulah, hubungan keluarga kami agak rumit. Hehehe…" jawab Mingyu asal.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil menyuap sang perawat dengan selembar tanda tangan dan foto bersama, Mingyu bisa mengetahui soal Jungkook.

Namun yang membuat Mingyu heran adalah, Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang pasien yang harus dirawat pasca kecelakaan? Mana mungkin? Jelas-jelas baru lima belas menit yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook. Apakah mungkin ada seorang lagi Jeon Jungkook pasien di rumah sakit ini?

MIngyu kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar dimana Jeon Jungkook dirawat.

Setelah berada didepan kamar nomor 1797, ia segera mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dan membukanya. Disana ia dapat melihat seorang gadis mungil dengan perban ditubuhnya sedang berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"cheogyo… Jeon Jungkook-ssi?" tanya Mingyu pelan dan hati-hati, takut membuat kaget sang pasien. Namun reaksi yang timbul benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Gadis bernama Jeon Jungkook itu hanya menatap Mingyu tanpa berkedip. Kemudian ia bertanya dengan sopan, "ya? Ada apa?"

Mingyu jujur saja, kaget dengan reaksi Jungkook. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang melihatnya dan bersikap biasa saja. Ini adalah yang kedua. Yang pertama tentu saja Jeon Jungkook yang lain. Yang ditemuinya sore tadi.

Mingyu mendekat kepada brangkar Jungkook, namun gerakan itu pula yang membuat Jungkook bergerak beringsut menjauh. Sadar sudah membuat Jungkook takut, Mingyu segera tersenyum santai.

"tenang saja, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ucap Mingyu sambil memberikan gerakan kau-tenang-saja pada Jungkook.

"apa itu?" tanya Jungkook sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mingyu melihat sekeliling. Dikamar ini terdapat dua brangkar, namun hanya satu yang terisi. Sebuah televise, dua buah sofa, nakas disisi masing-masing brangkar, sebuah vas berisi bunga baby's breath, dan- oh! Kertas tanda tangan berwarna kuning yang terlihat tak asing baginya berada disana!

Mingyu berjalan menuju meja nakas dimana kertas tersebut berada dan segera mengambilnya. Ia kemudian mengacungkan kertas tersebut kehadapan Jungkook.

"kau tahu ini?" tanya Mingyu.

"tentu saja. Itu kertas tanda tangan milikku." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada datarnya.

"kalau begitu kau pasti tahu siapa pemilik tanda tangan itu, bukan?"

"ne, itu tanda tanganmu, Kim Mingyu-ssi?" lagi-lagi Jungkook menjawab dengan nada yang masih datar.

"kau benar. Tapi saat itu bukan kau yang datang untuk meminta tanda tangan tersebut." Mingyu kembali melihat kertas kuning itu dan memperhatikan tulisan yang jelas-jelas ia tulis sendiri.

"lalu?"

"boleh aku tahu siapa yang meminta tanda tangan tersebut?" tanya Mingyu kali ini dengan nada sopan dan sedikit merayu. Ia sengaja memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang menurut banyak orang merupakan pesonanya tersendiri.

"untuk apa? Apa aku akan mendapatkan keuntungan jika memberi tahumu?" namun reaksi Jungkook masih sama, ia terlihat tidak tertarik. Malah sedikit bosan. Membuat Mingyu menggertakan giginya.

"yah, aku bisa memberimu apapun yang kau tangan, foto?" lagi, tawaran yang sama dengan yang ia tawarkan kepada sang perawat.

"hm… tawaran yang menarik, tapi maaf Mingyu-ssi aku tidak tertarik."

Mingyu berusaha keras memutar otak. Tidak salah lagi dugaannya, wanita tadi sore pasti memiliki hubungan dengan gadis ini. Namun ia tidak mengetahuinya, lebih tepatnya belum. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menemukan celah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memperdaya gadis ini.

"bagaimana dengan Seungcheol? Tanda tangannya? Fotonya? Atau bahkan orangnya langsung?" tawaran Mingyu begitu menarik, membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau akhirnya menatap Mingyu karena merasa tertarik.

Seketika Mingyu merasa berhasil. Idenya soal Seungcheol tepat. Ia bisa memutuskan demikian karena ia berpikir bahwa gadis tadi sore seharusnya menghampiri Seungcheol, bukan dirinya.

Dapat Mingyu baca dari mata yang berpendar, Jungkook merasa bimbang. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Namun senyumnya harus ia hapuskan tatkala Jungkook berkata kepada dirinya

"benar-benar tawaran yang menarik, Mingyu-ssi. Tapi sayang kau tidak bisa mengiming-imingi ku hanya dengan hal seperti itu."

Shit! Mingyu mulai kehabisan akal. Namun ia belum mau menyerah. Hingga terpikirkan olehnya suatu cara.

Segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menekan sebuah tombol yang membuatnya langsung terhubung dengan seseorang.

"yeoboseyo, hyung? Maaf. Tapi aku sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

".."

"aku berada di ruangan nomor 1797 di lantai yang sama dengan ruangan manajer hyung."

".."

"ya hyung, cepatlah datang, kutunggu kau."

Mingyu kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan menampilkan senyum meremehkannya.

"aku bukanlah orang seperti itu, Jungkook-ssi. Aku akan membuktikannya segera padamu."

Tidak sampai lima menit Mingyu menelepon seseorang tersebut, pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna blonde, yang tentu saja sangat Jungkook kenali.

Itu adalah Choi Seungcheol idolanya!

"ya Kim Mingyu! Apa yang kau lakukan – oh?" seungcheol akhirnya sadar bahwa ada seorang lagi yang tidak ia kenali berada disini. Seorang gadis manis dengan tubuh penuh perban sedang duduk diatas brangkar sambil memandangi dirinya tanpa berkedip.

"a-annyeong haseyo. Aku disini karena Mingyu bilang ia sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Maaf mengganggu." Seungcheol memberikan salam dengan canggung. Entahlah, melihat mata bulat jernih gadis itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"ne, hyung. Aku dalam keadaan darurat. Perkenalkanlah, gadis ini bernama Jeon Jungkook. Ia adalah adik dari kenalanku. Ia berkata bahwa ia tidak mau minum obat kecuali kau berfoto dan memberikan tanda tanganmu padanya." Mulut Mingyu dengan lancar berbicara kebohongan yang langsung mendapatkan delikan dari Jungkook.

"ah, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau harus minum obat agar segera sembuh. Baiklah, aku akan memberikan tanda tangan serta foto bersama. Dengan begitu kau mau minum obat?" tanya Seungcheol lembut disertai senyum gentle nya.

Jungkook yang merasa kaget hanya bisa terbengong dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Well, ia memang bersalah kepada kakaknya soal ini. Namun jika ia bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan serta foto Seungcheol setelah ini, siapa yang tidak mau?

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat untuk melakukan tanda tangan serta foto bersama, Mingyu meminta Seungcheol untuk kembali ke ruangan manajer hyung karena ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jungkook. Dan diangguki oleh Seungcheol yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"eotokhae? Aku sudah melakukannya. Sekarang giliranmu, Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Ucap Mingyu dengan senyum jahil terpatri di wajahnya.

Jungkook menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia seolah merasa telah menjerumuskan kakaknya sendiri kedalam hal ini. Namun nasi sudah jadi bubur, apa boleh buat. Lagipula Jungkook yakin Mingyu tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun pada kakaknya, karena ia tahu kakaknya adalah gadis yang tangguh.

"ish! Dasar curang! Baiklah, baiklah! Kuberitahu! Gadis yang tadi sore meminta tanda tanganku itu eonniku! Namanya Jeon Wonwoo!" ucap Jungkook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Mingyu akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Dan ia segera merasa tertarik. Ditariknya bibir itu keatas membentuk senyuman.

"ceritakan lebih banyak tentang eonnimu."

 **TBC**

Annyeong yeorobeunnn…. Akhirnya update ugha! Kusenang banget karena ff ini dapet respon yang cukup. Bagiku itu sudah cukup menyenangkan. Demi apapun pas baca review dari kalian aku langsung ngetik chap selanjutnya saking semangatnya.

Disini aku mau jawab bbrp pertanyaan yang readers-nim tanyain yah.

 **DevilPrince :** soal umur, nanti akan aku jelasin di chap selanjutnya yah

 **Unpsy :** uuncchh smoga yahh

 **Svtvisual :** iya kubuat mereka 12 kan karena minus Wonwoo yang jadi rakjel disini. Aslinya mah gaboleh. Harus terus ber-13 sampe jadi ahjussi rasa oppa abadi.

 **Guest :** ku usahain supaya ff ini berjalan lancar sampai part epilog. hehehe

Yah pokoknya aku mau say thankyou sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para readers yang udah nyempetin buang waktunya beberapa belas menit demi baca ff absurd nan gaje ini. Juga para reviewers yang juga sudah rela membuang waktu berharganya demi baca + review di ff nista ini.

 **Thanks to:**

Para **Guest, DevilPrince, IYou, unpsy, KimHaelin29, Albus Convallaria, svtvisual, Nikeisha Farras, lulu-shi, MeliaWon, Littleooh, Kelincitembem, Rara, saymyname, meanie shiper, chypertae, jeononu,** dan lainnya yang gabisa kusebutin satu persatu.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 3 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS), Seungcheol

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punyaCuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tandatangan seorang idola yang sedang naikdaun. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ceritakan tentang eonnimu."

Jungkook hanya mendengus malas mendengar perintah pangeran berkulit tembaga tersebut. Kini ia tidak mau lagi jatuh dalam perangkap yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"tidak mau."

"ayolah, Jungkook-ssi" Mingyu mengeluarkan jurus mautnya berupa tatapan memohon yang tidak akan pernah bisa gagal untuk menghadapi seorang gadis. Tapi sayangnya bukan gadis macam Jungkook.

"naega wae? Lagipula untuk apa aku menceritakan tentang eonni-ku padamu? Apa kau masih kesal padanya sehingga ingin balas dendam?" tanya Jungkook sarkastik.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar. Tentu saja bukan itu maksud dan tujuannya mengetahui tentang seorang Jeon Wonwoo lebih dalam.

"aish! Tentu saja bukan! kenapa kau sepertinya sangat merendahkanku?" tanya Mingyu kesal.

"lalu apa? Kau tertarik pada eonni-ku?" masih dengan nada malas dan sarkastiknya, Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

GLUP. Mingyu lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya secara susah payah. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Entahlah, Mingyu sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

"tidak juga. Masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih cantik dari pada eonni-mu itu."

Mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Jungkook langsung memelototkan bola matanya yang bulat itu. Jujur saja, ia tersinggung. Kakaknya adalah orang yang paling Jungkook hormati di dunia ini setelah ibunya. Dan ia tidak terima apabila seorang Kim Mingyu, orang asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini menghina kakak kesayangannya.

"kalau begitu untuk apa? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan memberitahukannya! Lagipula aku juga yakin eonni-ku tidak mau lagi berurusan denganmu!" Jungkook memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dan menghamparkan selimut menutupi perban yang melilit dikakinya.

"sekarang bisakah anda pergi, Kim Mingyu yang terhormat? Orang sakit ini lelah dan butuh istirahat. Selamat malam." Jungkook mengusir Mingyu. Meski kedengaran sopan, tapi tentu mengandung makna sarkastik didalamnya.

Mingyu sudah diusir. Tidak adalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain pergi dari kamar ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas infonya. Selamat malam, Jeon Jungkook-ssi."

Sambil memperhatikan jalanan sekitar, Mingyu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ada sesuatu yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Yaitu senyuman malu-malunya. Menggunakan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang, Mingyu berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya dari orang yang berada disampingnya kini.

"ya! Kim Mingyu! Ada apa? Kau kelihatan senang sekali. Padahal sebelumnya kau kelihatan seperti orang sakit pinggang." Tanya Seungcheol yang sedang duduk dibangku kemudi, menyetir mobilnya menuju dorm mereka.

"ah, aniya hyung." Namun senyuman Mingyu malah semakin lebar. Ia tidak kuasa menahan senyuman itu. Yah, mengetahui sebuah fakta soal perempuan tadi sore sepertinya telah memberikan efek euphoria pada dirinya.

"apakah karena gadis tadi? Dia pacarmu?" tanya Seugcheol lagi sambil memperhatikan jalan sambil sesekali menoleh pada Mingyu.

Mingyu akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya dan kini ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Mingyu duduk santai bersandar pada kursi mobil dan menjulurkan tangannya menyetel music player di dalam mobil. Ia kini memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu klasik ciptaan Pachelbel, Canon.

"tumben sekali genre music mu seperti ini. Biasanya kau suka skrillex. Ah! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Seungcheol mengoceh dengan berisik, menurut MIngyu. Mengganggu ketenangan telinganya saat mendengarkan music-musik indah.

"apa hyung? Aniya, dia bukan pacarku. Apa kau tertarik padanya?" jawab Mingyu malas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"geojitmal. Aku tidak percaya. Playboy macam kau ini…"

Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar kicauan berisik hyungnya itu. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, sekaligus merasa perasaannya begitu campur aduk.

"terserah hyung saja"

Lalu Mingyu jatuh terlelap didalam mobil yang membawanya menuju dorm mereka sambil terus mendengarkan alunan music.

Wonwoo sedang bersiap menuju kantornya. Didepan lemari bajunya, ia berkacak pinggang melihat seluruh koleksi pakaian formal yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berangkat kerja.

Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pesan Jungkook untuk menyamar dan tidak terlalu mencolok, membuat Wonwoo mendenguskan nafasnya pelan.

Namun saran Jungkook tidak ada salahnya dicoba, batin Wonwoo.

"Eomma, good morning." Sapa Wonwoo setelah selesai bersiap dan kini berada di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama ibunya.

Biasanya mereka akan makan bertiga bersama dengan Jungkook pula. Namun untuk sekarang apa boleh buat jika hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengenakan celana bahan panjang berbentuk kulot berwarna biru dongker, dipadu dengan kemeja tanpa lengan berbahan chiffon berwarna peach. Wonwoo bahkan sekarang kembali menggunakan kacamata bulatnya yang sudah ia tinggalkan sejak dua tahun lalu. Biasanya ia akan menggunakan contact lens jika bepergian.

"Good morning, sayang. Tumben sekali kau mengenakan kacamata?"Tanya ibunya setelah melihat Wonwoo dan merasa heran dengan gaya berpakaian putrinya hari ini.

"Hmm. Sedang ganti suasana saja, eomma. Aku bosan" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengunyah roti bakar dalam mulutnya.

Sarapan pagi mereka hari ini hanya diisi dengan suara dentingan piring dan sendok, sangat sunyi. Tidak seperti biasanya jika ada Jungkook. Magnae itu pasti berkicau tidak hentinya membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik atau menyebalkan.

Eomma Wonwoo terdiam menatap putrinya yang masih asik makan, hingga ia mengangkat sebuah topic pembicaran.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Eum?"

"Eomma minta maaf, sayang." Ucap nyonya Jeon sendu.

Wonwoo segera menghentikan acara mengunyahnya. Ia membalas tatapan ibunya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Wae eomma? Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Sudah lima tahun sejak kematian appamu. Tapi selalu kau yang bekerja paling keras untuk kami. Sekarang Jungkook sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun, dan kau sendiri sudah berusia dua puluh empat. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan kami dan mulailah hidupmu sendiri. Carilah pasangan yang baik, sayang..." ucap eomma Wonwoo sambil menggenggam tangan putri sulungnya.

Wonwoo membeku. Ini pertama kali dalam dua puluh empat tahun eksistensi kehidupannya, ibunya menyuruhnya untuk segera mencari pacar.

Padahal selama ini ibunya tidak pernah repot-repot mengurusi masalah percintaan anak-anak mereka. Ibunya selalu yakin kedua putrinya merupakan gadis baik yang dapat diberi amanah dan bermoral, sehingga ia menyerahkan hal itu sepenuhnya pada anaknya masing-masing.

Ibunya juga tahu, selama ini Wonwoo mengesampingkan masalah tersebut karena tidak ingin waktu serta tenaganya terbuang percuma untuk hal tidak penting. Karena setau ibunya, sudah beberapa lelaki yang secara terang-terangan mendekati Wonwoo namun malah mendapat jawaban mengecewakan dari gadis tersebut.

Mendengar serangan dadakan ibunya, seketika membuat mood Wonwoo hancur. Ia menelan sisa roti bakar dalam mulutnya dengan kasar.

Setelah meminum habis susu di gelasnya, Wonwoo dengan lembut melepaskan tangan ibunya secara sepihak.

"Eomma mianhae, aku ada rapat. Kita bicarakan soal ini lain kali saja ya, nanti pulang bekerja aku akan menjenguk Jungkook lagi. Saranghae eomma." Wonwoo dengan terburu-buru mengecup pipi ibunya dan segera bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hyung, apa jadwalku hari ini?"Tanya Mingyu pada manajer hyungnya yang kedua.

"Hari ini kau akan melakukan shooting sebuah CF." Jawab manajer hyung tersebut setelah membuka kembali buku notesnya.

"Member yang lain bagaimana?"

"Macam-macam. Ada yang melakukan rekaman, ada yang pemotretan, dan- ah! Hari ini Jun dan Hao akan menjenguk Wonshik hyung." Ujar manajer hyung ini yang berjarak hanya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Mingyu, Hwang Taeoh.

Sedangkan Kang Wonshik adalah manajer hyung yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, yang seharusnya semalam Mingyu jenguk keadaannya.

Mendengar bahwa Jun dan Hao akan menjenguk Wonshik hyung, Mingyu langsung bersemangat. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan emas, batinnya.

"Jeongmal, hyung? Pukul berapa mereka berangkat?" Tanya Mingyu berapi-api.

"Entah. Sepertinya pukul tujuh, saat jam besuk dimulai." Jawab Taeoh mengernyitkan dahinya merasa heran. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat Mingyu yang bersemangat. Kecuali saat jam makan, tentunya.

"Lalu pukul berapa pengambilan gambar CF ku selesai?"

"Ya itu tergantung kinerjamu, Gyu. Tapi biasanya shooting CF tidak makan waktu lama. Paling lama hingga pukul empat." Taeoh menanggapi Mingyu dengan santai. Entahlah, Taeoh selalu merasa kalau Mingyu itu aneh.

"Lalu setelah shooting CF agenda apa lagi yang aku punya?" Mingyu masih dengan semangatnya yang kelihatan berkobar kembali bertanya pada Taeoh.

"Tidak ada. Kau bebas sampai malam."

"ASSA!" Mingyu berteriak kegirangan. Ia bahkan melompat-lompat girang sambil menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Hyung, aku punya satu permintaan. Ya? Ya?" Mingyu memohon dengan puppy eyesnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Taeoh jengah. Ia bisa saja mengabulkan keinginan Mingyu, asal pria itu tidak meminta bolos sehari seperti yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan akibatnya ia diamuk oleh Wonshik hyung.

"Tolong katakan pada Jun dan Hao untuk pergi menjenguk Wonshik hyung jam tujuh saja dan jangan dipercepat, karena aku ingin ikut."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah menjenguk Wonshik hyung dengan Seungcheol?" Tanya Taeoh penasaran. Ia seperti mencium hal yang aneh disini.

"Eishh.. hyung! Apa untuk menjenguk manajer yang selama ini sudah mengurusmu itu perlu alasan? Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula jika kau yang berada di posisi itu, aku tentu akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"baiklah. Akan kukatakan kepada mereka, nanti. Asal kau tidak berbuat onar."

Mingyu langsung menerjang tubuh manajernya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah girang, lalu segera berlari menuju mobil van yang sudah menunggu dirinya untuk pergi ke lokasi shooting.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia mendapat teguran dari sang manager karena mendapati ia sedang melamun sambil menopangkan dagunya.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Yang pertama tentu saja, ucapan eommanya yang seperti petir di siang bolong, membuat ia tiba-tiba kepikiran.

Dan yang kedua adalah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan.

Tadi saat jam makan siang ia sedang berada di sebuah café untuk membeli kopi, ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan sekelompok gadis yang sedang berbincang. Intinya, yang anak remaja itu ucapkan adalah sumpah serapah mereka kepada orang yang kemarin berada di acara fansign dan memiliki masalah dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo bahkan menyesal karena sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Karena menurutnya, kata-kata mereka terlalu kasar untuk seorang gadis dan itu terdengar agak tidak pantas. Tentu saja, karena orang yang mereka bicarakan ada disini!

Wonwoo berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan tepat waktu. Beruntung ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang penerbitan majalah dan buku, sehingga di pertengah bulan seperti ini ia tidak akan terlalu sibuk.

Akhirnya setelah berkutat dengan data-data yang seharusnya ia tangani, jam pulang kerja akhirnya tiba. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Wonwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya berada dan membawa kendaraan itu ke rumah sakit tempat Jungkook dirawat.

Entah mengapa, hari ini Wonwoo merasa sangat merindukan Jungkook.

"hey, Mingyu. Kenapa kau ikut kami lagi ke rumah sakit? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah pergi bersama Seungcheol hyung menjenguk Wonshik hyung?" tanya Jun yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya, melihat Mingyu yang kini sedang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang lewat kaca spion tengahnya.

"memangnya tidak boleh aku menjenguk Wonshik hyung lebih dari satu kali? Lagipula aku merasa bahwa akulah member yang paling membuatnya kesulitan, sehingga ia jatuh sakit." Ucap Mingyu lurus sambil menggenggam sebuah kantung plastic berwarna merah di tangan kanannya.

"lalu apa itu yang kau bawa?" kali ini Hao yang bertanya. Pemuda imut berambut merah itu sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan jalanan, namun ia tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasarannya saat melihat bungkusan Mingyu.

"ah? Ini? Aku membawa vitamin dan makanan kesukaan Wonshik hyung. Kasihan dia tidak suka makanan rumah sakit." Mingyu sedikit mengangkat kantung bingkisannya, agar mempermudah JunHao melihat apa yang ia bawa.

"ah.. kau benar, seharusnya kita membawa bingkisan kesana." Hao masih dengan tatapan polosnya menatap kantung merah Mingyu dan kini beralih menatap Jun.

"tumben sekali. Biasanya untuk dirimu sendiri saja kau malas." Jun menimpali perkataan Hao dengan reaksinya yang tak terduga.

Mingyu hanya mendenguskan napasnya pelan, namun ia memilih untuk tidak membalas. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya memperhatikan jalan yang masih cukup padat oleh mobil-mobil.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Mingyu tiba-tiba mengembangkan senyumnya cukup lebar, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Jun yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikannya, mengernyitkan alis karena kebingungan dengan tingkah temannya itu.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit dan segera bergegas menuju kamar rawat Wonshik. Di depan pintu ruangan bernomor 1789 itu mereka bertiga terdiam untuk sesaat.

"apakah benar ini kamarnya?" tanya Jun pada Mingyu. Hao turut mengalihkan pandangannya dan menoleh pada Mingyu menunggu jawaban.

"sepertinya."

"ya! Kau ini bagaimana? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah pergi kemari?" tanya Jun kesal dengan tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu.

"aku lupa kamarnya. Sudahlah, kalau salah kita tinggal mengucapkan maaf. Biar aku yang mengucapkannya kalau kita salah ruangan." Mingyu menggeser letak Jun yang berdiri tepat didepan kenop pintu kamar dan segera membuka kamar tersebut.

Mingyu segera masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Diatas brangkar ia melihat seorang pria dengan tubuh agak gemuk sedang berbaring sambil menonton televise.

Ternyata ia benar. Ini kamar Wonshik hyung.

"hyung! Aku datang lagi!" sapa Mingyu dengan sedikit berteriak, membuat Wonshik agak kaget. Terlebih dengan kehadiran Jun dan Hao. Suasana kamar tiba-tiba menjadi riuh.

"eoh! Gyu! Kenapa kau datang lagi?" tanya Wonshik masih dengan suara lemahnya.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya orang bertanya tersebut. Memangnya ia tidak boleh menjenguk manajernya sendiri?! Hei Kim Mingyu! Kau itu punya maksud lain!

"hyung! Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu! Apa tidak boleh? Kau tidak suka kehadiran ku? Baiklah aku pulang saja, padahal aku sudah membawa bingkisan untukmu!" Mingyu berpura-pura merajuk, membuat Jun bergidik jijik dan Wonshik serta Hao hanya tersenyum jenaka.

"aniya.. maafkan aku. Kalau begitu duduklah." Wonshik mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa yang ada dan ia sendiri bersandar pada bantal di brangkar.

Mereka berbincang selama setengah jam, hingga suara Mingyu tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"hyung, aku mau ke kantin sebentar, ya. Aku mau beli makan. Lapar sekali. Ada yang mau?" tawar Mingyu. Namun ketiganya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, membuat Mingyu tersenyum senang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar Wonshik menuju sebuah kamar yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Kamar 1797. Ya, kamar Jeon jungkook. Adiknya Jeon Wonwoo.

Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kamar 1797, Mingyu melihat ada seseorang yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan kemeja tanpa lengan dan celana kulots berwarna biru.

Penampilannya kini berbeda lagi dengan dua pertemuan sebelumnya. Namun Mingyu berani bersumpah bahwa ia bisa mengenali gadis itu sebagai Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlihat berjalan menjauhi kamar adiknya. Sepertinya ia sudah akan pulang, batin Mingyu.

Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia segera berlari dan menangkap lengan Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

Mingyu segera memutar tubuh Wonwoo agar ia bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tanpa ia sadari selalu berkelibat didalam pikirannya. Mingyu mengernyit heran melihat penampilan Wonwoo kali ini.

Mata kucingnya ditutupi sebuah kacamata bulat berwarna silver, serta rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang menutupi punggung kini berganti warna hitam .

Seingatnya, Jeon Wonwoo kemarin tidak mengenakan kacamata dan memiliki rambut berwarna madu.

Ya, tentu saja. Berterima kasihlah pada Jungkook atas sarannya untuk menyamar. Dan salah satu ide Wonwoo untuk menyamar adalah dengan menganti warna rambutnya hanya dalam waktu semalaman.

Namun saat Mingyu kembali menatap mata kucing yang tajam milik gadis ini dan pekikan kecil yang terdengar agak serak lolos dari bibir tipisnya, ia kembali yakin bahwa gadis ini masihlah Jeon Wonwoo yang kemarin sempat mencuri atensinya.

"Kim… MIngyu?!" Wonwoo kaget. Ia membulatkan matanya yang agak sipit saat bertemu kembali dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

Mingyu masih seperti kemarin. Dengan rambut ash grey-nya yang ditata keatas, dan taring yang ia tampilkan saat tersenyum. Ia masih si idol yang tampan yang sempat membuat Wonwoo kagum sekaligus malu.

Mingyu mengenakan kacamata dengan frame kotak hitam sebagai penyamaran. Namun tetap tidak bisa menyamarkan ketampanannya, dan Wonwoo masih bisa merasakan pesona pria itu dengan jelas.

"ah… kau ingat aku? Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?" goda Mingyu dengan suara rendahnya.

Tenggorokan Wonwoo tiba-tiba tercekat. Darimana pria ini tau namanya? Batin Wonwoo.

Namun belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Mingyu menuju taman rumah sakit yang agak remang-remang yang kini sudah sepi.

Mingyu mendudukan bokongnya di salah satu bangku taman. Ia juga menyeret tangan Wonwoo agar gadis itu turut duduk disebelahnya.

"kita bertemu lagi, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi…" Mingyu mengulang ucapannya. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Ia sadar itu, tapi dengan sengaja ia tidak mau melepaskannya. Ia ingin melihat reaksi gadis ini.

Namun seperti telepati yang tersambung, Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu. Ia duduk menjauh dari pria itu dan memasang ancang-ancang, berjaga jika tiba-tiba pria asing ini berbuat sesuatu padanya.

"santai saja, Wonwoo-ssi. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun padamu." Ucap Mingyu seolah bisa membaca bahasa tubuh Wonwoo yang tidak nyaman.

"darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang terdengar agak lemah. Ia tidak memandang Mingyu, melainkan memperhatikan tangannya yang sedari tadi ia usap.

"itu soal mudah, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Aku bahkan bisa segera tahu ukuran pakaianmu kalau aku mau." Mingyu tersenyum jahil, membuat Wonwoo segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Mingyu nyalang.

"ya! Pria mesum!" Wonwoo memelototkan matanya. Biasanya anak buah Wonwoo akan langsung kehilangan nyali jika sudah dipelototi oleh mata itu. Namun kali ini pria dihadapannya bahkan tertawa-tawa puas melihat mata Wonwoo yang membesar.

"hahaha… kau ini gadis yang lucu ya, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi." Setelah puas tertawa, MIngyu melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap setetes air mata yang berada di ujung kelopak matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Namun akhirnya mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Memperhatikan kunang-kunang yang hinggap di berbagai tanaman. Hingga Mingyu kembali membuka suaranya.

"namaku Kim Mingyu. Lahir tanggal enam April, di Anyang-si, Gyeonggi-do. Usiaku kini dua puluh tiga tahun . Tinggiku 185 cm, berat badan 65 kg, dan golongan darahku B." MIngyu berucap dengan lancar sambil menatap mata Wonwoo sesekali dan mengatakannya dengan senyuman.

"untuk apa kau beritahukan hal ini padaku?" tanya Wonwoo bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan segala yang berhubungan dengan idola. Apalagi idola macam Kim Mingyu. Terlalu memusingkan.

"itu adalah data diriku yang paling umum. Jika saja kau menyempatkan dirimu untuk mencari tahu tentang diriku di internet, kau akan mendapatkannya. Itu agar kau bisa membedakan aku dengan Seungcheol." Mingyu sengaja mendekat kepada Wonwoo dan membisikkan beberapa kata terakhir itu kepada Wonwoo.

Yang mana sukses membuat Wonwoo memerah wajahnya karena malu.

Malu karena secara tidak langsung mingyu sedang menyindir kesalahannya, dan sekaligus malu, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pria memperlakukan dirinya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini. Dan juga malu karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memalingkan wajahnya dari Mingyu.

Mingyu meraih dagu Wonwoo lembut dan menggerakannya agar dapat kembali melihat wajahnya.

"aku belum selesai, manis." Tak ayal membuat Wonwoo memerah karena dipanggil demikian.

"aku suka wanita yang kelihatan keras diluar, namun sebenarnya lembut didalamnya.  
Aku suka segala jenis makanan, terutama yang pedas. Aku bukan orang yang pemilih, terutama masakan orang yang kucintai.  
Aku suka olahraga hiking dan renang.  
Aku paling benci orang yang suka berbohong.  
Aku juga tidak suka orang yang genit.  
Dan-ah! Tadinya aku mau didebutkan sebagai actor, namun sajangnim agensiku bilang kalau aku lebih cocok menjadi idol dan member sebuah boyband. Namun tak apa, aku akan bisa debut sebagai actor jika terus berusaha." Mingyu terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari wajah Wonwoo yang sudah menatapnya heran. Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Mingyu saat pria itu akhirnya selesai berbicara.

"dan untuk apa semua informasi ini?" tanya Wonwoo sarkastik.

"itu adalah fakta-fakta tentang diriku yang tidak diketahui siapapun, kecuali orang yang benar-benar dekat denganku. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu soal ini kepada media massa." Ujar Mingyu santai masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"lalu untuk apa kau beritahu padaku? Aku bukan temanmu, bukan kenalanmu, apalagi orang yang dekat denganmu." Reaksi Wonwoo benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Namun Mingyu anehnya sudah memperkirakan ini.

Pria tan itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar reaksi Wonwoo yang sepertinya akan menjadi ciri khas gadis ini.

Mingyu kembali menatap wajah judes Wonwoo, dan menggenggam kembali tangan gadis itu.

"maka dari itu, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Aku ingin jadi lebih dekat denganmu. Boleh kan?

 **TBC**

Hallooo akhirnya apdet juga ff nista nan buluk ini.

Sebenernya aku mau update ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi dikarenakan sejak tanggal 16 jan kemarin aku udah mulai training, dan lagi dapet shift siang, balik tengah malem, jadilah aku baru bisa update ini pas aku off day. Yeay.

Oia beberapa hari kemarin di acara ISAC 2017 banyak banget GYUKOOK moment ya. And suddenly muncul banyak shipper-shipper baru lainnya

Tapi ga apa, karena pada akhirnya cinta tau kemana harus pulang. Yeah, Kim Mingyu is coming back to Wonwoooo.

Oia lagi, sekarang sudah kejawab kan umur mereka semua?

Dan yang paling penting review kalian semua yang selalu aku bacain satu-satu tiap harinya didalam komuterlen. Yang selalu bikin aku senyum-senyum ndiri sampe diliatin ibu-ibu.

And last but not least, thank you semua yang udah mau nyempetin beberapa belas menit waktunya demi baca ff abstrak ini. Dan maaf juga kalo aku gabisa sebutin nama kalian satu-persatu.

Jeongmal gomawoooo and See you next chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 4 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS),

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punyaCuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tandatangan seorang idola yang sedang naikdaun. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kau sedang membalas dendam padaku?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan raut wajah tidak percayanya.

Mingyu yang merasa heran pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"ani, kemarin aku sudah membuatmu malu dan kesal karena salah mengira dirimu dan Seungcheol. Lalu apa karena hal tersebut kau akan membalas dendam padaku dengan cara ini?" ulang Wonwoo karena Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"cara ini bagaimana maksudmu?" Mingyu benar-benar tidak paham akan cara kerja otak seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"ya, dengan cara kau akan mendekatiku, lalu setelah aku menyukaimu, kau akan meninggalkanku." Ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah emo nya kepada Mingyu yang memasang wajah kosong dan menatap penuh minat pada Wonwoo.

"hahahahahahaha.." sebagai balasannya, Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan gadis dihadapannya ini.

Mingyu bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sudah berapa tetes air mata yang jatuh di kelopak matanya akibat tawa menggelegar itu.

Dan Wonwoo yang ditertawakan pun hanya menghempaskan tangan Mingyu yang masih menggenggam tangannya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan bangku taman tersebut. Namun belum juga dua langkah, lengannya kembali ditarik oleh Mingyu yang sepertinya sudah bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

"ah.. hahha.. ha.."

"ya tuhan, Jeon Wonwoo. Kenapa imajinasimu aktif sekali? Ah! Apa kau suka menonton drama? Atau-ah! Aku tahu! Kau adalah seorang penulis cerita fanfiksi, kan?!" ucap Mingyu masih mengatur nafasnya.

"jangan bodoh, Kim Mingyu-ssi! Kalau bukan karena balas dendam, lalu untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara tingginya.

"jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama, bagaimana?" Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu disana. Senyum kini bahkan sudah menghilang dari wajah tampannya, digantikan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat serius dan rahang yang mengeras.

"hmph" wonwoo hanya mendenguskan nafasnya kasar mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"lihat! Kau bahkan tidak percaya pada perkataanku! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa percaya? Aku sungguhan ingin dekat denganmu!" Mingyu mulai frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya, membuat rambut indahnya berantakan tidak karuan.

"tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Kim Mingyu-ssi. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah jauhi aku, dan kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing seperti biasa." Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tanda memberi salam, kemudian pergi dari taman itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Membuat MIngyu terdiam frustasi.

Wonwoo menyisir rambutnya yang panjang didepan cermin. Ia jadi kembali teringat akan kelakuan Mingyu barusan.

Semakin dipikir, wajah Wonwoo semakin merah. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya diperlakukan demikian rupa oleh seorang pria. Ia patut merasa tersanjung, terlebih pria itu bukan orang biasa. Ia adalah seorang idola yang sedang naik daun! Namun bersamaan dengan rasa senangnya, muncul rasa takut akan akibat yang timbul.

Wonwoo tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan rasa senang menutupi matanya dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa para fans Mingyu yang ganas itu bisa saja membahayakan dirinya dan keluarganya.

Well, Wonwoo tahu apa itu sasaeng fans. Dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Wonwoo jadi semakin pusing. Setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Dan bermimpi indah.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, wajah Mingyu tidak menampakkan adanya tanda kehidupan. Ia terus melamun, tidak lama kemudian mendengus, lalu setelah itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang.

Sudah pukul dua malam, namun kantuk belum juga menyerang. Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, kemudian duduk didepan laptop putih miliknya. Mingyu tidak sengaja melihat sebuah notifikasi yang masuk di akun social medianya.

 _ **Kim Jongin is Online.**_

Ah, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, batin Mingyu.

Ia membuka tombol chat pada kontak Jongin, dan sesaat kemudian ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada kakak kandungnya yang hanya berjarak lima tahun lebih tua, yang kini sedang berada di London karena urusan bisnis bersama Do Kyungsoo, istrinya.

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _hyung._

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _hyuuuuung!_

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _aish! Wae? Bocah nakal kenapa kau tidak tidur? Sekarang sudah tengah malam di Seoul!_

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _aku tidak bisa tidur, hyung._

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _hyung apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin cerita._

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _cerita apa? Cepat waktuku terbatas._

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _hyung bagaimana rasanya bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai?_

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _tentu saja bahagia. Wae? Kau jatuh cinta?_

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _molla. Aku tidak yakin. Tapi saat bersama gadis ini hatiku rasanya dugeun dugeun. Aku juga tidak bisa melupakan pertemuan pertama kami. Apa itu cinta, hyung? Apa itu yang kau rasakan pada Soo noona dulu?_

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _bocah! Apa kau belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya? Kenapa hal seperti itu saj akau tanya aku? Lagipula bukankah kau banyak terlibat skandal dengan para aktris muda?_

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _aish hyung! Jangan percaya skandal murahan seperti itu! Kalau aku punya kekasih, aku pasti akan memberitahu keluargaku terlebih dulu._

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _Lagipula jangan panggil aku bocah terus!_

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _geurae. Jadi apakah gadis ini dari kalangan biasa atau seorang idol sepertimu?_

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _dia gadis biasa hyung._

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _apakah ia menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik padamu?_

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _ani. Ia bahkan secara langsung bilang agar aku menjauhinya._

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _lalu? Kau mau?_

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _of course not!_

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _ada beberapa factor yang membuatnya tidak suka kepadamu:_ _  
1\. Dia sudah punya pacar.  
2\. Dia sudah menikah dan berkeluarga.  
3\. Dia memang secara pribadi tidak suka padamu.  
4\. Dia merasa minder dengan dirinya jika harus bersanding denganmu.  
5\. Dia takut pada fans-mu yang ganas._

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _whoa! Hyung! Tidak salah kau menjadi wakil presdir di London!_

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _tentu saja! Aku menghabiskan masa kuliahku dengan rajin belajar!_

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _coba kau kenali dia lebih lanjut._

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _itu dia masalahnya! Saat aku ingin mendekatinya, ia malah memintaku menjauh!_

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _kau ini lelaki atau bukan? kenapa mudah sekali menyerah!_

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _kau benar, hyung. Aku tidak seharusnya menyerah._

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _kalau kau benar-benar emnyukainya, perjuangkan man!_

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _ne hyung. Kau benar. Aku akan kembali mendekati gadis itu._

 _ **jongin_kim:**_ _itu baru pria keluarga Kim! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Lain kali akan kuhubungi lagi. Bye._

 _ **Kimingyu:**_ _bye hyung. Terima kasih saranmu._

 _ **Kim Jongin is offline.**_

Setelah bercerita tentang masalahnya kepada kakak yang sudah dua tahun tidak ditemuinya, perasaan Mingyu kini lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya.

Kini ia tinggal membuat rencana. Ya, rencana pendekatan dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Namun sebelum itu ia harus tidur karena matanya mulai memberat dan memerah.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pelan sambil mengaduk makan siang dihadapannya tanpa minat. Padahal ini adalah jam makan siang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para karyawan seperti dirinya.

"Wonwoo-yah. Neo wae geurae?" tanya Jung Eunji sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai editor majalah di kantor penerbitan Wonwoo.

Melihat Wonwoo yang hari ini terlihat tidak semangat turut membuat beberapa sahabatnya yang lain turut penasaran.

"ne. neo waeyo?"

"aniya. Geunyang. Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan soal Seventeen?" tanya Wonwoo memandangi ketiga sahabatnya yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

Ternyata sedari tadi mereka sedang membicarakan para idol, dan entah bagaimana caranya topic pembicaraan melompat menjadi tentang Seventeen, dan tidak lama kemudian lompat lagi menjadi topic 'wanita tidak tahu diri di acara fansign sebong'.

"wae? Aku tahu kau bukan seorang fangirl, tapi tidak biasanya kau melarang kami membicarakan soal oppa-oppa kami." Eunji yang merasa sahabatnya ini aneh kembali bertanya.

"yah.. hanya bosan saja. Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain yang dapat aku mengerti? Saat bersama dengan Jungkook, aku harus mendengarkannya membicarakan tentang Seungcheol oppa-nya. Dan sekarang saat bersama kalian jangan bilang kalau aku juga harus mendengarkan tentang para pria itu." Wonwoo berkata dengan nada yang datar tanpa ekspresi, namun ketiga sahabatnya ini tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Wonwoo-yah, apa kau sedang pms?" kali ini Hong Sera, karyawan bagian administrasi yang bertanya pada Wonwoo.

"heum. Tidak biasanya kau protes soal topic pembicaraan kita. Yah, kecuali saat kau sedang pms dan merasa bad mood." Sahabat Wonwoo yang lain, Lee Mari menimpali perkataan sahabatnya.

"yah, kan sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya sedikit bosan. Lagipula kalian terus membicarakan wanita di acara fansign itu. Apa kalian tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa identitasnya sudah dietahui? Kenapa para netizen berlebihan sekali menghujat perempuan itu?" tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Wonwoo berujar dengat sedikit emosi, yang mana membuat ketiga sahabatnya menatap Wonwoo bingung.

"yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kelihatannya Wonwoo benar-benar tidak suka topic pembicaraan kita kali ini. Mari kita bicarakan hal lain saja." Ujar Sera yang sedikit merasa bahwa Wonwoo sudah mulai kesal, tidak ingin memperburuk suasana.

Dan Wonwoo pun akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sudah bereaksi berlebihan. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk dan meminta maaf kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"gwenchanayo, Wonwoo-yah. Aku tahu kau sedang stress karena Jungkook dan keluargamu. Terlebih target dari manager yang sangat tidak masuk akal pasti membuatmu tertekan."

Dengan merasa terharu Wonwoo bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk ketiga sahabatnya dengan sayang sambil mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat melangkah dengan pasti menyusuri lorong koridor rumah sakit ini. Yaitu mencari tahu tentang Jeon Wonwoo lebih lanjut. Dan hanya Jeon Jungkook yang bisa memberikannya informasi itu.

Dengan hoodie hitamnya, Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar 1797, bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Padahal ini bukan jam besuk. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, pikirnya.

Mingyu masuk kedalam dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jungkook. Dan Jungkook yang melihat sesosok siluet berpakaian serba hitam pun kaget. Ia segera memasang gerak siaga.

Hingga Mingyu membuka topi kupluk pada hoodienya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan, seperti biasa.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook kembali merelakskan tubuhnya kembali saat tahu yang datang itu adalah Mingyu. Ia menghela nafas dan bertanya dengan nada sengitnya, apa tujuan Mingyu kali ini.

"kau benar." Ujar Mingyu masih berdiri dihadapan Jungkook sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celana, memasang gaya setenang mungkin, padahal didalam hatinya ia merasa waswas.

"soal apa?" tanya Jungkook mulai penasaran.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Eonni-mu."

"ada apa dengan eonni-ku?"

Mingyu kembali berjalan, kini ia berjarak lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan berkata dengan nada yang pelan.

"aku tertarik pada eonni-mu."

Jungkook hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa bingung dengan ucapan Kim Mingyu tersebut. Namun baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Mingyu, pria itu kembali menyela ucapannya.

"aku menarik ucapanku soal eonni-mu yang tidak cantik."

Terlihat dari gelagatnya, Mingyu merasa sedikit malu melakukan ini. Ia seolah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Namun ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya setelah menghela nafasnya pelan.

"kenyataannya eonni-mu sangat cantik. Aku bahkan suka pada pandangan pertama padanya. Dan tolong jangan bilang kalau aku hanya ingin balas dendam padanya, karena aku serius."

Keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Hingga Jungkook angkat bicara.

"lalu kenapa kau katakan padaku? Katakanlah pada eonni-ku" ucap Jungkook santai.

"kau pikir aku belum mengatakan itu padanya? Aku sudah mengatakannya! Dan kau tahu apa reaksinya? Ia malah menyuruhku menjauhinya! Ia malah menuduhku bahwa aku hanya ingin membalas dendam padanya!" Mingyu frustasi. Ia bahkan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dihadapan Jungkook.

"lalu?" tanya Jungkook.

Mingyu kembali bersikap tenang. Perlahan ia mengembangkan senyum mautnya, meski tanpa ada niatan untuk menggoda Jungkook karena hatinya sudah tertambat pada seorang wanita bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

"aku ingin meminta tolong padamu. Ah, sekaligus restu. Karena kelak kau akan jadi adik iparku." Ucap Mingyu dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi, membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka saat mendengar kata 'adik ipar'

"what?! Siapa yang kau panggil adik ipar?! Kau? Dengan eonni-ku? Dalam mimpimu tuan Kim yang terhormat!" jungkook kini tidak segan-segan memperlakukan Mingyu dengan sengit. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa pria dihadapannya ini bahkan rela datang ke rumah sakit menemui dirinya hanya demi menanyakan soal eonni-nya.

"tentu saja kau yang kupanggil adik ipar. Lagipula, ya! Jeon Jungkook! Bersikaplah sopan! Aku ini lebih tua beberapa tahun diatasmu! Aku panggil kau adik ipar, dan kau memanggilku oppa, eotte?" masih dengan senyum jahilnya, Mingyu terus saja mengganggu Jungkook. Namun ia tidak bercanda bahwa ia akan memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan adik ipar mulai sekarang.

"euwh. Menyebalkan. Lagipula apa yang kau tahu soal eonni-ku? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" dengan wajah kesal Jungkook mencoba membuat Mingyu down dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

Namun ia salah. Mingyu kini malah menjentikkan jari tangannya. Dan berkata dengan wajah senang.

"itu dia! Itu yang kumaksudkan! Disini aku ingin minta tolong padamu agar memberitahuku soal eonni-mu. Yah, tidak perlu semuanya. Cukup hal yang wajar, seperti pekerjaannya, atau apakah dia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Dan sisanya aku akan mencari tahu sendiri." Mingyu menatap wajah Jungkook kini penuh minat.

Dan jungkook pun terdiam, memutar otak bagaimana caranya agar pria dihadapannya ini berhenti mengejar-ngejar eonni-nya.

Lalu Jungkook pura-pura memasang wajah memelas. Ia berkata dengan nada lesunya.

"yaah.. sayang sekali.. padahal aku ingin sekali mempunyai seorang kakak ipar seorang idol. Bukankah itu sebuah keuntungan? Siapa tahu saja aku jadi bisa bertemu banyak idol lainnya."

Mingyu dengan girang membenarkan jawaban Jungkook.

"geureomyo! Itu salah satu keuntungan jika menjadi adik iparku! Jangankan Seungcheol. Jika kau ingin bertemu Kai EXO pun itu hal mudah bagiku!" ujar Mingyu sambil menunjukkan ujung jari kelingkingnya seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah.

Namun Jungkook yang masih memasang wajah memelasnya kembali berakting.

"heum. Hanya saja…"

"hanya saja kenapa?" mingyu bertanya dengan penasaran.

"eonni-ku sudah punya kekasih. Mereka saling mencintai. Dan sepertinya tahun depan kekasih eonni akan melamarnya." Jungkook sudah melemparkan umpannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu Mingyu memakan umpan pancingannya.

Mingyu terdiam mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Senyum di wajahnya perlahan memudar, namun tidak beberapa lama ia kembali memasang senyum penuh pesona.

"tidak apa. Aku siap bersaing secara sehat. Selama dijari manisnya belum ada cincin melingkar, dan sumpah sehidup semati belum terucap, Jeon Wonwoo masih belum termiliki. Dan aku masih bebas mendekatinya."

 _Shit._ Jungkook salah bicara. Seharusnya sekalian saja Jungkook katakan bahwa eonni-nya itu sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Sekarang sudah tidak mungkin meralat ucapannya. Ia harus mencari alasan lainnya.

"ah! Tidak bisa! Kedua keluarga kami sudah sangat mengenal! Keluarga kekasih eonni bahkan selalu menyuruh eonni cepat menikah dengan anak keluarga mereka!" Jungkook masih mencoba bertahan dengan alasannya yang lama, namun dengan sedikit bumbu.

Jungkook berusaha begitu keras agar pria di depannya menyerah akan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Karena ia tahu orang seperti apa Wonwoo itu. Dan jika saja Wonwoo tahu Kim Mingyu mendekati dirinya melalui Jungkook, maka bisa dipastikan nama Jungkook dicoret dari kartu keluarga mereka.

Lagi-lagi, dengan senyuman tenang penuh pesona, Kim Mingyu membalikkan keadaan.

"sudah ku bilang bukan, Jungkook-ssi? Selama di jari manisnya belum ada cincin melingkar, Jeon Wonwoo masih bebas didekati oleh siapa saja."

Jungkook mulai kesal. Kenapa Mingyu ini keras kepala sekali, batinnya.

"tetap tidak bisa! Kami.. kami.." jungkook tetap dengan pendiriannya, namun ia kehabisan akal untuk membohongi Mingyu.

"kami punya hutang yang besar kepada keluarga kekasih eonni. Dan hanya eonni yang bisa melunasi hutang keluarga kami." Jungkook berkata demikian dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Sesungguhnya ia tidak sampai hati berkata seperti ini. Namun demi meindungi eonni yang sangat ia sayangi, apa boleh buat.

Mingyu masih belum bereaksi. Ia seolah terkejut dengan sebuah fakta baru ini. Otaknya berpikir keras. Keluarga Jeon mempunyai hutang yang besar kepada sebuah keluarga, dan sebagai gantinya, mereka akan menikahkan anak perempuan mereka. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menjual Wonwoo?

Memikirkan fakta tersebut, Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya ringan. Dan sampailah ia pada sebuah keputusan yang diyakininya benar.

"berapa banyak hutangnya? Aku yang akan melunasinya. Dengan begitu Wonwoo tidak perlu menikahi pria itu." Ucap Mingyu dengan aura disekitarnya yang tidak terasa mengenakkan.

 _GLEK_.

Sepertinya lagi-lagi Jungkook salah bicara. Kini ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar ada yang menolongnya.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doa pendusta seperti Jungkook, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik meski termakan usia.

"eomma!" pekik Jungkook kelewat senang. Yah, ia senang eomma-nya datang, juga sekaligus sebagai penolongnya dari mahluk bernama Kim Mingyu ini.

Kini Mingyu tahu darimana Wonwoo mendapatkan kecantikannya. Tentu saja, karena Wonwoo mirip sekali dengan eommanya. Tubuh mereka memiliki postur yang sama, hanya saja Wonwoo sedikit lebih tinggi. Bentuk bibirnya yang indah serta matanya yang agak sipit. Wonwoo benar-benar cetak biru eommanya.

Dan Mingyu berani bertaruh, Wonwoo yang sudah paruh baya pun pasti masih akan tetap terlihat menawan seperti ibunya.

Nyonya Jeon berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan Mingyu. Ia kemudian memeluk Jungkook dan mencium kedua pipi putri bungsunya. Dan segera beralih memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan teduh.

Mingyu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada nyonya Jeon. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"annyeong haseyo, ahjumma. Kim Mingyu imnida. Saya teman lama Wonwoo, saya datang kemari karena ingin menjenguk Jungkook, juga ingin mengetahui kabar Wonwoo karena sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertukar kabar." Mingyu mengucap salam sambil menampilkan senyum penuh pesonanya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, nyonya Jeon bahkan tersipu melihat Mingyu yang sangat sopan, terlebih ia sangat tampan.

Namun Jungkook yang mendengar dusta Mingyu pada ibunya hanya mendelik pada pria berkulit tan itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

"ah, kau adalah teman Wonwoo? Tapi kau tahu darimana kalau Jungkook dirawat disini? Sedangkan kau dan Wonwoo sudah lama hilang kontak?" tanya nyonya Jeon pada Mingyu masih dengan senyum anggunnya.

 _Checkmate._ Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada nyonya Jeon, batinnya.

"kebetulan temanku adalah adik kelas Mingyu-ssi, eomma. Mungkin ia tahu dari temanku." Ujar Jungkook membantu MIngyu. Entah ada angin apa.

Dan mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum seolah berkata 'terima kasih' pada Jungkook. Dan tentu saja dibalas dengan Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"ah.. begitu rupanya. Tapi kenapa sepertinya Wonwoo tidak pernah bercerita kalau ia punya teman setampan ini?"

Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan nyonya Jeon. Nyonya Jeon adalah orang yang menyenangkan, tidak seperti kedua putrinya yang sangat galak.

"ah, mungkin itu karena saya dulu tidak tampan. Dan juga saya sempat pindah keluar negeri selama beberapa tahun. Jadi kami hilang kontak begitu saja." Kali ini Mingyu tidak berbohong, ia memang pernah tinggal di Jepang saat SMA selama beberapa tahun, meski saat itu ia belum mengenal Wonwoo, tentunya.

"heum.. aku mengerti. Jadi sekarang kau kemari ingin bertemu kembali dengan Wonwoo?" tanya nyonya Jeon setengah menggoda MIngyu.

Mingyu hanya tertawa sumbang sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dan Jungkook yang melihat pemandangan itupun hanya mendecih.

"hahaha… yah, kalau anda tidak keberatan…"

"hey! Kenapa aku harus keberatan! Kau adalah teman Wonwoo, kan? Wonwoo pasti senang bertemu dengan teman lamanya! Kemarilah, aku akan memberikan nomor ponsel Wonwoo juga alamat tempatnya bekerja. Ah! Apa perlu sekalian kuberikan alamat rumah sehingga kau bisa langsung menemui Wonwoo suatu saat?" tanya nyonya Jeon antusias.

Bak gayung bersambut, tidak bisa mendapat informasi dari adiknya, dari ibunya pun boleh. Bahkan lebih bagus lagi. Bukankah itu seolah eomma Wonwoo sudah memberi restu?

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat sambil menunjukkan senyum senangnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, membuat nyonya Jeon gemas.

"kau catat ya…" ujar nyonya Jeon sambil bersiap menyebutkan digit nomor ponsel Wonwoo, hingga teriakan Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"eomma! Kenapa eomma beritahu nomor ponsel eonni tanpa izin eonni terlebih dulu? Nanti eonni marah bagaimana?" ujar Jungkook tidak peduli lagi meski Mingyu ada didepannya dan bisa mendengar perkataan mereka.

"aish! Kau ini! Wonwoo mana mungkin marah! Dia adalah teman lama Wonwoo, eonni-mu itu pasti senang kembali dihubungi teman lamanya! Sudah anak kecil diam saja!" nyonya Jeon menegur putrinya yang menurutnya kurang sopan tersebut.

"ish! Yasudah! Kalau eonni marah bukan salahku!" jungkook tidak peduli lagi. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, dari awal ia tidak akan capek memikirkan alasan untuk berbohong. Menambah dosaku saja, batin Jungkook.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Wonwoo dan alamat rumah, serta alamat kantor tempat gadis itu bekerja, Mingyu segera undur diri dengan alasan masih ada pekerjaan.

Lagi-lagi ia berbohong. Padahal agendanya hari ini hanyalah beristirahat di dorm hingga esok hari. Alias libur.

Dengan secarik kertas ditangan berisikan alamat kantor tempat Wonwoo bekerja, Mingyu melangkah dengan girang menuju mobilnya diparkirkan.

Sudah pukul enam sore lebih sepuluh menit. Jam kerjanya sudah habis dari satu jam yang lalu, namun sekarang ia baru selesai membereskan barangnya agar dapat pulang ke rumah.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Ia berjalan menyusuri lobby kantor dengan malas. Terlebih Ia baru ingat kalau mobilnya tadi pagi baru saja dimasukkan kedalam bengkel karena mogok. Jadilah Wonwoo harus menggunakan transportasi umum beberapa hari ini.

Baru meninggalkan gedung kantor beberapa ratus meter, Wonwoo merasa lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia dipaksa berjalan hingga masuk kedalam sebuah jalan kecil yang sempit dibelakang sebuah restaurant yang terpencil.

Wonwoo rasanya ingin berteriak minta tolong, namun entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Tangannya dingin, kakinya pun gemetar. Langit sore mulai gelap berwarna biru tua. Wonwoo takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirinya.

Namun hal yang ia takutkan tidak terwujud tatkala orang yang menariknya, seorang pria yang menggunakan hoodie hitam itu membuka topi dan masker wajahnya.

"K-Kim Mingyu?!"

 **TBC**

Halo halooo…. Kukembali membawakan update ff nista ini.. hehehe

Oia sebelumnyaa…

GONG XI FA CHAI, XIN NIAN KUAI LE, WAN SHI RUYI.  
selamat tahun baru Cina untuk semua yang merayakan (termasuk aku.. hehehe) semoga ditahun baru cina ini semua angan-angan dan cita-cita kalian terpenuhi ya. Amin. Smoga dapet banyak angpao juga. Hahaha.

Sebenarnya kemarin malem aku udah mau apdet ff ini. Udah sempet ku post juga. Pasti ada beberapa yang liat notifnya. Tapi ga lama aku apus lagi karena sadar ada kesalahan. Setelah kuperbaiki, Jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Huhuhu..

Oia mumpung lagi mood, aku mau jawabin beberapa pertanyaan dari para reviewers yang kucintah.

 **Msmiya :** thanks dear, your comment also made my day far so betterrr

 **Mbee99 :** ya smoga kita ama bias kita masing-masing bisa di pdkt-in. (ih tapi aku mah udh di pdkt-in ama orang yang aku taksir aja udah seneng banget loh.. hehe)

 **Nikeisha Farras :** ebuset. Ngebet banget bu? Hehehe sabar atuh neng, smua ada prosesnya biar mantaf :D

 **Chypertae :** IYA SAMA AKU JUGA. NEED MOMENT.

 **Jeononu :** *uhuy sesame jombs* ah makasi loh komenanmu bikin aku tambah niat lanjutin nih ff.

 **Awmeanie :** ahh makasih dearrr…

 **Zizisvt :** seriously, your comment just made my day. I just can't stop smiling after reading your comment :D tapi sayangnya aku bukan training jadi artis tuh :((( _(pengennya sih, biar dicasting ama SM ato Pledis gitu yak)_ aku lagi training di sebuah hotel di sebuah daerah di Jakarta. Yah, sebut saja hotel 'S' wkwkwkw

 **Xiayuweiliu :** iya gyu, nyebut. Eh tapi da aku mah suka kalo Mingyu nya agresip. *uhuy

 **DevilPrince :** hmmm gimana yaa. Enaknya gimanaaa?

 **Merli Kim :** iya loh seriusan. Mau segemerlap apapun diluar sana, kita pada akhirnya pasti kembali pulang (pada yang maha kuasa *eh) pada orang yang bikin kita nyaman dan jadi diri sendiri. ah, iya say. aku udah sempet update ini semalem, tapi kuapus lagi..

Segitu dulu ya answer nyaaa.. sekali lagi kuucapin banyak terima kasih kepada kalian yang udah mau read, favorite, follow, apalagi review ff ku yang pemula serta abal-abal nan pasaran ini.

Maap gabisa disebutin satu-satu, karena mata juga udah tinggal 5 watt.

Aku juga selalu mengharapkan review dari kalian. Boleh yang mengkritik, yang memberi saran, memberi pertanyaan, apapun. Aku terbuka untuk semua jenis review dari segi manapun.

THANK YOU AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER…


	5. Side Story

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH : SIDE STORY**

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS),

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punyaCuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tandatangan seorang idola yang sedang naikdaun. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **Part : SIDE STORY**

"gyu, ayo bersiap."

Ucap seorang pria bersurai blonde kepada pria yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa sebuah ruang tunggu.

"ne hyung. Chakkaman." MIngyu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan memakai blazer berwarna biru pastel yang dipadukannya dengan sebuah turtleneck berwarna hitam.

Sekali lagi Mingyu memperhatikan penampilannya didepan cermin, merapikan rambutnya sesekali, kemudian tersenyum khas andalannya dengan memperlihatkan sedikit taring yang mencuat.

"perfect."

.

.

.

"lihatlah, para fans sudah menunggu. Beberapa menit lagi kita akan membuka barisan. Kalian sudah siap?" tanya manager Seventeen, Hwang Taeoh.

"NE!" ucap member sebong serentak.

"assa! Sekarang duduklah di tempat kalian masing-masing."

Kemudian kedua belas member Seventeen beranjak menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Barisan sudah dibuka, dan seluruh fans yang mayoritas perempuan segera menyerbu antrian para idolnya masing-masing.

Mata Mingyu menyapu seluruh aula tempat diadakannya fansign. Dia boleh berbangga hati, karena hampr dari sepertiga fans yang berada disana berlari berbondong-bondong menuju antrian miliknya.

Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Siluet seorang perempuang yang berjarak sekitar tiga ratus meter darinya yang kelihatan sedang kebingungan.

Wanita itu bertangan kosong, tidak seperti fans lainnya yang selalu menghadiahinya dengan kado-kado. Hanya ada sebuah kertas tanda tangan berwarna kuning yang ada di genggamannya.

"gyu oppa, tolong tanda tangani kertasku."

Mingyu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu adalah fans yang sudah mengantri demi mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

Satu orang, dua orang, tiga, hingga tiga puluh orang berikutnya terus Mingyu layani permintaannya. Ada yang meminta tanda tangan, ada yang meminta berfoto, dan sebagainya. Dan Mingyu selalu melakuknanya dengan penuh senyuman.

Namun ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya akan siluet perempuan tersebut. Ia penasaran akan kepada siapa perempuan itu meminta tanda tangan.

Menggunakan matanya yang tajam Mingyu memindai seluruh barisan yang ada. Dimulai dari yang paling ujung kanan, hingga miliknya yang terletak di ujung kiri.

Dan Mingyu bersumpah, saat itu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat mendapati wanita itu berada di barisannya. Ya, barisannya! Itu artinya gadis itu adalah fans seorang Kim Mingyu!

Kini Mingyu bisa meihat dengan lebih jelas rupa gadis itu.

Tingginya diatas rata-rata perempuan Korea pada umumnya. Matanya kelihatan agak sipit namun tajam, tulang pipinya tinggi dengan sedikit rona disana. Bibirnya yang berbentuk indah membuatnya kelihatan sangat cantik. Ya, Mingyu mengakuinya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik.

Belum lagi cara gadis itu berpakaian. Ia kelihatan seperti wanita yang baru saja pulang bekerja, tidak seperti gaya berpakaian fans perempuang yang ada disana pada umumnya.

Pakaian gadis itu berupa blazer berwarna kuning gading dengan dalaman tanktop hitam serta rok pensil agak ketat yang membungkus pinggang hingga lututnya dengan sempurna yang juga berwarna gading. Tidak lupa dengan high heels yang setinggi sepuluh cm.

Hanya berjarak tiga orang fans lagi dan Mingyu dapat melihat gadis itu. Tapi Mingyu sudah tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera mengetahui nama gadis itu. Mingyu tahu ia terlihat menjijikan, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Dan kini sampailah gadis itu dihadapan Mingyu. Mingyu memperhatikan gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak dimulainya acara fansign itu dengan teliti. Ia tidak juga membuka suaranya karena perempuan itu juga terlihat diam saja.

Hingga akhirnya Mingyu berinisiatif menyapanya terlebih dulu.

"annyeong."

Gadis itu hanya sedikit tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya mendengar sapaan Mingyu. Kemudian ia segera menyerahkan kertas kuning yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat.

"tolong tanda tangannya." Ucap gadis itu disertai senyum sopan.

" _ah, ia tersenyum. Manis"_ batin Mingyu.

MIngyu kemudian mulai menanda tangani kertas kuning milik gadis itu. Namun Mingyu tahu bahwa selama ia menanda tangani kertas itu, gadis dihadapannya tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu.

Yang mana membuat Mingyu tersenyum senang dalam hatinya.

MIngyu sudah selesai tanda tangan. Ia kini memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang masih melamun memperhatikan dirinya. Namun masih ada satu hal yang membuat Mingyu penasaran.

Hingga satu cara terpikirkan olehnya.

"untuk siapa?" tanya Mingyu penasaran, demi mengetahui nama gadis ini.

Gadis itu tidak bereaksi. Hingg beberapa saat akhirnya ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Mingyu yang menatapnya penuh arti.

Sepertinya gadis itu tahu bahwa MIngyu sedang memperhatikannya yang melamun, Karena pasalnya ia segera menundukkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

" _ah, kiyowo."_ Batin Mingyu lagi sambil terus tersenyum memperhatikan wanita dihadapannya.

"untuk siapa?" MIngyu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"ah, tolong tulis untuk Jeon Jungkook." Ucap gadis itu.

" _ah, jadi namanya Jeon Jungkook?"_

Mingyu kembali menggoreskan penanya keatas kertas kuning tersebut. Ia kemudian kembali memberikan kertas itu kepada gadis dihadapannya.

Yang dibalas anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih.

"gamsahamnida, Seungcheol-ssi." Ucap gadis itu.

Gadis itu sudah melenggang pergi, namun Mingyu yakin bahwa pendengarannya tidak mungkin salah. Hingga ia kembali memanggil gadis itu.

"chakkaman!"

"barusan, kau panggil aku apa?" tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"gamsahamnida, Seungcheol-ssi?" ulang gadis itu ragu.

"seung…cheol?" saat itu juga Mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya. Dahinya terlihat berkerut. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku… bukan Seungcheol."

Yang lantas membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati.

 **TBC**

Hai guys.. part ini adalah side story dari Mingyu's side saat kejadian wonwoo salah orang di chap 1.

Sebenarnya aku mau selipin beberapa adegan dari chap side story ini kedalam chap sebenernya, tapi kepanjangan jadi aku bikin aja chap baru khusus side storynya.

Ini juga sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena kemarin udah sempet buat kalian kecewa karena update yang PHP.

Tapi tenang aja, chap selanjutnya bakalan tetap ku update sesuai jadwal seperti biasa,kok. Hehehe…

At last but not least, review juseyo and see you next chapter..


	6. Chapter 5

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 5 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS),

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punyaCuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tandatangan seorang idola yang sedang naikdaun. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"K-Kim Mingyu?!" Wonwoo memekik kaget saat mendapati penculiknya ini merupakan seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu pikiran dan harinya.

"annyeong" sapa Mingyu sambil menampilkan senyum dan taringnya yang mempesona.

Masih memegang kedua lengan Wonwoo, Mingyu menyamankan posisi berdirinya dihadapan Wonwoo agar ia dapat lebih leluasa melihat wajah cantik gadis ini.

"lepaskan!" Wonwoo menghempaskan tangan Mingyu yang erat menggenggam lengannya.

"ups. Mian."

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Darimana kau tahu tempat ini? Sudah cukup Kim Mingyu! Jauhi aku sekarang!" jerit Wonwoo kesal dengan matanya yang melotot sempurna, namun Mingyu hanya menunjukkan reaksi datarnya melihat Wonwoo.

"wow, wow. Easy, girl." MIngyu mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan Wonwoo, memberikan gerakan seperti menenangkan.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan, adalah hal mudah mengetahui segala sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui. Yah, kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mengetahui tempat ini, yang terpenting adalah aku sudah berada di hadapanmu sekarang." Ujar Mingyu dengan senyum polosnya.

Namun hal itu malah membuat Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. Pria dihadapannya terlihat seperti seorang stalker mengerikan. Ia tidak ada bedanya dengan para sasaeng fans itu.

"dasar stalker gila." Hina Wonwoo.

Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Wonwoo. Ia malah menaikkan kedua alisnya masih dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"no probs. Ah, apa kau sudah ingin pulang? Kau sudah makan? Mau makan bersama?" masih dengan tatapan penuh minat pada Wonwoo, MIngyu bertanya seolah tanpa dosa. Ia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celana dan terlihat seperti mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

Melihat Wonwoo tidak memberikan reaksinya yang sengit seperti biasa, Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan menatap Wonwoo heran.

"kenapa?"

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Membuat Mingyu turut terdiam melihat wajah gadis itu yang kini sedang menunduk.

Hingga Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata dengan suaranya yang lirih.

"kumohon. Hentikan ini Kim Mingyu-ssi."

"kenapa?"

"karena aku tidak suka." Jawab Wonwoo.

"apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Mingyu masih pantang menyerah.

"itu.. aku.." Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya bisa memegang tali tasnya dengan erat.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap mata Mingyu dalam. Berusaha mencari sesuatu, meski ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"aku tahu aku terdengar egois. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk berhenti mendekatimu."

Mingyu menjeda sebentar ucapannya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum memandang Wonwoo.

"kemarin kau bilang apakah aku memiliki niatan untuk balas dendam padamu atau tidak? Dan jawabannya adalah tidak! Sama sekali tidak ada dipikiranku untuk membalas dendam padamu. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikiran kearah sana!" Mingyu dengan suaranya yang terdengar frustasi kembali meyakinkan Wonwoo akan perasaannya.

Namun Wonwoo masih bereaksi sama. Ia masih menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Membuat Mingyu menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia kemudian menggaruk dahinya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"baiklah. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksa dan terlalu terburu-buru. Aku mengerti kau pasti takut. Tapi percayalah, bahwa sama sekali tidak ada pikiran buruk yang terbersit di otakku sama sekali saat aku datang kemari menghampirimu."

Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo perlahan, mencoba membuat Wonwoo sedikit lebih relaks, namun ia tersadar bahwa hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Ia malah membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

Akhirnya ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, dan Wonwoo tidak peduli siapa.

"aku sudah memesan taksi. Sebentar lagi pasti sampai. Tunggulah sebentar."

Wonwoo masih belum juga bersuara. Ia masih saja diam seribu bahasa, merasa heran dengan perilaku pria dihadapannya ini.

"maaf kita tidak jadi makan bersama. Lagipula kau pasti juga tidak mau makan bersamaku meski sudah kupaksa, bukan?" mingyu tertawa sumbang. Ia ikut terdiam menatap wajah Wonwoo.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah taksi berhenti didepan restaurant tempat Mingyu menculik Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo, kemudian memaksa gadis itu masuk kedalam taksi. Namun sebelum itu ia mengelus kepala Wonwoo pelan, dengan tatapan teduhnya ia berkata pada Wonwoo.

"selamat malam. Jangan lupa makan, jagalah kesehatanmu. Sekali lagi maaf."

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya. Akhirnya ia mengangkat suaranya setelah beberapa saat.

"untuk?"

Dan Mingyu yang akhirnya mendapat respon tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya.

"karena tidak bisa menjauhimu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan segera menemuimu lagi. Secepatnya. Sampai jumpa."

"ahjussi, tolong antarkan kekasihku. Hati-hati. Gamsahamnida!" Mingyu sedikit melongokan kepalanya kedalam taksi, dan setelah berkata demikian pada supir taksi tersebut, Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam taksi, menutuo pintunya, dan melambaikan tangan hingga taksi yang ditumpangi Wonwoo melaju.

.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Wonwoo tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata yang Mingyu ucapkan padanya. Namun ia juga tidak kuasa menahan rona merah pada wajahnya, saat mengingat perkataan Mingyu padanya.

"ahgassi, pria tadi kekasihmu?" tanya supir taksi yang Wonwoo tumpangi padanya.

Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya. Ia kemudian menggeleng setelah terdiam sesaat.

"sayang sekali. Dia kelihatan seperti pria yang baik. padahal menurutku kalian terlihat serasi."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya tertawa sumbang. Kemudian memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan jalanan diluar.

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang duduk bersantai diatas sofa di dormnya yang nyaman. Ia terus saja memegang ponselnya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ia membuka aplikasi pesan. Mengetik sesuatu, kemudian menghapuskannya kembali.

"aish! Jangan begini! Ini kelihatan sangat norak!" Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya kasar saat menghapus isi pesannya yang keempat kali.

Ya, kini ia sedang mengetik pesan untuk dikirimkan kepada Wonwoo. Namun ia tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan untuk menyapa gadis galak itu terlebih dulu.

" _annyeong, Wonwoo-ya..?"_ Mingyu mengetikkan kata-kata tersebut, namun kemudian menghapusnya kembali.

Memutar ponselnya, keluar dari aplikasi pesan, membuka _Instagram_ , kemudian keluar dan masuk kembali ke apikasi pesan. Entah apa tujuannya.

Namun akhirnya ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia mengetikkan pesan yang menurutnya sangat wajar, tidak terkesan seperti stalker, namun tetap penuh perhatian.

 **To: Jeon Wonu  
** _Selamat malam, Wonwoo-ssi._

Mingyu kemudian cepat-cepat memencet tombol send, kemudian menunggu balasannya hingga beberapa menit, namun tidak kunjung tiba.

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai mandi. Ia sedang mempersiapkan bahan makanan di dapurnya untuk membuat makan malam, sampai suara dering ponsel menyita perhatiannya. Ia takut itu adalah pesan penting dari klien atau ibunya yang sedang menjaga Jungkook.

Wonwoo segera membuka ponselnya dan mengernyit heran saat mendapatkan pesan dari sebuah nomor asing yang tidak ia kenal.

Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberitahukan nomor ponselnya pada sembarangan orang, kecuali kliennya. Dan walaupun ini kliennya, ia pasti sudah menyimpan nomor milik kliennya tersebut.

 **From: +82909092XXX  
** _Selamat malam, Wonwoo-ssi._

ia bimbang apakah harus membalas pesan tersebut atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

 **To: +82909092XXX  
** _Malam. Siapa ini?_

Tidak sampai lima menit, pesan balasan sudah Wonwoo dapatkan di ponselnya.

 **From: +82909092XXX  
** _Ingat janjiku bahwa aku akan menghubungimu lagi? Itulah aku. Hehe :D_

 **To: +82909092XXX  
** _Maaf aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Jangan bermain-main. Atau aku akan melaporkan nomormu ke polisi._

 **From: +82909092XXX  
** _Aish, kenapa kau galak sekali, sih. Ini aku, Kim Mingyu. :))_

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang mengirimkan pesan adalah Kim Mingyu. Pertama alamatnya bekerja, sekarang nomor ponsel. Tahu darimana sebenarnya pria ini? Batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan dari Mingyu. Ia meneruskan memasak untuk makan malamnya.

Dan setelah selesai makan malam, mencuci piring, dan kini sudah bersantai diatas ranjangnya, ia kembali membuka ponselnya.

Dan kaget saat mengetahui Mingyu mengiriminya sebanyak empat buah pesan.

 **From: +82909092XXX  
** _Kenapa tidak dibalas?_

 **From: +82909092XXX  
** _Apakah aku mengganggumu?_

 **From: +82909092XXX  
** _Baiklah sepertinya aku mengganggumu. Oia kau jangan lupa makan malam._

 **From: +82909092XXX  
** _Selamat malam, Jeon. Mimpi indah :))_

Wonwoo mendengus geli saat membaca pesan terakhir dari Mingyu. Namun ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum malu-malunya.

Akhirnya Wonwoo memilih untuk memejamkan matanya setelah menyimpan nomor Mingyu di ponselnya dengan nama _**stalker.**_

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang berada di ruang tunggu stage. Seventeen sebentar lagi akan tampil dalam acara music bank. Ia sedang diberi sedikit riasan hingga beberapa orang penggemar yang dibawa masuk oleh kenalan kru music bank menghampirinya.

"oppa, aku adalah penggemar beratmu!"

"aku juga, oppa."

"nado!"

Adalah tiga orang gadis muda yang menghampiri Mingyu saat ini. Kelihatan dari cara berpakaian mereka, sepertinya mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah atas.

"ah, nde. Terima kasih sudah mau mendukungku. Terus dukung Seventeen untuk kedepannya, ya? Kalian mau kan?" ucap Mingyu setelah riasannya selesai dan memberikan ketiga fans remajanya ini senyuman maut.

"ah oppa! Tanpa kau suruh sudah pasti aku akan terus mendukungmu dan Sebong!"

"nde oppa! Kau tenang saja! Tidak akan kami biarkan ada yang menjelekkanmu dan Sebong!"

Mingyu hanya tertawa, ia menggeruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, hingga perkataan seorang gadis menyita perhatiannya.

"ne oppa! Kami akan melindungimu! Tidak akan kami biarkan kejadian di fansgin lalu terulang lagi! Dia adalah perempuan kurang ajar!"

Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang memikirkan Wonwoo. Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, Mingyu menebak-nebak apa yang sedang Wonwoo lakukan saat ini. Apakah ia sedang bekerja? Apa sudah makan siang? Ia harap sudah, karena ini sudah hampir pukul satu siang.

Tak pelak membuat Mingyu merindukan Wonwoo.

"ah. Itu hanya salah paham. Lebih baik dilupakan saja. Aku saja sudah lupa soal itu. Hahaha… aku hanya minta kalian mendukung Seventeen secara baik-baik. jadilah gadis baik demi oppa, ne?" Mingyu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, membuat ketiga gadis itu kembali meleleh dibuatnya.

Mereka berbincang selama beberapa saat hingga seorang kru memanggil mereka untuk segera bersiap tampil.

"ah aku harus segera tampil! Kalian dukunglah kami dari luar! Oke?" Mingyu mengangkat tinjunya, kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"ne oppa hwaiting!"

.

.

.

"serius sekali. Apa yang sedang kalian lihat?" tanya Wonwoo sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya diatas meja tempat ia dan para sahabatnya duduk di dalam kantin pegawai ini.

"ssstt… ini saatnya Seventeen." Ujar Eunji sambil terus menyuapkan makanan kedalam muutnya, namun matanya tidak pernah berkedip sedikitpun dari televise.

"ini acara Music Bank Wonwoo-ya." Sera menjelaskan kepada Wonwoo yang merasa kebingungan.

Ternyata televise layar datar yang ada di kantin pegawai tempat Wonwoo bekerja sedang menampilkan acara Music Bank. Dan saat ini adalah saatnya Seventeen tampil. Sial sekali, batin Wonwoo.

Hampir seluruh perhatian karyawati yang saat itu berada di kantin itu tertuju pada layar televise, membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau ikut penasaran pada penampilan boyband semacam Seventeen.

Jujur saja, ia sama sekali bukan gadis yang memiliki waktu luang sehingga bisa menggemari hal-hal seperti itu. Well, Wonwoo suka music. Tapi hanya music classic, beberapa lagu ballad dan juga beberapa lagu barat yang pernah ia dengar dulu saat bekerja di café.

Saat ini Seventeen sedang dalam rangka mempromosikan lagu baru mereka. Mereka menari dan bernyanyi sebanyak tiga lagu sekaligus, yang mana membuat Wonwoo agak –ehm, kagum dengan stamina dan nafas mereka.

Ada dua belas pria yang lincah bergerak diatas panggung, namun anehnya entah mengapa Wonwoo bisa langsung mengenali si rambut _ash grey._ Ya, tentu saja. Itu Mingyu yang baru saja kemarin menculiknya, namun segera melepaskannya.

Dan selama beberapa menit itu pula ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pergerakan pria berambut abu-abu itu. Wonwoo tidak memperhatikan siapa saja yang sedang berada di front line. Matanya terus saja mengikuti pergerakan Mingyu.

Hingga lagu terakhir habis, dan ia sadar bahwa ia sudah sedikit –yah, kurang lebih mengetahui apa itu Seventeen.

"Wonwoo-ya. Kau serius sekali. Memperhatikan yang mana?" goda Mari yang menyadari bahwa Wonwoo bahkan memperhatikan layar televise sambil terbengong.

"ah, ani. Aku hanya melihat sebentar." Sangkal Wonwoo kembali menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"geotjimal. Yang mana, Wonwoo-ya? Aku hafal semua member Seventeen. Katakan saja." Mari masih saja terus menggoda Wonwoo hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan menunjuk seseorang.

"baiklah, baiklah! Itu, yang rambut abu-abu. Yang menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam." Tunjuk Wonwoo pada seseorang yang memang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"aaahh… itu… itu Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo-ya. Matamu memang jeli jika melihat pria tampan. Hehehe.. dia itu visual dalam grup." Mari menjelaskan sambil tertawa-tawa, senang karena berhasil menggoda Wonwoo yang selama ini berkata anti pada idol-idol semacamnya.

Kedua temannya yang lain pun tak bisa menahan senyum. Mereka senang akhirnya Mari berhasil membuat Wonwoo sedikit ketularan virus fangirl mereka.

"kau suka padanya, Wonwoo-ya?" kali ini Eunji yang bertanya.

Wonwoo seketika menolehkan kepalanya menatap Eunji tajam.

"mwo?! Aniya! Aku hanya melihatnya! Itu saja!" ujar Wonwoo penuh penekanan.

"whoaa.. slow down babe, kami hanya bercanda.. hahaha" ketiga temannya kembali tertawa renyah, mengabaikan Wonwoo yang wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus.

"haissh.. dasar kalian"

.

.

.

"TING TONG"

"TING TONG"

"neee… sebentar.." Wonwoo tergesa membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Dan ada seorang tamu yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"ne? ada apa ya?"

"pesanan delivery untuk nona Jeon Wonwoo. Sepaket chicken wings beserta sauce mozzarella cheese, fish burger, Bolognese pasta, dan margarita pizza ukuran medium."

Ternyata orang tersebut adalah seorang kurir makanan yang tiba-tiba saja memberikan sekantung besar berisi makanan ke pelukan Wonwoo, hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit kepayahan.

"chakkan! Aku tidak memesan ini semua!" Wonwoo berkata kepada kurir tersebut bahwa ada kesalahan.

Kurir itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung celananya dan membacakannya didepan Wonwoo.

"tapi ini benar alamatnya, nona. Apakah nona bernama Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya kurir tersebut.

"ne, benar saya Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi saya tidak memesan ini semua!" ucap Wonwoo sedikit kesal, sekaligus karena kesulitan membawa kantung makanan yang begitu berat didalam pelukannya.

"ah, itu. Yang memesan makanan ini adalah tuan Kim Mingyu, nona. Lihat, didalam bill nya tertulis nama tuan Kim." Kurir makanan tersebut menunjukan nama pemesan yang ternyata adalah Kim Mingyu.

"tapi bagaimana dengan bayarannya?!"

"nona tidak perlu khawatir. Tuan Kim sudah menyelesaikan semua proses pembayaran di muka. Selamat menikmati, nona." Setelah memberitahu Wonwoo, kurir itu segera melenggang pergi. Mungkin ia ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain dan tidak mau berlama-lama menjelaskan pada Wonwoo.

Akhirnya Wonwoo meletakkan seluruh makanannya diatas meja pantry. Ia bingung harus diapakan makanan ini. Namun sebelumnya, ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan meraih ponselnya.

 **To: stalker  
** _Ya! Apa-apaan semua makanan ini? Lagipula darimana kau tahu alamatku?_

Satu menit, tiga menit, hingga enam menit kemudian tidak ada balasan dari Mingyu. Hingga Wonwoo tidak tahan lagi dan segera menghubungi pria itu. Dan tidak sampai dering kedua, Mingyu sudah mengangkat panggilan dari Wonwoo.

" _yeoboseyo?"_

"ya! Kim Mingyu! Apa-apaan semua makanan delivery ini? Lagipula darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?!" Wonwoo segera mencecar Mingyu dengan pertanyaan penuh emosinya.

" _ah, itu. Hahaha… makanannya sudah sampai? Makanlah. Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu. Ah, karena aku tidak tahu seleramu, maka aku memesan semua itu. Kau pilihlah mana yang kau suka, dan simpan sisanya didalam refrigerator . Hangatkan lagi nanti saat kau lapar. Arraseo?"_

Mendengar nada bicara Mingyu yang tetap tenang meski Wonwoo sudah membentaknya, membuat Wonwoo sedikit tidak enak hati. Ia akhirnya turut menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula ini sangat mubazir. Makanan ini tidak akan ada yang memakannya."

" _setidaknya makanlah salah satu yang paling kau suka, oke? Aku tahu kau pasti belum sempat makan. Lalu sisanya aku yang akan memakannya. Nanti."_

Wonwoo merasa heran dengan perkataan Mingyu yang terakhir. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali bertanya akan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat penasaran sedari tadi.

"tapi darimana kau dapatkan alamat rumahku? Pertama alamat kantorku, lalu nomor ponselku, dan sekarang alamat rumahku. Apa kau benar-benar menyewa seseorang untuk mencari tahu tentang diriku? Seorang detektif? Seniat itukah kau?"

Ada jeda yang agak panjang antara pertanyaan Wonwoo dan suara Mingyu selanjutnya. Namun suara yang Wonwoo dengar bukanlah apa yang ia inginkan.

" _hahahahahaha…. Jeon Wonwoo –neo… hahahaha…"_

MIngyu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Wonwoo kembali kesal. Padahal ia sangat serius. Ia sudah berbaik hati bicara secara baik-baik. tapi pria ini malah menertawainya. Membuat Wonwoo kembali ingin berteriak di telinga pria ini.

"ya! Aku tanya! Cepat jawab! Jangan tertawa!"

" _hahaha… aduh, perutku. Ah.. ahaha.. Jeon Wonwoo. Sudah dua kali kau membuatku tertawa selepas ini. Kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa di prediksi, ya. Haha… soal pertanyaanmu tadi, kalau aku memang menyewa detektif bagaimana?"_

Wonwoo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia hanya terdiam. Namun MIngyu tahu bahwa diseberang sana gadis itu masih mendengarkan setiap perkataannya.

" _memang seniat itulah diriku. Kau masih tidak percaya?"_

Wonwoo mematung. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"aku.. aku.."

" _tidak perlu kau jawab jika sulit. Yang terpenting untuk sekarang kau harus memakan sesuatu dari dalam kantung yang telah aku berikan padamu. Tidak perlu banyak, cukup habiskan yang paling kau suka. Dan aku serius soal aku yang akan menghabiskannya."_

Wonwoo masih belum bisa menjawab perkataan Mingyu. Namun pria itu bisa mendengar helaan nafas Wonwoo dengan jelas, membuat Mingyu mengulum senyumnya.

" _baiklah kalau begitu. Wonu-ya, aku masih ada beberapa urusan. Kau jangan lupa makan, ya. Ingat! Aku akan segera menghubungimu lagi jika urusanku sudah selesai. Selamat malam, gadis manis."_

Mingyu menutup sambungannya bahkan tanpa sempat Wonwoo berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mampu menghela nafasnya lemah.

Wonwoo beranjak menuju pantry dan melihat sebungkus besar berisi makanan dan mulai memilah makanan apa yang kira-kira ia sukai.

Jujur sebetulnya ia memang belum makan malam, dan ia merasa agak malas untuk memasak malam ini. Jadi ia pikir malam ini ia hanya akan meminum segelas susu coklat dan pergi tidur. Namun ternyata Mingyu malah memberinya kejutan seperti ini. _Well,_ Mingyu berhasil. Karena Wonwoo benar-benar terkejut.

Akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada chicken wings serta mozzarella sauce. Sebenarnya sudah lama Wonwoo ingin mencoba ini. Namun ia selalu sibuk. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa mencicip makanan ini berkat Mingyu. Yah, berkat Mingyu. Wonwoo dipastikan harus berterima kasih pada pria ini.

Wonwoo membawa chicken wingsnya keatas meja makan. Ia terlihat sedikit ragu, namun kemudian ia memantapkan hatinya. Ia mulai makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali merasa takjub akan rasa mozzarella saucenya yang sangat lezat.

Wonwoo sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia baru saja ingin membuang tulang ayam tersebut, namun berhenti karena suatu ide muncul di otaknya.

Ia segera mencuci tangan dan mengambil ponselnya, kemudian mengabadikan gambar beberapa tulang ayam yang sudah bersih bersama mangkuk berisi sedikit sauce menggunakan kamera ponselnya.

Ia segera mengirimkan foto tersebut kepada seseorang sebagai bukti.

.

.

.

Mingyu merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dan ternyata ia mendapat pesan. Dari Wonwoo. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya senang.

 **From: Jeon Wonu  
** _you got one picture_

Mingyu membuka foto yang Wonwoo berikan. Dan ternyata itu adalah gambar beberapa tulang ayam yang sudah habis dagingnya serta mangkuk berisi sauce berwarna kuning yang tersisa sedikit.

Mingyu tahu apa artinya. Ia segera tersenyum sangat lebar. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengetikkan pesan balasan kepada Wonwoo.

 **To: Jeon Wonu  
** _jadi kau memilih chicken wingsnya? Bagus sekali. Wings itu memang enak._

Hanya selang beberapa menit, pesan balasan sudah Mingyu dapatkan di ponselnya.

 **From: Jeon Wonu  
** _hmmm._

Mingyu merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Wonwoo. Ia tidak ingin percakapan ini berakhir. Sehingga ia berusaha keras memutar otak mencari pertanyaan lainnya.

 **To: Jeon Wonu  
** _lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Kau harus mencoba yang lainnya juga._

 **From: Jeon Wonu  
** _sudah kusimpan. Sudah kenyang._

 **To: Jeon Wonu  
** _yakin tidak mau mencoba yang lainnya? Kau akan merasa rugi._

 **From: Jeon Wonu  
** _no thanks._

 **To: Jeon Wonu  
** _baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yang akan menghabiskannya. Kau keberatan?_

 **From: Jeon Wonu  
** _it's all yours._

Mingyu terus saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat bertukar pesan dengan Wonwoo. Ia tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide yang cemerlang.

"assa! Ayo semuanya kita pergi ke restaurant daging! Sajangnim akan mentraktir kita atas kemenangan kita!" teriak Seungcheol pada seluruh member Seventeen dan dibalas sorakan gembira semuanya, kecuali satu orang. Ya, hanya satu orang.

"maaf hyung! Aku tidak bisa ikut!" Mingyu tiba-tiba membuka suara, membuat semua orang menatap aneh pada dirinya.

"gyu! Yang benar?! Ini daging, lho! Daging! Kau yakin akan melewatkan kesempatan ini?!" Boo Seungkwan, sahabat Mingyu dalam hal pengisian perut tidak percaya akan perkataan temannya tersebut.

"ne. aku ada urusan mendadak. Kalian makanlah. Ambil saja bagianku." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Seungkwan dan dibalas sorakan gembira semua member.

"woohooo! Jatah Mingyu milikku!"

"aniya! Milikku!"

Seungcheol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perdebatan sahabat-sahabatnya hanya karena daging. Ia menghampiri MIngyu dan bertanya ada urusan apa yang sangat mendadak hingga Mingyu tidak bisa ikut ke perjamuan makan mereka.

"aniya hyung, geunyang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan seorang teman. Sudah lama. Aku rindu padanya." Sangkal MIngyu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu.

"siapa? Gadis?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan leader grupnya.

"gadis yang kau temui di rumah sakit saat itu?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"gadis yang di rumah sakit? Siapa? Ahh.. yang itu?" Mingyu memutar otaknya. Siapa gadis yang ada ia dan Seungcheol temui di rumah sakit disaat yang bersamaan? Dan jawabannya adalah Jungkook.

"bukan hyung. Kau tidak mengenalnya." Mingyu bersiap. Ia memakai pakaian santai serta alat penyamaran secukupnya. Kemudian mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Seungcheol.

"hyung. Aku izin padamu utuk pulang agak larut malam ini, ya."

"jangan lakukan hal yang macam-macam Mingyu." Nasehat Seungcheol.

"tidak akan. Kami hanya akan makan. Bye hyung! Selamat bersenang-senang kalian semua!"

Mingyu mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dan mengendarai mobil milik perusahaan menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"TING TONG TING TONG"

"TING TONG"

"aish! Siapa lagi yang sudah malam seperti ini masih bertamu?!" Wonwoo untuk yang kedua kalinya membukakan pintu untuk tamunya di malam hari.

Sebenarnya belum terlalu larut. Jam baru menunjukkan angka delapan. Tetapi Wonwoo sudah malas untuk menemani seorang tamu karena ia sudah ingin bersantai dikamarnya.

Saat Wonwoo membuka pintu rumahnya, tampak seorang pria dengan pakaian casual dan sebuah kacamata. Pria itu bahkan sudah masuk bahkan sebelum Wonwoo mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Tapi Wonwoo jelas tahu siapa tamu yang tak diundangnya di malam hari seperti ini.

"ya! Kim Mingyu! Apa aku sudah memperbolehkanmu untuk masuk?!" tanya Wonwoo sengit.

"aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di depan pintu rumahmu. Kalau ada paparazzi bagaimana?" jawab Mingyu santai sambil membuka kacamatanya.

Sesaat ia terpaku akan penampilan Wonwoo yang sangat sederhana, namun itu yang membuatnya semakin suka.

Wonwoo saat ini terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang membukakan pintu untuk suaminya yang pulang larut karena lembur.

Dengan piyama berbahan satin berwarna maroon dan rambut panjangnya yang digelung keatas, Wonwoo terlihat sangat feminine. Membuat Mingyu tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan? Dan sekali lagi aku tanya. Darimana kau dapatkan alamat rumahku?" pertanyaan Wonwoo mengembalikan Mingyu dari kelana fantasi liarnya akan Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum menatap Wonwoo. Ia kemudian menjawab dengan nada santai.

"aku kemari untuk makan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku yang akan menghabiskan makanan itu?"

Wonwoo hanya menatap tajam Mingyu. Menyusahkan saja, batinnya.

"sudah kumasukkan kedalam refrigerator, dan aku malas menghangatkannya!" wonwoo mulai beranjak menuju pantry dan Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang seperti induk ayam dan anaknya.

"ayolah, jangan begitu. Hangatkan makanannya untukku."

"aku malas, Mingyu-ssi. Ini sudah malam. Atau kau bawa saja makanannya ke rumahmu dan kau hangatkan disana." Wonwoo mengeluarkan segala makanan yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia masukan kedalam refrigerator.

"tidak mau. Aku mau makan disini. Ayolah istriku. Suamimu baru pulang bekerja dan kelaparan. Apa kau tega?"

"su…ami?" ucap seseorang selain mereka berdua didepan pintu dapur, membuat Wonwoo juga Mingyu terkejut.

"eomma!"

 **TBC**

Annyeong yeorobeun-deull..

Akhirnya setelah seminggu lewat beberapa jam aku bisa update ff nista ini lagi..

Maafin atas keterlambatannya yah. Soalnya jadwal off day ku diganti, jadi baru sempet buka laptop dan update ff ini tengah malem. Ini aja aku baru pulang pisan, beberes bentar, dan langsung update.

Sungguh sebenarnya aku mau balesin satu-satu review kalian semua. Ada beberapa yang nanya, ada juga beberapa yang ngasih semangat. Sungguh review kalian berharga banget bagi aku untuk ngelanjutin ff ini.

Tapi apa daya, saat tenaga tak lagi ada dan daya tarik gravitasi kasur begitu kuat, aku Cuma bisa balesin beberapa review yang pertanyaannya gatel banget pengen aku jawab dari minggu lalu. Hehe.

 **DevilPrince:** entahlah. Kemunculan Yeri ama Seulgi belum aku pikirin lagi eksistensinya. Tapi kalo memungkinkan ya bakalan kumunculin lagi mereka. Hehe.

 **Jeononu:** iyadong. Sengaja ku update tiap malem minggu biar para jombs ga merana (kayak aku gini) hehehe

 **Nikeisha Farras:** orang ketiga mah biasa, say.. kan biar ada bumbu-bumbu kehidupan gituuu..

 **Chypertae:** IYA AKU JUGA BARU SADAR :(((( jadi sebenernya tuh aku ketik di word ada penjedanya, ternyata pas di ffn nya, jedanya keapus dan aku baru sadar setelah beberapa saat ngapdet. Tapi untuk selanjutnya kuusahain bakal jelas kok. Makasih ya dear udah mau kasih saran :))

 **Lulu-shi:** iya emang Jungkook suka ama Sebong, tapi kubuat karakter dia disini itu biasnya Sekop. Kan ada tuh tipe org2 yang suka ama sebuah grup, tapi selain biasnya, dia biasa aja ama member grup tsb. (ya macem aku2 gini lah orangnya. Hehe)

 **Msmiya:** yeps det's rait. Makasih sayy

 **Zizisvt:** hahaha… maunya sih juga training jadi idol. Tapi apa boleh buat kalo kenyataannya Cuma bisa jadi trainee di hotel. Mayan loh makan gratis hehehe

Segitu dulu ya cuap-cuapnyaaa

Pokoknya sekali lagi aku ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca, apalagi review ff amatiran aku ini. Maafin juga gabisa review satu-satu dan say thank you kepada kalian satu-satu.

Aku post ini jam 12.56 pm, malam belum terlalu larut lah, ya..

Masih bisa dibaca abis jalan ama gebetannya, yekan?

Last but not least, review juseyoooo

THANK YOU AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 6

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 6 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk bersisian didepan meja makan, mereka seperti sedang menjalani interogasi. Ya, interogasi yang dilakukan oeh nyonya Jeon.

"jadi, kalian sudah lama berteman?" tanya nyonya Jeon.

"an-"

"nde, ahjumeoni." Mingyu segera memotong ucapan Wonwoo. Bisa gawat jika nyonya Jeon mengetahui bahwa Mingyu telah membohongi dirinya.

Dan jelas ucapan Mingyu segera menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"ah, Mingyu-ssi. Rupanya kau benar-benar menemui Wonwoo setelah aku memberikan nomor ponsel Wonwoo, ya?" tanya nyonya Jeon clueless, tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Wonwoo akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini belum terjawab oleh Mingyu. Darimana ia dapatkan nomor ponsel, alamat rumah hingga alamat kantornya.

Penuh dengan penekanan, Wonwoo bertanya pada nyonya Jeon apakah ia yang memberikan Mingyu data pribadi miliknya.

"ne. memangnya kenapa?" tanya nyonya Jeon santai.

"aaarrgghh! Eomma! Kenapa diberikan!?" Wonwoo mengerang frustasi.

"ah, waeyo? Ada teman lama yang ingat padamu, seharusnya kau senang! Lagipula memangnya kenapa? kau tidak mau bertemu Mingyu-ssi? Dia mantan kekasihmu?"

Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum maklum segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju nyonya Jeon. Ia segera menyangkal sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"aniya ahjumeoni! Aku bukan mantan kekasihnya! Kami bahkan belum resmi berpacaran!" sangkal Mingyu.

"eyy.. belum resmi berpacaran? Kalau begitu kau ada niatan untuk menjadikan Wonwoo kekasihmu?" goda nyonya Jeon saat sadar akan kalimat janggal yang Mingyu lontarkan.

Mingyu memerah wajahnya, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"eomma, jebal!" rengek Wonwoo jengah karena digoda eommanya sendiri.

Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo dalam, wajahnya kini serius. Meski yang ditatap tidak menyadarinya.

"geuromyo, ahjumeoni! Tidak hanya niat! Saya bahkan sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu lancar, membuat kedua ibu dan anak yang sedang berdebat kecil itu terdiam dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu.

"apakah kira-kira ahjumeoni mengizinkan saya mendekati Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu lagi karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara.

"eyy.. jangankan mendekati, mau langsung kau nikahipun aku akan mengizinkannya, Mingyu-ssi." Nyonya Jeon kembali menggoda Wonwoo yang sudah memerah wajahnya. Entah karena malu atau karena kesal.

"eomma!"

"hahaha…" nyonya Jeon tertawa renyah, namun setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya, ia segera memasang wajah tegas namun tetap terlihat teduh. Ia memandang wajah Mingyu lurus di bola matanya.

"Mingyu-ssi. Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Tapi semua keputusan ada di tangan Wonwoo karena ia yang akan menjalaninya. Tapi aku juga tetap harus memastikan bahwa kau adalah orang yang cakap. Buktikan bahwa kau pantas. Kalian berdua lebih baik lebih saling mengenal diri masing-masing lebih dalam, dan jika Wonwoo berkata bahwa ia sudah yakin, maka saat itu juga kau kantungi restuku." Ujar nyonya Jeon bijak.

Mingyu yang mendengarnya tak ayal merasa bahagia. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Begitupun Wonwoo, ia terharu akan perkataan eommanya. Meski tidak tersenyum seperti Mingyu, namun Wonwoo kini sudah kelihatan lebih jinak daripada sebelumnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu mengganggu pikiran MIngyu. Ia ragu apakah harus mengatakannya sekarang ataukah nanti.

"geundae, ahjumeoni."

"ne?"

"saya dengar bahwa Wonwoo sudah hampir ditunangkan dengan orang lain? Apakah itu benar?" Mingyu mengingat soal Wonwoo yang akan dinikahi karena harus membayar hutang dari Jungkook. Dan ia mencoba untuk bertanya keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

Baik Wonwoo maupun nyonya Jeon hanya saling memandang. Keduanya terdiam. Hingga suara tawa nyonya Jeon kembali terdengar.

"hahaha… kau dengar berita darimana, Mingyu-ssi?" tanya nyonya Jeon.

"ah… itu… dari Jungkook-ssi, adik Wonwoo." Jawab Mingyu jujur.

"hahaha.. kau telah ditipu olehnya, Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu hanya mengerutkan dahinya dalam.

"siapa yang mau bertunangan dengan Wonwoo? Berpacaran saja gadis itu belum pernah!" nyonya Jeon berkata dengan sedikit nada jahil didalamnya, membuat Wonwoo kesal.

Serta Mingyu yang mendengar hal tersebut menjatuhkan rahangnya.

" _jeon Jungkook, awas kau!"_ batin Mingyu kesal.

"eomma!" akhirnya tak tahan lagi, Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan MIngyu dan eommanya berdua saja.

"ya! Wonwoo-ya!" eommanya terus memanggil Wonwoo namun tak digubris oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

Mingyu tak juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari siluet tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang berada di pantry dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan untuknya.

Jika saja mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, MIngyu sudah pasti akan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dari belakang.

Tapi ia sadar bahwa ia hanya orang asing, lebih tepatnya MASIH orang asing bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu bertekad untuk melakukannya secara perlahan.

"ini. Makanlah." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memberikan sebuah piring berisi seporsi Bolognese pasta kepada Mingyu.

Sebelumnya selama beberapa saat nyonya Jeon berbincang dengan Mingyu dan menemani pria itu karena Wonwoo lebih memilih mengurung dirinya. hingga nyonya Jeon pergi ke kamar Wonwoo dan menceramahi anak gadisnya, tak ayal membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau turut menemani Mingyu makan, karena eommanya ingin beristirahat di kamar.

"gomawoyo." Ucap Mingyu senang sambil menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

Ia mulai makan dengan lahap, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Wonwoo memperhatikannya sambil bertopang dagu diatas meja makan.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Mungkin pria itu benar-benar kelaparan, pikirnya. Mingyu kelihatan sangat polos seperti ini. Ia seperti anak kecil yang sangat senang diberi makan sesuatu selain bubur. Namun hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo mengakuinya.

Wonwoo sadar, seluruh perlakuan Mingyu ini bisa saja membuatnya lupa diri. Dan ia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Ia harus tahu dimana posisinya. Wonwoo berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Mingyu. Semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah jika ia tidak mencintai Mingyu. Ya, Wonwoo pikir begitu.

"makan pelan-pelan saja, Mingyu-ssi. Tidak akan ada yang meminta makananmu." Sindir Wonwoo karena Mingyu terus saja makan seperti rakyat jelata kelaparan.

Mingyu hanya tertawa, ia kemudian menggulung pastanya dengan garpu dan mencoba untuk menyuapkannya pada Wonwoo sambil berkata,

"kau mau coba?"

Wonwoo hanya memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi garpu Mingyu. Ia menggeleng sedikit, kemudian beranjak dari sana, membuat Mingyu keheranan.

Ternyata Wonwoo berjalan menuju refrigerator dan mengambilkan Mingyu segelas air.

"cha. Minumlah."

Mingyu kembali tersenyum. Ia segera menghabiskan sisa pasta di piringnya dan meminum segelas air yang Wonwoo berikan padanya.

Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan akan suatu saat nanti Wonwoo yang akan menjadi istrinya dan menyiapkannya makanan seperti ini siang dan malam setiap hari. Membuat hati Mingyu menghangat dan berdebar lebih cepat.

Mingyu sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Wonwoo kembali duduk dihadapan pria _tan_ tersebut.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo berniat membersihkan kekacauan yang Mingyu buat.

"euhm." Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus pelan perutnya.

"kalau begitu pulanglah. Ini sudah larut malam." Wonwoo beranjak menuju wastafel, berniat mencuci piring Mingyu.

"ani. Aku belum selesai." Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo sampai ke wastafel.

"kau sudah makan, sudah minum, lalu apalagi? Kau bilang kau sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo sarkastik.

"aku belum selesai bicara padamu."

"bicaralah. Aku mendengar." Wonwoo tidak menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

Mingyu melihat raut wajah lelah Wonwoo. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan dan tidak tega. Ia pasti sudah menyusahkan gadis ini, batinnya. Namun ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Wonwoo. Harus.

Mingyu sedikit menarik lengan Wonwoo agar gadis itu menatap wajahnya. Dan itu berhasil. Wonwoo segera menatap wajah MIngyu dengan mata tajamnya.

"sekarang kau sudah tahu darimana aku mendapatkan segala informasi tentangmu. Aku harap kau tidak marah. Tadinya aku ingin mengorek informasi itu dari adikmu, namun sepertinya ia tidak menyukaiku, sehingga eomma-mu lah yang memberikannya padaku karena suatu kejadian."

Wonwoo masih menatap wajah Mingyu dalam diam. Membuat Mingyu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"aku tahu terkadang aku terlihat terlalu memaksa, juga terlihat seperti stalker. Tapi aku harap kau percaya padaku. Sama sekali tidak terbersit dalam pikiranku untuk balas dendam padamu. Aku serius menyukaimu. Sejak pandangan pertama."

Tangan Mingyu masih setia memegang lengan Wonwoo. Gadis itupun tidak kelihatan keberatan.

"aku tidak tahu apakah kau tipe orang yang percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama atau tidak, tapi aku iya. Dan saat ini aku sedang merasakannya. Padamu. Aku hanya berharap kau mengizinkanku untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam. Dan aku juga berharap bahwa kau tidak keberatan untuk mengetahui tentang diriku lebih lanjut. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Semua terserah padamu. "

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu."

Wonwoo tidak juga mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hingga akhirnya MIngyu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Wonwoo dan meraih piring yang sedang dicucinya, barulah ia tersadar.

"kau sudah selesai mencucinya? Biar aku yang mengeringkannya."

Wonwoo terus memandangi punggung Mingyu yang sedang membelakanginya sambil mengeringkan piring.

Kalau boleh jujur, perkataan Mingyu barusan sedikit menyentak hati nuraninya. Kini ia jadi bimbang akan isi pikirannya sendiri.

"sudah malam. Lagipula aku sudah makan, sudah minum, juga sudah bicara padamu. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Ucap Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya.

Mingyu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan kembali memakai alat penyamarannya, diikuti Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Mingyu sudah meraih kenop pintu rumah Wonwoo, namun ia berbalik dan memandang wajah Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Meraih tangan gadis itu lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"selamat malam gadis manis. Mimpi indah." Dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala Wonwoo. Lalu pergi keluar dari rumah Wonwoo.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian didepan pintu dengan hati terasa seperti ingin meledak.

.

.

.

"aaaahh! Bosaann!" Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang tidak dililit gips diatas brangkar. Sudah hampir hari keempat ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi kata dokter ia masih harus dirawat disana kurang lebih selama beberapa minggu lagi.

"kau bosan?" tanya seorang pria tanpa Jungkook sadari kehadirannya.

"ah! Kkamjagya!" Jungkook hampir terlonjak dari brangkarnya saat mendengar suara yang menurutnya tidak asing lagi. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Mingyu, pria yang selalu menerornya karena ingin mendekati eonni-nya.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati brangkar tempat Jungkook berbaring. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, kemudian berkata dengan nada sarkastik.

"apa kau juga menipuku karena sedang merasa bosan?"

Jungkook yang mendengar intonasi yang tidak biasanya dari Mingyu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"menipu apa?"

Mingyu hanya berdecih. Ia kemudian menampilkan seringaian yang sama sekali belum pernah Jungkook lihat baik off maupun on camera. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, Jungkook merasa sedikit merinding.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh, Jungkook-ssi. Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Dan kuharap tidak ada lagi kebohongan diantara kita."

Jungkook merasa dahinya agak basah. Keringat dingin turun melewati pelipisnya. _Well_ , ia sudah ketahuan. Jadi lebih baik Ia berkata jujur sekalian.

"baiklah. Aku mengaku. Aku sudah menipumu."

Mingyu mendengarkan penjelasan dengan penuh minat. Tatapan mengintimidasi ia berikan kepada Jungkook, yang mau tak mau membuat gadis berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu sedikit menunduk takut.

"kenapa?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada suaranya yang rendah dan agak serak.

"karena eonni-ku."

"aish! Apa aku benar-benar harus menceritakan semua ini padamu?!" protes Jungkook dengan suara lirih. Namun tatapan tajam Mingyu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"baiklah. Aku sudah menipumu. Aku bersalah. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku melakukan ini demi eonni-ku. Aku berbohong soal dia yang sudah memiliki kekasih, karena kenyataannya sudah selama dua puluh empat tahun ia tetap melajang. Aku berbohong padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau mendekatinya."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa aneh dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"jangan berpikir aneh-aneh! Aku melakukan itu bukan karena menyukaimu! Tapi karena eonni-ku itu tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau idol sepertimu."

Jungkook menghela napasnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan.

"lagipula siapa yang tidak tahu. Fans-mu itu terlalu banyak. Apalagi yang ganas. Dan eonni-ku tidak mau direpotkan oleh hal seperti itu. Ia tidak suka hidupnya diganggu jika sampai ia ketahuan memiliki hubungan denganmu."

"ini hanya diantara kita saja ya, tapi biar kuberitahu. Meskipun diluarnya terlihat dingin, tapi hati eonni-ku itu sangat lembut. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat perdebatan, apalagi sampai menimbulkan kericuhan."

Menanggapi perkataan Jungkook, Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam.

"mingyu-ssi. Apa kau tahu bahwa eonni-ku itu sempat jadi perbincangan hangat diantara fans Seventeen?"

"itu…"

"kau pasti tahu. Dengan predikat _'wanita kurang ajar di acara fansign'_ , dengan cara itulah eonni-ku dipanggil."

Mingyu terlihat gelisah mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Ia tahu itu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

"dan itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak mau sampai eonni-ku bersama dengan orang sepertimu, Mingyu-ssi. Aku memang mengagumimu, aku menyukai Seventeen. Aku suka lagu-lagu kalian. Aku akan tetap mendukung Seventeen. Tapi jika eonni-ku harus jadi sasaran kemarahan sasaeng fans-mu, maaf saja. Aku tidak sudi."

.

.

.

"gyu-ya, ada apa? Hari ini kau terlihat sangat tidak berkonsentrasi. Fokus, Mingyu!" tegur seorang sutradara. Saat ini Mingyu sedang menjalani shooting sebuah CF. dan sudah berkali-kali ia mendapatkan NG. Padahal scene yang diambil cukup mudah. Mingyu cukup tersenyum tulus kepada seorang perempuan, dan bergerak perlahan seolah ia akan mencium gadis tersebut. Dan kkeut! Selesai! tapi entah mengapa senyuman yang Mingyu sunggingkan hari ini tidak terlihat alami sama sekali.

"ah, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Mingyu membungkukkan badannya kepada beberapa kru disana sekaligus aktris yang menjadi lawan mainnya. Mereka semua memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan kesal. Seharusnya scene seperti ini bisa dilakukan hanya dalam beberapa kali take. Tapi Mingyu membuat satu jam ini hanya berkutat dalam satu scene.

Sang sutradara menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia akhirnya berteriak pada semua orang disana.

"baiklah! Istirahat lima menit!"

Mingyu merasa sangat bersalah. Sang sutradara benar. Ia tidak benar-benar focus shooting hari ini. Ucapan Jungkook mengganggu pikirannya. Dan ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

Istirahat selama lima menit selesai. Mingyu bertekad ini adalah take terakhir yang harus diambil dalam scene ini. Dia berkonsentrasi penuh pada actingnya.

" _focus! Focus Kim Mingyu! Bayangkan saja… bayangkan saja gadis itu adalah Wonwoo! Ya! Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo!"_ batin MIngyu berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu mulai mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis yang harus ia hadapi saat ini adalah Wonwoo. Ia mulai membayangkan bahwa kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, tersenyum untuk Wonwoo, dan bahkan akan mencium Wonwoo.

"yak! Cut!"

Dan hasilnya? Semua orang puas. Sang sutradara bahkan sampai bangun dari tempat duduknya dan bertepuk tangan melihat acting Mingyu saat itu.

"huwah! Bagus sekali actingmu, Mingyu! Coba saja sejak tadi kau seperti itu! Mungkin shooting kita sudah selesai sedari tadi!" puji sutradara kepada Mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu pelan.

"ne, gamsahmnida. Ah, apakah shootingnya sudah selesai?" tanya MIngyu dengan wajah girang. Ia senang akhirnya agendanya untuk hari ini sudah selesai.

"ya, sudah selesai. kau sudah boleh pergi, Mingyu-ssi. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk."

Akhirnya setelah mengucapkan salam kepada semua orang yang ada disana, Mingyu pergi mengendarai mobilnya. Hari ini ia memang pergi ke lokasi shooting seorang diri tanpa ditemani siapapun dengan membawa mobil perusahaan.

Ia melajukan kendaraannya menuju studio rekaman tempat beberapa hyung serta member lainnya sedang melakukan rekaman music.

"hyung!" pangil Mingyu kepada Sungcheol dan segera masuk kedalam sebuah ruang kedap suara yang hanya bisa diakses oleh orang tertentu saja.

Tidak hanya Seungcheol yang berada disana, tetapi juga Jihoon, Seokmin, dan Hao.

"eoh! Mingyu-ya! Aa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jihoon saat melihat kedatangan Mingyu.

"ingin saja. Aku bosan di dorm. Aku baru saja selesai shooting CF. apa kalian masih lama?" Mingyu memperhatikan sekeliling dan mendapati para member lainnya sedang asik berbincang dengan para kru.

"ani. Kami sudah selesai. hanya tinggal membicarakan beberapa hal dan kita bisa pergi dari sini."

"dan-oh! Kenapa semalam kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"nde, tidak biasanya kau melewati saat makan malam." Timpal Seokmin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada diantara Mingyu dan Jihoon.

Hao yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum polos. Namun dilihat dari mimic wajahnya ia juga turut penasaran.

"eoh… Mingyu-ya. Kau mulai main rahasia dengan kami?"

"a-aniya! Bukan begitu, hanya saja…" Mingyu gelagapan menanggapi reaksi teman-temannya.

"Mingyu sedang ada kencan. Kalian seperti tidak mengerti saja." Tiba-tiba Seungcheol merangkul pundak Mingyu dan menepuknya pelan, seolah berkata 'sabar ya'

Mendengar jawaban leader mereka, Jihoon, Seokmin serta Hao memelototkan mata mereka, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"MIngyu. Kau masih ingat slogan kita? Jangan ada rahasia, man!" Seokmin menepuk bahu Mingyu agak keras, membuat pria tan itu mengaduh.

"aish! Baik, baik! aku cerita! Tapi sebelumnya kita harus keluar dari sini. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mendengar."

Mendengar itu, Seokmin hanya menaik turunkan alisnya kehadapan Jihoon yang dibalas dengan seringaian.

.

.

.

"woah.. daebak… kisahmu barusan seperti drama, Kim Mingyu!" lagi-lagi si hyperaktif Seokmin menganga kagum saat mendengar cerita Mingyu.

Ya, akhirnya Mingyu terbuka kepada keempat sahabatnya disana. Ia menceritakan awal mula perjumpaannya dengan Wonwoo, mulai dari ia menyukai gadis itu sejak pandangan pertama hingga saat ini, ia sedang berusaha mendekatinya.

"jinjja! Aku seperti sedang mendengar kisah novel remaja" kali ini Jihoon yang bereaksi sambil terus menyeruput matcha latte-nya di café tempat mereka kini berbincang.

Café yang mereka datangi cukup tertutup. Para pengunjung dapat memiliki waktu privasi mereka dengan tenang disini. Namun hal itu tetap tidak cukup untuk menghentikan lirikan menggoda dari para gadis yang sedang berada disana. Terlebih kepada seorang Kim Mingyu.

Hao hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Entah tanda ia mengerti atau tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ucapan Jihoon.

Sedangkan Seungcheol, pria itu sedari tadi menatap mata Mingyu sambil mendengarkan ceritanya.

"lalu, gadis di rumah sakit waktu itu, adalah adik gadis bernama Wonwoo itu?" tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba.

"kau pernah melihatnya, hyung?" tanya Seokmin pada Seungcheol.

"hanya adiknya. Wonwoo-nya sih, aku belum pernah lihat." Jawab Seungcheol santai.

"kurasa… aku pernah melihatnya." Ucap Jihoon tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua menatap pria mungil tersebut.

"apa? Kapan? Dimana?" selalu Seokmin yang paling penasaran diantara mereka.

"tentu saja diacara fansign. Kau lupa? Saat itu barisan Mingyu bersebelahan denganku. Dan aku masih sedikit ingat seorang gadis dengan perawakan yang Mingyu ceritakan barusan."

"lalu bagaimana?" tanya Hao kini sambil menyendokkan makanan kedalam mulutnya

"bagaimana apanya? Ya, menurutku dia cantik. Terlihat dewasa. Kelihatannya gadis yang sopan. Dan sepertinya… aku tahu apa yang membuat Mingyu sangat tertarik pada gadis itu." Ucap Jihoon sambil melirikkan matanya jahil menatap Mingyu yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"apa? Apa?" cerca Seokmin penasaran.

"lekuk tubuhnya itu… ck! Mantap sekali! Pria normal mana yang tidak tertarik, iya tidak?" Jihoon dnegan sengaja menyenggol lengan Mingyu dengan sikunya, berusaha menggoda Mingyu yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"aish! Bukan itu juga! Ya, kuakui. Pertama kalinya aku memang sempat terpana melihat tubuhnya, tetapi bukan berarti aku hanya menyukai tubuhnya! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" sangkal Mingyu mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas karena malu.

"justru kami berpikiran yang iya-iya. Memang apa salahnya? Ahh.. aku jadi ingin menemuinya." Seokmin berkata demikian sambil menopangkan dagunya diatas meja.

Namun Mingyu kemudian memukul pelan kepalanya menggunakan buku menu yang ada disana.

"ya! Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam!" oceh Mingyu.

"macam-macam apanya? Aku melihat wajahnya saja belum pernah!" akhirnya Mingyu dan Seokmin terlibat perdebatan kecil diliputi pukulan-pukulan ringan pada lengan keduanya, hingga leader mereka turun tangan untuk melerai.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, dan kini ia sedang menunggu waktu makan malam.

Merasa bosan, ia membuka seluruh aplikasi social media yang ia punya. Namun semuanya sama saja. Tidak ada yang penting dan tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hingga kata-kata Mingyu kemarin terngiang kembali dipikirannya.

" _aku berharap bahwa kau tidak keberatan untuk mengetahui tentang diriku lebih lanjut."_

Wonwoo menimang-nimang sesaat. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat memantapkan hatinya, ia mengangguk pelan, memastikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hal ini hanyalah masalah kecil. Tidak apa-apa.

Ia kemudian membuka aplikasi _Youtube_ dari ponselnya dan mengetikkan kata _Seventeen_ di kolom pencarian.

Kini matanya bisa melihat puluhan video tentang Seventeen yang tersaji disana. Ia tertarik untuk membuka lagu Seventeen yang sempat ia dengarkan di televise di acara Music Bank. Namun ia tidak tahu apa judulnya. Ya, kalau boleh jujur, sejak saat itu kepala Wonwoo agak tersugesti dengan nada music yang mengalun tersebut.

Sehingga Wonwoo membuka satu persatu video yang tersaji disana.

Ia sudah menyaksikan empat buah music video, namun tidak kunjung menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tapi satu hal yang ia sadari sejak menyaksikan music video tersebut adalah, bahwa peson Kim Mingyu itu nyata.

Pria yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan suka kepada Wonwoo itu memang sangat tampan. Ia memiliki kharismanya tersendiri. Belum lagi saat ia tersenyum menyeringai dan menampilkan sedikit gigi taringnya yang mencuat.

 _Holy shit._ Wonwoo mengaku bahwa Mingyu itu sangat seksi.

Wajahnya memerah tatkala mengingat bahwa pria tampan itu, Kim Mingyu, mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Wonwoo. Ia merasa tersanjung, sungguh.

Ayolah, semua gadis di Korea berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian Kim Mingyu. Dan yang mendapatkannya malah ia, si Jeon Wonwoo yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa seorang pria tampan yang seksi bernama Kim Mingyu _does exist._

Wonwoo tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia sadar bahwa isi hatinya mengatakan bahwa untuk memberikan Mingyu sebuah kesempatan.

Namun ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan isi otaknya yang berkata bahwa Mingyu tidak serius. Maksudku, kenapa seorang Kim Mingyu yang bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis yang lebih _WAH_ , malah memilih Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat biasa ini?

Wonwoo akhirnya malah terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri meski video player diponselnya terus memutarkan video tentang Seventeen.

Hingga suara dering ponselnya menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya.

"yeoboseyo?"

" _annyeong."_

"duguseyo?"

" _kau mengangkat telepon tanpa tau siapa yang menelepon?"_ tanya seorang pria diseberang sana. Meski terdengar familiar, Wonwoo tetap memastikan dengan memandang layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan ID sang penelepon.

"ada apa?"

" _sekarang kau tahu? Siapa aku?"_ tanya pria itu lagi mencoba berbasa-basi.

"cepat katakan apa maumu, Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo menjawab dengan nada suara jengah. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun Mingyu yakin pasti wanita yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini sedang memutar bola matanya malas.

" _euhm… coba kupikir. Ah! kau sudah makan?"_ tanya Mingyu masih dengan nadanya yang selalu terdengar ceria saat bicara dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sejujurnya ia belum makan, tapi jika berkata demikian bisa-bisa Mingyu melakukan hal tidak wajar seperti kemarin lagi.

Tapi ia kembali memikirkan isi lamunannya barusan. Hampir setengah dari hatinya ingin memberikan Mingyu kesempatan. Hingga tanpa ia sendiri sadari, mulutnya membisikan jawaban yang Mingyu tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

"belum.."

Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat ini, tapi diseberang sana, Mingyu tersenyum dengan girangnya. Terlebih saat ia mendengar jawaban lirih dari bibir Wonwoo.

" _assa! Kalau begitu kau harus makan denganku! Ah! Sisa makanan kemarin masih ada, kan? Tunggu, ya! Aku akan membawakanmu makanan lagi, lalu segera meluncur menuju rumahmu!"_

Belum sempat Wonwoo mengeluarkan suaranya untuk protes, Mingyu sudah memutuskan sambungan. Membuat Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah.

Tetapi meskipun pasrah, Wonwoo tidak menampik bahwa hatinya terasa berdebar-debar.

Ia pun segera menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

.

.

.

"TING TONG"

Suara bel rumah Wonwoo berbunyi. Namun Wonwoo yakin siapa tamu yang datang. Ia segera beranjak menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Namun sebelum itu, ia sempatkan dirinya untuk mampir kedepan cermin untuk sekedar merapikan piyamanya yang agak kusut dan menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari.

Tersadar bahwa ia mencoba kelihatan _cantik_ dihadapan Mingyu, Wonwoo jadi malu sendiri. Ia menepuk kepalanya sambil menggumam, memaki dirinya sendiri dengan wajah merona.

Wonwoo berdeham, mencoba memasang wajah biasa saja – cenderung jutek, baru kemudian membuka pintu untuk tamunya yang datang.

Dugaannya benar. Kini Kim Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya menggunakan sebuah jaket hitam, ripped jeans berwarna senada, snapback putih, dan menenteng dua bungkus besar kantung berisi makanan di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, bahkan sebelum Wonwoo persilahkan, lagi-lagi Mingyu menerobos masuk, membuat Wonwoo melihat kearah pria itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"ya! Kenapa kau membawa banyak sekali makanan?" tanya Wonwoo sengit.

"kenapa? bukankah bagus jika banyak makanan? Aku ini orang yang suka makan, Wonu-ya." Jawab Mingyu santai lalu meletakkan makanannya diatas pantry.

"makanan sisa kemarin saja belum kau habiskan!"

"ah! Aku tahu! Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya, kan? Sehingga kau punya alasan untuk terus menemuiku! Iya, kan? Mengaku saja!" ucap Wonwoo sengit sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Mingyu.

Sedang yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah polos, mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahaha…"

"ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Kapan kau bisa berhenti membuatku terpukau?" ujar Mingyu disela tawanya.

"hahaha… percaya diri sekali…" Mingyu sampai terpingkal. Ia bahkan memegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku.

"ish! Lalu apa? Kenapa kau bawa banyak sekali makanan?" Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, memperhatikan dengan jengkel MIngyu yang sedang tertawa puas karena ucapannya.

Mingyu berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Lalu sesaat setelah berhasil, ia berjalan, mendekati Wonwoo. Membuat gadis itu bergerak mundur karena Mingyu yang terus saja berjalan kearahnya.

Punggung Wonwoo sudah menabrak tembok disana. Ia sudah terpojok. Namun jarak Mingyu semakin dekat. Dan hingga sudah tidak ada jara diantara mereka, ia bisa merasakan tangan Mingyu yang hangat mengelus pipinya lembut.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku sengaja? Ya, aku mengaku. Aku sengaja. Ini semua agar aku bisa menemuimu terus. Besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi."

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Wonwoo bisa merasakan keningnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembab. Menempel sesaat. Dan itu adalah bibir Mingyu!

 **TBC**

Annyeong yeorobeunnn… fyuh. Ini adalah chp terpanjang dari semuanya. Total words 4k lebih!

Syukurlah aku bisa update ff ini tepat waktu yaaa.. thanks god aku dapet off hari sabtu (jadi bisa update ff. bukannya malmingan :((( )

Oia aku mo tanya juga sama kalian, menurut kalian ff ini alurnya gimana ya? Kecepetan? Atau malah seperti jalan di tempat? Mohon responnya yaa~ soalnya aku bener-bener masih beginner.

Aku mau balesin beberapa review mumpung lagi bisa ya..

 **Lulu-shi:** omonaa mianheeee.. aku gatau soalnyaa. Biasa nonton rekamannya doang. Hiks :((

 **Zizisvt:** ngga juga sih, bisa makan gratis itu sebuah kelebihan dari training di hotel. Hehehe . makasih ya say reviewnyaaa

 **Chypertae:** tenang aja, emang siapa eih yang bisa nolak pesonanya si taring? Hehe

 **Seira minkyu:** haii.. gpp kokkk asal besok-besok jangan lupa review juga yaaa hehehe

 **Msmiya:** yaampun gapapa dear~ yang penting kamu masi ngasi review, bukan silent reader. Makasih luh ya say

 **Jeononu** : berasa dejavu ya? Hahahaha

Yaudah kayaknya segitu dulu yaaa… lain kali kita sambung lagii

Akhir kata, review juseyoooong…


	8. Chapter 7

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 7 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

.

.

.

Wonwoo terhenyak sesaat. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya.

Kim Mingyu, baru saja menciumnya. Ya, menciumnya!

Katakan Wonwoo berlebihan, tapi ini adalah nyata. Mingyu adalah pria pertama yang menciumnya selain ayahnya.

Selama dua puluh empat tahun eksistensi kehidupan Wonwoo, ia tidak pernah membiarkan lelaki manapun mendekatinya, apalagi sampai menciumnya.

Dan kini, pria yang bahkan belum genap satu bulan Wonwoo kenali, sudah berani menciumnya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Wonwoo sambil memegang keningnya yang baru saja Mingyu kecup.

Melihat reaksi Wonwoo, Mingyu jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"i-itu.. mian. Aku tidak sengaja. Hehehe.." mingyu hanya terkekeh, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Ia kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mendudukan gadis itu di bangku meja makan, dan membongkar bungkusan makanan yang ia bawa.

"apa yang mau kau makan?"

"kali ini aku membawa ayam goreng, kimbab, dumpling, dan nasi goreng kimchi. Apa yang mau kau pilih?" tanya Mingyu ceria sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu bungkus makanan.

Namun pergerakan Mingyu turut berhenti tatkala ia melihat Wonwoo yang masih belum juga memberikan reaksinya.

"tolong jangan lakukan lagi." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba membuat Mingyu menatap gadis itu.

"apanya?"

"ciuman itu." Ujar Wonwoo pelan.

Rasa bersalah Mingyu kembali timbul. Ia akhirnya ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo. Dengan tatapan takut-takut ia kembali memandang gadis itu.

"aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku lancang. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tersebut. Aku tidak tahu kau akan sebegitu tidak sukanya diperlakukan seperti itu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ujar Mingtu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Jujur, di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, Wonwoo bukannya tidak suka. Yah, ia bukannya suka juga diperlakukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, perasaannya lebih seperti… kaget?

"jangan lakukan lagi." Wonwoo berucap dengan pelan. Namun penuh dengan nada tegas dan mutlak. Seolah perkataannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Mingyu yang merasa mendapat angin sejuk, segera menaikkan wajahnya dan mengangguk polos, ia kemudian mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' dan berkata,

"ne. aku janji. Selama kau belum jadi kekasihku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

Wonwoo hanya memicingkan matanya mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Ia hanya berdecak malas, mengundang reaksi tawa dari Mingyu.

.

.

.

Didalam dorm Seventeen, para member sedang duduk bersantai. Ada yang sedang menonton, membaca buku, mendengarkan music, ada pula yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan yang lain.

"akh! Kalian sudah dengar?" pekik seseorang menyita seluruh atensi pria muda nan tampan disana.

"wae? Heboh sekali." Tanya Soonyoung. Menanggapi teriakan seorang Seungkwan.

"hari Jumat nanti kita punya jadwal wawancara dengan sebuah majalah. Majalah yang cukup terkenal." Ujar Seungkwan mengundang reaksi yang bermacam-macam.

"jeongmal? Majalah apa?"

"pukul berapa? Hari jumat aku ada shooting CF."

"aku sudah ada janji rekaman dengan sunbae."

"chakkaman, setahuku hanya beberapa orang dari kita yang akan pergi. Tidak semua." Lanjut Seungkwan saat melihat reaksi para sahabatnya. Ia membuka chat history yang ia dan manajer Hwang lakukan malam sebelumnya.

"yang akan melakukan wawancara hanya Jun, Seungcheol, Jihoon, Hao, dan Dino." Ucap Seungkwan setelah memastikan nama teman-temannya. Ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya sedang ia jalani.

"hanya berlima? Syukurlah, aku sudah punya janji terlebih dulu."

Tiba-tiba Jun menyela ucapan mereka, ia memanggil Seungkwan dan bertanya,

"wawancara di gedung apa? Sepertinya aku akan menyusul saja. Dari pagi sampai siang hari aku ada pemotretan."

"molla. Kau tanya manajer Hwang saja untuk berita lebih lanjutnya." Jawab Seungkwan masih sambil menyelami dunianya sendiri.

Keadaan hening seketika, hingga suara Lee Seokmin terdengar.

"apa kalian ada yang melihat Mingyu? Aku belum melihatnya sejak siang ini."

Mereka semua mengangkat bahu mereka. Merasa tidak mengetahui keberadaan Mingyu saat ini.

"mungkin ia sedang menjenguk manajer hyung di rumah sakit? Kau tahu, beberapa waktu lalu ia giat sekali menjenguk Wonshik hyung." Ucap Soonyoung tidak ingin berburuk sangka.

"entahlah, menurutku kelakuan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh. Yah, sudah dari dulu anak itu aneh, tapi sekarang kelakuannya bahkan lebih menjadi-jadi." Timpal Jeonghan.

"dia sedang jatuh cinta. Wajar jika jadi seperti itu. Kalian ini seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja." Seungcheol berkata dengan santai, tanpa sadar bahwa hal tersebut membuat beberapa member terlonjak kaget.

"apa? Mingyu, sedang jatuh cinta? Kau yang benar saja, hyung?!"

"jatuh cinta pada siapa? Kenapa ia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kita?" tanya Vernon.

"ia sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis di fansign beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat terlibat perselisihan dengannya." Jawab Seokmin clueless. Ia tidak sadar akan isi ucapannya sebelum Jihoon memukul lengannya.

"aish! Kau ini!"

"ah! Aku ingat sekarang! Gadis yang kemarin sempat hangat dibicarakan saat acara fansign karena perlakuan tidak menyenangkan terhadap Mingyu?" ucap Jisoo sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Kemudian semua orang disana hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kecuali Jihoon dan Seungcheol yang hanya memelototkan mata mereka pada Seokmin, yang kemudian hanya dibalas kekehan oleh pria humoris tersebut.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanye lesu diatas meja kerjanya. Ia baru saja dimarahi oleh manajer karena anak buahnya berbuat kesalahan yang cukup fatal di lapangan.

Dan karena itu pulalah Wonwoo jadi tambah stress. Akibat kesalahan anak buah bimbingan Wonwoo tersebut, Wonwoo turut kena imbasnya. Ia harus menggantikan posisi orang tersebut dalam hal penanggung jawab wawancara dengan idol yang harus dilakukan untuk majalan di kantor penerbitannya.

Wonwoo sudah cukup sibuk tanpa perlu adanya tugas tambahan. Dan yang lebih membuatnya shock adalah idol yang akan melakukan wawancara siang ini.

Mereka adalah Seventeen. Sudah cukup Wonwoo berurusan dengan Mingyu yang merepotkan. Ia tidak mau jika harus berurusan juga dengan kesebelas orang lainnya.

Wonwoo merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Ia ingin melarikan dirinya dan kabur ke café seberang kantor, namun wawancara akan diadakan dalam setengah jam kedepan. Ia mau tidak mau harus ada disini.

Tiba-tiba dari ruangan manajernya terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria tua. Yah, itu adalah manajer tuanya yang sangat menyebalkan yang biasa dipanggil -si tua Bangka-

Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Wonwoo segera menyambar jaket, kacamata, serta dompet nya dan bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum dirinya ikut terseret kedalam masalah.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh lima menit Wonwoo menyembunyikan dirinya didalam café yang suasananya sangat tenang ini. Ia merasa sangat nyaman disini. Selain Susana teduh didalam café, alunan music classic juga terdengar, membuat Wonwoo bisa merelaksasikan otaknya sesaat.

Namun tidak lama kemudian ia harus menghela nafasnya kasar saat ia melihat ponselnya bordering. –si tua Bangka- menelpon.

Ia mengangkatnya dan beralasan bahwa ia sedang berada di toilet dan akan segera kembali ke tempat wawancara diadakan.

Kembali lagi, dengan terburu-buru Wonwoo menyambar jaket dan dompet serta kacamata yang sedari tadi ia lepaskan.

Sesampainya di gedung bagian depan kantor, ia merasa heran. Ada beberapa, mungkin belasan. Remaja perempuan yang berada disana. Wonwoo bisa mengira, mereka pasti para fans seventeen, pikirnya.

Wonwoo berusaha tidak menghiraukan mereka. Ia bahkan sedikit menghindar dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya. _Wonwoo punya reputasi buruk di kalangan carats, kalau kau lupa._

Sesaat sebelum menekan tombol lift, tiba-tiba saja temannya di bagian pusat informasi memanggilnya.

"wonwoo-yah!"

Wonwoo membalikan wajahnya dan menatap temannya yang bernama Jang Wanhee.

"wae?"

Wanhee berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia sedikit berbisik pada Wonwoo, meninggallkan podium pusat informasinya dan seorang pria yang berpenampilan aneh didepan sana.

"kau tahu? Hari ini kantor kita kedatangan idol. Seventeen! Kau tahu, kan?" tanya Wanhee agak menggebu-gebu. Namun Wonwoo tidak peduli. Ia malah memutar bola matanya malas.

"ya. Lalu?"

"salah satu personel mereka, Wen Junhui-ssi. Bertanya padaku dimana wawancaranya diadakan. Wonwoo-yah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku minta tolong, tolong antarkan Junhui-ssi kesana, ya? Lagipula bukankah itu ada di tempat yang sama dengan divisi mu?" rengek Wanhee.

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Wonwoo mendengus kasar. Namun ia segera mengangguk. Tentu saja, karena memang Wonwoo sedang menuju ke tempat wawancara itu diadakan. Kalau tidak, Wonwoo tidak akan peduli. Ia tidak akan mau.

Wanhee melonjak girang melihat anggukan Wonwoo. Ia segera bergegas berbicara pada Jun dan sesekali menunjuk Wonwoo. Berusaha menjelaskan bahwa Wonwoo akan mengantarkannya.

Jun menghampiri Wonwoo dan membuka kacamata berwarna gelapnya. Ia kemudian sedikit tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

Membuat Wonwoo turut tersenyum dan ikut menganggukkan kepalanya tak kalah sopan.

Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam lift yang kebetulan kosong dan menuju ke lantai lima. Tempat diadakannya wawacara.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam ruang kaca yang sebenarnya agak mirip dengan akuarium tersebut. Disana terlihat sudah ada beberapa member seventeen yang tiba lebih dulu dan kru yang bertugas mewawancarai mereka.

Jun menghampiri kawan-kawannya dan melakukan high five saat ia tiba disana.

Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Ternyata tidak semua member yang akan melakukan wawancara. Hanya ada beberapa dari mereka. Dan wonwoo menghela nafasnya, saat menyadari bahwa Kim Mingyu tidak termasuk dari beberapa orang tersebut.

Entah menghela nafas lega, atau kecewa.

"eoh! Jun kau sudah datang!" panggil seorang pria imut.

"ne, ternyata acaranya tidak selama yang aku bayangkan. Dan untung saja aku diantarkan oleh nona manis ini. Ah! Kita belum berkenalan, siapakah namamu, nona?" tanya Jun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Wonwoo dihadapan semua orang disana.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat semua member seventeen yang ada disana juga turut menatapnya penasaran.

Kemudian dengan ragu-ragu, ia membalas salam dari Jun.

"Jeon Wonwoo imnida.."

Medengar nama Wonwoo, seseorang dari mereka mengernyitkan alisnya heran, merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut. Ia kemudian menyenggol lengan teman di sebelah kanannya dan langsung dibalas juga dengan cengiran.

"ah! Nan, Xu Minghao imnida! Bangapseumnida!" sambar Hao memecah keheningan.

Akhirnya mereka semua memperkenalkan diri sebelum wawancara dimulai.

.

.

.

"sekarang kita tiba di pertanyaan terakhir. Kalau boleh tahu, kapan terakhir kalian jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

Wonwoo mengawasi jalannya wawancara dari luar ruangan, namun ia masih bisa terlihat dari kaca, dan Wonwoo masih bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas melalui pengeras suara.

Mereka semua terkikik mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Satu persatu dari member seventeen tersebut mulai bercerita. Hingga Seungcheol, sang leader yang terakhir berucap,

"sudah sangat lama sejak aku terakhir jatuh cinta. Tapi yang aku tahu, ada seorang pria temanku yang sedang tergila-gila pada seorang wanita. Dan sepertinya kini aku tahu kenapa." sambil melirik Wonwoo, dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan oleh kawan-kawan membernya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melengkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat Jungkook. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia menjenguk adik kesayangannya tersebut. Kali ini ia tidak lupa membawa beberapa makanan favorit Jungkook sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf karena sudah lama tidak datang.

"Jungkookie." Panggil Wonwoo saat memasuki kamar Jungkook.

"eonnie! Bogoshiptaaa..! keterlaluan sekali! Apa kau sudah lupa pada adikmu yang cantik ini?" Jungkook merajuk setelah mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Wonwoo. Membuat sang kakak terkekeh geli.

"nado. Bogoshippo." Wonwoo kemudian meraih tubuh mungil Jungkook dan memeluk adiknya erat.

Merasa malu karena tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini, Jungkook segera melepas pelukannya.

"ish! Lepaskan. Tidak seperti Wonwoo eonni saja. Ah! Apa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata kembali berbinar-binar melihat paperbag yang dibawa Wonwoo.

"ck! Begini saja kau cepat!"

"ini! Aku membawa beberapa cemilan kesukaanmu dan buku novel. Aku tahu kau pasti bosan setengah mati disini." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan paperbag tersebut ke pangkuan Jungkook.

"eonni gomawo! Hehehe… aku sayang eonni!" kekeh Jungkook kemudian membuka semua segel buku novel terbarunya.

Wonwoo tesenyum lega melihat tingkah Jungkook. Di harinya yang sangat melelahkan seperti ini, melihat dan mendengar tawa Jungkook bisa jadi oasis bagi Wonwoo.

Namun satu hal segera terlintas di otak Wonwoo. Ia duduk di brangkar Jungkook dan menyamankan dirinya.

"JUngkookie. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Kuharap kau mau jujur pada eonni." Tanya Wonwoo dengan mimic serius. Membuat Jungkook yang sedang mengigit kue kesukaannya berhenti sesaat.

"apa itu eonni?"

"beberapa waktu yang lalu… benarkah Kim Mingyu datang kemari dan meminta informasi tentang diriku padamu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Reaksi Jungkook terlihat gelagapan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Kemudian mengigiti bibirnya sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

"lalu?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"eonni, kumohon maaf aku. Jangan salah paham. Kim Mingyu memang meminta informasi tentang dirimu padaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberikannya. Percayalah, eonni. Kumohon!" ujar Jungkook memelas.

Jungkook bahkan sampai menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Ia takut eonninya marah padanya.

"aku juga minta maaf eonni, aku pernah berbohong pada MIngyu-ssi. Bahwa kau sudah dijodohkan." Lanjut Jungkook.

Wonwoo menaikan satu alisnya.

"karena ia bersikeras ingin meminta informasi tentang dirimu dariku! Maka dari itu aku membohonginya agar ia menyerah."

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya lemas. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"dan satu hal lagi yang paling kusesali. Aku berkata padanya bahwa kau sudah dijodohkan karena kau harus menanggung hutang yang keluarga kita punya."

Kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar kaget mendengar ucapa Jungkook. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook.

"kenapa kau katakan itu?! Ya! Jeon Jungkook! Meskipun appa sudah tidak ada, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah membuat kita susah! Kau harus sadar itu! Kau sudah membuat nama keluarga Jeon jelek. Apa kau sadar itu?!" tanpa Wonwoo sadari, ia berbicara dengan Jungkook menggunakan nada tingginya, membuat gadis mungil berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu menitikkan air matanya kaget.

"ne eonni. Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf. Makanya aku menyesal. Hiks… appa, mianheyo…" isak tangis Jungkook akhirnya membuat Wonwoo sadar. Ia akhirnya memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan mengelus punggung adiknya pelan, berusaha menenangkan.

"ah. Mianhe, Jungkookie. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Aku hanya… entahlah." Ucap Wonwoo sambil terus mengelus punggung Jungkook.

"ne, eonni. Gwenchana." Setelah beberapa saat, Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, dan berusaha menarik cairan yang ingin terjatuh dari hidungnya dengan lucu, membuat Wonwoo kembali gemas.

"lagipula percuma kau lakukan itu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil terus menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jungkook.

"waeyo?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Mingyu tetap mendekatiku. Ia mendapatkan informasi itu dari eomma." Lanjut Wonwoo.

"ah! Iya aku lupa memberitahu eonni! Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Mingyu datang kemari dan meminta nomormu, aku memang tidak memberikannya, namun eomma datang dan malah memberikan pria itu nomormu, alamat kantormu, serta alamat rumah kita! Kim Mingyu sudah berbohong pada eomma bahwa kau adalah teman kecilnya!" Jungkook menjelaskan dengan mengebu-gebu.

"hm. Arra. Dia dan eomma sudah mengatakannya padaku."

Seketika suasana hening tercipta. Jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka membuat angin musim panas bisa masuk ke ruangan Jungkook dengan mudah.

Wonwoo memperhatikan langit sore yang berwarna jingga pekat. Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian memandang kembali mata Jungkook yang terlihat berbinar.

"Jungkookie. Menurutmu… apakah aku harus memberikan Mingyu kesempatan?" tanya Wonwoo seketika, membuat Jungkook membelalakan matanya kaget.

"eonni. Apa kau berencana untuk-"

"ah! Nan molla! Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini! Tapi setengah dari hatiku berkata bahwa aku harus memberikan pria itu kesempatan. Aku juga… tidak bisa menampik bahwa aku ingin mencoba, Jungkookie." Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya, Wonwoo sudah memotong ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa terbengong melihat eonninya. Ini pertama kalinya.

Ya, pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat eonninya yang selalu ia anggap tangguh menjadi bingung hanya karena urusan pria.

Pertama kalinya eonninya yang keras mau berbagi cerita dan masalah padanya yang selalu ia anggap anak kecil.

Membuat Jungkook kasihan, sekaligus merasa bersyukur.

"kalau eonni bertanya apa pendapatku, yah…" Jungkook dengan sengaja menjeda ucapannya, membuat Wonwoo menatap Jungkook dnegan penuh minat.

"kalau aku jadi eonni, aku akan mencobanya. Yah memang, meski tidak bisa dipungkiri, fans Kim Mingyu itu sangat ganas. Eonni harus ekstra, double, triple, hati-hati jika ingin berhubungan dengan pria seperti Mingyu." Nasehat Jungkook.

"apakah menurutmu begitu? Aku harus mencobanya?" tanya Wonwoo penuh kebimbangan.

"bukankah eonni yang bilang, eonni ingin mencoba?"

"yah, aku memang…"

"lagipula, sekarang usia eonni sudah dua puluh empat! Itu usia yang sudah sangat bagus untuk memulai hubungan dengan seseorang." Jungkook meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya.

"eonni pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Terharu dengan ucapan Jungkook, Wonwoo memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

MIngyu sedang merebahkan tubunya diatas ranjang di kamarnya di dorm. Ia baru saja pulang dari sesi pemotretan. Hari ini entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia rasanya ingin menghubungi Wonwoo, berjumpa dengan gadis itu, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai vitamin penambah tenaga.

Namun hatinya berkata bahwa untuk memberikan Wonwoo hari yang tenang tanpa dirinya setelah hal kurang ajar yang Mingyu lakukan kemarin.

Ia memejamkan matanya hingga suara ponselnya berdering mengganggu pendengaran.

Saat itu juga Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya saat melihat ID caller yang berada disana.

"yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"tentu saja! Dimana?"

"…"

"baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku, ya?"

Mingyu segera menyambar jaketnya dan berlari, mengambil kunci mobil. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan dorm menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"maaf lama menunggu." Ucap Wonwoo saat baru saja memasuki mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"aniya, gwenchana. Aku juga baru sampai lima menit yang lalu." Bohong. Mingyu bohong. Padahal Wonwoo bisa dengan jelas melihat mobil Mingyu terparkir disana sejak hampir dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Namun itu entah mengapa malah membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya MIngyu sambil sesekali memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo.

"kemana saja. Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Wonwoo dengan pandangan terus lurus kedepan.

Akhirnya MIngyu memutuskan untuk membawa Wonwoo ke tepi sungai Han yang agak sepi.

Dan setibanya disana, ia memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian memandang wajah Wonwoo.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Mingyu.

"aku…" Wonwoo terlihat kebingungan memilih kata yang tepat. Ia mengigit bibirnya, kemudian berdeham sekali, membersihkan tenggorokannya, kemudian berucap,

"perkataanmu kemarin.. kupikir tidak ada salahnya." Ucap Wonwoo ambigu, membuat Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Perkataannya kemarin yang mana? Mingyu lupa.

"pekataanku.. kemarin?" ulangnya.

"ya. Perkataanmu kemarin soal mengenalmu lebih dalam… Kupikir aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

"aku… akan mencobanya. Saling mengenal lebih dalam."

 **TBC**

Anyeongggggg kukembali dengan ff nista nan gaje ini

Aku udah baca review kalian semua, makasih yang udah mau ngasi saran, kritik, dan responnya segala macem.. aku sangat menghargai niat baik kalian : ))

Oia aku tau sih ini emang telat banget, TAPI…

OMAIGAD AING KOBAM AMA MEANIE MOMENTS di caratland kemarennnnnnnnnnnn…

Astaganagadregonbolllll.. sumpah ya, itumah namanya meanieland. Ahhkkkk suka bangetttttttt. Apalagi pas bagian gendong-gendongan ama nempelin muka ituhhhh

Kokoro dugeun dugeun.. eh , eh, ada yang ngerti kenapa wonu dinamain jeonsan ama minggoo? Kukira tadinya si gyu manggil wonu dengan sebutan jeon-san ala jepang gitu loh. Tapi semoga aja artinya beda ya. Semoga itu emang panggilan kesayangan si abang buat eneng.

Oia sebelum telat, happy belated birthday DK & Vernon! Meskipun bukan biasku, tapi all the best wishes buat kalian!

Maafin yah kali ini aku gabisa balesin review, waktu mepet banget soalnya. Minggoo ini aku dapet jatah offnya bukan sabtu minggu :((

Aku sebenernya rada sedih sih, review pada merosot. Pada gamau review lagi kah? Udah ga menarik ya ff nya? Boring? Aku ud berusaha yang maksimal, da tapi gimana atuh aku masih beginner :((

Yaudah deh pokoknya akhir kata, thanks udh mau baca ff gaje ini, ud mau review jugaa. Keep reviewing ya guysss dan semoga meanie moment nya makin banyak biar feel nya ga ilang..

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 8

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 8 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

.

.

.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri.

"apa kau bilang?" tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"aku bilang, aku akan mencobanya." Ulang Wonwoo dengan suara pelan.

"coba ulang. Lebih keras!" pinta Mingyu sambil memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo.

"ish! Kubilang, aku akan mencoba untuk lebih mengenalmu!" pekik Wonwoo jengah, melepaskan sentuhan Mingyu pada bahunya.

Mingyu hanya terdiam, kemudian tersenyum senang. Ia kini bahkan menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"jeongmal? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"kau sunguhan kan?"

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melepas dengan paksa genggaman Mingyu pada tangannya,

"yasudah kalau kau tidak percaya." Sambil bersiap keluar dari mobil Mingyu, namun segera ditahan oleh pria itu.

"aish! Aku kan hanya memastikan! Kau kenapa sensitive sekali, sih?"

Wonwoo hanya menatap sungai Han dihadapannya, sampai tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik bahu Wonwoo untuk menatapnya.

"kalau begitu boleh kuanggap ini hari pertama kita? Mari kulihat! Tanggal berapa ini.." ujar Mingyu bersemangat, ia bahkan melirik waktu di jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Wonwoo mencekal tangan Mingyu. Ia memang berkata bahwa akan mencoba mengenal Mingyu lebih dalam, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin Mingyu berharap terlalu tinggi.

"chakkan! Aku.. maksudku, bisakah kita lakukan pelan-pelan saja? Aku tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

Dilihat dari reaksinya, Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu kecewa. Namun tidak lama kemudian pria itu menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum sangat lembut, membuat hati Wonwoo berdebar-debar.

"gwenchana. Aku mengerti. Kita akan menjalaninya dengan perlahan. Kalau begitu untuk sekarang, mari kita lakukan apa yang biasa seorang pria normal lakukan saat mendekati wanita yang ia sukai. Deal?" MIngyu memberikan tangan kanannya, mengajak Wonwoo untuk bersalaman. Yang kemudian dibalas oleh Wonwoo, disertai kekehan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang menikmati angin malam musim panas yang membuat rambutnya berkibar-kibar. Ia sedang berada di atap sebuah gedung lama yang jarang dipakai orang. Ia sedang menunggu Mingyu.

"ah! Maaf lama!" ucap Mingyu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wajar, ia baru saja menaiki tangga menuju lantai sepuluh hanya untuk membeli makanan di kedai pinggir jalan.

"maaf ya. Aku hanya bisa membawamu kemari. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat lain. Seperti yang pria normal lain lakukan." Ucap Mingyu lesu, meminta maaf pada Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit terharu sekaligus tersanjung.

Ia kemudian terkekeh, membuat Mingyu memandang wajahnya.

"gwenchana. Lagipula ini sudah cukup bagus. Anginnya sejuk, pemandangannya juga indah. Aku baru pertama kali kesini." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, kemudian memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya.

"kau itu idol. Mana mungkin melakukan hal yang biasa pria lain lakukan. Lagipula, apa salahnya melakukan hal yang berbeda dari yang orang lain lakukan? Jangan malu untuk jadi beda, Mingyu-ssi." Lanjut Wonwoo sambil memandang wajah Mingyu.

Membuat pria itu merasa lega dengan jawaban Wonwoo. Ia juga merasa bersyukur bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang berpandangan luas, membuat Mingyu jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona gadis itu.

"gomawo." Mingyu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Wonwoo sambil terus tersenyum menatap wajah gadis itu.

"apa yang kau beli, Mingyu-ssi?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran sambil sedikit mengintip isi kantung yang Mingyu bawa.

"ini. Aku membeli ayam goreng, odeng, juga kimbab. Kau mau yang mana, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu makanan yang ia beli barusan.

"seperti biasa, kenapa kau suka sekali membeli banyak makanan? Kalau tidak habis kan sayang terbuang." Tegur Wonwoo memasang wajah kesal pada Mingyu yang hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang menggemaskan.

"aigoo.. kau seperti ibuku saja.. kau tenang saja, Wonwoo-ya. Aku pasti bisa mengabiskan semua makanan ini. Aku adalah orang yang suka makan. Cha! Makanlah!" mingyu kemudian menjejalkan setusuk odeng ikan kedalam mulut Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya dan melotot menatap Mingyu.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir dua jam mereka mengobrol dan makan, akhirnya Mingyu kembali mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang ke rumahnya.

Wonwoo baru saja ingin keluar dari mobil, ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya kepada Mingyu, namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik hingga punggungnya kembali menabrak sandaran kursi mobil.

"Wonwoo-ya. Kau selalu memanggilku Mingyu-ssi. Tak apa jika kau belum nyaman memanggilku 'Mingyu' saja, tapi aku boleh, kan? Memanggilmu 'Wonwoo-ya'?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan polos, membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa marah ataupun keberatan.

Akhirnya ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya ringan, dan dibalas senyum girang oleh Mingyu.

"assa! Gomawo! Cha, pulanglah. Sudah malam. Sampaikan salamku pada ahjumeoni. Sampai jumpa, Wonwoo-ya!"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Mingyu yang sangat senang malam ini. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya ringan, memberi salam perpisahan pada Mingyu.

"jaljja! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil Mingyu meninggalkan pelataran rumah Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terus mengulas senyuman sepanjang hari, mengundang pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"wae Wonwoo-ya?"

"eum! Kau kelihatan senang sepanjang hari. Apa yang terjadi? Cepat ceritakan pada kami!" racau para sahabatnya saat mereka berkumpul di kantin karyawan.

Wonwoo segera mengatur mimic mukanya yang kelihatan cerah sepanjang hari, berusaha kelihatan normal.

"a-aniya… geunyang. Hari ini aku akan pergi menemui Jungkook. Itu saja." Wonwoo segera menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya agar terhindar dari pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"hanya itu?"

"geojitmal."

"huh, tidak seru sekali."

Wonwoo lebih memilih diam. Ia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya heboh. Tidak, lebih tepatnya belum mau. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan matanya hingga suara temannya, Jung Eunji menyita atensinya.

"Wonwoo-ya, di wawancara kemarin ada kru yang berkata bahwa -ssi bilang temannya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta. Apa itu benar?"

Wonwoo menelan makanannya susah payah. Ia manggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya ringan menjawab pertanyaan temannya tersebut.

"eum. Majayo."

"mwonde? Nugu? Apa kau tahu?" tanya yang lain heboh.

"mana mungkin aku tahu. Aku saja baru kemarin bertemu mereka." Jawab Wonwoo, setengah bicara fakta dan setengah dusta.

"apakah mungkin member seventeen juga?" tanya Lee Mari.

"aniyaaaa… oppa-ku tidak boleh ada yang memiliki! Siapa perempuan kurang ajar itu yang berani mendekati oppa-ku?!" ucap Eunji dengan nada tinggi sambil menusuk daging di piringnya dengan ganas, membuat Wonwoo sedikit meringis ngeri.

"ya.. itu benar juga. Rasanya sedikit menyesakkan melihat idola kita memiliki kekasih."

"tapi aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Menurutku sah-sah saja jika mereka mau memiliki kekasih. Mereka juga manusia normal, kan? Apalagi di usia muda seperti ini. Jadi ya, silahkan saja…" ucap seorang lagi teman Wonwoo, Hong Sera dengan santainya sambil terus mengiris dagingnya.

Membuat wonwoo seketika menatap gadis berambut pendek itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"ish! Ya! Sera-ya! Apa maksudmu? Oppa adalah milik kita semua! Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya!" Eunji berujar penuh emosi. Membuat Wonwoo sejujurnya jengkel pada sikapnya.

 _Tipikal sasaeng fans._ Batinnya.

"ey.. aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatku. Kenapa kau marah? Tidak apa-apa kalau menurutmu oppa adalah milikmu. Tapi yang harus kau ingat adalah, umurmu itu ahjumma!" balas Sera masih dengan nada santainya dan mulai menyuapkan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"tahun ini kau sudah dua puluh enam tahun. Mau sampai kapan jadi fangirl? Carilah pasangan nyata, Eunjinie." Ucap Sera sedikit mengejek Eunji karena ia tahu dengan sangat pasti kelemahan gadis itu.

"huh! Biar saja aku jadi fangirl terus! Aku akan berhenti fangirling saat oppa sudah jadi suamiku!" cecar Eunji dengan nada kesal.

"huh. Terus saja bermimpi."

Mari dan Wonwoo hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, bertelepati untuk membiarkan saja kedua temannya ini berdebat sampai sesukanya.

.

.

.

"Mingyuuuu!" teriak Seokmin memanggil Mingyu yang sedang berada di kamar dormnya. Ia dan beberapa member lainnya sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Hari ini mereka sedang mendapatkan waktu istirahat.

"wae?" tanya Mingyu malas sambil mengusak rambutnya.

"hari ini kami akan pergi menjenguk Wonshik hyung. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu kelihatan berpikir. Ia menggaruk dagunya sambil berpikir, dan segera menyeringai kecil, kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia akan ikut ke rumah sakit.

"aku ikut! Kapan kita berangkat?"

"satu jam dari sekarang. Kau bersiaplah!"

Dan Mingyu segera beranjak kembali menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Satu jam kemudian MIngyu, beserta Sembilan member lainnya sudah berada di van milik seventeen. Mereka kini sedang menuju rumah sakit tempat Wonshik hyung dirawat.

"hanya kita bersepuluh?" tanya Jihoon.

"Jun dan Hao sedang ada sesi pemotretan. Jadi untuk sekarang hanya kita. Jika keburu mungkin nanti mereka akan menyusul.

Mingyu hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti sambil terus menatap pemandangan jalan didepannya.

Mingyu merasa agak bersemangat hari ini. Selain karena ia akan bertemu manajer hyungnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui, ia ingin menemui seseorang disana.

.

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum senang menemui manajer hyungnya yang semakin membaik keadaannya. Tidak lama kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia ingin menemui seseorang di rumah sakit ini.

"hyung, aku mau ke café sebentar,ya. Aku lapar sekali. Ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba, memotong pembicaraan yang sedang member lain lakukan.

Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, membuat manusia lain yang berada disana memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Mingyu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Matanya tertuju pada ruangan di ujung koridor nomor 1797, tempat Jeon Jungkook dirawat.

Seperti biasa, tanpa mengetuk pintu Mingyu segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, membuat sang gadis yang sedang sakit terkejut.

"annyeong." Sapa Mingyu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook.

"haah.. apalagi yang kau inginkan, Mingyu-ssi?" tanya Jungkook malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

Jungkook merasa heran. Akhir-akhir ini pria bernama Kim Mingyu ini sering sekali berada di sekitarnya. Kemarin baru saja eonni-nya membicarakan pria itu. Sekarang orangnya malah ada disini.

"eyy.. kenapa jutek sekali? Apa kau tidak mau menyapa calon kakak iparmu ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil terkekeh. Ia mendekati brangkar Jungkook dengan santainya.

"kakak ipar apanya.. kau jangan kege-eran, ya! Eonniku itu hanya kasihan padamu." Ucap Jungkook tidak ingin membuat Mingyu merasa diatas angin.

"mau kasihan atau apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting dia bilang mau mencobanya denganku. Karena aku yakin, dengan pesona yang kumiliki, tidak akan ada wanita yang mampu menolakku." MIngyu berujar dengan percaya diri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, membuat Jungkook mendelik kesal padanya.

"yasudah, apa mau mu berada disini? Kau butuh informasi apalagi tentang eonniku?" tanya Jungkook masih dengan wajah malasnya.

Mingyu duduk disofa dengan santainya, membuka majalah yang berada di coffee table sebentar, kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"tidak ada. Aku kemari karena kebetulan manajer hyungku dirawat disini. Dan aku datang ke kamarmu hanya untuk menjenguk calon adik iparku. Tidak boleh?"

Jungkook mendecihkan suaranya pelan mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"kau sudah melihatku sekarang. Kau puas?"

"cheogyo.." tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria yang selama ini hanya bisa Jungkook lihat di televise.

"Kim Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini berduaan dengan seorang gadis?!" pekik pria itu dengan tampang kaget.

Mingyu segera bangkit dari duduknya, ia gelagapan. Kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"hyung! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Mingyu pada hyungnya, Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan masuk lebih dalam kekamar rawat Jungkook, lupa bahwa disana ada seorang gadis yang sedang sakit.

"aku mengikutimu karena aku juga ingin ke café. Tapi setelah kulihat, kau malah masuk ke kamar ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jeonghan membuat MIngyu menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Mingyu, ada yang tidak pernah kau ceritakan pada kami?" cecar Jeonghan.

Sesuai slogan grup mereka: Tidak ada rahasia diantara para member.

Mingyu jadi serba salah. Ia merasa malu sekaligus bersalah. Mingyu buru-buru mendekati Jeonghan yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya, kemudian memegang lengan Jeonghan dan berbisik pada pria itu.

"hyung, akan kuceritakan. Tapi tidak disini. Ayo kita keluar."

Mingyu hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook dan berkata bahwa untuk sekarang ia tidak akan mengganggu gadis itu, dan sampai berjumpa kembali.

Mingyu menarik tangan Jeonghan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, dan membuka pintu kamar rawat Jungkook, namun alangkah kagetnya ia, saat mendapati Wonwoo didepannya yang ternyata sedang memegang kenop pintu untuk membukanya.

"Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar. Terlebih saat ia mendapati Jeonghan tengah melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang pria diseberang sana. Jun dan Hao.

Jadilah mereka berlima berkumpul didepan kamar rawat Jungkook. Seperti kawan lama yang baru saja melakukan reuni tak terduga, memandangi Mingyu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"ehm. MIngyu. Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan. Sekarang." Deham Jeonghan membuat Mingyu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang berada di kamar 1789, dikelilingi oleh tiga belas orang pria yang menatapnya intens, dari atas kepala hingga kaki.

"sekarang, Mingyu. Ceritakan pada kami semua. Tanpa ada yang ditutupi. Dan daripada kau mengulang berkali-kali ceritamu itu, lebih baik lakukan disini sekarang, didepan semuanya." Perintah Jeonghan seperti memberikan ultimatum layaknya ibu memarahi putranya.

"haaah… baiklah. Maafkan aku sudah menyembunyikan ini semua dari kalian hingga saat ini." Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang terasa lembab, karena gadis itu kelihatan sangat gugup. Wajar, diperhatikan oleh ketiga belas orang pria yang tidak terlalu kau kenal, pasti membuatmu merasa horror.

"gadis ini, benar adalah gadis yang suka kalian bicarakan di dorm. Gadis yang aku sukai. Gadis yang berada di acara fansign beberapa saat lalu." Ucap Mingyu tenang sambil mengelus punggung tangan Wonwoo menggunakan ibu jarinya agar gadis itu lebih rileks.

"tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Wonwoo-ya." Pinta Mingyu lembut pada wanita disampingnya.

"a-aku.. namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Yang Mingyu katakana memang benar, akulah gadis yang beberapa saat lalu disebut melakukan hal tidak menyenangkan pada Mingyu-ssi." Ucap Wonwoo pelan dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, berusaha memberi salam dengan sopan.

"tapi saat diacara fansign lalu kau terlihat berbeda, Wonwoo-ssi. Di foto yang beredar, warna rambutmu tidak seperti ini." Tanya Jihoon sambil terus menatap Wonwoo intens.

"ah, nde. Aku memang sengaja merubah penampilanku. Ini adikku yang menyuruhnya. Katanya fans MIngyu itu berbahaya, jadi aku harus berhati-hati. Maka dari itulah aku melakukan sedikit penyamaran." Ucap Wonwoo malu-malu, membuat beberapa orang disana terkekeh geli, termasuk Mingyu sendiri.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat acara itu? Kenapa kau dan Mingyu bisa jadi sedekat ini?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Seungcheol. Meskipun Ia sudah hampir mengetahui permasalahan Mingyu dari awal, ia ingin mengetahui dari sisi Wonwoo.

"itu.. kejadiannya sangat memalukan."

"gwenchana. Kau bisa bercerita pada kami." Ucap Seokmin menenangkan dengan wajah kocaknya.

"sebenarnya.. saat itu aku salah mengenali Mingyu dengan Seungcheol-ssi. Maafkan aku." Lanjut Wonwoo.

"aku?" Seungcheol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Wonwoo menceritakan duduk permasalahannya dari awal hingga akhir kepada mereka semua, yang kemudian disambut gelak tawa karena tidak percaya bahwa Mingyu yang selama ini selalu jadi visual dalam grup, bisa juga tidak dikenali oleh seorang gadis.

"hahaha… ceritamu menghibur sekali, Wonwoo-ssi. Lalu? Apa sekarang kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?" tanya Wonshik hyung.

"a-ah.. itu.. kami.." Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Mingyu, berharap pria tinggi itu membantunya menjawab.

"kami belum resmi berhubungan, hyung. Tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya. Maka dari itu kami sedang dalam tahap penjajakan." Ucap Mingyu mantap sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

Dan Wonwoo tidak sadar sedari tadi, MIngyu tidak juga melepaskan genggamannya.

"whoa.. gentleman! choaa..! choaa..!" Seokmin bertepuk tangan dengan girangnya. Membuat Mingyu mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada pria humoris itu.

"lalu, kau sendiri. Perasaanmu bagaimana, Wonwoo-ssi?" tanya Jun tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi hening. Sedari tadi pria itu diam saja, tetapi saat berbicara, malah membuat suasana menjadi keruh seperti ini.

Mingyu dan yang lain sesungguhnya tidak ingin memaksa Wonwoo menjawab, namun mereka juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa mereka turut penasaran akan perasaan Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

Biar bagaimanapun, Mingyu adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka. Mingyu patut mendapatkan yang terbaik.

"aku… kupikir, Mingyu-ssi adalah orang yang baik. meskipun aku masih belum bisa menilainya lebih jauh. Maka dari itu kami sepakat untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menatap mata Jun tanpa ada keraguan disana.

Membuat Jun, Mingyu, maupun kesebelas orang lainnya menganggukan kepalanya takjub akan nyali dan kelihaian Wonwoo.

"aku bukannya melarang kalian menjalin hubungan, hanya saja benar yang dikatakan oleh adiknya Wonwoo. Fans Mingyu cukup ganas. Kalian harus ekstra hati-hati jika tidak ingin sampai ketahuan. Terlebih kalian berdua sedang berada di puncak karir, bukan?" ujar Wonshik hyung menasehati.

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya kecil, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya terdiam, memikirkan ucapan pria itu barusan.

"ya, aku juga ingin memberikan kalian nasehat. Gyu-ya, kau harus benar-benar berhati-hati. Kau tahu bukan, bahwa itu tidak akan mudah? Meskipun tentu saja kami akan mendukungmu." Ucap sang leader, Seungcheol bijaksana, membuat para member lain menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui ucapan sang ketua.

"wonwoo-ya! Apa kau suka lagu kami?" tanya Hao tiba-tiba dengan wajah sumringah, membuat yang lain juga turut tersenyum.

Wonwoo mengulum senyumnya. Tidak ada ruginya ia streaming music video seventeen beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, dan berkata,

"ehm. Aku cukup suka lagu kalian yang berjudul 'Aju Nice'. Itu sangat easy listening dan menarik." Yah, Wonwoo tidak sepenuhnya berkata bohong, karena sejujurnya, lagu seventeen yang paling ia ingat judulnya hanyalah itu.

"syukurlah. Kupikir kau tidak suka lagu kami." Ucap Hao sambil tertawa menampilkan deretan giginya yang lucu.

Dan Wonwoo bersumpah, setelah ini, ia harus segera mencari tahu tentang seventeen lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

"terima kasih makan malamnya" ujar Jungkook girang. Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari memasukan makanan rumah sakit yang tidak ada rasanya kedalam tenggorokan, ia akhirnya bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya masakan cina yang Mingyu beli di restoran kedalam perutnya.

"kau sudah kenyang?" tanya Mingyu sambil membereskan beberapa peralatan makan yang baru saja ia gunakan diatas meja.

"eum! Tentu saja. Aku makan banyak sekali hari ini." Ucap Jungkook dengan wajah berbinar sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

"Jeon Jungkook, ingat. Hari ini saja aku memperbolehkanmu makan selain makanan rumah sakit. Kau itu masih sakit, tau?" Wonwoo memperingati adiknya yang sedang duduk bersantai karena merasa kekenyangan.

"ne eonni. Ish, kau bawel sekali."

"yak! Kau itu!"

"aish.. sudah, sudah. Kalian ini. Kakak dan adik kenapa mirip sekali." Lerai Mingyu setelah selesai mencuci tangannya.

"ah! Mingyu oppa! Aku dan Wonwoo eonni, mana yang lebih cantik?" tanya Jungkook sambil memasang wajah imut.

"hupf! Oppa? Sekarang saja kau panggil aku oppa. Darimana saja kau kemarin, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Mingyu sarkastik namun dengan nada geli.

"aish! Sudah cepat jawab saja!"

Mingyu kemudian berpura-pura memasang pose berpikir. Ia menggaruk dagunya pelan, memandang Wonwoo yang masih terdiam, kemudian menatap Jungkook yang masih dengan gaya sok imutnya.

"bagiku, Jeon Wonwoo!" akhirnya pekik MIngyu membuat Wonwoo menghela nafasnya lega. Tanpa sadar.

Kemudian gadis cantik itu tersenyum dan mengejek adik kesayangannya.

"rasakan itu, gadis kecil!" ledek Wonwoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"eonni! Aku bukan gadis kecil lagi! Aku sudah Sembilan belas tahun!" jerit Jungkook tidak terima.

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama dimalam musim panas dengan semilir angin yang berhembus kedalam kamar rawat Jungkook.

.

.

.

"terima kasih." Ucap Wonwoo sebelum meninggalkan mobil yang MIngyu kendarai.

Saat pergi, Mingyu ikut dengan van seventeen. Namun karena Jun dan Hao menyusul dengan mobil lainnya, maka jadilah Mingyu yang menjadikan itu kesempatan untuk bisa mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang.

"maafkan hyungdeul dan teman-temanku, ya. Mereka memang seperti itu. Tapi mereka orang yang baik. kau akan semakin mengenal mereka, nanti.." ujar Mingyu pelan, merasa tidak enak hati pada Wonwoo yang merasa disulitkan.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"gwenchana. Aku tahu mereka orang yang baik."

"ah, nasehat hyungdeulmu. Kupikir mereka benar. Kita harus ekstra hati-hati. Maafkan aku Mingyu, tapi aku masih ingin hidup tenang tanpa gangguan dari fansmu. Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada pelan. Ia takut Mingyu tersinggung.

Namun nyatanya MIngyu malah tersenyum senang.

"tentu saja aku mengerti. Apa kau pikir aku juga mau diganggu oleh para sasaeng fans? Tentu saja tidak. Kita harus berhati-hati, Wonwoo-ya. Tapi ingat, bukan berarti itu kau bisa menjauhiku, oke?" MIngyu lagi-lagi menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu sedikit merona malu.

"ehm. Aku mengerti. Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa." Wonwoo akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan mobil Mingyu dan melambaikan tangannya pada pria itu.

Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan tidur nyenyak, pikirnya.

 **TBC**

Annyeongg.. akhirnya aku update jugaa.. maaf ya telat sehari, seharusnya kemarin aku post ini. Tapi aku bener-bener lupa sama sekali soal update. Karena real life lagi hectic banget minggu ini.

Aku suka banget liatin meanie moments nya akhir-akhir ini. Mereka tanpa malu nunjukkin skinship. Aaahhhhhh.. kokoro ga kuattt.. yah, smoga aja moments yang bejibun saat ini ga tiba-tiba menghilang sama sekali seperti ditelan bumi, seolah-olah ga kenal *lirik otp sebelah*

Aku gatau mau ngomong apa lagi, udah cape juga, bener-bener butuh istirahat, yang pasti aku minta review, kritik, saran dari kalian semua sebagai penyemangat. Aku bahkan gabisa janji sama kalian kalo minggu depan bakalan update tepat waktu, malah bisa ngaret beberapa hari. :(((

Sooo review juseyooooo


	10. Chapter 9

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 9 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

.

.

.

"wonwoo-ya, ayo turun sayang, kita sarapan bersama!" panggil nyonya Jeon pada anak gadisnya yang berada di kamarnya.

Wonwoo kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Riasannya juga tidak seperti biasa.

Jika biasanya Wonwoo akan memilih warna yang sedikit dewasa, maka kali ini ia memilih untuk menghiasi bagian matanya dengan winged eyeliner tipis agar matanya terlihat lebih indah.

Tulang pipinya yang tinggi juga ia polesi dengan sapuan tipis blush on berwarna pink, dan tak luput ia olesi bibirnya dengan liptint berwarna pink peach, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"wonwoo sayang, ada apa denganmu?" tanya nyonya Jeon heran melihat perubahan pada anaknya.

"ada apa eomma? Tidak ada apa-apa denganku. Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Wonwoo mulai menungkan susu kedalam gelasnya.

"hm… aniya, hanya saja kau terlihat.. berbeda."

Wonwoo hanya manaikkan bahunya mendengar perkataan sang eomma.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya sang ibu membuat Wonwoo tersedak susu yang sedang ia minum.

"ah! Pria tampan teman lamamu itu bagaimana? Apa kalian masih berhubungan? Siapa namanya? Eomma lupa." tanya nyonya Jeon tanpa peduli dengan keadaan anaknya yang sedang mengelap sisa bekas susu diujung bibirnya.

"namanya Kim Mingyu, eomma." Jawab Wonwoo asal.

"ya,ya. Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo-ya, apakah kau berniat menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya nyonya Jeon lagi, membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi mendelik malas.

"molla" jawab Wonwoo. Ia masih belum mau bercerita pada eommanya soal hubungan antara ia dan Mingyu. Namun jika saatnya sudah tepat, Wonwoo pasti akan segera memberitahu ibunya.

"ibu tidak keberatan jika punya calon menantu seperti itu. Ah! Wonwoo-ya! Nanti kau undanglah ia makan malam bersama kita disini. eomma mau mengenalnya lebih lanjut." Lanjut nyonya Jeon santai sambil mulai menyendokkan nasi keatas piringnya sendiri.

"ish, eomma! Kenapa harus mengundangnya kesini?" tanya Wonwoo jengah.

"ya! Memangnya kenapa? jelas-jelas pria itu tertarik padamu. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan, Wonwoo-ya."

"sayang, jika pria seperti nak Mingyu saja kau tolak, maka kau mau mencari yang seperti apalagi? Jangan terlalu pemilih, anakku yang cantik.."

"saat eomma seusiamu, eomma sudah melahirkan dirimu! Sudah waktunya kau memikirkan soal pendamping sayang…" celoteh nyonya Jeon membuat Wonwoo menghela nafasnya malas.

Akhirnya demi menghentikan omelan nyonya Jeon, Wonwoo berkata,

"gaeurae! Malam ini aku akan mengundangnya makan disini! Sudah cukup, kan eomma?" tawar Wonwoo, membuat nyonya Jeon tersenyum senang.

"anakku yang pintar.."

.

.

.

"gyu!" panggil Seungkwan kepada Mingyu yang sedang berada di dapur dorm mereka. Biasa, membuatkan kesebelas orang itu sarapan adalah rutinitas harian Kim Mingyu jika tidak ada kerjaan.

"apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil terus menggoreng telurnya.

"wanitamu kemarin, apa dia bisa memasak?" tanya pria berpipi gembul itu lagi.

Mingyu sekilas mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Seungkwan, namun ia segera kembali focus dengan masakannya.

"molla. Lagipula dia BELUM jadi wanitaku." Jawab Mingyu.

"yah, sama saja. Dia akan segera menjadi milikmu." Timpal Vernon yang juga berada disana.

"yah, semoga saja. Lagipula memangnya ada apa jika dia bisa memasak?" tanya Mingyu, kemudian membawa piring berisi banyak sekali telur goreng ciptaan chef Mingyu keatas meja makan.

"aninde. Aku hanya penasaran. Jika nanti kalian benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kalian,dan melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan, kira-kira siapa yang akan memasak?" tanya Seungkwan sambil menyendokkan seporsi telur goreng keatas piring milik Vernon.

"manhi mogo." Ucap Seungkwan pada Vernon.

"terima kasih, hyung" ucap Vernon pada Seungkwan sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

MIngyu hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua temannya itu. Mereka berdua memang sudah seperti ibu dan anak. Atau malah istri dan suami?

"tidak masalah jika harus aku yang memasak setiap hari. Aku bukan orang yang terlalu peduli dengan hal seperti itu. Lagipula jika aku yang memasak, bukankah itu berarti aku sudah membantu pekerjaan rumah tangganya?" jawab Mingyu mantap, kemudian beranjak duduk didepan Seungkwan.

"huwaa… Gyu-ya, jika aku adalah perempuan, maka bisa dipastikan aku akan mengantri paling depan untuk menjadi istrimu." Ujar Seungkwan dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Mingyu tertawa geli.

"lalu, kalau soal pekerjaan bagaimana? Apa kau akan terus membiarkannya bekerja?" kali ini Vernon yang bertanya, sambil terus mengunyah telur gorengnya.

Mingyu kelihatan berpikir sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum.

"kalau itu aku tidak mau. Untuk apa ia bekerja? Akulah yang akan bekerja, mencari uang untuk keluarga kami. Tugas istriku nanti hanya mengurus rumah, memastikan aku dan anak-anakku terawat dengan baik."

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu, Vernon, Seungkwan, serta beberapa member lainnya yang baru saja muncul bertepuk tangan.

"choa..! choa..! uri Mingyu sangat gentle! Aku akan mengikuti langkahmu dalam menjadi suami yang baik!" ujar Seokmin dengan senyum girangnya.

"Gyu! Jika saja aku perempuan, jadikan aku istrimu!" ucap Jisoo.

"hebat sekali, pria jantan!" kali ini Jun sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu, membuat sang pria yang sedang dielu-elukan tersenyum geli.

"ahk! Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita ajak dia makan siang bersama! Bagaimana?" usul Soonyoung yang segera diangguki setuju oleh yang lain.

"maja!"

"gyu! Cepat hubungi gadismu!" paksa yang lain, membuat Mingyu tidak bisa mengelak. Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya dan menekan angka satu di fast dialnya.

"yeoboseyo?" sapa Mingyu mulai mengubungi Wonwoo. Para member lain berusaha mendekatkan kupingnya dengan Mingyu, berusaha mencuri dengar. Padahal mereka hanya tinggal menyuruh Mingyu untuk meloudspeaker ponselnya.

"…"

"ah, begini. Aku… dan member lain berencana untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama hari ini. Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa?

"…"

"ah, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu.."

"…"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti. Aku akan memberi tahumu lagi sisanya lewat message. Have a good day."

"…"

Mingyu memutuskan sambungannya, kemudian mengulum senyum manis, membuat semua tahu jawabannya.

"ish. Menggelikan."

"ya! Jangan bertampang seperti itu! Kau kelihatan seperti stalker!"

"kau puas? Berterima kasihlah pada kami, baboya!" ucap beberapa member lain melihat tingkah Mingyu yang kelihatan sangat senang bisa mengajak Wonwoo makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-yah, hari ini aku bosan sekali makan di kantin. Mau mencoba café di seberang jalan?" tanya Eunji dengan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kubikel milik Wonwoo.

"ah, mian. Hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama kalian. Aku sudah memiliki janji terlebih dulu. Lain kali saja, oke?" tolak Wonwoo sambil memasang wajah menyesalnya.

"mwo? Sejak kapan kau punya teman makan selain kami? Siapa itu? Pria? Kenalkan pada kami, Wonwoo-ya!" cecar Eunji. Kini gadis itu malah duduk diatas meja kerja Wonwoo dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"a-aniya. Bukan siapa-siapa. Nanti, aku pasti mengenalkan kalian jika waktunya sudah tepat." Wonwoo mengucapkannya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain. Ia tidak berani memandang wajah Eunji.

Eunji menghela nafasnya, namun kemudian tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Wonwoo untuk bercerita. Biarkan saja wanita itu yang menceritakannya sendiri.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Si tua Bangka sedang marah-marah sejak tadi."

"memang kapan dia tidak pernah marah?" tanya Wonwoo mengejek manajernya yang galak.

Saat Eunji sudah meninggalkan kubikel Wonwoo, ponsel gadis itu tiba-tiba berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Mingyu.

 **From: stalker  
** _hari ini kita akan makan siang di restaurant di daerah Gangnam. Meetup disana atau aku jemput?_

Membaca pesan dari Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo tersenyum geli. Namun belum sempat ia mengetikkan balasan, sebuah pesan dari Mingyu kembali muncul.

 **From: stalker  
** _kujemput saja, ya. Hehe_

Kini Wonwoo benar-benar tersenyum. Ia merasa seperti anak remaja yang sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan lawan jenis. _Ups,_ wonwoo memang sedang dalam masa pendekatan. Meski ia sudah tidak remaja.

Wonwoo juga baru sadar. Ia masih menamai kontak Mingyu dengan nama ' **stalker** '. Merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya ia mengganti nama kontak Mingyu dengan nama **'Mingoo'**

Ia melakukan demikian agar orang-orang tidak curiga. Jika Wonwoo menamai kontaknya dengan nama **'mingyu',** maka teman-temannya pasti bertanya, apakah Wonwoo memilki teman bernama Mingyu.

 **To: Mingoo  
** _meetup saja. Berikan aku alamatnya. Aku bawa mobil sendiri._

tidak sampai satu menit, pesan balasan dari MIngyu sudah tiba.

 **From: Mingoo  
** _yahh.. padahal aku ingin menjemputmu. Seperti yang dilakukan pria pada wanitanya.. tapi tidak apa jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa. Ini alamatnya. Teheran-ro, Gangnam-gu. 397._

Dengan secepat kilat, Wonwoo membalas pesan dari Mingyu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia membalas pesan tersebut dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

 **To: Mingoo  
** _lain kali saja ya. See u._

 **From: Mingoo  
** _see u manis._

Diakhiri pesan dari Mingyu dengan emoticon berbentuk smile dan love, membuat Wonwoo mendecih geli, namun juga tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

"gyu, dimana wanitamu?" tanya Seungkwan sambil membolak-balik buku menu. Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, namun batang hidung Wonwoo bahkan belum terlihat disana.

"bersabarlah sedikit. Ini jam makan siang. Jalanan pasti macet." Ujar Soonyoung membantu Mingyu yang sebenarnya juga terlihat sedikit kalut, takut Wonwoo membatalkan janjinya.

"uhm. Aku jadi penasaran. Wanita seperti apa yang Mingyu sukai sampai seperti ini. Wonshik hyung bilang ia cukup cantik." Hwang Taeoh, manajer Seventeen mereka yang lain kali ini turut dalam acara makan siang mereka. Selain karena mereka akan mengikuti acara rekaman, juga karena rasa penasaran akan gossip yang menyebar dikalangan member sebong bahwa Mingyu memiliki kekasih.

"uh! Hyung! Dia bukan cukup cantik lagi, tapi memang sangat cantik!" puji Seungkwan sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Mingyu mendelik mendengar ucapan temannya itu,

"ya! Dari kemarin kuperhatikan kau yang paling bersemangat saat membicarakannya, apa kau juga tertarik pada gadisku?" tanya Mingyu sengit, namun hanya dibalas tatapan geli oleh pria chubby itu.

"yaish! Kau ini. Wonwoo-ssi memang cantik, lalu memangnya kenapa? bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan, bahwa kau belum resmi menjadikannya milikmu? Hey man, lagipula sebelum cincin meingkar di jari manis, gadis itu masih milik umum, sah-sah saja jika aku menyukainya." Ucap Seungkwan tanpa peduli, dan malah terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Mingyu kesal, namun ucapan Seungkwan ada benarnya juga. Membuat MIngyu ingin secepatnya menjadikan Wonwoo miliknya seorang.

"neo! Awas saja, kau ya! Besok pagi tidak ada jatah sarapan untukmu!" ancam Mingyu sambil menuding wajah gembul Seungkwan.

"curang! Kenapa ancamannya selalu saja jatah makanan! Tidak kreatif! Hansoliiie.. lihat, MIngyu tidak mau memberiku makan." Seungkwan malah mengadu pada Vernon yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"gwenchana hyung. Aku yang akan membuatkanmu makanan." Ucap Vernon menenangkan sambil menepuk bahu Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, kemudian ia terkekeh.

"ah, kalau begitu.. lebih baik tidak usah, hehehe… kau ingat? Terakhir kali kau ingin membuatkanku ramen, airnya direbus hingga menguap habis dan pancinya gosong! Lebih baik aku beli delivery saja. Hehe..."

"aih hyung! Itu kan kejadian yang sudah lama sekali! Kenapa masih dibahas terus!" percakapan ini berlanjut menjadi perdebatan antara Seungkwan dan Vernon yang ngotot ingin membuatkan Seungkwan sarapan, hingga suara lembut yang agak serak menyapa mereka.

"selamat siang.."

Seketika semua mata tertuju ke pintu masuk. Jadi untuk siang ini mereka memilih untuk makan siang di restoran jepang yang menyediakan ruangan pribadi yang biasa digunakan untuk menjamu tamu penting, sehingga privasi mereka tidak terganggu.

"ah! Wonwoo-ssi!" teriak Hao dari ujung ruangan. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo, kemudian menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan, yaitu disamping Mingyu.

Kini mereka semua sudah berkumpul didepan meja makan berbentuk lingkaran besar. Mereka semua terdiam, hingga suara manajer Taeoh memecah keheningan.

"ah, annyeong haseyo. Namaku Hwang Taeoh. Aku adalah manajer kedua Seventeen. Sebelumnya kau pasti sudah bertemu Wonshik hyung, kan? Ia adalah sunbaeku. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentang Wonwoo-ssi. Salam kenal." Ucap Taeoh sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, mengajak Wonwoo untuk bersalaman.

"ne, annyeong haseyo. Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku temannya Mingyu. Anda pasti sudah mendengar gossip-gosip miring tentang saya, bukan? sungguh perkenalan yang kurang menyenangkan. Hehehe…" balas Wonwoo.

"eyy.. kau temannya Mingyu saja? Tidak mau jadi teman kami?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"heum! Wonwoo-ssi. Mulai sekarang kau juga teman kami! Jangan sungkan!" kali ini Soonyoung yang dibalas anggukan semua member.

"ah, rasanya aku ingin turut memasukan Wonwoo-ssi kedalam grup, jadi kita ber-13. Bagaimana? Pasti menarik." Ucap Seungcheol yang dibalas dengan kekehan tanda setuju semua member, namun tidak dengan Taeoh. Pria itu malah melempar Seungcheol dengan sebutir kacang.

"ya! Pria gila! Kalian itu boyband! Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo-ssi masuk kedalam grup? Mau mengubahnya menjadi laki-laki seperti di drama?" cecar Taeoh, namun dibalas dengan dengusan malas Seungcheol yang kemudian mengusak kepalanya yang baru saja dilempari kacang.

"ish! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Kau itu terlalu banyak menonton drama hyung! Yasudah kita pesan saja makanannya. Aku sudah lapar."

Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk memesan makan dan tenggelam dalam acara makan siang mereka yang tentu saja dipenuhi canda dan tawa yang dilontarkan oleh setiap member, termasuk Wonwoo.

"terima kasih, kau mau datang." Ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo sebelum mereka berpisah untuk kembali menjalani aktifitas masing-masing.

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kalian sudah sangat baik mau mengundangku yang orang asing ini makan bersama kalian." Ucap Wonwoo malu-malu.

Mingyu tidak suka mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, ia kemudian mencubit pipi Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"jangan bicara begitu. Memangnya kau orang lain? Tidak dengar tadi kau sudah mereka anggap teman? Lagipula kau itu calon kekasihku, sama sekali bukan orang asing!" ucap Mingyu membuat Wonwoo melongo sebagai responnya.

Entahlah, semenjak mengenal Mingyu, respon Wonwoo semakin lambat.

"ya! Cheesy sekali kata-katamu!"

"ish! Aku bukan sedang menggombal, tapi itu memang kenyataan!"

Wonwoo hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia baru teringat suatu hal.

"ah! Aku baru ingat. Malam ini, apakah kau sibuk?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengigit bibirnya malu-malu.

"sepertinya tidak, wae?"

"itu.. euhm.. sebenarnya.. eomma mengundangmu untuk makan malam dirumah. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap wajah Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya intens.

Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo, wajah Mingyu berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Ia bahkan tersenyum sumringah.

"mwo? Keberatan? Tentu saja tidak! Calon ibu mertua mengundangku, tentu saja aku harus datang! Pukul berapa aku harus ke rumahmu?" tanya Mingyu membuat wajah Wonwoo merona malu mendengarnya.

"ish, jangan bicara ibu mertua begitu! Kau ini.."

"aku tidak peduli, pokoknya ibumu adalah calon ibu mertuaku, titik!" Mingyu tetap pada pendiriannya, membuat Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya malas.

"ya, terserah kau sajalah.. bagaimana kalau jam delapan? Kau bisa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"jam delapan? Kedengarannya bagus. Biasa aku sedang lapar-laparnya saat jam segitu. Baiklah, aku akan datang!" Mingyu berkata dengan penuh semangat, bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang kini mulai menatap curiga kearah mereka akibat suara keras Mingyu barusan."

"sstt.. jangan keras-keras! Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku pergi dulu! Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain! Bye-bye.." Wonwoo kemudian beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Mingyu terlebih dulu, tentu saja. Karena akan mencurigakan jika mereka kelihatan jalan berdua di sebuah restaurant, sedangkan member lainnya sudah pergi lebih dulu menggunakan van mereka.

.

.

.

"eomma" panggil Jungkook pasda nyonya Jeon yang sedang membaca majalah di sofa kamar rumah sakit.

"heum?"

"apa eomma tahu ada seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan eonni?" tanya Jungkook pelan. Ia tidak ingin terlalu membuat kehebohan.

"arra. Pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu, kan?" jawab nyonya Jeon masih sibuk dengan majalahnya.

"menurut eomma bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook kali ini berhasil membuat nyonya Jeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah tersebut.

"bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja pria itu tampan, ia juga kelihatannya pria yang baik. tapi eomma terserah pada eonnimu saja. Yang penting ia bahagia." Jawab nyonya Jeon kembali membalikan halaman majalah yang ada dihadapannya.

"eomma menyetujui jika pria itu bersama dengan eonni?"

Nyonya Jeon menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menutup majalahnya dan berjalan menuju brangkar Jungkook.

"semua terserah kepada eonnimu, sayang. Selama pria itu bisa membuat eonnimu bahagia, dan ia tidak menyakiti eonnimu, maka eomma akan menerimanya." Ujar nyonya Jeon lembut sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"kalau kau bagaimana? Kau juga sudah mengenal teman eonnimu itu?" tanya nyonya Jeon terus memeluk tubuh mungil anak bungsunya.

"euhm." Anggukan Jungkook jadi jawabannya.

"lalu bagaimana?"

"heum.. awalnya aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Namun sekarang.. sama seperti eomma, yang penting eonni bahagia, maka aku akan mendukung mereka."

Nyonya Jeon terus mengelus sayang pundak Jungkook. Ia sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala putri manisnya.

"anak pintar."

Melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook, nyonya Jeon berkata pada Jungkook,

"Jungkookie, kelak kau juga, temuilah pria yang baik, yang mencintaimu apa adanya, ya!" nasehat nyonya Jeon untuk Jungkook yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan binary mata menggemaskan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo berkutat didapur, namun entah mengapa hari ini gerakannya di dapur terasa lebih menyesakkan.

Mengingat hasil masakannya akan dicicipi oleh Mingyu – yang notabene seorang idol yang pasti sering makan di restaurant ternama.

Membuat Wonwoo merasa kecil hati dengan hasil masakannya, meskipun sang ibu sudah berkata bahwa masakan Wonwoo hari ini adalah yang paling enak yang pernah ia buat.

Tadinya Wonwoo berniat untuk membeli makanan jadi saja, tetapi kemudian ia berpikir bahwa, sesekali tidak ada salahnya membalas budi baik seseorang. Pasalnya, Wonwoo sudah menerima makan siang gratis hari ini, jadi ia setidaknya harus membalas perlakuan baik Mingyu.

Wonwoo kini sudah rapi, ia bahkan sudah menata makanannya diatas meja makan. Nyonya Jeon juga sudah menunggu Mingyu sejak tadi, namun pria itu belum juga datang.

"sayang, apa kau yakin tidak salah mengucapkan jam nya?" tanya nyonya Jeon dari ruang tamu pada Wonwoo.

"aniya eomma. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya jam delapan. Mungkin ia sibuk. Bersabarlah sedikit." Jawab Wonwoo.

Tepat setelah berkata demikian, bel pintu rumah Wonwoo berbunyi, membuat hati Wonwoo sesungguhnya berdebar sangat keras.

"anyyeong." Sapa Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo membuka pintu untuknya.

"hai. Silahkan masuk." Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk.

Mingyu segera masuk kedalam rumah dan menyapa nyonya Jeon. Ia bahkan memberikan nyonya Jeon sebuket bunga berwarna-warni yang luput dari pandangan Wonwoo.

"astaga, Mingyu-ssi. Ini sangat manis. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap nyonya Jeon malu-malu.

"animnida, ahjumeoni. Anda pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari pada ini."

"apakah hanya aku yang mendapatkannya? Wonwoo bagaimana?" goda nyonya Jeon pada Mingyu.

Dengan seringaian khasnya, Mingyu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"yang ini untukmu. Sekuntum mawar merah yang sedang merekah indah untuk perempuan yang menggenggam hatiku." Bisik Mingyu tepat disamping telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima bunga dari Mingyu malu-malu. Wajahnya kini merah hingga ke telinga, membuat Mingyu sangat senang. Ia bahkan ingin mengabadikan wajah Wonwoo saat ini menggunakan kameranya.

"aigoo.. pria yang romantis sekali.. ah, sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai acara makan malamnya?" ucap nyonya Jeon memecah keheningan.

"ah, eomma benar. Mingyu, ayo makan." Ajak Wonwoo pada Mingyu, kemudian beranjak menuju ruang makan.

"silahkan dinikmati. Kau tau Mingyu-ssi, ini Wonwoo sendiri yang membuatnya." Ucap nyona Jeon membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi tersipu malu.

"woah.. jeongmal? Gomawo, Wonwoo-ya, aku akan makan dengan lahap kalau begitu."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Wonwoo segera menyendokkan seporsi nasi kedalam piring dan memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"cha. Makanlah." Ucap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bahkan mengambilkan beberapa sendok lauk dan memberikannya kedalam piring Mingyu, membuat nyonya Jeon yang sedari tadi berada disana mengulum senyum penuh arti.

"aigoo.. kalian sangat manis. Persis seperti aku dan ayah Wonwoo saat baru pertama menikah dulu.." ucap nyonya Jeon membuat Mingyu terkekeh mendengarnya, sedangkan Wonwoo merona malu.

"eomma!"

"woah.. jinjjayo, ahjumeoni? Kalau begitu apakah aku dan Wonwoo harus mengikuti jejak ahjumeoni dan abeonim?"

"eum! Geuromyo! Kulihat kau begitu serasi bersama dengan Wonwoo. Dan ah! Jangan panggil ahjumeoni terus! Panggil eomoni, ne?" pinta nyonya Jeon santai sambil menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"ne, eomoni."

"hum! Makananya sangat enak. Kau sangat pintar, Wonwoo-ya." Puji Mingyu setelah menyendokan makanan kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"ish, jangan suka berbasa-basi. Aku tidak suka." Wonwoo malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, karena ia pikir Mingyu hanya berusaha sopan.

"aku tidak basa-basi, aku benar-benar suka masakanmu." Ucap Mingyu penuh semangat dengan mulut masih penuh makanan.

Namun sepertinya Mingyu memang tidak berbohong, dilihat dari cara makannya dan porsi yang ia ambil, membuat Wonwoo mendesah lega mengetahui MIngyu menyukai masakannya.

"aahh.. terima kasih makanannya." Ujar Mingyu kekenyangan sambil mengelus perutnya.

"kau kenyang?" tanya Wonwoo sambil membereskan piring yang ada disana."

"tentu saja aku kenyang. Aku makan dua porsi!" jawab Mingyu.

Nyonya Jeon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak muda ini. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan memberikan waku bagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu untuk berduaan.

"kau benar-benar pandai memasak, Wonwoo-ya." Puji Mingyu dibelakang Wonwoo yang sedang mencuci piringnya.

"sudah jangan memuji terus. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika eomma tidak memintaku." Ucap Wonwoo agak ketus. Namun Mingyu rasa ia tidak peduli dengan nada suara Wonwoo.

Karena ia malah menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Wonwoo.

"kenapa tidak? Jika kita sudah resmi nanti, aku akan memintamu untuk membuatkanku makanan setiap hari."

Saat ini Mingyu baru bisa menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Wonwoo, meski sesungguhnya ia ingin memeluk tubuhnya. Namun Mingyu sudah harus berpuas diri dengan itu untuk sekarang ini.

"ish, memangnya aku pelayanmu?"

"ya! Kau itu bukan pelayanku, tapi istriku nanti! Memangnya ada, istri yang tidak mau memasakkan suaminya makanan?" cecar MIngyu Karena kesal dengan ucapan Wonwoo barusan.

Wonwoo juga kesal dengan ucapan Mingyu, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"ah wae! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?! Kau itu kan memang calon istriku! Memangnya kau tidak mau jadi istriku?" tanya Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo.

"kepedean sekali kau jadi orang."

Mingyu menyeringai dibelakang Wonwoo. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menyelipan kedua tangannya diantara tangan Wonwoo, melingkari perut ramping gadis itu dengan tangannya, dan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"kau yakin? Pria sepertiku hanya ada satu didunia, loh.. dan yang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi istriku itu hanya kau, diantara jutaan wanita di dunia." Goda Mingyu kembali meletakan dagunya diatas pundak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa risih, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan MIngyu dari perutnya, namun usahanya nihil. Pria itu malah mengencangkan kaitan tangannya.

"Kim Mingyu, lepaskan tanganmu dari perutku atau isi makananmu keluar lagi karena perutmu aku tinju?" ancam Wonwoo dengan suara rendahnya, membuat Mingyu tak ayal turut seram pada gadis itu. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Wonwoo.

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku lepaskan. Puas sekarang?" mingyu kemudian beranjak menuju sofa ruang tamu, menunggu Wonwoo selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Setelah Wonwoo selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, Mingyu berada di rumah Wonwoo selama kurang lebih dua jam. Tanpa disangka, ternyata topic obrolan mereka bisa tersambung, bahkan cenderung bisa lupa waktu jika sudah mengobrol.

Hingga Wonwoo yang sedang menguap menahan kantuk membuat Mingyu tersadar bahwa ia sudah harus pulang malam ini.

"ah, sudah malam. Aku harus segera kembali. Kau juga, istirahatlah. Lain kali aku akan datang lagi." Ucap Mingyu bangun dari duduknya.

"ah, kau benar. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Wonwoo mengantarkan Mingyu hingga ke pintu depan. Hari ini penyamaran Mingyu hanya berupa topi berwarna biru tua dan jaket berwarna senada, membuat penampilannya masih bisa diketahui.

"cepatlah pulang. Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan mengebut. Kalau mengantuk berhentilah sebentar dipinggir jalan." Nasehat Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

Merasa gemas akan tingkah Wonwoo yang sudah berlagak seperti istrinya, Mingyu mengusak gemas surai gadis itu. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"ne,ne. aku pulang dulu ya. Annyeong. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti. Jaljja." Mingyu kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya, melesat pergi.

Wonwoo pun sama, setelah Mingyu pergi dari kediamannya, ia segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan mematikan lampu.

Tanpa sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan itu semua.

 **TBC**

Halooo.. thanks god aku bisa update ff ini tepat waktu. Ini benar-benar baru aku selesain malam ini, meski setengah partnya udah aku tulis dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Maklum tjuy, sibuk banget. Pulang training juga udah gak ada tenaga, pasti langsung tidur setelah beberes, makanya agak terbengkalai.

Sumpah ya maafin aku kalo ff ini udah ga ada rasa feel nya, ga nyambung, alur ngalor ngidul, typo everywhere, etc. because aku bikin ini bener-bener disela-sela waktu senggang yang ada tanpa sempet aku baca ulang buat revisi.

Yah seperti biasa, review kalian adalah sumber penyemangat buat lanjutin ini ff. jadiii… review juseyongggg..


	11. Chapter 10

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 10 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Wonwoo membuka matanya di pagi hari ini, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Alarm nya berbunyi seperti biasa, air panas di showernya juga sedang tidak bermasalah. Ban mobilnya yang biasa mengalami kempis pun hari ini baik-baik saja. Membuat mood Wonwoo untuk hari ini cukup bagus.

Ia pergi bekerja dengan hati senang, menyapa semua orang yang ia temui di kantornya, membuat mereka mengernyit aneh. Karena tidak biasanya seorang Jeon Wonwoo bersikap ramah.

Pagi ini Wonwoo sengaja datang lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Ia bahkan sempat pergi untuk membeli segelas cappuccino panas dan sebuah muffin coklat di café seberang kantor.

Di tengah ruangan kerjanya, tepatnya di kubikel sahabatnya, Jung Eunji, Wonwoo dapat melihat beberapa karyawati lainnya sedang mengerubung sambil berbisik-bisik, membuatnya turut penasaran.

"ada apa ini? Kalian sudah bergosip di pagi hari." Sapa Wonwoo, lantas membuat mereka terlonjak kaget, dan bertingkah aneh, seolah salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah sedang mencuri ayam.

"eo-eoh! Wonwoo-yah! A-aniya! Kami hanya sedang membicarakan diskon di mall yang baru dibuka, itu saja!" ucap seorang rekan kerja Wonwoo yang kurang dekat dengannya.

"n-ne! kami sedang membicarakan sale, itu saja!" ucap yang lain.

"a-ah! Sudah jam segini! Sebentar lagi kita harus bekerja, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Nanti kita sambung lagi, ya!" rombongan itu akhirnya mengakhiri acara bergosip mereka tepat setelah melihat wajah Wonwoo. Padahal sebelumnya mereka terlihat sangat asyik.

Bukan karena Wonwoo itu atasan mereka sehingga mereka takut. Tidak, melainkan karena sepertinya topic yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu adalah Wonwoo sendiri.

"eunjinie, ada apa? Aku tahu kalian sedang berbohong padaku. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo pada satu-satunya orang yang tersisa disana, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"a-aniya, Wonwoo-ya. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Kami hanya berbincang biasa saja! Hehehe…" elak Eunji. Namun Wonwoo tahu, dari gelagatnya yang terlihat gugup dan Eunji yang tidak berani menatap matanya, maka gadis tersebut pasti sedang berbohong.

"geojitmal. Kumohon katakan padaku." Pinta Wonwoo.

Eunji menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menatap Wonwoo sekilas, namun kemudian kembali membuang muka seolah malas melihat keberadaan Wonwoo disana. Ia kemudian berdecak.

"yang ada apa sebenarnya itu dirimu! Ck!" tiba-tiba saja Eunji berkata demikian dengan raut kesalnya, membuat Wonwoo cukup kaget.

"nan? Wae?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"ish! Ya! Ikut aku!" eunji kemudian bangkit dari kubikelnya, dan menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menggeretnya menuju atap gedung.

Selama berada disana, mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Wonwoo yang juga tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya, diam saja. Ia merasa agak ngeri melihat kekesalan Eunji pagi ini.

"sebenarnya ada apa, Eunji?" tanya Wonwoo dengan pelan.

Eunji yang sedari tadi membelakangi Wonwoo kemudian berbalik dan menatap mata gadis itu. Ia kemudian berdecak sekali lagi, tetapi tidak lama ia menggerakan tubuhnya, berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo.

Ia merogoh kantung di blazernya dan mengambil sesuatu, mengotak-atik isinya, dan kemudian memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kemudian memperhatikan dengan seksama layar ponsel Eunji. Ia tidak perlu membaca apapun dari sana, karena hanya dengan melihat gambarnya saja ia sudah yakin.

"ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?" tanya Eunji sarkastik.

"i-itu.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Eunji kembali merebut ponselnya, dan membacakan dengan suara agak lantang headline dari berita yang tertera disana.

"tertangkap basah! Kencan tengah malam seorang idola yang sedang naik daun di rumah kekasihnya." Sambil melirik kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo gelagapan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kini ia yang tidak berani menatap mata Eunji.

"sebenarnya ada apa, Wonwoo-ya? Kenapa tidak pernah kau ceritakan ini pada kami? Kau tidak menganggap kami sahabatmu?" tanya Eunji dengan nada kesal, namun juga terdengar sedih.

"bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja… ini semua rumit, Eunji-ya. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti sedangkan kau saja tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kami." Suara Eunji lirih.

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo jadi merasa bersalah. Namun ada satu hal yang masih membuatnya penasaran.

"tapi dari mana kau dapatkan itu semua, Eunji-ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"website dispatch. Kau tahu, kan? Web yang berisi tentang rumor soal idol maupun para actor dan aktris. Baru saja semalam berita ini dirilis. Isi berita ini memang tidak menyebutkan siapa idol yang ada disini, tapi melihat dari postur dan tinggi tubuh, serta mobil yang ia gunakan, para netizen sudah seratus persen yakin bahwa pria ini adalah Kim Mingyu Seventeen." Ucap Eunji berusaha menjelaskan.

"bagimana mereka tahu kalau itu Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo menyangsikan itu semua. _Hell,_ postur tubuh? Memangnya di Korea ini hanya Mingyu saja yang tubuhnya tinggi semampai seperti itu?

"fansite carat. Semalam sangat heboh dibicarakan. Yah, mereka juga tidak mau mempercayai ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Dari nomor kendaraan serta jenis mobilnya, mereka yakin bahwa itu adalah mobil yang biasa digunakan oleh para member Seventeen baik off, maupun on air."

"sedangkan dengan untuk postur tubuh, kau tahu? Siapa lagi di grup Seventeen yang memiliki tubuh setinggi pria itu?" ucap Eunji penuh logika menurut Wonwoo.

"lalu? Bagaimana kalau perempuannya? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau itu aku?" lagi-lagi Wonwoo dibuat bingung.

"yah, tidak semua orang tahu soal identitas sang perempuan. Di berita ini bahkan dikatakan bahwa identitas sang perempuan masih belum diketahui."

"lalu?"

"hei! Apa kau kira kita baru berteman selama seminggu? Aku hafal wajahmu! Postur tubuhmu! Dan, itu adalah foto didepan rumahmu, bukan?! bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu kalau itu adalah kau?!" cecar Eunji kesal.

"yah, kau bisa saja benar, kau sahabatku. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Mereka bahkan berhenti bergosip saat aku datang. Dan aku sangat yakin tadi mereka sedang membicarakan soal ini." Ucap Wonwoo menatap Eunji tajam.

Eunji hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"yang tadi berkumpul di mejaku itu semua adalah fans Sebong. Mereka juga salah satu dari anggota member fansite carat, wajar kalau mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah itu. Dan sialnya, salah satu dari mereka mengenali dirimu di foto itu! Yah, kau benar. Mereka sempat mengosipkan dirimu dihadapanku, tapi itu benar-benar murni rasa penasaran mereka, apakah benar gadis dalam foto itu kau atau bukan." Eunji berusaha menjelaskan kepada Wonwoo yang sudah lebih dulu merasa down.

Entahlah, Wonwoo hanya tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang membicarakannya di belakang. Ia jauh lebih suka jika seseorang itu berteriak memanggil namanya, dan membicarakan segala kejelekannya didepan wajahnya.

"heum… jadi sebenarnya mereka juga masih belum yakin apakah gadis dalam foto itu benar aku atau bukan?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi mereka hampir enam puluh persen yakin."

Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya gugup. Jujur, ia sangat bingung saat ini. Dan jika boleh lebih jujur lagi, ia sedikit takut. Takut akan segala yang akan ia hadapi kedepannya. Keselamatan jiwanya, keluarganya, ketenangan hidupnya, dan juga… karir serta hidup pria yang tak bisa ia tampik, sudah berada di hatinya, Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan janji bahwa Wonwoo akan menceritakan segalanya pada semuanya saat jam makan siang, Wonwoo bisa lolos dari pelototan mata Eunji pagi ini. Tapi tetap saja. Hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya tenang.

Kini ia sedang duduk didepan komputernya dan berusaha mensearching tentang artikel tersebut. Alangkah kagetnya ia, bahwa kini sudah banyak bermunculan artikel lainnya yang bahkan sangat bertolak belakang dari kejadian yang sesungguhnya, membuat Wonwoo semakin resah.

Tangannya gatal ingin membaca kolom komentar yang diberikan seluruh netizen di penjuru Korea, namun hatinya belum siap. Wonwoo bukannya tidak tahu, tapi mulut para netizen tersebut sangat tajam, hingga bisa melukai hati siapa saja. Sebab itulah Wonwoo belum bisa memantapkan dirinya membaca komentar tentang dirinya.

Ia terus saja mengigiti bibirnya resah. Sudah dua jam sejak terakhir Wonwoo mengirimkan pesan pada Mingyu, namun pria itu belum juga membalas. Wonwoo juga sudah berusaha menelepon, namun hasilnya sama nihilnya.

Tidak biasanya Mingyu tidak membalas pesan Wonwoo. Sesibuk apapun, setidaknya pria itu selalu membalas pesan Wonwoo, selambat-lambatnya satu jam setelah pesan terkirim.

Sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah. Meski setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ini juga bukan murni salah siapa-siapa. _Well,_ siapa yang mau disalahkan saat kau sedang jatuh cinta?

Hingga tiba saatnya makan siang, Wonwoo sesuai dengan janjinya, ia akan menceritakan tentang bagaimana kisahnya dengan Kim Mingyu.

Mereka kali ini berkumpul di restaurant dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan sedikit privasi. Dan Wonwoo menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Dimulai dari ia yang salah mengenali orang, kemudian Mingyu yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Wonwoo, hingga kini karir pria itu sedang terancam karena mereka tertangkap basah.

"huwaa.. Wonwoo-ya, benarkah?" tanya Mari tidak percaya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kisahmu benar-benar seperti drama! Aku tidak percaya bahwa ada sahabatku yang benar-benar mengalaminya!"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah ia harus merasa bangga atau malah ironis. Karena kenyataannya, hal seperti itu hanya indah diawal menurut Wonwoo.

"heum.. Wonwoo-ya! Aku benar-benar iri padamu! Kapan aku bisa mengalami hal seperti itu dengan pangeran berkuda putihku! Haaah… jinjja yeppeuda.."

Mereka semua hanya tersenyum tipis, terkecuali Eunji. Ia tetap tidak merasa puas akan penjelasan Wonwoo. Masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sera.

Dan pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Pesannya juga tidak kunjung dibalas oleh Mingyu. Yah, sebenarnya Wonwoo yakin bahwa pria itu juga kini sedang dilanda dilemma. Tidak seharusnya Wonwoo menambah beban pria itu.

"nado molla." Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, hingga suara Eunji menyapa pendengarannya.

"tapi bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sekarang? Kau bilang ia menyukaimu, tapi apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya?" tanya Eunji dingin.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Sungguh, ia bimbang. Wonwoo belum bisa dibilang mencintai Mingyu, namun bukannya Wonwoo juga tidak peduli pada pria itu. Ia hanya..

Belum siap.

"melihat keterdiaman Wonwoo, sepertinya aku tahu jawabannya." Ucap Sera.

"huh?"

"wonwoo menyukai Mingyu. Pasti."

"aku yakin seratus persen."

"benarkah itu, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Mari.

Wonwoo tidak juga menjawab. Ia hanya mentap bingung para sahabatnya. Tapi rasanya.. ucapan Sera juga tidak salah. Ia bahkan baru menyadarinya. Benarkah? Bahwa ia menyukai Kim Mingyu? Tapi sejak kapan?

"aku…"

"huh, sepertinya Sera benar. Aku sulit mengakui ini, tapi sepertinya kau memang benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona pria itu, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Eunji. Kini ia mulai merubah nada suaranya yang dingin menjadi kembali biasa.

"benarkah? Tapi sejak kapan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"yak! Kenapa tanya pada kami? Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, gadis bodoh!" semprot Eunji kesal. Ia meminum ocha dinginnya dengan kasar karena kesal mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"hahaha… Wonwoo-ya. Biar kubantu kau.." ucap Mari lembut,

"eotte?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"apakah saat Mingyu-ssi mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaimu, hatimu berdebar-debar?"

Wonwoo tidak kunjung menjawab, membuat Mari mengganti pertanyaannya.

"hah! Biar kuganti pertanyaannya. Apakah ada saat kau menemui Mingyu-ssi, hatimu sedikit saja, merasa senang?"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat. Yah, perlu diakui. Akhir-akhir ini jika Wonwoo bertemu dengan Mingyu, moodnya memang menjadi sedikit lebih baik. tidak, bahkan hanya dengan bertukar pesan dengan pria itu saja sudah membuat Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"assa! Pertanyaan selanjutnya! Apakah kau menantikan saat-saat kau bisa menemuinya kembali?"

Wonwoo kembali menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Membuat para sahabatnya tersenyum penuh arti menatap dirinya.

"tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Kami sudah bisa menyimpulkan." Ucap Eunji santai sambil terus menyuapkan kimchi kedalam mulutnya.

Sera dan Mari tersenyum, mereka kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya akan kelakuan temannya yang sangat polos dalam urusan percintaan ini.

"kau menyukai Mingyu-ssi, Wonwoo-ya. Kami seratus persen yakin. Dan.." Mari sengaja menjeda perkataannya. Ia kini melirik Sera untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"dan bisa saja bahkan kini kau sudah mencintainya." Ucap Sera enteng.

Wonwoo segera membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ia menggeleng dengan keras. Mungkin benar bahwa Wonwoo peduli pada Mingyu, mungkin juga benar Wonwoo menyukai pria itu, namun untuk cinta… Wonwoo rasa belum sejauh itu.

"hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu, Wonwoo-ya. Sekarang kau bilang tidak menyukainya, bisa saja besok kau tergila-gila padanya." Ucap Eunji masih dengan nada santainya.

"ish! Kau menyumpahiku untuk tergila-gila padanya?!" cecar Wonwoo, kemudian sedikit memukul ringan lengan Eunji.

"hei! Kan aku bilang hati manusia siapa yang tahu?! Lagipula memang apa salahnya tergila-gila pada Kim Mingyu? Ia tampan, mapan, terkenal. Sungguh husband material yang sempurna. Apalagi ia berkata bahwa ia menyukaimu."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya.

"tapi aku tidak mau tergila-gila padanya."

"hmph, awas Wonwoo-ya, mulutmu harimaumu. Biasanya kenyataan akan terjadi sebaliknya dari hal yang kau ucapkan. Itu kutukan." Eunji berusaha menggoda Wonwoo. Kini ia tersenyum jenaka. Entahlah, mood wanita itu sudah lebih baik dari tadi pagi. Ia kini sudah bisa menggoda Wonwoo seperti biasa.

Yah, ia juga harus belajar bahwa para 'oppa' nya hanya manusia biasa yang juga butuh kasih sayang dari pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"ahh! Molla! Kalian membuatku semakin pusing!"

"Wonwoo-ya, tapi kau benar-benar harus berhati-hati. Adalah suatu keberuntungan identitasmu tidak terkuak disini. Tapi jika para fans itu sampai mengenali dirimu, maka habislah kau." Nasehat Eunji dalam mode seriusnya kembali.

"kau jangan menakutinya, Eunji-yah." Ucap Mari sambil menatap wajah Wonwoo khawatir.

"tidak, Eunji benar. Kau harus lebih ekstra hati-hati, Wonwoo-ya. Tinggal selangkah lagi sebelum hubungan kalian tercium public. Ani, mereka bahkan kini sudah mulai mengendus baunya. Kami hanya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika itu benar menimpa dirimu. Maafkan aku jika berlebihan, tapi kau tahu benar bahwa para netizen dinegeri ini sangat over protektif pada idola mereka, bukan?" nasehat Sera membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Ia sudah tahu akan hal ini. Namun tetap saja, diberi tahu berapa kalipun, Wonwoo tetap merinding membayangkan hal tersebut.

"yaah.. pokoknya untuk sekarang lebih baik kau mem-private semua akun social mediamu, Wonwoo-ya. Mencobalah untuk menjadi tidak semencolok mungkin. Untuk lebih jauhnya, mari kita pikirkan ini bersama-sama." Ujar Eunji. Wonwoo mengangguk mengikuti nasehat para sahabatnya. Sungguh, dalam hati Wonwoo sangat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka. Entah bagaimana Wonwoo jika mereka tidak mau menjadi temannya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya dengan malas diatas ranjangnya. Ia merasa sangat kesepian. Sebenarnya ia sangat bosan berada disini. Ia ingin menjenguk Jungkook, tetapi untuk sekarang, akan lebih baik apabila ia tidak pergi kemana-mana selain ke kantor untuk saat ini.

Ia jadi teringat ucapan sahabatnya tadi siang. Ia menyukai Mingyu? Benarkah? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Memang pertanyaan itu hanya Wonwoo yang tahu jawabannya, namun ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha melupakan soal ini semua. Namun tidak bisa, tangannya seolah gatal ingin mengetikkan nama Kim Mingyu di kolom situs pencarian, dan demi ketenangan jiwanya, akhirnya Wonwoo benar-benar melakukannya.

Terdapat begitu banyak berita disana. Mulai dari berita yang agak lama hingga yang ter-update, yaitu hubungan percintaan pria itu yang terkuak. Namun Wonwoo muak. Sudah cukup ia membaca segala kisah yang dibuat-buat oleh para pembuat gossip untuk mencari nafkah mereka. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka kolom gambar saja, untuk melihat wajah tampan Kim Mingyu yang belum juga memberikannya kabar seharian ini.

Wonwoo membuka sebuah gambar. Itu adalah foto Mingyu saat di acara fansign waktu itu. Saat Wonwoo salah mengenalinya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas rupa pria itu, bahkan hingga baju yang ia kenakan saat itu.

Wonwoo mengelus layar ponselnya lembut, berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia khawatir, bahwa ia menunggu kabar dari pria itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia merindukan pria itu. Benar bahwa ia menyukainya. Pria itu, Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia men-save foto Mingyu tersebut dan menjadikan gambar itu sebagai wallpaper di ponselnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur, namun kembali gagal karena suara dering ponselnya yang nyaring kembali mengganggu.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Wonwoo mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Ia menjawab dengan malas. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot membuka matanya dan beranjak dari posisinya yang rebahan.

"yeoboseyo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Satu detik. Dua detik. Hingga detik keempat.

"yeoboseyo? Bicaralah. Atau aku akan menutup panggilannya."

Wonwoo baru saja ingin menekan tombol merah, namun sebuah suara yang sedari tadi ditunggunya menyapa, membuat gerakannya terhenti seketika.

" _annyeong."_

Merasa tidak percaya akan pendengarannya, Wonwoo kembali memastikan. Kali ini ia melihat id caller yang terpampang disana, dan betapa lega perasaannya saat tahu yang menelepon adalah pria yang sedari tadi ia rindukan.

"ya! Kenapa baru mengubungi sekarang? Kau tidak tahu aku khawatir? Kenapa juga pesanku tidak dibalas?!" cecar Wonwoo pada pria diseberang sana.

Hanya terdengar suara kekehan pelan.

" _mian. Aku membuatmu khawatir? Senangnya."_ Ucap Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo bukannya senang saat MIngyu menelepon, tapi ia malah tambah khawatir. Pasalnya ia kini mendapatkan suara Mingyu yang terdengar sangat letih. Tidak biasanya yang selalu terdengar ceria.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Ia bisa mendengar dari seberang sana, Mingyu menghela nafasnya keras, kemudian tertawa hambar.

" _aniya, geunyang."_

"Mingyu.. apa kau sudah membaca tentang artikel itu?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia kini bahkan beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

" _sudah. Kau pasti juga sudah, ya? Maaf ya, karena aku. Kau jadi ikut terseret dalam hal ini."_ Ucap Mingyu lirih membuat Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"mwo? Kenapa minta maaf. Memangnya ini hal yang kau lakukan sendiri? Aku juga salah. Kita berdua yang salah, karena kurang berhati-hati. Pokoknya aku tidak mau mendengar permintaan maafmu." Oceh Wonwoo memarahi Mingyu karena tidak suka dengan pernyataan yang pria itu berikan.

Jeda sebentar tanpa ada siapapun yang berbicara, hingga suara tawa Mingyu yang biasanya kembali terdengar.

" _hahaha… senang rasanya bisa mendengar suaramu seperti ini. Entah mengapa, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa senang setelah dimarahi. Mungkin karena ini adalah dirimu.."_

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali merona dan tersenyum tipis.

" _Wonu-ya…"_ panggil Mingyu lirih.

"heum?"

" _bogoshippo."_

" _aku ingin beranjak dari sini untuk menemuimu, tapi tidak bisa. Ingin juga melakukan video call denganmu, namun tetap tidak bisa. Intinya aku ingin melihat wajahmu, tapi aku tidak bisa."_ Suara Mingyu yang begitu rendah dan serak membuat Wonwoo merinding. Ia baru kali ini mendengar suara Mingyu yang seperti ini.

Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya. Ia ragu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Mingyu. Namun apakah ini saat yang tepat?

"nado bogoshippo."

Mingyu tidak membalas ucapan Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Jujur, hatinya sangat berdebar-debar sekarang.

" _syukurlah. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."_

" _wonu-yah.."_ panggil Mingyu lirih.

"eoh?"

" _aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini atau tidak, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui…"_

" _perasaanku padamu… bukan lelucon. Aku sungguh menyukaimu. Ani, aku bahkan sudah mulai menumbuhkan rasa cintaku untukmu."_ Ucap Mingyu membuat jantung Wonwoo hampir berhenti berdetak. Disatu sisi, ia senang mendengar pengakuan cinta Mingyu padanya, namun disisi lain, haruskah ia menangis karena Mingyu berkata bahwa mereka sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi?

" _aku ingin berusaha jujur padamu. Yah, sesungguhnya keadaan disini tidak terlalu baik. karena berita kita, kondisi di kantor sajangnim cukup kacau. Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sedari tadi meskipun aku ingin. Aku sedang menunggu keputusan dari sajangnim, tindakan apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya. Maafkan aku, Wonu-ya.."_

" _karena aku, para member lain ikut terkena sangsi. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa egois. Karena itulah, aku belum bisa menemuimu untuk sekarang. Kau mengerti,kan? Mereka sedang bekerja keras menutup mulut para wartawan, namun aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa mereka akan bisa disuap semudah itu."_

wonwoo bisa mendengar dengan jelas helaan nafas Mingyu, ia jadi turut merasa bersalah.

" _Wonu-yah… kau mau mengerti, kan? Kita.. sebaiknya berpisah dulu untuk sementara."_ Ucap Mingyu, membuat dada Wonwoo serasa dihantam batu keras.

Wonwoo berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ia berusaha tersenyum, meski percuma karena Mingyu pasti tidak bisa melihatnya.

"nan gwenchana. Memang lebih baik kita focus pada masalah ini dulu. Karena sejujurnya, aku juga tidak mau mereka sampai mengenaliku." Ucap Wonwoo berusaha membuat Mingyu tidak merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

" _eum. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengusahakan bahwa identitasmu tidak terkuak ke media massa."_

Wonwoo meremas piyamanya di bagian dada. Ada sesuatu yang terasa nyeri disana.

" _maaf Wonu-yah.. kita tidak bisa bertemu untuk sementara. Dan kupikir… lebih baik apabila kita juga tidak berhubungan dulu selama beberapa saat ini."_

Hati Wonwoo mencelos mendengar ucapan pria ini. Baru saja Wonwoo menyadari bahwa ia menyukai pria itu. Baru saja Wonwoo mengakui bahwa Wonwoo merindukannya, namun sekarang? Perasaanya harus dihempaskan ke tanah begitu saja.

Namun Wonwoo sudah berjanji pada mendiang ayahnya akan menjadi wanita yang kuat. Ia tidak menangis hanya karena masalah pria. Dan Wonwoo sudah memantapkan hatinya.

Sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat, Wonwoo berkata,

"heum. Begitu akan lebih baik. kita tidak perlu bertemu, dan tidak perlu berhubungan lagi. Kalau begitu… selamat tinggal, Kim Mingyu-ssi. Semoga kau selalu sukses."

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Mingyu selanjutnya, Wonwoo memutuskan panggilan begitu saja. Ia bahkan mematikan ponselnya, takut kalau Mingyu kembali menghubunginya.

Wonwoo kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, dan menarik selimut hingga ke ujung kepalanya.

Wonwoo sudah memantapkan hatinya barusan. Ia tidak seharusnya menangis, namun rasanya sangat sakit. Hingga kemudian ia berkata pada dirinya bahwa ia akan menangis malam ini, untuk dirinya, untuk segala perasaannya, dan untuk semuanya yang sudah terhempas ke tanah.

Dan didalam selimutnya, diikuti dengan isak tangis yang lolos dari bibir, Wonwoo bersumpah ia tidak akan lagi jatuh untuk pesona seorang pria untuk kedua kalinya.

 **TBC**

Huff… akhirnya selesai juga nulis chapter ini.. maaf ya, seharusnya minggu lalu ku-update, tapi apa daya.. aku lagi kena writer's block saat itu, ditambah keadaan yang gak memungkinkan, jadi yah.. dipending ampe minggu depannya deh.. *bow*

Oiya, aku juga mau sekalian minta maaf di sekuel ff good thing take time itu memang ternyata banyak banget kata yang ilang.. padahal aslinya ga gitu.

Aku juga ga ngerti kenapa, aku bikinnya memang di hp, sih. Biasanya di laptop. Dan itu memang kemarin kuupdate lewat hp juga. Tapi seharusnya ga ngaruh, kan? Kok bisa ilang ya? Dan kuperhatiin rata-rata itu missing 2 words. Huhu kesel banget : ((((

Pengen di apus, trus apdet ulang, tapi aku mager banget, jadi maafin ya, kalau kemarin itu gajelas banget. Nanti deh ya, dilain kesempatan aku update ulang yang benernya biar enak dibaca. Hehe. Minggu depan, mungkin? Ditunggu ajaa

Last but not least, review juseyooo..


	12. Chapter 11

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 11 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor gedung Pledis. Ruangan sajangnim. Ya, sepertinya kali ini ia akan pergi kesana untuk diinterogasi.

Terakhir kalinya Mingyu pergi kesana bersama dengan member Seventeen untuk mendengar berita membahagiakan tentang grup mereka. Namun sekarang? Entahlah, Mingyu tidak tahu.

Setelah mengetuk pintu sebanyak dua kali, ia dipersilahkan untuk masuk dan segera duduk di bangku yang disediakan didepan meja sang sajangnim.

"gyu-ya." Panggil pria paruh baya yang hari ini terlihat sangat letih itu.

Mingyu jadi tidak enak hati. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa berani menatap wajah sajangnimnya.

"gyu-ya. Apa kabarmu? Kenapa rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu?" ucap sajangnim berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku disana. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat anak asuh didikannya merasa tertekan.

"a-annyeong haseyo, sajangnim. Lama tidak berjumpa."

"eoh. Annyeong. Apa kabarmu dan yang lain?" tanya sajangnim sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Mingyu berani melihat wajahnya.

"aku dan yang lain baik-baik saja. Sajangnim sendiri, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"eum. Aku? Tidak begitu baik. yah, meskipun tidak terlalu buruk. Hahaha.. bicara apa aku ini." Tawa sumbang sang sajangnim terdengar. Dan Mingyu yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Ia jadi kembali merasa bersalah.

Pasalnya skandal yang ia ciptakan akibat keteledorannya sudah membuat semua orang susah. Termasuk member lain dan tidak terkecuali sang sajangnim sendiri.

"kau pasti sudah tau apa maksudku untuk memanggilmu kesini, kan?" tanya sajangnim sambil melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ringan.

"bisa kau ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya? Dan aku harap itu adalah sebuah kejujuran tanpa ada yang dilebih-lebihkan maupun dikurangi." Pinta sajangnim dengan menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

"ne. sebenarnya… aku sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis. Aku menyukainya. Kami pertama kali bertemu di acara fansign. Yah, sebenarnya dari awal ia tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku yang terus mendekatinya. Dan kami sudah dekat hampir satu bulan belakangan ini. Kejadian kemarin terjadi saat aku diundang makan malam bersama ibunya. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena tidak berhati-hati sehingga kejadian seperti ini bisa sampai terjadi, sajangnim." Mingyu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa meminta maaf atas semua kelalaian yang ia lakukan.

"yah, kau memang sudah lalai, Mingyu-ya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah memperbaiki keadaan ini, tanpa bisa disesali." Sajangnim menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku kerja dan memandang jauh, berusaha menghilangkan lelah di mata.

"lagipula menurut informasi yang kudapatkan dari orang terpercaya, beberapa dari kalian memang sedang dibuntuti. Yah, semakin tinggi pohon, semakin kencang anginnya bukan? seperti itulah, mereka memang sedang mencari kelemahan kalian, dan kebetulan saja kau sedang lalai saat itu."

Mingyu mendengarnya dengan tidak percaya. Benarkah itu? Beberapa dari kami? Itu berarti bukan hanya dirinya? Tapi, mengapa?

"aku sudah mengurus hal ini. Meskipun akan sedikit sulit untuk menutup semua mulut mereka, namun aku dan yang lainnya akan berusaha."

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sajangnimnya ini.

"tapi Mingyu-ya, ada satu syaratnya."

"apa itu, sajangnim?"

"aku ingin kita menggelar konferensi pers. Dan menyatakan bahwa pria difoto itu memang benar kau, tapi wanita itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia tidak mempunyai hubungan yang special denganmu. kita bisa mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu saudara jauhmu, atau yang lainnya. Bagaimana?" sajangnim berkata demikian, seolah memberikan ultimatum pada Mingyu.

Pria _tan_ itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia jadi bingung. Disatu sisi, ia ingin menyetujui permintaan sajangnimnya. Namun disisi lain, bukankah berkata demikian di konferensi pers, sama dengan tidak mengakui bahwa ia dan Wonwoo _hampir_ menjalin hubungan? Dan lagi, jika seperti itu ia takut akan perasaan Wonwoo. Ia takut membuat wanita itu kecewa.

"aku bukannya ingin memisahkanmu dengan wanita itu, hanya saja cobalah kau berpikir lebih jernih. Jika kau dengan terang-terangan mengakui kau menjalin hubungan dengannya, apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Hidup tenangnya bisa terganggu. Para fansmu tentu tidak akan tinggal diam jika mengetahui idolanya sudah memiliki kekasih."

"cobalah kau beri pengertian kepadanya. Kurasa kita hanya perlu melakukan ini selama beberapa saat. Dan saat semuanya sudah kembali normal, kau bisa kembali padanya. Dengan catatan, tidak lagi berbuat lalai."

Sang sajangnim lagi-lagi seolah memberikan nasehat. Namun kembali sekali lagi, Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia hanya memandang kosong kearah jendela yang terletak di belakang kursi yang diduduki oleh sajangnim.

"aku sudah memutuskan Mingyu-ya. Kita akan menggelar konferensi pers dua hari lagi. Sebelum itu, kuharap kau bisa memberikan pengertian kepada gadismu agar kesalah pahaman yang lebih fatal tidak terjadi. Maafkan aku melakukan ini tanpa seizinmu. Tapi percayalah, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi kalian."

Mingyu menatap sajangnimnya dengan tatapan dalam. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"baiklah. It's all set, then. Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya sajangnim.

"animnida, sajangnim."

"geurae, kau boleh keluar. Ah ya, aku akan memberi tahu pada manajermu untuk memberimu waktu beristirahat sebentar. Kau akan mendapat libur selama satu hari dariku. Special. Kuharap kau bisa menggunakannya dengan bijak. Sampai jumpa, Gyu-ya."

Setelah dipersilahkan keluar, Mingyu segera berjalan menuju dormnya. Ia tetap lesu. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mendapati beberapa pesan dan _missed calls_ dari orang yang sama sejak tadi siang, yaitu Wonwoo.

Akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi gadis itu. Untuk mengatakan bahwa sepertinya mereka harus berhenti berhubungan selama beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"wonwoo-ya. Ada apa? Kau kelihatan sangat lemas? Apa itu? Matamu bengkak? Kau habis menangis?" tanya nyonya Jeon saat melihat anak gadisnya yang kelihatan agak 'kacau'

"aniya eomma. Mataku hanya gatal, jadi aku menggaruknya. Tidak perlu di khwatirkan. Mungkin ini akibat lensa kontak yang sudah lama tidak kugunakan, jadi saat aku kembali menggunakannya, mataku sedikit iritasi." _Bohong_. Jelas-jelas Wonwoo menangisi pria _itu_ semalaman.

Wonwoo baru bisa tertidur setelah lewat pukul dua dini hari. Itupun karena ia sudah lelah menangis. Jika saja ia belum lelah, mungkin ia tidak akan berhenti.

"aigoo.. begitukah? Yasudah, nanti eomma akan belikan kau kompres mata. Sepulang bekerja nanti dipakai, ya! Cha! Sekarang makanlah, eomma buatkan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu."

"ne eomma gomawo."

Wonwoo memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Perasaannya sudah sedikit lebih baik, meskipun moodnya masih hancur berantakan. Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya sebelum memasuki mobil dan berangkat bekerja. Entah mengapa rasanya a malas sekali pergi bekerja hari ini. Namun ia bukan tipe orang yang akan mangkir dari pekerjaannya hanya karena masalah pribadi, sehingga ia tetap menjalankan mobilnya hingga didepa gedung kantornya.

Tidak sedikitpun senyum Wonwoo sunggingkan sejak awal mulai bekerja hingga kini, jam makan siang tiba, membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

"Wonwoo-ya. Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat kacau. Kau bisa ceritakan pada kami jika ada masalah." Sapa Eunji saat mereka bertemu di café seberang gedung.

"ne Wonwoo-ya. Ada apa? Kau dimarahi si tua Bangka lagi?" tanya Mari

"si tua Bangka sedang cuti" Sera mengingatkan.

"ups. Aku lupa. Mian."

"lalu ada apa sebenarnya ini? Cepat ceritakan pada kami."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak bergairah. Bahkan ia hanya memesan segelas hot chocolate untuk menu makan siangnya.

Ia kemudian menceritakan semua kepada teman-temannya. Mulai dari Mingyu yang sulit dihubungi, kemudian soal Mingyu yang mendapatkan sanksi dari agensinya, hingga Mingyu yang meminta untuk mereka tidak bertemu selama beberapa saat.

"aahh.. jadi begitukah?" eunji menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengusap dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir keras.

"ternyata tidak selamanya menjalin hubungan dengan artis itu enak, ya. Kenyatannya malah lebih sulit daripada orang biasa.." Mari berkata dengan polosnya, membuat Wonwoo tersneyum kecut.

"tapi Wonwoo-ya. Sebenarnya menurutku Mingyu ada benarnya juga. Mungkin saja ini adalah salah satu cara yang ia lakukan agar identitasmu tidak terbongkar? Cobalah berpikir positif." Sera berusaha menjadi sahabat yang bijak, namun Wonwoo malah menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas gusar.

"ya, aku juga sudah mencoba berpikir begitu. Namun rasanya.. sulit Sera-ya. Kau tahu? Semalaman aku bahkan menangis karena hal ini."

"kau menangis, Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Eunji.

"wae?"

"karena.. aku menyukainya."

Ketiga sahabatnya terdiam di tempat. Pertama kali dalam sejarah. Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seorang pria.

"ka-kau menyukainya? Seperti rasa suka wanita kepada pria, atau bagaimana?"

"seperti suka wanita kepada pria." Wonwoo kembali menegaskan. Tangannya terus mengaduk hot chocolate yang sudah mulai dingin. Sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan satunya lagi.

"jinjja! Woah, daebak! Hebat sekali Kim sialan Mingu itu! Dia sudah berhasil membuat seorang ratu es macam Jeon Wonwoo mengaku kalah! Ckck, sangat disayangkan." Goda Eunji, namun malah dibalas lirikan tajam oleh semua orang yang berada dimeja itu.

"lalu sekarang bagaiamana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sera lembut.

"molla. Aku belum bisa memikirkannya. Lagipula untuk apa? Aku sudah bertekad, tidak akan jatuh lagi pada pesona pria itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup. Ini adalah jalinan hubungan kami untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Akirnya Wonwoo menyesap hot chocolatenya. Ia menyesapnya tanpa menikmatinya, sambil memandang jauh kearah jendela.

"eyy.. padahal baru saja kau bilang menyukainya, sekarang sudah mau menyerah?" tanya Eunji.

"ya. Aku tidak mau lagi. Berurusan dengannya dan orang semacam itu sangat merepotkan. Sudah cukup. Anggap saja pengalaman. Dalam hidup, setidaknya kita akan mengalami hal seperti ini sekali, bukan?" ucap Wonwoo santai.

Menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo, para sahabatnya terlihat khawatir.

"lalu kalau ia memintamu kembali bagaimana?" tanya Mari terlihat sangat penasaran.

"eum. Wonwoo-ya. Yang kulihat disini, Mingyu-ssi menjauhimu karena terpaksa akibat pekerjaannya. Bukan karena hatinya yang sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Itu berbeda. Aku berani bertaruh, suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan kembali mendekatimu jika masalahnya sudah selesai." Sera berkata dengan bijaknya, berusaha membuat Wonwoo membuka sedikit pikirannya.

"aku belum memikirkannya. Entahlah. Yang nanti biar saja kupikirkan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang aku hanya ingin menaikkan kembali moodku. Kalian harus membantuku, ya!" jawab Wonwoo asal. Ia kemudian segera merebut buku menu dari tangan Eunji dan kembali memesan beberapa makanan.

Membuat semua sahabatnya menggeleng heran.

.

.

.

"eonni. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jungkook pada Wonwoo yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sofa.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menjenguk Jungkook karena ia merasa sangat suntuk berada di rumah. Lagipula jika ia berada di rumah, ia pasti akan segera teringat akan kejadian tidak mengenakkan dimana ia menangis sesengukan diatas kasurnya hanya karena Kim Mingyu.

"tumben sekali menanyakan kabar eonnimu." Jawab Wonwoo asal sambil membuka lembaran majalah wanita.

"aish, jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, kabarmu dan Mingyu-ssi." Ucap Jungkook kesal. Ingin rasanya memukul eonninya ini, namun itu tidak mungkin karena eonni-nya pasti akan membalasnya dua kali lebih kencang.

"eoh? Kenapa kau harus menanyakan kabarku dan Mingyu-ssi? Kami baik-baik saja."

"eoniii… kenapa tidak bisa jujur padaku,sih? Sekaliii sajaa…" pinta Jungkook sambil ber-aegyo dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang imut.

"eyy. Kau ini.. apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Hubunganku dengan Mingyu? Kami baik-baik saja karena dari awal kami tidak menjalin hubungan. Dan ia bilang ia tidak akan menemuiku lagi. Sudah? Itu yang ingin kau ketahui?" nada suara Wonwoo terdengar kesal, sehingga Jungkook tidak berani lagi bertanya lebih lanjut meskipun ia merasa sangat penasaran. Ia lebih memilih menganggukan kepalanya.

"yah.. sudah kalau begitu. Sayang sekali, ya? Padahal aku sudah mulai cukup menyukainya." Cicit Jungkook yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan sinis oleh Wonwoo.

"bisa kita hentikan pembicaraan ini?"

"a-arraseo, eonni." Jungkook menciut ketakutan.

.

.

.

Mingyu menghela nafasnsya. Ini adalah hari libur yang sajangnimnya berikan padanya. Dan besok ia sudah harus kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Ia merasa suntuk bukan main. Para member lain sedang sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing, sedangkan ia? Sendirian disini berbaring dengan nyaman dikasur dormnya.

Ingin rasanya Mingyu menghubungi Wonwoo. Tidak bertemu beberapa hari saja rasanya sudah membuatnya rindu. Apalagi jika harus benar-benar memutuskan kontak dengan gadis itu. Rasanya Mingyu belum sanggup.

Hinga dering nyaring ponselnya membuyarkan seluruh lamunan pria seksi itu.

"eoh! Jongin hyung!" mingyu terlonjak kaget melihat id caller sang penelepon. Tidak biasanya sang hyung yang sedang berada di negeri antah berantah itu mengubunginya duluan.

"yeoboseyo?"

" _yak! Bocah nakal! Apalagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?!"_ cecar sang sulung Kim pada yang bungsu.

"aish! Hyung! Apa-apaan kau ini! Jarang menelepon, tapi sekalinya menghubungiku, kau malah marah-marah! Lagipula memangnya ada apa?" Mingyu kesal karena ia sudah dimarahi tanpa sebab bahkan sebelum hyungnya itu mengucapkan salam.

" _kau yang apa-apaan. Aku baru saja melihat skandal burukmu itu! Woah, tidak ku sangka, kau ternyata pria playboy, ya! Dari siapa kau meniru itu? Pria di keluarga Kim itu pria jantan yang setia, kau tahu?!"_ Jongin terus saja mengoceh, tanpa tahu bahwa diseberang sana adiknya hanya mendengarkan malas sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"playboy apanya? Lagipula memangnya aku sedang terikat hubungan dengan seseorang? Aku ini _sexy, free and single!"_

" _kepalamu sexy free and single! Memangnya kau Choi Siwon?! Sudah, sekarang cepat katakan padaku siapa lagi gadis itu yang kau temui tengah malam?! Atau aku akan melaporkannya kepada eomma dan appa agar mereka melarangmu menjadi idol lagi dan mereka akan mengirimmu ke Zimbabwe untuk program sukarela di Afrika!"_

Mingyu segera beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri. Ia tahu, ucapan hyungnya tidak pernah main-main. Mengingat ayahnya yang mempunyai banyak kenalan untuk program amal dan kemanusiaan itu, membuat Mingyu sedikit ngeri.

"haish! Baik! baik! aku cerita! Wanita itu, adalah gadis yang pernah kuceritakan padamu! Gadis yang kusukai!" omel Mingyu pada kakaknya.

" _ireumi mwoya?"_ tanya Jongin.

"kuberitahupun kau tidak akan tahu."

" _anak kurang ajar ini! Cepat! waktuku terbatas!"_ entahlah, menurut Mingyu, kali ini hyungnya menghubunginya hanya untuk memarahinya. Itu saja.

"ish! Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Puas?! Hyung, kenapa kau marah-marah terus? Apa Kyungsoo noona tidak memberikanmu jatah? Kenapa juga aku yang harus kena imbas dari pertengkaran kalian?!" Mingyu kembali mengeluh kepada hyungnya, hingga suara kekehan Jongin terdengar dan malah membuat Mingyu merasa heran.

" _hahah, anak kecil. Apa yang kau ketahui, hah? Apa kau tahu, semalam Kyungsoo noonamu ini baru saja memberikanku service terbarunya! Woah, aku tidak percaya ia berani melakukan itu semalam. Ah, aku harus memintanya lagi malam ini."_ Ucap Jongin sambil berbisik, namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara berisik di seberang sana. Suara seorang wanita yang berteriak.

" _ya! Apa yang kau katakan pada Mingyu, eoh!? Mau kusuruh puasa dari jatahmu itu?"_

Kemudian suara wanita itu terdengar lebih jelas, seolah sang ponsel sudah berganti tangan.

" _eoh, Mingyu-ya! Annyeong! Aahh.. manhi bogoshipeo! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jangan dengarkan ucapan hyungmu ini, ya! Dia memang suka sedikit idiot!"_ sapa suara lembut diseberang ponselnya. Suara Do Kyungsoo, noona kesayangan Mingyu.

" _ya! Menghina suamimu idiot?! Kau akan terima akibatnya!"_ suara Jongin kembali terdengar. Dan tidak lama kemudian suara gelak tawa kegelian terdengar dari belah bibir sang wanita.

" _ah! Hahaha! Ne, ampun, ampun. Aku minta maaf, suamiku!"_

" _tidak ada ampun! Istri yang tidak berbakti harus dihukum! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus melakukan hal yang semalam, sekali lagi malam ini!"_

" _ah, nde, nde! Ahahahah! Sudah hentikan! Ahaha! Geli, bodoh!"_

" _berjanji dulu, baru akan kulepaskan."_

" _ne, yaksok."_

" _geurae."_

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Sang hyung meneleponnya hanya untuk memamerkan kemesraan mereka? Huh, tau begini dari awal Mingyu tidak akan mengangkat panggilan hyungnya.

"aish, kalian ini menghubungiku hanya untuk pamer kemesraan? Sudah, kututup!" sebelum Mingyu menekan tombol merah, suara panggilan hyungnya menginterupsi.

" _aigoo, jangan marah Mingyu-yaa.. ahahaha.. makanya, kau cepat carilah istri, agar bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ku lakukan!"_ jongin kembali menyombongkan diri, membuat Mingyu mendengus malas.

"sudahlah, hyung. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakana? Tidak mungkin kau ingin membuang uangmu untuk menelepon dari Inggis ke Korea hanya untuk ini, kan?" tanya Mingyu mulai kembali ke topic awal.

" _yah, maafkan aku. Jadi melenceng. Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis itu? Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu, tapi lebih kepada khawatir. Adikku ini diberitakan miring. Kakak mana yang tidak peduli?"_ ups, ucapan Jongin barusan saja membuat Mingyu tersenyum tipis malu-malu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya yang selama ini kelihatan sangat sibuk bisa begitu peduli padanya.

"ceritanya panjang, hyung. Tapi intinya sekarang, aku diminta oleh sajangnim untuk berhenti berhubungan dengannya sementara." Ucap Mingyu lirih.

Jongin tidak berbicara apa-apa hingga terdengar suara istrinya, Kyungsoo menyapa.

" _lalu? Kau mau?"_

" _ey, kau ini."_ Tegur Jongin pada istrinya karena sudah ikut campur antara pembicaraan para pria Kim.

" _mian Gyu. Aku me-loudspeaker pembicaraan kita karena Kyungsoo bersikeras. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"_ tanya Jongin sungkan, membuat Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis diseberang sana.

"gwenchana. Kalian keluargaku."

" _lalu bagaimana? Kau mau? Meninggalkan gadis yang kau sukai karena sajangnim menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal itu?" kembali, Kyungsoo bertanya._

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini bukan hanya tentang aku, tetapi semua member lain dan juga secara tidak langsung, aku sudah membuat pekerjaan para staff di agensi jadi semakin rumit. Maka dari itulah, aku diminta oleh sajangnim untuk menggelar konferensi pers yang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."

"aku tidak bisa egois." Mingyu menambahkan perkataannya. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, semua terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

" _tapi Gyu-ya. Mau mendengarkan nasehatku sebagai seorang wanita?"_ tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"ne noona, silahkan."

" _sebagai perempuan, hati mana yang tidak sakit saat orang yang kau sukai pergi menjauh? Terlebih, pria yang kau sukai menyangkal bahwa ia menyukaimu? Maafkan aku, Gyu-ya. Tapi aku pikir kau harus meluruskan masalah ini secara pribadi dengan wanita itu. Karena jika tidak, ia pasti merasa sangat terluka. Kau mengerti?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut._

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya ringan tanda ia mengerti, meskipun Jongin dan Kyungsoo tentu tidak bisa melihat hal itu.

"aku memang sudah berencana seperti itu, noona. Tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan ini. Aku tentu tidak ingin membuatnya terluka, tapi.. ah! Mollayo, noona!"

" _haha, sabarlah Gyu! Sekarang, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana cara berbicara pada wanita itu. Lakukan yang terbaik! Pria Kim tidak mengenal patah semangat! Hwaiting!"_ Jongin memberi semangat pada adiknya yang terdengar sangat putus asa.

" _Kim Mingyu! Hwaiting!"_ kyungsoo turut memberi semangat.

"ne, hyung dan noona, jeongmal gomawoyo." Akhirnya Mingyu bisa tersenyum dalam hari ini, setelah mendengar suara dari hyung dan noonanya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, ia belum makan sama sekali sejak tadi sore. Tapi entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Ia juga sama sekali tidak berselera.

"TING TONG"

Wonwoo meraih jaketnya dan membuka pintu, dan ia merasa kaget saat mendapati seorang kurir dari sebuah restoran yang cukup sering ia kunjungi.

"jeogyo, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?" tanya kurir tersebut.

"ne, saya sendiri." Ucap Wonwoo sambil kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja kurir tersebut menyerahkan sebungkus besar makanan.

"ah, silahkan tanda tangan disini. Lalu, ini ada pesan dari tuan pemesan. Silahkan, nona." Kurir tersebut memberikan selembar slip untuk Wonwoo tanda tangani, dan selembar kartu lagi berwarna pink yang sepertinya sebuah surat.

"tapi, aku tidak pernah memesan ini semua. Bagaimana aku membayarnya?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"semua sudah dibayar, atas nama Kim Mingyu-ssi, nona. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Kurir itu kemudian undur diri dan membiarkan Wonwoo terbengong sendiri di teras rumahnya.

Wonwoo sudah tidak peduli lagi pada makanannya, namun ia segera membuka lembar kartu berwarna pink tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama.

' _annyeong Wonwoo-ya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku bahkan sudah merindukanmu meskipun kita hanya tidak bertemu selama dua hari. Aku juga merindukan suaramu. Ah! Aku membelikanmu makanan, seperti biasa, kau harus menghabiskannya, ya! Aku memesan banyak, makanlah bersama eomoni dan Jungkookie._

 _Wonwoo-ya, maafkan keegoisanku selama ini. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Tapi, maukah untuk terkahir kalinya, kau membiarkan aku untuk menjadi egois sekali lagi?_

 _Aku mohon temui aku segera setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu. Santai saja, aku akan menunggumu sampai tengah malam nanti. Kau bisa menemukanku diatap gedung yang waktu itu kita kunjungi. Kumohon, Wonwoo-ya. Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, dan itu tidak bisa jika lewat ponsel. Aku harus bertemu langsung denganmu. aku harap kau mau menuruti keegoisanku yang terakhir ini. Gomawo. –KMG"_

Wonwoo sedikit meremat kartu berwarna pink itu hingga agak kusut. Ia berjalan dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa kesal.

"ish! Kim Mingyu sialan! Dia pikir siapa dirinya?! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku datang setelah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menemuiku?! Dia pikir dia hebat?! Huh! Lihat saja, aku tidak akan datang! Tunggu saja sampai besok, hahaha!" Wonwoo berceloteh sendiri, kemudian tertawa menyeramkan.

Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya, dan bercermin disana. Sudah hampir lima menit ia mematut dirinya. Bengong sebentar, kemudian memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"ahh! Babo! Babo! Babo! Aakkhh! Awas kau Kim sialan Mingyu!"

Wonwoo kemudian meraih jaketnya yang cukup tebal, kacamata, dompet, serta kunci mobil dan segera beranjak menuju parkiran mobil untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Mingyu menyuruhnya datang.

.

.

.

Mingyu sudah berada disana sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia memang menyuruh Wonwoo untuk tidak terburu-buru, namun tetap saja, ia menunggu Wonwoo dengan penuh antisipasi.

Ia menoeh meliat kearah tangga setiap lima menit, berharap Wonwoo telah tiba.

Mengetahui Wonwoo belum juga hadir, Mingyu kembali memalingkan wajahnya memandangi langit yang berwarna agak oranye mala mini karena cuaca yang sedikit mendung.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia hanya berharap Wonwoo mau hadir dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Itu saja.

Dan tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar, membuat Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya penuh semangat.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Mingyu dan beranjak mendekati Wonwoo.

Namun langkahnya sedikit memelan melihat wajah Wonwoo yang kurang bersahabat. Wajah gadis itu sudah cukup datar. Ditambah bibirnya yang sedikit melengkung kebawah saat ini, menambahkan kesan jutek.

"ada apa? Bukankah kau bilang sudah tidak mau menemuiku lagi?" tanya Wonwoo datar.

Melihat perubahan pada sikap Wonwoo, Mingyu cukup terkejut. Ini baru dua hari, bagaimana jika Mingyu benar-benar harus menjauh dari gadis ini selama berbulan-bulan?!

Namun Mingyu masih bisa mengontrol wajahnya, ia kemudian tersenyum hangat dan menggandeng tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang ada disana.

"ayo kita duduk dulu.."

Setelah duduk, Mingyu memberikan segelas minuman hangat yang sengaja sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi.

Wonwoo menerimanya dengan tatapan heran.

"ada apa? Cepat katakan. Waktuku tidak banyak." Ucap Wonwoo kembali dengan nada dinginnya.

"padahal aku ingin menanyakan kabarmu dulu sebelumnya. Kenapa kau galak sekali hari ini? Kau sedang datang bulan?" namun Mingyu malah masih mencoba untuk membuat lelucon, yang mana membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal.

"aku pergi." Wonwoo beranjak bangun dari kursi, namun tangannya segera ditarik dan ia jatuh terduduk lagi di bangku tersebut.

"ah, mian. Mian. Baiklah, aku akan segera mengatakannya padamu."

"wonwoo-ya, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku.. seperti yang kau ketahui, harus menjaga jarak denganmu selama beberapa saat ini. Kau mengerti, kan?" tanya Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata Mingyu dalam.

"besok aku harus menggelar acara konferensi pers. Disana aku akan mengakui bahwa pria di foto itu memang benar aku, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini kepada media masa." Mingyu menjeda ucapannya, membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar menahan napas penuh antisipasi.

"bahwa wanita didalam foto itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kau adalah salah satu dari saudara jauhku." Lanjut Mingyu , membuat Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya sangat pelan.

Jujur, ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Apakah ia sangat tidak berarti hingga Mingyu tidak bisa mengakuinya?

Namun ini semua salahnya, ini salahnya karena sudah berani berharap pada seseorang yang akan sangat sulit dicapai macam Mingyu. Ini salahnya. Dan Wonwoo terus mensugestikan kata-kata itu terus menerus didalam kepalanya.

Wonwoo kemudian tersneyum.

"kita tidak menjalin hubungan, jadi aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi dirimu. Kau bisa mengatakan itu. Tapi satu hal, aku tidak mau menjadi saudara jauhmu. Katakanlah aku adalah seorang yang tidak sengaja mendapatkan bantuanmu atau apapun itu."

"Kim Mingyu-ssi. Menggunakan kesempatan ini, mari kita buat ini benar-benar berakhir. Kau tidak perlu menjauhiku hanya untuk sementara. Kau bisa menjauhiku seumur hidupmu, karena aku juga tidak akan mendekat kembali." Jujur, ucapan Wonwoo kali ini diluar nalar Mingyu. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan mengatakan hal ini padanya.

" Kau tahu? Kurasa aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika besok di acara pers kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah salah satu _lucky fans_ yang bisa merasakan sekelebat kebahagiaan saat seorang idol mendekatimu? Itu terdengar cukup menarik. Popularitasmu bisa semakin bertambah." Lagi, ucapan Wonwoo benar-benar menusuk hati Mingyu.

Hingga pria itu hanya terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

Melihat MIngyu yang membisu, Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan gelas berisi minuman yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan bangun, beranjak dari duduknya.

"kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi, bukan? kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Wonwoo kemudian berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Mingyu masih terduduk disana.

Hingga pria itu tersadar dan segera mengejar langkah sang wanita. Dalam satu tarikan, Mingyu menggenggam lengan Wonwoo dan menariknya hingga gadis itu menubruk dada Mingyu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Mingyu segera menahan tengkuk Wonwoo dan mencengkeram pinggang gadis itu, dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

Ia kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo yang terasa dingin, namun manis. Merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir gadis ini, Merasakan hentakan dan pukulan tangan gadis itu saat memberontak. Merasakan betapa hatinya sakit saat mengingat ucapan gadis itu sebelumnya. Merasakan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona gadis ini.

 **TBC**

huhuhu akhirnya bisa juga ku kelarin chap ini. Sumpah ya, sulit banget buat mulai chap ini. Jujur, ini chapter paling sulit yang pernah aku tulis, makanya kalau feelnya ga dapet, atau ceritanya boring banget, mohon maafin aku. Karena aku bener-bener lagi suntuk dan butuh refreshing.

Maafin juga kalau sekarang updatenya malah jadi 2 minggu sekali, meskipun aku usahain nulis ini tepat waktu, tapi pasti ada aja penghalangnya. Huhuhu :((

Aku nulis ini dan langsung post, tanpa aku baca sekali lagi. Jadi kalau ada typo, salah kata, huruf, waktu, dan penempatan, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, ya!

Ahh, kemarin siapa yang lihat model kim beraksi? Ohmy, maafin aku yang malah salpok sama Wonwoo yang keliatan amazed banget ama lakinya yang lagi jalan di catwalk. Ampe bengong gitu, non? Hehehe

Akhir kata, thank you udah mau baca ff yang makin lama makin bobrok gatau juntrungannya kemana ini. Alafyu. Mwah.


	13. Chapter 12

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 12 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo terus saja memberontak. Tangannya ia kepalkan, dan tinjunya ia layangkan pada dada Mingyu. Namun itu semua terasa sia-sia, hingga Wonwoo merasa lelah sendiri dan menurunkan tangannya.

Mengetahui pergerakan Wonwoo yang sudah lebih jinak, Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak juga menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Wonwoo.

Hingga tanpa disadari, hanya berdasarkan insting, bibir pria itu mulai bergerak melumat bibir sang wanita.

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget. Tentu saja. Ia datang ke tempat ini untuk mengucapkan perpisahan, namun malah kejadian seperti ini yang terjadi.

Terlebih ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dalam dua puluh empat tahun!

Dan lagi yang melakukannya adalah Kim Mingyu, sang idola papan atas yang sedang ingin ia jauhi.

Mingyu terus melumat dengan lembut, sambil sesekali melepas ciumannya, namun kembali mengecup bibir Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menampik lagi, merasa terlena.

Sebut Wonwoo gila, namun gadis itu malah menutup matanya dan membiarkan Mingyu menginvasi bibirnya, mencoba meresapi sentuhan lembut Mingyu pada bibirnya.

Hingga alarm dikepalanya berdering kencang, dan ia mengerahkan segala tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh.

"kau gila!" jerit Wonwoo sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar.

"ya. Aku memang sudah gila! Dan itu semua akibat kau, Jeon Wonwoo!" kini Mingyu berteriak tidak kalah nyaring. Baru kali ini Mingyu berbicara pada Wonwoo hingga memperlihatkan urat di lehernya.

"apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya?! Riwayatmu bisa benar-benar tamat!" tidak sedikitpun Wonwoo menurunkan oktaf suaranya. Matanya melotot nyalang menatap Mingyu yang juga berwajah semerah tomat. Entah karena kesal atau malu.

"huh! Biarkan saja ada yang melihat! Memangnya kenapa? bukankah kau adalah _lucky fans_ ku?" ujar Mingyu dengan senyum seringai menyeramkan pada bibirnya.

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo dengan segera berjalan maju untuk mendekati Mingyu yang tadinya berjarak sekitar satu meter.

"PLAK!"

Wonwoo menampar wajah Mingyu menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sampai melakukan hal ini, namun ia melakukan hal ini karena sedih dan juga terluka saat mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang terakhir.

"apa kau bilang?" tanya Wonwoo lirih.

Mingyu yang kaget hanya bisa mengelus wajahnya. Ia masih tertunduk sejak Wonwoo menampar pipinya hingga ia mendengar isakan kecil dari mulut Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Wonwoo, namun kini objek yang sedang ia tatap sedang berusaha membuang muka dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Meski ditutupi seperti apapun, Mingyu tahu bahwa gadis di hadapannya sedang menangis.

Seketika itu juga ia sadar dan merasa bersalah. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk maju melangkah mendekati Wonwoo.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Wonwoo perlahan.

Wonwoo kaget akan perlakuan Mingyu, segera menepis tangan pria itu. Namun tangan Wonwoo yang ia gunakan untuk menepis tangan Mingyu, segera digenggam kuat oleh Mingyu sendiri.

"andwae. Ulljima." Ucap Mingyu pelan sambil terus menatap ke mata Wonwoo lurus.

Wonwoo masih belum berani menatap mata Mingyu. Ia masih saja memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"lepaskan!"

"jangan menangis."

Wonwoo kembali berusaha menepis tangan Mingyu, namun hasinya tetap nihil.

Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo berani menatap nyalang langsung ke mata Mingyu dengan matanya yang sembab.

"kau melukaiku. Ucapanmu itu.. terasa menyakitkan.." ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Mingyu mengigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Ia menggerakan tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang berada di sekitar kelopak mata Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu lembut.

"tapi bukan hanya kau yang terluka. Aku juga terluka. Apa kau pikir kata-katamu sebelumnya tidak melukai hatiku?"

" _lucky fans?_ Apa kau pikir aku serendah itu? Kau benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa wanita yang aku sukai itu hanya kau? Menurutmu aku melakukan ini pada setiap gadis yang kutemui? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata demikian? Aku juga tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa kau adalah saudara jauhku. Aku ingin mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa kaulah wanita yang aku sukai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Kita semua punya kondisi masing-masing." Mingyu berucap dengan lirihnya masih dengan tangan yang tetap mengelus pipi Wonwoo.

"kita sama-sama terluka. Apa kita perlu saling melukai seperti ini?"

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merasa tertohok. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah bersikap egois dan seenaknya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa melupakan bayangan akan sakitnya hubungannya dengan Mingyu kelak jika ia tetap menjalaninya.

"aku minta maaf." Ucap Wonwoo lirih. Ia memegang tangan Mingyu untuk berhenti mengelus pipinya.

Mingyu segera menghela nafas dan menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap kepala Wonwoo lembut.

"aku juga minta maaf. Maaf sudah membentakmu." Ujar Mingyu sambil terus mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

Ia menghirup harum rambut Wonwoo yang membuatnya sedikit damai. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga beberapa menit kedepan dan Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"tapi soal kita harus berpisah, aku tidak main-main. Aku tetap ingin kita berpisah." Ucap Wonwoo yakin.

"a-apa? Tapi kupikir, kita.." MIngyu seolah sangsi dengan perkataan Wonwoo. Tadi ia sudah berciuman, sudah menangis bersama, sudah meminta maaf, dan sudah berpelukan. Ia pikir mereka sudah berbaikan dan bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, namun ucapan Wonwoo benar-benar membuatnya shock.

"aku sempat memikirkannya, Mingyu. Dan kupikir kita tidak akan bisa cocok. Kau adalah seorang idol, sedangkan aku hanya seorang gadis biasa!" cecar Wonwoo membuat Mingyu berdecak kesal.

"siapa peduli?! Aku juga hanya manusia biasa, Wonwoo-ya! Aku ingin hidup seperti orang normal lainnya, bisa mencintai dengan bebas wanita yang kusukai!" mingyu kembali menaikkan intonasi suaranya, namun kali ini Wonwoo bisa mengerti. Pria itu pasti merasa stress.

"kumohon, pikirkanlah kembali, Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu berucap dengan lirih. Ia terus memijat pangkal hidungnya, seperti merasa stress berat.

Wonwoo jadi merasa galau akan semuanya. Di satu sisi, Wonwoo akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia juga menyukai pria ini, bahwa Ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan pria ini. Namun disisi lain, kenyataan bahwa dunia mereka yang begitu berbeda seolah membuat semuanya terasa rumit

.

.

.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya pelan, ia mengintip sedikit melalui celah pintu yang membatasi antara panggung dan ruang tunggu. Kini ia sedang bersiap untuk megadakan konferensi pers yang sudah diagendakan oleh sajangnim.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Tidak ia sangka, ternyata cukup banyak yang hadir. Selain para wartawan, ternyata disana terdapat pula para fans Mingyu yang kebanyakan gadis remaja.

Setelah hamir tidak tidur semalaman memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakana hari ini, ia masih saja bingung. Ia masih tidak tau apa yang harus ia bicarakan nanti.

Sebenarnya bukan karena itu saja, tetapi setengah dari hati Mingyu juga merasa tidak rela jika ia harus mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Acara akhirnya dimulai, dan Mingyu berjalan memasuki panggung yang sudah di set sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Ia duduk berdampingan dengan sajangnim dan managernya.

Kilatan blitz kamera menyilaukan pandangan mata, suara riuh juga tidak bisa dihindari. Mingyu sampai pusing sendiri dibuatnya. Hingga sang sajangnim angkat bicara.

"annyeong haseyo, yeorobeun deul. Terima kasih karena sudah mau hadir dalam acara ini. Di kesempatan ini saya ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi yang melibatkan artis asuhan saya, Kim Mingyu. Mari kita mulai saja acaranya."

Acara kemudian dimulai dengan perkenalan diri Mingyu, permintaan maaf atas kesalah pahamannya, dan berlanjut hingga Mingyu yang menceritakan dengan detil kejadian yang terjadi malam itu.

Hingga tibalah pada sesi tanya jawab, seorang wartawan mengangkat tangannya dan Mingyu mempersilahkan orang tersebut bertanya.

"tapi sebenarnya siapa gadis didalam foto itu?" tanya sang wartawan.

Mingyu terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

Sajangnim dan manager disebelahnya merasa gatal ingin menjawab, namun itu akan membuat semuanya terlihat tidak masuk akal dan dibuat-buat, sehingga mereka hanya bisa menunggu Mingyu menjawab sambi menggigit bibir penuh antisipasi.

Mingyu terdiam. Ia yakin pertanyaan ini pasti keluar, namun lagi-lagi ia belum bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Mingyu tidak kunjung menjawab, hingga akhirnya sajangnim hampir saja menggantikan Mingyu menjawab, namun dengan segera pria itu menarik mic dari tangan sajangnim dan mulai berbicara.

"wanita itu adalah…"

"gadis yang aku sukai."

Semua terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Mereka pikir mereka salah dengar. Hingga selama beberapa menit, kilatan blitz terhenti dan ruangan disana menjadi sangat sunyi. Namun tidak bertahan lama, karena setelah itu segera saja suara ricuh kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya, dan kilatan blitz kembali memandikan Mingyu.

Sajangnim dan manager saling berpandangan, mereka menatap Mingyu, berusaha meminta penjelasan.

Namun yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah Mingyu yang tersenyum tenang disana.

Kini berbondong-bondong wartawan yang mengajukan pertanyaan, namun segera Mingyu menutup acara tersebut dengan mengatakan,

"saya hanya bisa memberi tahu kepada kalian semua bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang saya sukai, namun hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Saya hanya berharap kalian semua dapat mengerti keadaan kami dan memakluminya. "

"saya meminta maaf kepada para fans, pendukung setia, serta orang-orang yang selama ini sudah mendukung saya tanpa henti. Maaf karena saya sudah mengecewakan kalian. Namun apa boleh buat, saya hanyalah manusia biasa. Maka dari itu, saya harap kalian bisa mengerti. Terima kasih, acara kini saya tutup."

Mingyu membungkukkan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat selama beberapa menit, menunjukkan tanda hormat yang sangat tinggi kepada wartawan yang selama ini sudah membantunya, terlebih para fans. Mingyu bukan apa-apa tanpa mereka.

Namun apa mau dikata, inilah jalan yang ia pilih. Dan ia tidak merasa menyesal akan itu. Ia kini bahkan merasa sangat lega. Seperti ada beban yang terangkat dari pundaknya.

Mingyu bahkan keluar dari pelataran gedung dengan wajah sumringah dan berjalan dengan sedikit melonjak kegirangan.

"yak! Chakkan! Mingyu-ya!" teriak managernya, Hwang Taeoh yang sedari tadi menemani bersama sang sajangnim yang berjalan dibelakang.

"apa maksudmu, bodoh?! Kenapa kau katakana itu?! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan hal yang berbeda?!" cecar manager Taeoh penuh emosi.

Mingyu menghilangkan senyumnya, ia memandang lurus kepada sang manager dan sajangnimnya, kemudian lagi-lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Aku siap menanggung konsekuensinya. Apapun sanksinya, aku akan menerima dengan ikhlas, meskipun itu berarti aku harus keluar dari grup. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Taeoh sunbae, sajangnim." Ucap Mingyu dengan wajah sangat serius, membuat mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Namun sajangnim hanya berkata kepada Mingyu untuk kembali dulu ke agensi untuk sekarang ini demi membahas masalah ini.

.

.

.

Wonwoo yang sedang focus mengetik dibuat kaget karena tepukan Eunji yang terasa luar biasa kencang oleh tubuh kurus Wonwoo di pundaknya.

"aish! Kau mengagetkanku!" omel Wonwoo sambil memijat pundaknya pelan.

"ya! Dasar kau jalang beruntung!"

"mwo?!" tanya Wonwoo tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Eunji.

"ya! Kau beruntung sekali, Wonwoo-ya! Kapan aku bisa menjadi seperti dirimu?" tanya Eunji sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ada apa sebenarnya ini? Bicara yang jelas, Jung Eunji!" Wonwoo menatap penuh penasaran, namun Eunji hanya menyodorkan ponselnya pada Wonwoo yang kelihatan keheranan.

"lihat saja sendiri!"

Wonwoo memutar video yang sedang terpasang di layar ponsel Eunji. Ia melihat judulnya, dan ternyata itu adalah rekaman video amatir dari fans yang berada di acara konferensi pers Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat video itu dengan seksama, hingga kemudian ia menutup mulutnya karena shock dan kaget. Ia tanpa sadar menggeleng kecil seolah tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah video habis diputar, ia segera meletakkan ponsel Eunji dan meraih ponselnya, kemudian berlari keluar.

"yak! Kau mau kemana?! Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?" teriak Eunji memanggil Wonwoo.

"mian! Aku ada perlu!"

Wonwoo pergi keatap gedung. Disana ia segera mencoba untuk menghubungi Mingyu dengan ponselnya, namun tidak juga berhasil.

Dan setelah mencoba untuk yang kelima kalinya, barulah ponselnya tersambung.

"yak! Neo eodiga?!" cecar Wonwoo langsung saat ponselnya tersambung dengan Mingyu.

" _di dorm. Wae?"_ jawab Mingyu dengan nada lurusnya, yang membuat Wonwoo heran karena pria itu bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"itu.. konferensi pers. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada ragu. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya menunggu jawaban dari Mingyu yang tak kunjung terdengar.

" _eoh. Keugo.. neo arrayo?"_ lagi-lagi Mingyu berbicara dengan nada suaranya yang biasa saja, namun kali ini terdengar lebih lirih.

"tentu saja aku tahu! Itu sedang ramai dibicarakan di kalangan netizen, kau tahu?! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" omel Wonwoo kepada pria diseberang sana. Jujur ia sangat kaget saat mengetahui hal ini, terlebih Mingyu tidak mendiskusikan hal ini terlebih dulu dengannya.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar suara penuh penekanan yang diberikan Wonwoo diseberang sana, membuat Wonwoo kembali berang.

"yak! Jangan tertawa! Cepat jawab aku!"

" _apa yang harus kukatakan padamu? Apa aku harus berkata bahwa kenyataannya, aku lebih tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu daripada semua ketenaran ini? Atau, lebih baik aku menjadi lelaki normal biasa dengan wanita yang ia sukai disisinya, daripada seorang idol yang harus hidup tanpa bisa merasakan cinta?"_ jawab Mingyu yakin.

Dan ucapan Mingyu barusan sukses membuat Wonwoo bersemu wajahnya semerah tomat. Ia merasa malu akan ucapan Mingyu yang penuh kegombalan, namun ia tidak menampik, bahwa ia sangat menyukai pernyataan Mingyu barusan.

"lalu… kau bagaimana? Member lain? Apa yang akan terjadi? Mingyu-ya, kumohon.. jangan buat ini jadi semakin sulit.." ucap Wonwoo lirih seolah memohon pengampunan. Kakinya ia langkahkan maju mundur gelisah.

Mingyu hanya mendengus. Ia menggaruk dagunya, kemudian berdeham, seolah meminta perhatian Wonwoo untuk tertuju padanya.

" _kali ini, biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan mengurus semuanya, aku juga yang akan menanggung akibatnya. Kau jangan khawatir. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah, tunggu aku, dan dukung aku saat aku membutuhkanmu. Arrachi?"_

Wonwoo menggigit ibu jarinya dengan gugup, namun ucapan Mingyu barusan terdengar sangat yakin, seolah pria itu sudah memutuskan segalanya. Jadilah Wonwoo yang tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

" _apa jawabanmu?"_ tanya Mingyu karena dirinya tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"geurae. Arraseo."

" _good girl. Baiklah kalau begitu, kututup dulu. Aku ada urusan penting. Nanti malam akan kuhubungi lagi. Bye.."_

Dan kemudian Mingyu menutup panggilannya, membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas lemah.

.

.

.

"yak! Neo! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" manager seventeen, Taeoh menunjuk wajah Mingyu menggunakan telunjuknya dihadapan semua orang yang ada disana.

Diruangan itu, ada sajangnim, manager, Mingyu sendiri, serta para member lengkap Seventeen. Mereka semua sedang mengikuti sidang yang ditujukan untuk Mingyu.

Sesungguhnya bukan hanya untuk Mingyu, namun juga untuk kelangsungan grup mereka, karena ucapan Mingyu saat di acara tadi pasti kurang lebih membawa dampak bagi grup mereka.

"ah, hyung.. sabarlah.. ayo kita duduk dan bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik." Seungcheol menuntun Taeoh untuk duduk dari posisinya yang sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang.

Taeoh kemudian menurut dan duduk disamping Seungcheol. Sang leader kemudian memimpin berjalannya acara dengan berkata penuh wibawa kepada dongsaengnya.

"Mingyu-ya. Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami? Ada apa? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada sajangnim akan mengatakan hal yang berbeda? Tapi kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal itu? Kumohon ceritakan pada kami, sehingga kami bisa membantumu dan tidak menghakimimu secara sepihak."

Mingyu menatap wajah orang-orang yang ada disana satu-persatu. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, dan turun dari kursinya, bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut, menghadap kepada mereka semua seolah meminta pengampunan.

"semuanya, kumohon maafkan aku. Ternyata aku tidak bisa jika aku harus meninggalkan wanita itu. Aku menyukainya. Ani. Mencintainya. Kumohon kalian harap mengerti." Ujar Mingyu lirih masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"tapi kami tidak memintamu untuk meninggalkan gadis itu, babo-ya! Kami hanya memintamu untuk menjaga jarak sedikit saja untuk sementara, itu saja!" Taeoh kembali berbicara dengan penuh emosi, dan kemudian langsung dicegah oleh Seungcheol dengan tatapan mata seolah berkata 'serahkan saja padaku.'

"meskipun aku mencoba untuk mengerti perasaanmu, Mingyu-ya. Tapi yang dikatakan Taeih Hyung benar. Kami hanya ingin kau menjaga jarak sedikit dengannya, itu saja. Tidak lebih."

MIngyu mendengus, ia kemudian mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"hmph. Tapi sampai kapan? Sampai rumornya berhenti berhembus? Kalau rumornya sudah hilang, aku bisa kembali padanya? Tapi jika setelah itu rumornya kembali muncul bagaimana? Terus berputar seperti itu? Sampai kapan, hyung? Sampai kita sudah tua, kemudian para fans sudah mulai melupakan kita?"

secara terang-terangan MIngyu mengatakan isi hatinya, isi hati yang selama ini selalu ia pikirkan. Selalu ia risaukan. Tapi tidak pernah berani ia ungkapkan, meski ia berani taruhan nyawa, bahwa semua member juga pasti memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Kim Mingyu! Jaga ucapanmu." Seungcheol menegur Mingyu karena ia rasa ucapan Mingyu sudah mulai kelewatan, terlebih saat ada sajangnim disana.

"hyung, kumohon jujurlah. Kau juga mengalami hal yang sama, bukan? kau selalu memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Kita selalu merisaukan akan sampai kapan fans bisa selalu bersama kita. Kapan tiba saatnya nama kita mulai tenggelam, digantikan oleh para idol yang baru? Aku hanya ingin berusaha jujur disini, hyung." Namun MIngyu terus saja melanjutkan ucapannya.

Entahlah, ia tidak peduli lagi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bahwa ia ingin mengatakan apa yang sudah ia pendam selama ini didepan semuanya.

"aku.." Seungcheol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena sejujurnya, ucapan Mingyu benar-benar tepat menusuk hatinya karena itu seratus persen apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

"kau benar MIngyu-ya. Aku juga selalu memikirkan hal yang sama. Akan sampai kapan nama kita dipuja-puja? Akan sampai kapan lagu-lagu yang kuciptakan disenangi orang? Aku selalu takut saat memikirkan itu, namun pikiran tersebut tidak pernah bisa hilang dari otakku." Kini Jihoon turut berbicara, mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya saat ia bisa.

"aku juga. Akan sampai kapan aku bisa terus menari? Lalu, kapan aku bisa menemukan gadis yang benar-benar menyukaiku apa adanya, bukan karena aku adalah 'Hoshi Seventeen'" Soonyoung sang dancing machine pun turut merasakan hal yang sama rupanya.

"terlebih kami berdua. Kami bukan berasal dari Korea asli, kami terus bertanya-tanya, akan sampai kapan kita semua berdua-belas akan bisa terus bernyanyi diatas panggung seperti ini. Jujur saja, kejadian yang menimpa para member China EXO sunbae membuat kami hidup penuh rasa khawatir setiap harinya." Jun dan Minghao, pasangan duo dari Cina juga turut mengaluarkan unek-unek mereka yang selama ini hanya bisa mereka bagi berdua, tanpa ada seorangpun tahu.

Mingyu kembali menatap wajah sahabatnya satu-persatu, dimulai dari Seungcheol, kemudian Jeonghan, Jihoon, Deokyeom, Soonyoung, Jun, Hao, Jisoo, Dino, hinga Seungkwan dan Vernon.

Air matanya terasa ingin menetes. Mereka berdua belas sudah menjalani masa training yang begitu sulit, harus ditempa begitu keras, latihan bernyanyi hingga rasanya pita suara mau putus, latihan menari sampai kaki terasa mau patah. Dan kini mereka semua sudah berhasil sampai disini, berdiri di posisi ini, dan ternyata itupun masih belum mudah.

Masih ada saja kesulitan yang mereka alami, yang meskipun mereka sudah bersama-sama begitu lama, tapi tetap saja tidak berani disampaikan satu sama lain.

Dan kesempatan inilah mereka bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka katakan. Melalui kesempatan ini, dimana saat salah seorang dari mereka melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

Mingyu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ia kini benar-benar menangis. Menangis tanpa suara, karena sedikit menyesal dan tentu merasa bersalah. Hanya air matanya yang menetes, mulutnya ia tutup rapat, tidak sedikitpun suara keluar dari bibirnya. Namun dari bahu lebarnya yang bergetar, mereka semua tahu, sang visual sedang menangis.

Soonyoung yang merupakan teman bermain Mingyu tentu merasa tidak tega, ia segera berlari dari kursinya dan memeluk pundak Mingyu sambil ikut bersimpuh. Ia turut menitikkan air matanya.

"chingu-yaa.. uljjimaa.."

Seungkwan yang perasaannya sensitive pun ikut terbawa suasana, sejak masih duduk di kursi ia sudah menangis, dan sekarang ia dengan menarik tangan Vernon, ikut memeluk Mingyu serta Soonyoung.

"ya! Babo-ya! Kenapa semuanya menangis? Huu.." omel Seungkwan sambil sesengukan.

"kau juga menangis, hyung." Vernon yang meskipun belum menitikkan air mata, tetapi matanya sudah sembab dan hidungnya sudah merah.

Deokyeom dengan wajahnya yang biasa terlihat aneh dan konyol, kini terlihat semakin aneh. Ia berlari menubruk mereka semua yang sedang bersimpuh dan memeluknya.

"aaish! Pria itu jantan! Jangan menangis, my friend!"

"huhu, Deokyeom-ah! Lihat ini! Mingyu menangis!" adu Soonyoung pada sahabat baiknya yang lain, dokyeom.

"aigoo.. uri aegy menangis, eoh?! Waeyo? Siapa yang mengganggu kalian?" Jeonghan berjalan dan bersiap memeluk mereka, bertingkah seolah ia adalah ibu yang menemukan anak-anaknya menangis karena diganggu.

"eomaaa! Mingyu, eomma!" jerit Soonyoung dan Dokyeom yang selalu memainkan peran ibu dan anak dengan Jeonghan.

"aigooo.. Mingyu-ya! Kenapa menangis, eoh? Lihat ini saudaramu jadi ikut menangis, kan? Sudah, jangan menangis, nae aegy? Cup cup cup.."

Kemudian Hao menarik tangan Jun untuk turut dalam lingkaran berpelukan ala telletubies itu.

Dan kemudian diikuti satu persatu oleh Jisoo, Dino, dan terakhir Seungcheol yang menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa turut terharu akan keakraban dan kedekatan seluruh teman-temannya.

Hampir mereka semua menitikkan air mata, tidak terkecuali Seungcheol. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas masa-masa sulit saat mereka harus bernyanyi diatas panggung yang sound systemnya bahkan tidak memadai.

Saat pertama kali debut, dimana semua orang-orang bertanya siapakah mereka gerangan? Dan menatap mereka layaknya orang aneh. Dan saat dimana ia harus mendandani dirinya sendiri waktu diawal mereka debut.

Namun kini keadaan sudah jauh berbeda. Dan itu tentu saja berkat usaha kerja keras mereka, berdua belas lengkap tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal, dan Seungcheol sudah bersumpah, ia tidak akan membiarkan satupun dongsaengnya pergi meninggalkan grup, hingga nanti tiba saatnya mereka sudah harus pensiun, saat dimana para fans tidak lagi mengelu-elukan mereka.

.

.

.

Mingyu berusaha tersenyum lebar, meski jejak air mata masih jelas terlihat diwajahnya. Bukan hanya ia sesungguhnya. semua memberpun masih terlihat sama berantakannya seperti dirinya. Mata mereka masih sembab, hidung masih merah.

"kali ini ayo kita makan malam bersama, semuanya! Ayo kita lupakan sejenak masalah di muka bumi ini dan bersenang-senang! Iyeeii!" teriak Deokyeom dan mengangkat gelas sojunya tinggi-tinggi.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berpesta ayam dan soju di ruang tamu dorm, karena kebetulan malam ini mereka semua tidak memiliki jadwal di malam hari.

"eoh! Cheers!" Soonyoung turut mengangkat gelasnya.

Mereka semua tertawa-tawa, melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang terjadi, bercerita tentang apa saja yang sudah mereka lewati selama ini, dan hal apa saja yang sudah mereka lalui, yang membuat mereka terkesan.

MIngyu, Soonyoung, dan Dokyeom sedang melawak didepan para member lain, berusaha membuat suasana semakin meriah. Mereka berangkulan bersama, tertawa riang gembira seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan dibangkunya, Seungcheol yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa tersenyum miris, terlebih saat ia mengingat ucapannya dengan sajangnim tadi sore setelah sesi menangis bersama mereka.

Yah, ia hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik bagi semuanya, terlebih untuk dongsaengnya yang satu itu, Kim Mingyu.

 **TBC**

Hollaaa…!

Ayeyyyy.. kau bisa apdet lagi sekarangg… kenapa ya guys, kebalikan dari chapter lalu, chapter ini adalah yang paling mudah kutulis setelah beberapa chapter sebelumnya sempat mengalami unmood menulis.

Aku juga sebenarnya gatau sih aku nulis apa, pengen dibawa kemana ff ini selanjutnya, biarkan mengalir ajaa.. hehehe..

Tapi aku rasa ini mungkin udah mulai masuk klimaks kali ya? Yaudah iyain ajadeh biar cepet..

Oiya, sebelum terlalu telat, HAPPY MINGYU DAY! Semoga abang makin ganteng, makin bangsat jidatnya, makin banyak job, bahagia terus, sehat terus, dan.. MAKIN MESRA AMA WONU.

Udah ah itu aja, see you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 13 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Seungcheol mendudukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan dua orang pria yang ada diseberangnya, sajangnim dan manager Hwang._

 _Suasana di ruangan tersebut sangatlah mencekam. Tidak ada satu orangpun disana yang mengangkat suaranya._

 _Hingga terdengar deheman rendah sang sajangnim yang memulai semua pembicaraan pada pertemuan mereka kali ini._

" _Cheol-ah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya sajangnim._

" _bagaimana apanya, sajangnim?" tanya Seungcheol balik karena ia tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sajangnim._

" _Mingyu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?"_

 _Seungcheol terdiam. Jujur, ia sendiri bingung. Tentu sebagai hyung, ia ingin membantu Mingyu dalam memecahkan masalahnya. Namun sebagai leader grup, tentu ia tidak bisa menutup mata atas semua kesalahan yang Mingyu lakukan begitu saja._

 _Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya pada manager Hwang. Lelaki itu juga diam saja sedari tadi, tidak berani membuka suara, ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memijat-mijat jarinya._

" _hyung? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Seungcheol pada Taeoh dengan memegang bahu pria tersebut._

" _eo-eoh?"_

" _aku ingin menanyakan pendapat kalian secara professional. Sebagai leader dari grup, dan manager dari grup yang kau asuh, Seungcheol dan Taeoh, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Mingyu?" tanya Sajangnim lagi, kali ini dengan nada lelah. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan memijat pelan pelipisnya._

" _aku… sebagai manager, tentu aku ingin seluruh anak asuhanku baik-baik saja, tidak terkecuali Mingyu. Aku cukup merasa simpatik padanya, kurasa aku bisa mengerti keadaan yang kali ini menimpa dirinya."_

" _namun dibalik itu semua, kesalahan yang Mingyu lakukan ini sangat fatal dan bisa berdampak pada semua anggota member, jadi kupikir sebaiknya kita melakukan yang terbaik bagi grup." Ucap Taeoh dengan nada lirih. Setelah sesaat emosi tadi, kini ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Setelah menghabiskan dua gelas kopi, akhirnya ia mulai menyadari bahwa apa yang Mingyu rasakan tidak ada salahnya. Mereka hanya manusia biasa._

" _seungcheol, bagaimana denganmu? mengingat hubunganmu dan Mingyu yang cukup dekat, menurutmu, keputusan apa yang seharusnya aku ambil?"_

 _Seungcheol tidak juga menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya pelan._

" _kurang lebih pendapatku sama seperti Taeoh Hyung. Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik demi grup."_

 _Sajangnim hanya terdiam mendengar kedua pendapat tersebut. Ia menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangan, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi besarnya._

" _baiklah. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau begitu."_

" _sa-sajangnim?" tanya Taeoh ragu._

" _sudah kuputuskan. Untuk sementara ini, Mingyu akan menjadi member non-aktif dari Seventeen. Ia tidak disband, hanya saja untuk sementara ini, ia tidak bisa mengikuti acara yang Seventeen agendakan."_

" _hingga batas watu yang ditentukan, Mingyu akan dikosongkan jadwalnya. Ia juga harus diberi tahu bahwa ia juga akan dibatasi kebebasannya untuk pergi keluar, demi mencegah adanya kericuhan oleh para fans."_

" _dan batas waktu yang ditentukan sebaiknya mengacu kepada bagaimana reaksi fans akan masalah kali ini. bisa saja Mingyu non-aktif hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari jika reaksi fans ternyata tidak seburuk itu. Namun jika yang terjadi sebaliknya, kita akan membicarakan lebih lanjut masa waktu non-aktif Mingyu." Jelas sajangnim, setelah memutuskan apa yang terbaik bagi grup._

" _member non-aktif? Kalau begitu, acara music show yang akan dilakukan beberapa hari lagi?"_

" _terpaksa ia tidak bisa mengikutinya."_

" _bagaimana dengan tour Asia Seventeen?" tanya Seungcheol dengan memandang sajangnim tidak percaya._

" _entahlah. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? kita bisa menentukan masa waktunya berdasarkan reaksi para fans. Tour akan dilakukan dalam waktu satu bulan kedepan, dan kurasa kita harus menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk menarik kembali hati para penggemar."_

 _Seungcheol hanya terdiam. Ia tidak berani membantah, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Karena menurutnya pula, ini adalah keputusan terbaik demi grup mereka._

 _Meski Seungcheol menyesali betapa Mingyu tidak bisa mengikuti acara Seventeen dalam beberapa waktu kedepan. Pasalnya, pria tan itu berlatih begitu bersemangat dan sangat serius. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi MIngyu saat pria itu tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mengikuti beberapa show kedepan._

 _Namun lagi-lagi Seungcheol hanya bisa terdiam, memikirkan semuanya sendirian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu memandangi jalanan yang penuh dengan beberapa wartawan serta fans yang berdiri mengerubung. Kini ia sedang berada di rumah pribadinya di kawasan Gangnam, seharusnya tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu lokasi rumahnya kecuali para member Seventeen dan para manager, namun entah kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui tempat ini.

Ia duduk didepan jendela sambil meluruskan kakinya diatas sofa panjang miliknya. Ditangan MIngyu terdapat sebuah novel best seller yang selalu ingin ia baca sejak dua bulan yang lalu jika ia kelak punya waktu senggang, namun kini saat ia benar-benar senggang, keinginan untuk membacapun turut sirna.

Mingyu sudah tahu bahwa kini ia adalah member non-aktif Seventeen. Tadi pagi Taeoh serta Seungcheol sudah memberitahunya. Dihadapan seluruh member.

Mingyu merasa sedih, _tentu saja._ Namun ini adalah keputusan yang sudah ia buat. Dan ia tidak boleh menyesalinya. Mingyu selalu diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, bahwa hidup adalah pilihan, maka jalanilah hidupmu berdasarkan pilihan yang kau pilih.

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak kepulangannya ke rumah pribadinya ini, ia merasa sedikit hampa. Kini seluruh member sedang menjalani aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Sesungguhnya, Mingyu juga masih memiliki beberapa agenda untuk dilakukan hari ini. shooting CF, salah satunya. Namun berhubung kini ia adalah member non-aktif, maka ia dilarang untuk menjalani kegiatan apapun dengan membawa nama Seventeen.

Ia merasa bosan setengah mati. Padahal baru saja ia membersihkan seluruh rumahnya yang agak terbengkalai ini menjadi kembali bersih, namun ia tetap merasa bosan. Hingga sebuah ide hinggap di kepalanya.

Mingyu menyunggingkan senyuman yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat, dan bersiap memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah siap, ia mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya, lebih tepatnya itu adalah mobil hadiah dari Jongin Hyung saat usianya dua puluh satu tahun. Namun Mingyu belum pernah menggunakannya, sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa mobil tersebut adalah milik Mingyu.

Mingyu melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat, dan setelah sampai, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang agak terpencil, dan kemudian berjalan kaki menggunakan penyamaran menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

"annyeong." Sapa Mingyu pada seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring di brangkarnya. Kelihatannya gadis itu sedang sibuk membaca novel.

Gadis itu, Jeon Jungkook dibuat kaget oleh kedatangan Mingyu yang secara tiba-tiba. Jungkook bahkan melebarkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat sosok lelaki yang merupakan kekasih dari kakaknya ini.

"eo-eoh! Neo!" tunjuk Jungkook kurang ajar kepada MIngyu menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"ya ini aku. Wae? Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ne?" MIngyu menyingkirkan telunjuk Jungkook yang menunjuk tubuhnya.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau tahu? Fans-fansmu sedang menggila!" pekik Jungkook sambil melotot menatap Mingyu.

"ya, aku tahu. Lalu?" ucap MIngyu masih dengan santainya. Ia kini bahkan mulai membuka penyamarannya satu-persatu.

Mingyu kemudian duduk di sofa dengan nyaman sambil mengangkat satu kakinya dan membuka beberapa majalah yang berada disana.

"aku sedang bosan. Karena itulah aku kemari. Hanya kau yang sedang menganggur disaat jam kerja begini."

Jungkook berdecak kesal menatap Mingyu. Ia kemudian mencibir, dan bertanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan jatuh pada pesona pria macam ini.

"hey, aku mendengar ucapanmu." Sinis Mingyu saat ia mendengar gumaman Jungkook, membuat gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"lagipula memangnya ada yang salah denganku? Aku tampan, cukup mapan, terkenal, tinggi, dan berpendidikan bagus. Tidak salah jika eonni-mu jatuh pada pesonaku. Itu artinya eonni-mu memiliki mata yang bagus." Ucap Mingyu membanggakan dirinya sendiri, membuat Jungkook memperagakan seolah ia akan muntah.

"tidak ada orang berpendidikan yang membanggakan pendidikannya sendiri. Huh! Sudah, cepat katakan, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Jungkook ketus.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook. Adik dan kakak sama saja, pikirnya.

 _Sama-sama menggemaskan._

"tidak mau apa-apa. Aku kemari hanya ingin menjengukmu, sudah kukatakan, bukan? aku bosan berada di rumah seorang diri. Setidaknya kasihani aku, temani aku saat ini. aku ingin menemui Wonwoo sebenarnya, namun tidak bisa karena ia sedang bekerja." Jawab Mingyu.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kemudian menyamankan posisi tidurnya, berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Mingyu disana dan berharap pria itu akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka berdua terdiam seperti itu.

Jungkook yang asik dengan novelnya, dan Mingyu yang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hingga suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan dunia mereka masing-masing.

"eoh! Eomma!" panggil Jungkook riang seperti anak anjing yang melihat tuannya pulang bekerja.

"a-annyeong haseyo, eomoni." Sapa Mingyu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

"aigooo.. lihat siapa yang datang. Uri Kim Mingyu, sang idol yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ada apa kau kemari, nak Mingyu?" ucap nyonya Jeon, membuat Mingyu tersentak kaget.

"eo-eomoni.. darimana anda tahu soal itu?" tanya Mingyu pelan.

"eyy.. kau pikir aku tidak punya televise dirumah, heum? Tentu saja aku melihatnya disana."

Mingyu kemudian hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa sumbang, merasa malu akan pertanyaannya yang bodoh.

Nyonya Jeon memandangi Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kemudian tersenyum sekilas.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau keberatan jika berbicara sebentar berdua saja denganku?" tanya nyonya Jeon.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian nyonya Jeon mengajak Mingyu untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk pergi ke taman belakang rumah sakit yang jarang dikunjungi orang.

"mingyu-ya.. boleh aku bertanya?" tanya nyonya Jeon pelan.

"geureomyo, eomoni."

"apa… wanita yang kau maksudkan itu adalah putriku, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya nyonya Jeon tiba-tiba, membuat Mingyu sedikit tidak mengerti.

"maksudnya? Maaf saya tidak mengerti…"

"itu, saat konferensi pers kemarin kau bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta, bukan?"

"eum." Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"apa wanita yang saat ini merebut hatimu itu putriku Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya nyonya Jeon sambil menatap Mingyu dalam.

Mingyu hanya menggigit bibir dalamnya. Namun ia sudah memutuskan. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dengan mantap.

"ne, eomoni. Wanita yang aku cintai itu adalah Wonwoo."

Nyonya Jeon masih saja menatap Mingyu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"tapi, dari mana eomoni bisa tahu?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"aku sempat melihat foto kalian yang beredar. Dan tidak sulit bagiku untuk memutuskan bahwa lokasi tempat itu adalah rumahku, dan gadis yang berada disana adalah anak gadisku." Ucap nyonya Jeon sambil mengerling jenaka pada Mingyu, membuat pria itu tertunduk malu.

"ah, eomoni benar. Aku minta maaf."

"tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"hanya saja, apa kau sudah merasa keputusan yang kau ambil ini tepat?" tanya nyonya Jeon kembali dengan nada seriusnya.

"maksud eomoni?"

"kau memilih untuk menanggalkan ketenaranmu hanya demi bisa bersama dengan anakku. Apa kau sudah yakin bahwa Wonwoo sepadan dengan semua yang akan kau tinggalkan? Ketenaran, dipuja banyak orang, dan tentu saja, uang yang tidak sedikit."

Mingyu terpaku mendengarkan semua penuturan nyonya Jeon. Wanita dihadapannya seolah mengatakan bahwa keputusannya adalah salah. Bahwa Wonwoo sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan semua yang telah ia perjuangkan.

Namun kemudian Mingyu tersenyum menang setelah beberapa saat melakukan perdebatan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"eomoni benar. Aku menghabiskan beberapa malam tanpa tertidur memikirkan masalah ini. memikirkan tentang apakah jalan yang aku ambil ini adalah benar? Apakah Wonwoo benar-benar adalah orang yang tepat? Apakah setelah sekarang aku merelakan semua milikku demi dirinya, suatu saat nanti ia akan pergi meninggalkan diriku?"

"eomoni benar. Aku sempat memikirkannya. Bahkan sempat dibuat ragu berkali-kali oleh pertanyaan macam itu. Aku masih muda, belum pantas rasanya membanggakan tentang cinta yang terlalu dalam pada eomoni yang sudah merasakan asam garam lebih lama."

"namun satu yang aku tahu, saat ini aku mencintai Wonwoo. Aku selalu diajarkan oleh orang tuaku, bahwa hidup ini adalah pilihan. Dan aku memilih Wonwoo. Apapun nanti yang terjadi di masa depan, aku tidak boleh menyesalinya. Karena itu adalah pilihanku." Ucap Mingyu dengan menatap nyonya Jeon tepat di manic matanya, tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun.

Namun nyonya Jeon masih terdiam. Ia terus saja memandangi Mingyu dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'apa kau yakin?'

Dan setelah adu tatapan mata yang memakan waktu selama beberapa menit, nyonya Jeon akhirnya mengaku kalah. Ia tersenyum manis pada MIngyu.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kuharap kata-katamu bisa aku pegang. Aku percaya padamu, Mingyu-ya. Namun satu lagi permintaanku." Ucap nyonya Jeon dengan wajah sendunya.

"apa itu, eomoni?"

"tolong bahagiakan Wonwoo. Anak itu selalu saja menderita karena aku dan Jungkook. Ia adalah orang yang berjuang paling keras demi keluarga kami. Aku tidak akan rela melihatnya menderita lagi saat bersamamu."

Mingyu hanya terdiam, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia. Ia sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh ibu dari wanita yang ia cintai untuk membahagiakan anaknya. Dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dalam sebuah hubungan selain mendapatkan restu orangtua dari orang yang kau cintai.

"percayakan pada saya, eomoni."

.

.

.

Mingyu masih duduk di bangku taman dimana ia dan nyonya Jeon mengadakan pembicaraan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana matahari hampir tenggelam dari tempatnya duduk, hingga kemudian dikagetkan oleh seseorang karena tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi gelap semua.

"ayo tebak siapa?" suara seorang gadis, membuat Mingyu menyeringai saat mendengar suara tersebut.

Mingyu menyentuh kedua tangan gadis yang menutupi matanya dari belakang tersebut. Ia kemudian menarik tangan tersebut hingga sang gadis oleng keseimbangannya, dan segera mencium pipi gadisnya yang hampir menabrak sandaran kursi.

"gadisku, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu sambil terus saja mengecupi pipi mulus Wonwoo yang masih berada dibelakangnya. Hanya saja kini Wonwoo sudah membungkukkan tubuh bagian depannya, sehingga MIngyu bisa menciumnya.

"ish! Kau ini!" Wonwoo berusaha menggeliat, namun tidak bisa karena genggaman Mingyu pada tangannya sangat kuat, membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik.

"bogoshippo." Ucap Mingyu manja setelah melepaskan tangan Wonwoo. Ia kemudian menepuk kursi disebelahnya, seolah berkata pada Wonwoo untuk duduk disampingnya.

"nado." Wonwoo mendudukan bokongnya dikursi samping MIngyu.

"sudah berapa lama aku tidak berjumpa denganmu, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Mingyu sambil terus memainkan anak rambut Wonwoo yang terurai didaerah telinganya.

"molla. Yang pasti sudah lama." Wonwoo kemudian memeluk lengan Mingyu dan mengusapkan pipinya pada lengan pria itu.

"eoh? Sejak kapan gadisku jadi manja seperti anak kucing begini, heum?" ujar Mingyu dengan senyum geli melihat tingkah gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo pelan, dengan sayang.

"molla. Sejak aku merindukanmu?"

"woah.. daebak! Sekarang kau bahkan bisa berkata gombal padaku! Kau sembunyikan dimana Jeon Wonwoo-ku yang dingin, eoh?" mingyu memekik girang menggoda Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu merona pipinya, namun turut kesal karena sedang diledek.

"ish! Yasudah kalau begitu! Aku tidak jadi merindukanmu!" wonwoo menghempaskan lengan Mingyu yang sedari tadi ia peluk erat.

Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Mingyu gemas, dan berakhir dengan mengecup bibir gadis itu.

"yaa! Jangan ambil kesempatan!" wonwoo yang memerah wajahnya memukuli lengan Mingyu pelan, membuat pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahah! Kenapa? kan hanya kukecup, tidak kulumat?" goda MIngyu lagi, membuat Wonwoo semakin merah wajahnya.

Sepertinya hobi Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo memang tidak pernah berhenti.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke mode normal mereka, dan Mingyu menceritakan pada Wonwoo bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Bahwa ia kini adalah member non-aktif Seventeen.

"ah.. begitukah?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah prihatin.

Mingyu kemudian mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas,

"ya! Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Mungkin beginilah seharusnya. Keputusan yang terbaik bagi semuanya." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus pipi Wonwoo lembut, menghilangkan jejak perih yang sempat ia tinggalkan setelah mencubit pipi Wonwoo.

"tapi… sungguh, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Ini semua karena aku." Ujar Wonwoo lirih. Ia melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari pipinya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu.

"hey, kenapa ini salahmu? Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Jika ini adalah kesalahan seseorang, maka akulah yang patut disalahkan. Aku yang jatuh cinta padamu duluan."

"wonwoo-ya, kita tidak bisa memilih kapan, dimana, dan pada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Jika sudah tiba saatnya, kita hanya… jatuh. Begitu saja, tanpa ada yang patut disalahkan." Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo agar gadis itu mau kembali menatap matanya.

Saat Mingyu lihat, mata Wonwoo sudah memerah, agak berkaca-kaca hampir menumpahkan Kristal cair bening dari matanya.

"ya, uljjima. Ini bukan salahmu…" ujar Mingyu sambil meletakkan kepala Wonwoo pada bahunya.

Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo benar-benar terisak kecil, dan kemudian Mingyu dengan setia mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

selama beberapa menit hingga Wonwoo benar-benar merasa lebih baik.

"Gyu-ya, tapi bagaimana dengan karirmu? Member non-aktif? Bukankah itu artinya kau dikeluarkan dari grup?" tanya Wonwoo setelah mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu MIngyu dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan mata sangat penasaran.

Mingyu hanya sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"tidak, aku tidak dikeluarkan. Belum. Member non-aktif berarti aku masih member di grup tersebut, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan yang di agendakan. Agar lebih mudah, biasa mereka menyebutnya, euhm… hiatus?" jelas Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang kemudian membuat gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"ohya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Mingyu penasaran pada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"euhm? Dari Jungkook. Ia bilang disini ada bintang jatuh yang tersasar, dan ia memaksaku untuk datang agar aku memeriksa, bahwa apakah bintang jatuh itu alien atau bukan. dan ternyata, setelah aku datang kesini, aku malah mendapati seorang 'bintang' yang sedang 'jatuh'" ucap Wonwoo diiringi kekehan dari mulutnya saat mengingat pesannya pada Wonwoo barusan.

"woah. Adikmu benar. Aku adalah seorang 'bintang' yang sedang 'jatuh'. Ya, jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Mingyu sambil menyeringai geli, dan kemudian sekali lagi mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

"ish! Terus saja cari kesempatan! Mesum!" omel Wonwoo dengan memegangi kedua pipinya.

Mingyu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menatap Wonwoo dalam, dan kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu agar bangun dari posisinya.

"mau ikut aku?"

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman belakang rumahnya yang agak tertutup, sehingga tidak banyak yang tahu. Tempat itu ditutupi oleh semak-semak yang agak tebal, dan terhalangi oleh beberapa pohon tinggi yang menjulang.

"ini… dimana?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu saat mendapati sebuah rumah yang sangat asing baginya.

Mingyu keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo, dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

Ia mengajak Wonwoo untuk memasuki rumah tersebut, dan kemudian berkata,

"selamat datang di rumahku."

Wonwoo agak terpana melihat interior rumah yang Mingyu bilang bahwa itu miliknya. Pasalnya, rumah itu indah sekali. Sebuah chandelier menggantung di ruang tamu milknya, melengkapi furniture yang didominasi oleh warna putih gading.

Ada banyak foto berukuran besar yang menggantung di tembok rumah Mingyu, dan Wonwoo berani bertaruh bahwa itu adalah foto keluarga Mingyu.

"ini keluargamu?"

"yang besar. Keluarga inti kami hanya ini." tunjuk Mingyu kepada sebuah foto dengan bingkai berwarna emas.

Disana terdapat tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

"ini ayahku, hyung, ibuku, dan yang ini.. aku." Tunjuk Mingyu pada satu-persatu orang yang berada di foto tersebut.

"kalian terlihat sangat bahagia." Puji Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pelan wajah Mingyu yang berada di foto tersebut.

"untungnya, ya. Kami memang keluarga yang berbahagia. Foto ini diambil saat hyung berhasil lulus dengan predikat terbaik di kampusnya, dan saat itu, meskipun aku baru saja diceramahi habis-habisan oleh eomma karena aku tidak terlalu suka belajar, aku tetap dengan senang hati berfoto untuk hyungku." Mingyu turut tersenyum karena melihat senyuman Wonwoo yang tidak juga luntur saat melihat potret keluarganya.

Wonwoo mengelus pelan pipi Mingyu menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya,

"kau anak yang baik."

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, dan kemudian menciumnya.

"aku tahu."

Senyuman Wonwoo yang tidak juga hilang seolah menyihir Mingyu. Secara perlahan, ia mendorong tubuh Wonwoo hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok disana.

Mingyu menyentuh wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya, dan tersenyum sangat lembut. Senyuman lembut Mingyu seakan membuat Wonwoo terlena, sehingga ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat Mingyu mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya, kemudian melumatnya secara perlahan.

Wonwoo kini sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mingyu. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka secara harfiah, namun jika dihitung berdasarkan perasaan yang mendorong keduanya, ini adalah kali pertama. Dan rasanya sangat manis menurut Wonwoo.

Sangat manis, lembut, hangat, dan.. mendamba. Ia seolah rela kehilangan seluruh harta materi miliknya didunia ini hanya untuk ditukarkan dengan ciuman dari Mingyu setiap harinya.

Mingyu mulai mendesakkan lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut Wonwoo, membuat wanita itu mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman. Namun Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu berbuat sesukanya. Ia semakin erat memeluk leher Mingyu, seolah Wonwoo akan mati jika tidak melakukannya.

Saliva mereka yang sudah tercampur jatuh berceceran didagu Wonwoo, namun mereka masih belum mau melepaskan tautan tersebut hingga Wonwoo memukul pelan bahu Mingyu, pertanda bahwa ia hampir kehabisan nafas.

Dengan berat hati, Mingyu melepasan ciumannya. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang lebih pendek lima belas centi berdiri dihadapannya dengan lemas, seolah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Wonwoo meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dada Mingyu, berusaha bersandar agar ia tidak oleng.

Dengan mata sayu, wajah merah, bibir membengkak, dan jejak saliva yang tetinggal jelas, Mingyu menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan, dan kembali menyerang bibir Wonwoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Kali ini ia bahkan mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo, menggendong gadis itu dari depan seperti koala, dan meletakkan kedua kaki Wonwoo untuk mengait di pinggangnya agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh.

Mingyu secara perlahan membawa Wonwoo yang berada dalam gendongannya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Meskipun harus menaiki beberapa belas anak tangga, Mingyu masih memiliki stamina untuk menggendong Wonwoo tanpa harus melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Hingga mereka sampai ditempat yang dituju, diatas ranjang berukuran king size milik sang tuan rumah, Mingyu membanting tubuh Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu memekik.

"AKH!"

Ia kemudian menindih tubuh Wonwoo sambil membisikan kata-kata

"aku mencintaimu." Dan kembali menerjang bibir Wonwoo dengan ganas.

 **TBC**

Haihaihai.. masih ada yang inget sama cerita abal-abal gajelas ini?

Kuharap masih ya, meskipun aku ga nyalahin kalian kalo kalian udah lupa sama ff ini. soalnya updatenya lama banget TT , TT

Aku gatau kenapa malah masukin scene terakhir ini di chap ini. padahal ini sama sekali gaada didalem plot!

Aaahhhh dasar otak kekurangan belaian! !

Yaudahlah ya, pokoknya aku minta maaf karena ff ini jadi gajelas banget kapan apdetnya, gimana plotnya, kapan tamatnya, dll. Yang pasti aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk terus nulis, nyelesain ini disela-sela waktu sibuk yang amat sangat.

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! Jangan lupa review yaaa..

Salam ketjhup manjah


	15. Chapter 14

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 14 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu terus saja menerjang bibir Wonwoo tanpa ampun, menciumi gadis itu seakan tidak ada hari esok. Ciumannya pun menjalar turun menuju rahang Wonwoo, leher jenjangnya, dan kemudian tulang selangka gadis itu.

Pakaian Wonwoo yang berupa kemeja memudahkan Mingyu untuk mengakses lebih jauh jangkauannya. Pria itu kini bahkan sudah membuka dua kancing teratas pakaian Wonwoo.

Mingyu terus saja menciumi tulang selangka Wonwoo, dan turun menuju dadanya. Kini ia bahkan dapat melihat belahan dada Wonwoo dengan jelas.

Seolah dirasuki setan, Mingyu mengecupi belahan dada Wonwoo, dan bahkan mulai berani untuk menjalarkan lidahnya, membasahi permukaan kulit mulus Wonwoo dengan daging tanpa tulang dari mulutnya.

Tangan Mingyu kembali bergerak, ia membuka kancing ketiga kemeja Wonwoo, dan kali ini ia dapat menyaksikan bra Wonwoo yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Berwarna hitam dengan motif renda, membungkus kedua buah payudara Wonwoo yang sempurna.

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan tangannya. Ia menjalarkan tangan kirinya untuk meremas dada kiri Wonwoo diluar branya.

"eungh.. akhh!"

Lenguhan Wonwoo terdengar, namun daripada lenguhan kenikmatan, barusan suara Wonwoo terdengar seperti orang yang kesakitan.

Mingyu kembali menciumi leher Wonwoo, memberi leher putih tersebut beberapa warna dengan cara menghisap serta mengigitnya.

Dan sebuah suara seolah membunyikan alarm didalam kepala Mingyu. Itu adalah isakan Wonwoo.

Mingyu segera tersadar saat itu juga. Ia menarik tubuhnya yang sedang menindih Wonwoo. Ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Wonwoo, memandangi penampilan gadis itu yang terlihat berantakan dari atas.

Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya memerah dan berair, bibirnya bengkak, lehernya terdapat beberapa bercak kemerahan, dan yang paling parah – bra hitam yang sudah terpampang jelas dari kemeja yang bahkan sudah setengah terbuka. Dan itu pasti akibat kelakuan Mingyu,

Wonwoo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Mingyu, membuat pria itu mati kutu dan merasa sangat bersalah.

"a-ah! Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya."

"aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Mingyu memohon maaf dari Wonwoo. Ia beranjak dari posisinya, dan kemudian menarik selimut tebal yang ada disana dan menutupi tubuh wanita itu hingga leher.

Wonwoo masih saja menutupi wajahnya, ia terdengar sedikit terisak. MIngyu tidak mengerti mengapa, namun ia mengira bahwa Wonwoo pasti shock.

Saat Mingyu ingin menyentuh rambut Wonwoo, gadis itu agak tersentak, dan bergerak menjauh, menghindari sentuhan prianya, membuat Mingyu menghela nafas.

"ah… jeongmal mianhe, Wonwoo-ya.. aku tidak sengaja melakukannya.." ucap Mingyu lirih, namun Wonwoo masih belum memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia masih saja membelakangi Mingyu.

Akhirnya Mingyu mengelus pelan rambut Wonwoo setelah gadis itu agak tenang, dan berkata bahwa Wonwoo bisa menggunakan kamar ini untuk malam ini, karena ia akan tidur di tempat lain.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, tubuhnya ia balut dengan selimut tebal dari kamar Mingyu.

Sesungguhnya Wonwoo sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kini sedang ia lakukan. Berada seorang diri di kamar pria dewasa yang baru saja menjalani hubungan denganmu tentunya akan terasa aneh.

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin melakukan ini, ia masih sedikit shock akibat perlakuan Mingyu padanya. Namun setelah beberapa saat merenung, Wonwoo sampai pada satu keputusan, yaitu bahwa Mingyu mungkin khilaf semalam, karena toh mereka memulainya berdua dengan senang hati.

Ia sudah hampir mengelilingi rumah ini, dan ia tidak menemukan kamar lainnya beserta Mingyu dimanapun. Hanya ada satu tempat yang tersisa, dan itu adalah ruang tamu.

Ternyata dugaan Wonwoo benar. Mingyu tidur di sofa ruang tamu miliknya yang meskipun berukuran besar, namun pasti tetap tidak nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Wonwoo merasa kasihan melihat pria-nya tidur seperti itu malam ini. tanpa bantal, tanpa selimut, Mingyu bahkan harus sedikit menekuk kakinya agar tidak menggantung di sofa.

Akhirnya menggunakan selimut yang ia bawa untuk membalut tubuhnya, Wonwoo menyelimuti tubuh Mingyu. Ia bahkan kembali ke kamar untuk membawa sebuah bantal untuk menyanggah kepala Mingyu agar pria itu merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Setelah mendapatkan itu semua, berangsur-angsur wajah tidur Mingyu terlihat lebih damai. Kerutan diantara alisnya menghilang, dan bibirnya seolah melengkung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"ah, kalau seperti ini kau sangat manis. Tapi kenapa kalau kau bangun jadi sangat mesum?" gumam Wonwoo sambil terus memperhatikan wajah tidur Mingyu.

"uh! Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi sebelum kita menikah! Aku akan langsung membunuhmu!" omel Wonwoo pelan sambil mencubit kecil hidung Mingyu. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lembut,

"saranghae." Wonwoo kemudian mengecup kening Mingyu dalam, dan meninggalkan pria itu untuk melanjutkan tidur, tanpa tahu bahwa sesungguhnya pria itu menyunggingkan senyumnya lebih lebar.

.

.

.

Aroma masakan mengganggu indera penciuman Mingyu yang saat ini sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Dengan perut berbunyi, ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju dapur.

"eomma… aku lapar." Rengek Mingyu setelah duduk di meja makan.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya saat ia mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dan ia hanya menggeleng kecil saat melihat Mingyu yang menopang kepalanya diatas meja makan.

"ckck, matanya saja masih terpejam, tapi sudah ribut lapar.."

Wonwoo kemudian meletakkan sepanci sup kimchi ditengah-tengah meja makan, lalu mengguncang tubuh Mingyu.

"gyu-ya.. ireona. Ayo cuci mukamu dulu, baru kita makan." Ucap Wonwoo terus mengguncang bahu Mingyu.

Namun pria besar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berucap,

"aku masih mengantuk, eomma.."

"yaaa..! ayo bangun! Lagipula aku bukan eomma-mu!" pekik Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu tidak juga mengangkat kepalanya dari meja makan.

Mendengar suara berisik, MIngyu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendongak menatap Wonwoo dengan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

"eoh? Wonwoo-ya!" ujar Mingyu girang.

Ia kemudian memeluk pinggang Wonwoo yang berada tepat dihadapannya, membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya sesaat karena kaget.

"kalau begitu, istriku… aku mengantuk…" mendengar ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Wajahnya kini bahkan sudah merona. Ia malu saat mendengar Mingyu mengucapkannya, namun tidak dipungkiri, Wonwoo suka sebutan itu.

"ish.. kau ini, tadi menyebut eomma, sekarang memanggilku istri. Dasar pria besar yang manja..!" ujar Wonwoo, sesungguhnya merasa gemas akan kelakukan kekasihnya. Ia memukul kecil bahu Mingyu.

"euhm.. manjakan aku, istriku.." ucap Mingyu lagi. Entah ia mengatakannya saat sadar atau tidak.

"ma-manjakan bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo tergagap.

Wonwoo hanya tidak tahu, bahwa wajah pria dihadapannya ini sedang menyembunyikan senyum didalam dekapan pinggang Wonwoo.

Pria itu kemudian mengangkat dagunya, kemudian menunjuk bibirnya.

"morning kiss."

"a-apa?!" pekik Wonwoo kaget. Ia segera mencubit pipi Mingyu karena kesal, pria itu sulit sekali dibangunkan.

"ya! Kim Mingyu! Cepat bangun, jangan bermain-main lagi!" omel Wonwoo. Kini ia bahkan mengeraskan pukulannya pada bahu Mingyu.

"aw! Aw! Ish! Morning kiss dulu!"

"morning kiss apanya! Jangan harap mendapatkan itu dariku! Aku masih marah padamu!" omel Wonwoo sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya, kemudian menghempaskan kepala Mingyu dari pinggangnya.

Dan seketika itu juga Mingyu tersadar dari kantuknya, dan memasang posisi duduk tegak.

"ah! Jeongmalyo? Kau masih marah?" tanya Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Mingyu.

"eoh! Bahkan aku sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu!" Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Dibelakang Wonwoo, Mingyu sedikit tersenyum, menyeringai. Otaknya bahkan sudah memikirkan rencana untuk menggoda Wonwoo di pagi hari yang indah ini.

"ah.. benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa yang semalam memberikanku selimut dan bantal, ya? Apa kau tahu?" tanya MIngyu dengan nada jahilnya.

Akhirnya Wonwoo mau kembali menatap Mingyu, meski kini ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Ah, apa mungkin… hantu?"

Wonwoo yang merasa gemas sekaligus kesal segera menarik telinga Mingyu hingga pria itu sedikit memekik kesakitan. Ia segera menghempaskan tangan Wonwoo dari telinganya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"hantu apanya? Tidak ada yang namanya hantu, Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"benarkah? Yah, mau hantu atau bukan, siapapun yang memberikanku selimut dan bantal, terima kasih. Semalam tidurku sangat nyaman karena itu."

"ah! Apa mungkin karena aku bermimpi sedang dikecup keningnya oleh seorang bidadari? Karena itulah aku bisa tidur nyaman.." tambah Mingyu benar-benar berniat menggoda Wonwoo, yang sepertinya mulai berhasil karena kini wajah gadis itu mulai merona.

"yaa! Kim Mingyu! Sudah jangan bicarakan soal itu lagi! Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu!" Wonwoo yang kesal dan malu menarik tangan Mingyu agar pria itu bangun dari kursinya dan mendorong Mingyu untuk segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Mingyu berhenti, ia bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, membuat Wonwoo kaget.

"saranghae." Mingyu kemudian mengecup pipi Wonwoo dan segera berlari kabur tanpa sempat Wonwoo bereaksi.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi senyuman tidak kunjung hilang dari bibir Mingyu. Di pagi hari ini, ia bangun dengan melihat gadis yang ia cintai, berada satu atap dengannya, membuatkan ia sarapan, bahkan mengenakan baju milik Mingyu.

"eoh? Wonwoo-ya. Kenapa kau pakai bajuku?" tanya Mingyu heran saat melihat Wonwoo mengenakan hoodie biru miliknya.

Wonwoo hanya melirik sekilas, ia kemudian kembali menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutnya.

"wae? Tidak boleh? Kau tidak mau aku mengenakan pakaianmu?" tanya Wonwoo asal.

"eyy.. bukannya begitu, kau jangan tersinggung. Hanya saja, kau terlihat berbeda mengenakan pakaianku. Memangnya ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

Wonwoo segera meletakkan sendok yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan menghela nafas kasar.

"semalam ada seseorang yang berusaha membuka kemejaku dengan paksa hingga kancingnya putus. Aku tidak tahu dimana kancing itu jatuh. Dan tidak mungkin sekarang aku setengah telanjang karena memakai kemeja tanpa kancing itu, kan?" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada sarkastiknya.

Gadis itu kemudian mencibir kearah Mingyu yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dan berucap maaf beberapa kali.

"MIngyu." Panggil Wonwoo dengan nada serius.

Mingyu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo.

"ne?"

"untuk yang semalam, sesungguhnya aku masih marah padamu. Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu."

"hanya untuk kali ini." Wonwoo berucap dengan serius, membuat Mingyu sedikit menciut di tempat duduknya. Pria itu jadi kembali merasa bersalah.

"jeongmal mianhae. Aku benar-benar kelepasan."

"heum. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali, jika kau melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, maka aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Lebih baik kita putus hubungan saja." Ujar Wonwoo membuat Mingyu sedikit melongo dibuatnya.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia kembali meminta maaf. Suaranya lirih. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyesal.

"mianhae."

"um. Gwenchana."

"kau tidak memacariku hanya karena menyukai tubuhku, kan?" tembak Wonwoo membuat Mingyu yang sedang tertunduk segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo nyalang.

"tentu saja tidak! Memangnya aku pria serendah itu?!"

"maka dari itu. Kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau mencintai hatiku, dan bukan hanya tubuhku." Ucap Wonwoo pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis, membuat Mingyu mem-pout kan bibirnya.

Mingyu segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang duduk di seberangnya.

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"akan aku buktikan. Bukti apapun, akan kuberikan untukmu. Aku mencintaimu. Seluruh hati dan jiwamu."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mengelus tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di lehernya.

"aku juga akan membuktikannya padamu."

.

.

.

"woah, Kim Mingyu, apa ini? kenapa banyak sekali kerumunan di depan rumahmu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berusaha tidak ketahuan mengintip melalui jendela kamar Mingyu.

Gadis itu kini sedang memperhatikan kerumunan wartawan dan para fans yang bahkan lebih banyak jumlahnya dari yang kemarin.

"ya, sudah sejak kemarin mereka melakukan itu. Aku sudah terbiasa. Apalagi ini akhir pekan, membuat mereka bertambah jumlahnya." Jawab Mingyu yang kini turut mengintip bersama Wonwoo.

"tapi kemarin aku tidak melihat apa-apa?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"itu karena sudah malam. Lagipula semalam kita masuk lewat pintu belakang yang jarang diketahui orang, jadi kau tidak melihat mereka." Mingyu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauh dan menduduki sofa dikamarnya dengan kasar.

Wonwoo yang melihatnya jadi turut iba. Pria ini pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak bisa menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

Wonwoo terus memperhatikan Mingyu yang kini bahkan sedang mengganti channel di televise. Dan Mingyu menghentikan channel pada sebuah acara music.

Mingyu sengaja menyaksikan acara music tersebut karena saat itu Seventeen sedang tampil. Tanpa dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi, hal tersebut tak ayal membuat hati Mingyu sedikit gundah.

Tatapannya kosong meski matanya terus mengarah kedepan televise, membuat Wonwoo merasa sedikit bersalah.

Akhirnya gadis itu mendekati Mingyu dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"mianhe, eum?" ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu segera menatap Wonwoo dalam dan memberikan tatapan herannya.

"untuk apa?"

"karena aku, kau jadi harus dihukum seperti ini. kau jadi tidak bisa tampil bersama mereka. Kau jadi dikerubungi fans seperti itu. Kau pasti sedih, kan?" ucap Wonwoo lirih sambil terus mengusap lengan MIngyu.

Mingyu tidak juga mengatakan apapun. ia kemudian menangkap tangan Wonwoo dan menciumi punggung tangannya.

"sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini. Dan jika memang ada yang bersalah saat ini, itu adalah aku."

Mingyu meletakkan kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo pada pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha meresapi sentuhan hangat tangan Wonwoo pada wajahnya.

"aku memang sedikit kesepian. Aku berbohong jika bilang aku baik-baik saja. Tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal memilih jalan ini untuk bersamamu. Maka dari itu.. kau mau kan, menungguku dan kita jalani ini bersama?" tanya MIngyu dengan suara pelan.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Bisa jadi keadaan jadi lebih buruk daripada ini. tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terus berada di sisimu. Kau mau kan?" kali ini Mingyu mengatakannya dengan menatap mata Wonwoo dalam, berusaha mencari jawaban sejujurnya disana.

Wonwoo tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa. Namun tidak lama kemudian, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan kemudian menatap MIngyu sambil tersenyum.

"iya, aku mau."

Membuat Mingyu turut tersenyum lembut.

Akhirnya Mingyu mengarahkan kening Wonwoo untuk ia kecup, tanda bahwa ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Gyu, ini sudah malam. Besok aku harus bekerja." Ucap Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang masih asik tidur dipangkuannya dan memainkan kubus rubik.

"eoh? Benarkah? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kubus tersebut.

"sudah jam tujuh. Lagipula kemarin aku tidak sempat bicara apa-apa pada eomma. Kemarin kau langsung menarikku begitu saja." Sungut Wonwoo sambil memainkan rambut kekasihnya itu.

"ah, kau benar. Kemarin aku lupa mengatakannya pada eomoni."

"geundae, Wonwoo-ya. Tidak bisakah malam ini kau menginap saja?" barulah kali ini Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan puppy eyesnya.

Melihat pria itu yang sangat imut, sesungguhnya Wonwoo merasa gemas. Ia ingin sekali rasanya menciumi pipi Mingyu yang menggembung itu. Namun ia gengsi, tentu saja.

"jangan macam-macam, Kim Mingyu. Lagipula jika kita ketahuan menginap bersama, maka skandalmu ini bisa jadi lebih besar." Tolak Wonwoo dengan nada datarnya.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia kemudian bangun dari pangkuan Wonwoo, kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"mwo?" tanya Wonwoo risih.

"huh. Aniya. Yasudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita bersiap. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Dengus Mingyu kemudian mengusak rambut Wonwoo dan ia beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

Mereka kini sudah berada di jalan raya setelah berhasil melewati pagar semak rumah Mingyu yang lebat serta pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Syukurlah tidak ada yang melihat aksi kabur mereka.

"lihat,kan? Tidak ada yang tahu kita sudah pergi dari rumah itu." Ucap Mingyu bangga.

"huh, dasar. Aku kasihan pada mereka, menunggu siang dan malam, tapi kau malah bersikap seperti ini." ucap Wonwoo sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan didepannya.

"ya! Bukannya begitu, hanya saja… sebagai manusia biasa, bukankah seharusnya aku juga memiliki privasi? Memangnya kau mau, saat kau mandi, ada orang-orang yang berusaha mengintipmu?" tanya MIngyu dengan nada kesalnya.

"ya! Kenapa jadi kearah sana! Lagipula itu kan dua hal yang berbeda, Kim Mingyu!" omel Wonwoo.

"tentu saja sama. Jika mereka melihat aku mandi, mereka juga pasti akan dengan senang hati memperhatikan, bukan?"

Wonwoo kemudian memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh malas berdebat dengan Mingyu yang sedang kekanakan dan tidak mau kalah begini.

"ya, terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

.

Wonwoo tersenyum sumringah didepan cermin riasnya. Semalam setelah mengantarkan ia pulang, Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sebentar di rumahnya.

Yah, meski itu juga karena Nyonya Jeon yang memaksa, karena ia ingin menegur Mingyu yang sudah membawa kabur anak gadisnya begitu saja tanpa izin, namun akhirnya semua terselesaikan dengan baik.

Ia bahkan kini berangkat ke kantornya dengan wajah cerah dan ceria, tidak seperti biasanya, membuat sahabatnya, Eunji. Merasa heran.

"waeyo? Kau terlihat senang?" sapa Eunji pada Wonwoo yang baru saja meletakkan bokongnya pada kursi kerjanya.

"aninde. Biasa saja." Jawab Wonwoo berusaha kembali mengembalikan rona wajahnya menjadi normal, namun sepertinya gagal.

"bohong."

"aish, sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan hal itu, sekarang lebih baik kita mulai bekerja, oke?"

"ish. Workaholic sekali."

"ah, aku lupa! Hari ini bagaimana jika nanti kita mencoba café baru di pinggir jalan itu? Sepertinya makanannya enak. Aku bosan makan di kantin." Ucap Eunji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Karena mood Wonwoo yang sedang bagus pagi hari ini, maka ia menyetujui ajakan Eunji dengan mudahnya.

"geurae."

"baiklah, sampai nanti, Wonu-ya." Eunji melambaikan tangannya dan kembali ke tempatnya berasal.

Wonwoo begitu serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya hari ini. sekali lagi, moodnya yang bagus membuat semua yang ia lihat dan rasakan menjadi menyenangkan. Terlebih setelah ia mendapat pesan dari Mingyu yang menanyakan kabarnya hari ini.

 **From: Minggoo  
** _sedang apa?_

Wonwoo mengulum senyumnya melihat pesan yang Mingyu kirim.

 **To: Minggoo  
** _tentu saja sedang bekerja. Kau?_

tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, balasan kembali muncul di ponsel Wonwoo.

 **From: Minggoo  
** _sedang merindukanmu. Uh, enaknya mempunyai kesibukan. Aku bosan : (  
nanti malam mau makan bersama? : D_

Wonwoo berdebar-debar membaca pesan Mingyu selanjutnya. Malam ini Mingyu mengajaknya berkencan! Dan Wonwoo sungguh tidak sabar akan hal itu.

 **To: Minggoo  
** _benarkah? Aku justru bosan dengan kesibukan ini. call! Makan malam di tempatmu atau tempatku?_

Wonwoo kembali mengirimkan pesan balasan untuk Mingyu, namun hingga beberapa menit, Mingyu tidak kunjung membalasnya.

"Wonwoo-ssi. Ada paket untukmu." Ucap seorang resepsionis kepada Wonwoo dan memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun.

"ah, gamsahamnida."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendapati kotak tersebut. Siapa gerangan yang mengiriminya hadiah kejutan ini? apakah Mingyu? Pikirnya.

Dengan perasaan excited, Wonwoo membuka kotak tersebut, namun tidak lama kemudian ia memekik kaget saat mendapati isi kotak tersebut.

Didalamnya terdapat sebuah boneka anak perempuan dengan kepalanya yang putus. Kepala boneka tersebut juga dicoret-coret menggunakan spidol berwarna merah, seolah boneka itu sedang menangis darah.

Wonwoo kemudian melihat dibagian tubuh boneka tersebut ada tulisan tangan menggunakan spidol yang berinisial JWW. Seperti namanya. Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan alangkah kagetnya ia, saat kembali menilik isi kotak, Ia menemukan beberapa lembar foto saat ia dan MIngyu pergi dari kediaman Mingyu kemarin.

Disana wajah Wonwoo terpampang jelas. Namun lagi-lagi wajahnya penuh dengan coretan spidol berwarna merah.

Padahal ia yakin semalam tidak ada orang yang memergoki mereka. Namun ternyata ia salah. Masih ada beberapa orang sasaeng fans yang melihat mereka keluar dari rumah MIngyu.

Wonwoo membalik foto tersebut. Gadis itu kembali menjatuhkan rahangnya saat membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

" **JAUHI OPPA KAMI, DASAR KAU WANITA JALANG!"**

" **PERGI SAJA, PELACUR MURAHAN!"**

" **CIH! APA BAGUSNYA DIRIMU?! OPPA HANYA MENGINGINKAN TUBUHMU! TIDAK LEBIH!"**

" **JANGAN BERBANGGA DIRI DULU, MURAHAN! PASTI KAU YANG SUDAH MERAYU MINGYU OPPA DENGAN TUBUHMU, BUKAN?!"**

Sungguh, membaca tulisan-tulisan disana membuat hati Wonwoo mencelos seketika. Tangannya bergetar. Ia bahkan hampir meremas foto tersebut.

Sesungguhnya didalam sana masih terdapat beberapa lembar foto lainnya. Namun Wonwoo tidak kuat melihatnya. Ia sungguh takut.

Seketika itu juga Wonwoo tersadar, kalau begitu ini berarti identitasnya sudah terbongkar. Dan sasaeng fans itu juga pasti sudah mengetahui dimana rumah Wonwoo, serta keadaan eommanya dan Jungkook.

Segera saja Wonwoo meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nyonya Jeon.

"eomma! Eomma dimana?" cecar Wonwoo saat sambungannya terhubung.

" _eomma ada di rumah sakit, sedang menemani Jungkook. Wae?"_ tanya nyonya Jeon.

"eomma. Jebal.. hari ini eomma tolong jangan pulang ke rumah dulu, oke? Menginaplah di tempat Jungkook, atau kalau tidak pergilah ke rumah teman eomma. Kumohon.." mohon Wonwoo dengan suara pilunya.

" _kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau ini aneh sekali, Wonwoo-ya.."_ ucap Nyonya Jeon heran mendengar tingkah anak gadisnya.

"ceritanya panjang, eomma. Nanti secepatnya akan aku ceritakan pada eomma. Namun untuk sekarang, aku mohon. Eomma pergilah dulu ke tempat lain. Jangan pulang dulu ke rumah hingga beberapa hari. Aku mohon, ne?"

Suara Wonwoo yang benar-benar memilukan serta diiringi isakan tangis sesungguhnya membuat nyonya Jeon semakin heran, juga khawatir. Namun mendengar Wonwoo yang sudah memohon seperti itu, ia mau tidak mau akhirnya turut mengikuti keinginan gadis itu.

" _geurae. Eomma akan menginap sementara di tempat Jungkook. Cepat ceritakan pada eomma masalahnya jika kau sudah sempat, ya! Kau juga, jaga diri baik-baik."_

Nyonya Jeon kemudian memutuskan sambungan.

Wonwoo bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia masih belum terlalu terlambat memperingati eommanya.

Wonwoo kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Dan kini ia mendapati beberapa pesan belum terbalas dari Mingyu.

 **From: Minggoo  
** _di rumahmu saja, bagaimana? Nanti akan kumasakan sesuatu sebagai ganti yang kemarin._

 **From: Minggoo  
** _tapi itu berarti kau harus berbelanja dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah, Wonu-ya._

 **From: Minggoo  
** _kenapa tidak dibalas? Apa kau tidak mau? Mau makan di rumahku saja? Atau mau makan delivery saja?"_

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia galau apakah harus memberi tahu Mingyu soal ini atau tidak. Sungguh, ia ingin menghadapi ini sendiri saja, karena ia tidak mau Mingyu kembali bersedih.

Namun jika tidak diberi tahu, Wonwoo berani bertaruh, Mingyu pasti marah padanya.

Akhirnya Wonwoo pergi menuju atap gedung, dan segera menghubungi Mingyu sesampainya ia disana.

Tidak sampai nada dering ketiga, MIngyu sudah mengangkat panggilan dari Wonwoo.

" _annyeong, Wonu-ya! Kau merindukanku juga?"_ sapa Mingyu diseberang sana.

Mendengar suara Mingyu yang begitu ceria, seluruh perasaan Wonwoo menjadi meluap-luap. Hatinya seolah ingin meloncat keluar. Dan tenggorokannya seperti tercekat.

Ia tidak juga membalas ucapan Mingyu meski pria itu sedang sibuk mengomelinya karena tidak junjung menjawab.

Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, dan berusaha tidak menghasilkan isak tangis dari suaranya.

"g-gyu… bagaimana ini?"

 **TBC**

Annyeong yeorobeundeul. Berhubung dalam beberapa hari kedepan umat muslim akan menjalankan ibdaha puasa, maka sengaja aku post chap ini sekarang. Selamat menjalani ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! : )

Hehehe seneng banget sama reaksi yang reader berikan untuk chap kemarin. Semoga chap ini juga banyak ya reviewers nya!

Sebenarnya setengah dari chap Ini udah selesai kutulis dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi karena kondisi tempat aku training lagi hectic se-hectic hecticnya hotel, jadi aku belum sempet lanjutin nulis.

Jika kalian juga baca ff ku yang **This Kind Of Love,** pasti ada yang sadar kalo ada part di ff ini dan ff itu sama scenenya. Sebenernya ini bukan kesengajaan. Aku emang nulis begitu, karena memang itu kebutuhan plot cerita.

Tapi sebenernya aku emang suka sih, nulis bagian pas Kiming khilaf, trus wonu ngambek. Hueheuheu

Kayaknya ff ini udah mulai sampe ke tahap klimaks, ya? Meski aku juga belum tahu kapan endingnya. Hahah. Maafkeun segala kesibukan dan tetek bengek yang bikin ff ini jadi panjang banget dan terasa jalan di tempat :((

Yah, At last but not least, review juseyongg..


	16. Chapter 15

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 15 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign.. J

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **J** **please enjoy** **J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mingyu… bagaimana ini.." ucap Wonwoo penuh dengan ketakutan disetiap nadanya.

 _"_ _bagaimana apanya? Ada apa ini, Wonwoo-ya? Tolong ceritakan padaku dengan jelas.."_ pinta Mingyu yang menjadi sedikit panic akibat mendengar suara Wonwoo yang seperti itu.

"aku… sepertinya identitasku ketahuan." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu tidak menjawab apapun, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia barulah kembali bicara.

 _"_ _ketahuan bagaimana maksudmu?"_

"tadi aku baru saja mendapat sebuah paket. Didalam kotak itu terdapat boneka perempuan yang mengerikan, dan beberapa lembar foto saat kemarin kita pergi dari rumahmu menuju ke rumahku. Ternyata kemarin ada yang melihat kita, Mingyu.." ucap Wonwoo sambil mengigiti kukunya akibat panic dan gugup.

 _"_ _apa? Bagaimana bisa…"_ tanya Mingyu seolah tidak percaya.

Ditempatnya, Mingyu kini berjalan menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Dan ia kembali mengintip lewat jendela.

Dan ternyata benar. Disana sekarang sudah terdapat beberapa orang yang bersembunyi untuk mengambil gambar, meski tidak seramai keadaan di pintu depan.

Mingyu menarik rambutnya kasar. Ia merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Ia juga menyesal sudah membawa Wonwoo pada kondisi dimana ia bisa membahayakan keselamatan gadis itu.

 _"_ _sekarang, kamu dimana?"_ tanya Mingyu setelah beberapa saat.

"aku masih berada di kantor. Gyu, mereka pasti juga sudah tahu alamat rumahku, serta eomma dan Jungkook. Jadi untuk sementara ini aku menyuruh eomma untuk tidak pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Wonwoo ragu pada Mingyu.

 _"_ _bagus sekali. Sebaiknya eomoni tidak pulang dulu ke rumah selama beberapa hari ini. sampai keadaannya aman, barulah pulang ke rumah."_

 _"_ _kau juga, Wonwoo-ya. Pergilah ke suatu tempat. Jangan dulu pulang ke rumah itu. Juga jangan keluar dari kantor sampai jam kerja selesai. aku juga akan pergi dari rumahku untuk sementara ini."_

"geurae. Aku akan menginap di rumah Eunji untuk saat ini." ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Mereka berdua terdiam meski sambungan belum terputus. Mingyu yang tenggelam dalam rasa menyesalnya, dan Wonwoo yang larut dalam pemikiran akan sulitnya menjalani hubungan ini.

 _"_ _Wonwoo-ya."_ Panggil Mingyu.

"eum?"

 _"_ _aku minta maaf. Keadaannya jadi kacau begini. Padahal baru saja kemarin kita bisa kembali bersama."_

 _"_ _Wonwoo-ya. Untuk sekarang dan beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Bahkan aku juga sepertinya akan jarang menghubungimu. Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali."_

 _"_ _kau mau menungguku, kan? Wonwoo-ya?"_ tanya Mingyu dengan suaranya yang seolah putus asa.

Wonwoo menyeka sedikit air matanya yang lolos, ia kemudian berusaha tersenyum.

"tentu saja aku akan menunggumu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Nanti aku keburu diambil orang."

Terdengar kekehan Mingyu diseberang sana, membuat Wonwoo sedikit agak tenang.

 _"_ _tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengambil yang menjadi milikku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, dan kini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Wonu-ya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikeras ingin menginap di apartemenku?" tanya Eunji yang kini sedang duduk dan memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Eunjinie…"

Wonwoo kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai dari Mingyu yang mengajaknya pergi ke kediaman pria itu, hingga Wonwoo yang kini mendapat paket menyeramkan tersebut.

"woah… itu benar-benar menyeramkan, Wonu-ya…" Eunji terlihat bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita Wonwoo.

"eum. Kau benar. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti tokoh utama di film horror yang sedang diteror, kau tahu?"

"yah, kau memang bukan tokoh utama di film horror, tapi soal kau yang diteror, itu benar." Ucap Eunji berusaha membuatkan lelucon yang menurut Wonwoo sama sekali tidak lucu.

"aish! Kau ini! coba kau yang jadi aku!"

"lalu? Eomoni dan Jungkook bagaimana?" tanya Eunji turut prihatin.

"jungkook sedang diopname di rumah sakit, sehingga ia tidak terlalu bermasalah. Sedangkan eomma, aku menyuruhnya untuk menginap di tempat Jungkook atau paling tidak di rumah temannya untuk sementara." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin dengan tatapan kosong.

"tapi aku tidak berbohong, Wonwoo-ya. Mereka memang benar-benar menyeramkan… rasanya aku jadi tidak ingin memiliki pacar seorang idol.."

"entahlah.. mungkin kau benar.."

.

.

.

Mingyu mengepak beberapa barang yang dirasanya penting kedalam sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Untuk beberapa saat ini ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu sampai keadaannya lebih baik.

Namun sesungguhnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana.

Namun ada satu tempat yang benar-benar harus ia tuju.

Dan itu adalah dorm Seventeen.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam, seharusnya orang-orang sudah mengarungi mimpi mereka, tapi tidak dengan para member Sebong. Mingyu tahu pasti soal itu.

"eoh! Gyu-ya! Manhi bogoshippo!" Hao yang pertama kali melihat sosok Mingyu di ruang tamu dorm mereka segera berhamburan untuk memeluk Mingyu.

Mendengar kehebohan di ruang tamu, beberapa member lainnya turut menampilkan batang hidung mereka.

Ada Soonyoung, Jun, Jihoon, serta Seokmin.

"ah, aku benar-benar merindukan kalian semua." Ucap Mingyu setelah memeluk sahabatnya satu-persatu.

"eoh! Kapan kau akan kembali, baboya! Kita akan berlatih koreografi baru minggu depan!" ujar Soonyoung sambil menjitak pelan kepala Mingyu, yang kemudian hanya dibalas kekehan oleh pria tinggi itu.

"doakan saja yang terbaik."

"ah! Seungcheol hyung dimana?" tanya Mingyu karena tidak melihat Seungcheol disana.

"ia masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia dan yang lainnya tadi ada sesi wawancara. Bagaimana? Kau mau menunggu?" tanya Seokmin.

"geurae." Mingyu kemudian mendudukan bokongnya di sofa di ruang tamu.

Ah.. Mingyu benar-benar merindukan dorm ini. ia bahkan merindukan sofa yang biasa ia duduki di ruang tamu ini.

Ia segera beranjak menuju kamarnya, dan agak terkejut karena kamarnya tidak seperti biasanya.

"ya! Kenapa kamarku berantakan sekali?!" pekik Mingyu.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mereka kemudian menyeringai jahil.

"hehehehe. Mian."

"itu karena kami merindukanmu, baboya! Makanya kami terkadang meniduri kamarmu."

Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

"tapi setidaknya bereskan lagi kamarku, kalian mahluk jorok!" omel Mingyu seperti seorang ibu yang tengah memarahi anaknya yang tidak mau membereskan kamar.

"ndeee.. eomma.." jawab mereka serempak.

"kami pulang!" teriak Jeonghan dari pintu depan.

Seokmin segera berlari. Wajahnya terlihat sangat girang.

"eomma! Lihat siapa yang datang!" pekik Seokmin girang.

Mingyu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan lagi-lagi, membuat para member yang datang terlambat terkejut.

"whoa! Mingyu-ya!"

"aahh… manhi bogoshippo!"

"ya! Kenapa kau jarang menghubungi kami lagi?! Sombong sekali! Mentang-mentang sedang liburan!"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan mereka semua. Jujur, dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Mingyu juga sangat merindukan mereka.

"ya, aku tidak menghubungi kalian karena aku tahu, kalian pasti sibuk, bukan?!" ucap Mingyu sambil melakukan high five dengan Seungkwan.

"aish! Kau ini! tentu saja jika kau yang menghubungi, kami akan meluangkan waktu!" ujar Seungcheol tiba-tiba dari belakang pintu. Karena sepertinya ia adalah yang terakhir masuk kedalam.

"eoh! Hyung! Annyeong."

"apa kabarmu, Mingyu? Kalian baik-baik saja? Kau dan kekasihmu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Mingyu membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan dan senyum malu-malu pada wajahnya, membuat beberapa member lain mengejeknya karena sikap konyol Mingyu.

"hyung, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." ucap Mingyu pada Seungcheol setelah para member lainnya pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan menyisakan Mingyu dan Seungcheol di teras dorm mereka.

"apa itu?" tanya Seungcheol menatap Mingyu heran.

"menurutmu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Para fansku kini sudah mengetahui identitas Wonwoo. Dan kupikir sepertinya keadaan sedang tidak aman sekarang." Ucap Mingyu pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemandangan gedung kota Seoul.

"apa? Bagaimana bisa!?"

"para fans dan paparazzi itu terus mengejarku, bahkan sampai ke rumah. Mereka mengikuti aku dan Wonwoo yang pergi ke rumahnya. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, keesokan harinya mereka mengirimkan sebuah terror pada Wonwoo." Jawab Mingyu dengan lirih.

"whoa… aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi pada salah satu dari kita, Gyu-ya."

"ya, akupun begitu. Lalu menurutmu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, hyung?"

Seungcheol terdiam memikirkan solusi apa yang terbaik yang sebaiknya ia sarankan pada Mingyu.

Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah seketika, senyumnya mengembang, kemudian berkata,

"ah, bagaimana kalau.."

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan penuh antisipasi menuju ke kantornya. Ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

Mungkin ini adalah hari sial Wonwoo, karena pagi ini mesin mobil Wonwoo mengeluarkan asap, sehingga ia tidak berani membawa mobil tersebut. Sedangkan Eunji tidak mempunyai mobil, sehingga ia terpaksa menaiki transportasi umum.

Ia hanya bisa berharap orang-orang tidak akan mengenali dirinya.

Namun sekali lagi, ini bukan hari baik Wonwoo, karena ketika dirinya tinggal menyusuri lima ratus meter lagi sebelum gedung kantor, beberapa gadis remaja sudah menyerbu dirinya.

"eoh! Lihat! Bukankah itu dia?! Kekasih Mingyu oppa?!"

"aahh! Yang namanya Jeon Wonwoo itu?!"

"ya kau benar! Ayo kita hampiri dia!"

Kira-kira sekitar tujuh orang gadis remaja berkumpul, mengerubungi Wonwoo seketika. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia benar-benar takut, kakinya bahkan sudah bergetar, ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan, bahkan untuk berdiri tegak saja sulit.

"eonni! Apa benar eonni yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink.

"ya, itu dia! Aku tidak mungkin salah!" ucap gadis lainnya.

"kalau begitu, apa benar eonni adalah kekasih Mingyu oppa?" kali ini seorang gadis yang mengenakan coat berwarna kuning bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"a-aku.." Wonwoo tergagap. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ia benar-benar shock. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia sedikit trauma akibat paket terror yang ia dapatkan kemarin.

Tubuh Wonwoo agak bergetar. Wajahnya yang putih kini semakin pucat.

Namun belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, kini tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh seseorang yang muncul dari belakang.

"ya, kalian benar. Ia adalah kekasihku." Ucap pria yang kini sedang menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"ah! Mingyu oppa!"

Mereka semua kaget akan kedatangan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba itu. Para gadis tersebut memekik girang dan histeris, namun Mingyu masih bisa mengontrolnya.

"hei.. jangan keras-keras." Mingyu meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir.

"oppa, kalian benar-benar berkencan?" tanya gadis dengan rambut pink itu lagi.

Mingyu tersenyum, ia memandang wajah Wonwoo, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"eoh. Ia adalah kekasihku. Bagaimana? Apa kami terlihat cocok?" tanya MIngyu kemudian dengan sengaja berdiri disamping Wonwoo.

Para gadis itu bersungut-sungut, mereka memajukan bibirnya.

"huh, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kalian terlihat serasi."

"eum. Wonwoo eonni sangat cantik." Puji seorang gadis membuat Wonwoo merona wajahnya.

"oppa, bagaimana bisa kau memilki kekasih, padahal kau memiliki begitu banyak fans yang mencintaimu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek.

Untuk sesaat Mingyu menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya. Ia jadi kembali teringat pada saat awal Seventeen debut, dan ia bukanlah apa-apa.

Namun seketika MIngyu kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya, dan kembali tersenyum.

"aku tahu, kalian semua sangat menyayangi kami. Aku dan member lainnya. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan itu. Tetapi… aku adalah pria biasa. Aku juga merasakan cinta, sama seperti manusia lainnya. Dan sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta. Maka dari itu, kalian mau kan? Mendukung cinta oppa ini?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara pelan dan lembut.

Para gadis itu diam saja, mereka tidak menjawab apapun ucapan MIngyu, namun salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba saja memekik,

"geureomyo, oppa! Aku akan mendukung cintamu! Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau tidak boleh keluar dari Seventeen!" Mingyu, Wonwoo, serta beberapa anak gadis lainnya menatap gadis yang tadi berbicara dengan tatapan aneh.

MIngyu kemudian tersenyum. Senyum sangat tulus. Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur bahwa masih ada seseorang yang peduli dan mau memikirkan perasaannya.

"benarkah? Kau akan mendukung cinta oppa bersama eonni ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengangkat tangan Wonwoo.

"eum. Why not? Tetapi eonni juga harus berjanji bahwa eonni akan membahagiakan Mingyu oppa. Kau tidak boleh mencampakkannya, tidak boleh berselingkuh, tidak boleh berbohong pada oppa kami, dan kau juga harus selalu mengurus oppa kami dengan baik. jangan sampai ia sakit, jangan sampai oppa kami kurus. Oppa harus selalu terlihat bahagia, arrasseo?" tambah gadis tersebut.

Wonwoo yang mendnegar hal tersebut awalnya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi enteng.

"eum. Eonni janji." Ucap Wonwoo yang diiringi senyum sumringah.

"ya! Kalian bagaimana? Kalian mau mendukung oppa dan eonni ini tidak?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya.

Para gadis itu hanya saling melemparkan tatapan. Ada yang memberikan tatapan bingung, ada yang tersenyum, namun ada juga yang terlihat sedih.

"akan aku dukung."

"baiklah, aku juga."

"aku juga."

"baiklah, karena sepertinya kalian benar-benar saling mencintai, kenapa tidak?"

"sebenarnya aku masih sedikit tidak rela, tapi karena aku masih punya Chanyeol oppa, maka aku akan merelakan hubungan kalian."

"aku juga. Aku masih punya Kijeong oppa."

Akhirnya ketujuh gadis tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja mengerubungi Wonwoo berkata bahwa mereka akan mendukung cinta Wonwoo dan MIngyu, membuat sepasang insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini tersenyum bahagia.

"ahh… oppa benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian." Mingyu tersenyum tulus.

"oppa berharap, benar-benar berharap, suatu saat nanti, kelak kalian akan menemukan pasangan hidup kalian, seorang pria yang kelak akan mencintai kalian sama seperti aku mencintai Wanita ini." ucap Mingyu dan menarik tangan Wonwoo.

Mereka semua tersipu dan terharu mendengar ucapan Mingyu, sehingga mereka bertepuk tangan, membuat senyum Wonwoo semakin mengembang.

"eonni, kau sangat beruntung."

"eum! Aahh! Aku benar-benar harus segera mencari pria seperti Mingyu oppa!"

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur, memilki Mingyu disisinya.

.

.

.

"gyu, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Wonwoo sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan disekitarnya.

Sudah dipastikan Wonwoo akan membolos bekerja hari ini.

"aku akan membawamu ke kantor agensi." Ucap Mingyu sambil terus fokus dnegan setirnya.

"a-apa?! Untuk apa?!" pekik Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"tentu saja untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Aku meminta saran kepada Seungcheol hyung, dan ia memberikanku ide ini."

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil yang mereka kendarai tiba di pelataran agensi Pledis, dan Mingyu segera menggenggam tangan Wonwoo agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

"gyu... benarkah ini yang terbaik?" tanya Wonwoo lirih.

Ia benar-benar gugup dan takut sekarang.

Hampir setiap orang yang ia temui di kantor ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kurang mengenakkan, kemudian berbisik, padahal Wonwoo masih bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

Mereka kemudian menaiki lift hingga tiba di lantai lima, menuju ruangan CEO.

"TOK TOK TOK." Mingyu mengetuk pintu sang CEO, kemudian terdengar perintah agar ia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Mingyu terus saja menggandeng tangan Wonwoo, hingga masuk kedalam ruangan.

Ternyata, didalam ruangan itu sudah terdapat sebelas anggota Seventeen lainnya serta dua orang Manager dan sang CEO sendiri.

"ah, kau sudah datang, Mingyu-yah?" tanya Seungcheol, kemudian tersenyum menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. meskipun canggung, ia berusaha untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu memberikan salam pada seluruh orang yang berada disana.

"a-annyeong haseyo.." ucap Wonwoo lirih.

"annyeong Wonwoo-ssi! Masih ingat aku, kan?" sapa Soonyoung dengan suara ceria, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lega.

"tentu saja, Soonyoung-ssi."

"ne, tentu saja kau tidak boleh melupakan kami! Kami itu calon kakak dan adik iparmu, Wonwoo-ssi!" pekik Seokmin membuat kepalanya ditoyor pelan oleh sang ketua.

"ish! Bicara apa kau ini!"

"hyung! Itu sakit, kau tahu!?"

"sudah, sudah.. kalian ini, kenapa malah ribut sendiri? Ayo, Mingyu dan Wonwoo-ssi, duduklah." Ucap sajangnim.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka.

"jadi, maksud kedatanganku kemari, serta mengumpulkan kalian semua adalah... aku ingin menyanggupi keinginan sajangnim serta Seungcheol kemarin." Ucap Mingyu langsung pada intinya.

Wonwoo langsung menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung.

"keinginan apa? Kalian merahasiakannya dari kami?" tanya Junhui.

"ya! Dengarkan dulu orang bicara! Ish!" Jun segera mendapatkan omelan dari Hao karena sudah menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"ah, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Bukannya aku ingin merahasiakan ini dari kalian. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah menganggap kalian keluargaku sendiri." Mingyu kembali meminta maaf, membuat semua yang berada disana memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak enak hati.

"ya, aku dan sajangnim sudah membicarakan ini. Soal kelanjutan masalah Mingyu." Kali ini Seungcheol yang berbicara.

Kemudian ia segera beranjak dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap laptop yang berada di meja sajangnim, dan menghubungkannya dengan sebuah layar proyektor.

"seperti yang kalian tahu, bulan depan kita akan melakukan comeback, bukan? Dan itu tidak mungkin dilakukan jika tanpa Mingyu. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, MV kita kali ini yang mengusung konsep drama menjadikan Mingyu sebagai pemeran tokoh utamanya?"

"jika kita tidak mengikut sertakan Mingyu, itu berarti kita harus mengulang semuanya dari awal. Termasuk pembagian lirik, koreografi, serta konsep MV. Apa kalian mau itu terjadi?" tanya Seungcheol menatap para member, dan segera dijawab dengan pekikan tidak setuju oleh semuanya.

"nah, maka aku, sajangnim, dan Mingyu sudah setuju. Untuk tetap mengikut sertakan Mingyu pada comeback kita kali ini. Apakah kalian setuju?" lagi-lagi Seungcheol bertanya.

Awalnya para member terdiam. Mereka saling lirik satu sama lain, namun ketika mengingat bahwa mereka harus mengulang kerja keras mereka selama ini, terlebih harus kehilangan satu member, membuat mereka merelakan kesalahan yang sudah Mingyu perbuat.

"aku tidak akan mau jika disuruh mengulang. Jadi ayo kita tetap pada rencana awal." Jeonghan-lah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

Tentu saja. Ibu para member ini tidak akan mau jika harus disuruh mengulang semuanya dari awal.

"heum. Aku juga. Aku sudah memeras otak sangat keras untuk menciptakan ritme serta pembagian lirik kita. Akan sangat memakan waktu jika kita harus membuat yang baru." Jihoon sang master turut setuju dengan Jeonghan.

"ya. Apalagi koreografi ini tidak sembarangan kubuat. Aku sudah bermeditasi selama tujuh hari untuk menciptakan gerakan indah ini!" ucapan konyol Soonyoung yang segera dibalas pukulan di bahunya oleh Hao.

"ya! Meditasi apanya! Kau kan hanya menonton youtube setiap hari!"

"haha, mian."

"ya, aku juga setuju. Kupikir pasti akan ada sedikit kendala saat kita melakukan promosi comeback kali ini, namun itulah tantangannya. Kita punya dua kemungkinan. Apakah comeback kita kali ini akan jadi sukses besar karena skandal Mingyu, atau malah jadi gagal. Yah, aku hanya berharap yang terbaik, tentunya."

"Joshua hyung benar. Bisa saja dengan adanya skandal Mingyu hyung, comeback kali ini menjadi lebih sukses daripada biasanya? Lagipula anggap saja ini adalah cobaan yang menimpa grup kita?"

"aahh.. Hansolie.. aku sangat bangga padamu! Ya, ya. Aku setuju pada Hansol! Kita harus membuktikan pada semuanya, termasuk pada haters, bahwa solidaritas grup kita adalah yang nomor satu!" sambil merengkuh Hansol, Seungkwan dengan riangnya berkata bahwa ia menyetujui ide pria muda itu.

"yang lainnya bagaimana?" tanya Seungcheol lagi pada member lainnya.

"aku ikut saja, hyung."

"aku juga tidak akan mau jika disuruh mengulang, jadi.. ayo kita selesaikan saja."

"yang terpenting semua member kita lengkap, hyung. Ayo kiya lakukan seperti biasa saja!"

Seungcheol mengangguk puas. Ia merasa sangat bangga pada sahabat-sahabat membernya ini.

Mereka sangat setia kawan.

Meskipun mereka menggunakan alasan bahwa mereka malas jika disuruh untuk mengulang, namun Seungcheol tahu, dalam hatinya, mereka menginginkan Mingyu untuk tetap menjadi bagian dalam tim.

"baiklah.. kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Kita akan tetap pada rencana awal!"

"tapi Mingyu, kesalahan yang kau buat ini tetaplah fatal, jadi kami tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja tanpa hukuman.." ucap Seungcheol, seolah mulai muncul dua buah tanduk pada kepalanya.

Mingyu menghela nafas, namun ia tersenyum.

Senyum sangat lebar. Seolah ia merasa bersyukur sudah diberikan hukuman.

"baiklah, hyung. Hukuman apa?" tanyanya.

"bagaimana guys? Kita voting hukumannya?" tanya Seungcheol pada member lain yang sudah tertawa jahat dibelakang sana.

"call!" teriak mereka semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo-ya, seperti yang kamu ketahui tadi, aku akan sangat sibuk untuk melakukan persiapan comeback. Jadi aku sepertinya akan jarang menghubungimu." Ucap Mingyu sambil menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Perasaannya hari ini benar-benar enteng.

Setelah menemui remaja-remaja itu dipagi hari, ia juga bertemu dengan member Sebong dan mengetahui bahwa Mingyu diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk kembali menjadi bagian dari tim.

"aku tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan mereka berikan padamu, tapi kuharap kau bisa membaginya padaku." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengelus pelan kepala Mingyu, membuat pria itu merasa senang.

"tenang saja, mereka tidak akan memberikan hukuman yang berat. Mereka paling hanya akan menyuruhku mentraktir mereka di restaurant daging, itu saja. Sama sekali bukan masalah besar."

"baiklah. Kalau begitu selamat menjalani persiapan comeback dengan baik. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan dan minum vitamin. Juga jangan lupa selalu berdoa. Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Wonwoo pelan dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya.

Mingyu kemudian memeluk gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar harus menghilang.

Ia mengecup kening, kemudian turun ke pipi, lalu bibir Wonwoo.

"kuharap kau bisa menungguku. Sesulit apapun, separah apapun para haters itu menerormu, tapi jangan pernah lupakan bahwa aku selalu menunggu untuk kembali bertemu denganmu."

"ya, aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"aku akan bertahan dari mereka. Mereka tidak akan bisa membuatku menangis lagi."

Mingyu kembali tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Wonwoo.

"itu baru gadisku."

"aku mencintaimu."

"nado. Saranghae.

Untuk yang terakhir juga Mingyu kembali mengecup kening Wonwoo, sebelum ia akhirnya menurunkan gadis itu didepan apartemen milik Jung Eunji.

Dan itu, adalah saat Wonwoo melihat Mingyu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **TBC**

HUWAAAAAA

Gilaaa! Udah berapa zaman ini ff ga di update ya? Udah ada sarang laba-labanya gini!

Astajim! Maafin banget ya, kalo progress ff ini emang lambat banget!

Karena ideku memang lagi stuck banget. Huhuhu...

Dan aku berharap di minggu produktif ini, aku bisa ngelanjutin ff yang gak selesai-selesai ini, hehehe..

Akhir kata, review juseyooo...


	17. Chapter 16

**TITLE :** Enchanté

 **GENRE :** Romance, Humour

 **LENGTH :** 16 of (..)

 **RATE :** T+

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Jungkook (GS)

 **DISCLAIMER :** semua tokoh punya YME, yang saya punya Cuma plot dan typo yang bertebaran di ff gaje ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot, nama tempat, dll. Itu semua murni Cuma kebetulan. Karena saya bikin ff ini karena dapat inspirasi pas liat Mingyu lagi fansign..

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jeon Wonwoo yang mencintai keluarganya demi apapun dimintai tolong agar bisa meminta tanda tangan seorang idola yang sedang naik daun oleh adiknya yang sakit. Tapi bagaimana jika ditengah acara fansign itu ia malah salah orang? Ia salah mengenali sang idola yang malah membuat semuanya jadi runyam!

 **This is a Genderswith. Please just close the tabs if you don't like any of 'genderswitch'. Please do not bash. I was just write my wild imagination into this absurd ff** **please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN..**_

"kyaaa..! apa kau sudah melihat teaser yang baru dirilis semalam?"

"eoh! Sudah! Astagaaaa..! aku bahkan menjerit sendirian didalam kamar karena melihat mereka! Eommaku sampai marah padaku karena berteriak tengah malam."

"ne! Ne! Aigoo! Bagaimana bisa mereka sekeren itu?! Semua member sudah keluar teasernya, hanya tinggal Mingyu oppa saja!"

"heum? Apakah ia akan ikut comeback? Kalian ingat? Skandal yang menimpanya bulan lalu?"

"saat ia berkata punya kekasih?"

"ya!"

"tapi kenapa berita mengenai mereka tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja? Aku sudah tidak pernah mendengar mereka lagi."

"entahlah. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Aku hanya berharap Mingyu oppa ikut comeback kali ini."

"yah, kita tunggu saja. MV nya baru akan rilis tiga hari lagi. masih ada kesempatan terakhir sebelum Mingyu oppa benar-benar muncul."

"yah, kuharap begitu."

Lalu segerombolan gadis remaja itu meninggalkan cafe tempat mereka sedang berbincang tadi, meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Eunji yang diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"kau dengar itu, Wonwoo-ya? Mereka sudah mulai melupakan skandalmu dengan Mingyu." Ucap Eunji sambil menyikut lengan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam.

"heum. Kau benar. Tapi itu tentu saja karena agensi Mingyu sudah mengurus para wartawan agar berita ini mereda." Ucap Wonwoo masih sibuk memainkan sendok dalam gelas kopinya.

"Wonwoo-ya. Kau tahu apa? Aku bukannya ingin menghina Mingyu atau bagaimana, tapi... ada berapa ratus idol di Korea Selatan ini? Kehilangan satu bukan masalah besar bagi para gadis labil itu."

Eunji berucap dengan santainya, meskipun ia masih berusaha untuk memilih kosa kata yang baik.

"yah, tentunya mungkin memang agak menyedihkan di awal, namun lambat laun mereka akan mengerti. Dan dengan sendirinya akan melupakan masalah tersebut."

"bergembiralah sedikit. Kau ini sudah seperti mayat hidup sebulan terakhir."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia terus saja menganggukkan kepalanya ringan.

"ah! Kau bilang Jungkook sudah selesai diopname? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" tanya Eunji berusaha untuk mengembalikan mood Wonwoo.

Dan sepertinya Eunji cukup berhasil. Karena temannya itu segera mengembalikan senyumnya ketika ia mengingat adik tersayangnya sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"ah, ia sedang menjalani terapi sekarang. Masih belum terlalu lancar, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada enteng.

"ah, benarkah? Aku jadi merindukan si imut Jeon itu. Ya! Kenapa kalian kakak beradik bisa berbeda jauh seperti itu?!" tanya Eunji dengan raut wajah aneh yang mengundang cibiran dari Wonwoo.

"molla. Mungkin karena aku mirip appa."

Eunji hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Kemudian ia segera pamit pada Wonwoo ketika mengingat bahwa ia masih memiliki janji temu dengan seorang penulis novel baru yang cukup terkenal.

Sehingga Wonwoo juga mengikuti jejak Eunji dan pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"eoh, eonni kau sudah pulang?" sapa Jungkook saat melihat eonninya itu memasuki ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"heum. Bagaimana kakimu, Jungkook?" tanya Wonwoo setelah mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Jungkook.

"masih sedikit sulit. Tapi jauh lebih baik."

Jungkook memperhatikan wajah eonni kesayangannya ini.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, ataukah memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Eonninya ini menjadi bertambah tirus sejak saat itu.

Sejak Mingyu berkata padanya bahwa ia harus menghilang untuk sementara.

Kekasih eonni-nya itu bahkan tidak menghubungi Wonwoo sama sekali.

Berkirim pesan pun tidak. Ia juga tidak membalas pesan yang Wonwoo kirimkan.

Sama sekali.

Ia jadi merasa kesal sendiri pada pria bernama Kim Mingyu ini.

Ia baru saja akan mengajak eonninya berbicara, tetapi Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja membahas hal yang cukup sensitif.

"Jungkookie, kau sudah melihat teaser MV Seventeen yang baru?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Jungkook, membuat gadis itu jadi gelagapan sendiri.

Tadinya ia tidak ingin membahas hal ini, meskipun teaser MV terbaru Seventeen sudah menjadi trending topik di semua social media, ia tetap berusaha agar Wonwoo tidak perlu mengingat hal tersebut.

Namun nyatanya gadis itu malah membahasnya sendiri.

"eum... sudah, eonni. Wae?" ucap Jungkook pelan.

Wonwoo haya tersenyum tipis. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"aninde. Kau suka teasernya siapa? Apa masih Seungcheol oppa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi masih dengan mengulum senyuman, membuat Jungkook menggaruk dahinya ragu.

"yah, aku suka semua. Tapi aku memang paling suka bagian Seungcheol oppa." Jawab Jungkook.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga terus saja mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung di sofa.

"ah, apa menurutmu teaser Mingyu akan segera keluar?" tanya Wonwoo pada Jungkook yang dihadiahi tatapan iba oleh gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut.

"mollayo, eonni."

"kau benar. Tidak ada yang tahu."

"eonni jangan bersedih seperti itu. Mungkin saja Mingyu oppa tidak memberi kabar pada eonni karena ia memang sedag sangat sibuk. Bukankah eonni sendiri yang bilang?" ucap Jungkook sambil terus mengelusi lengan eonninya, berusaha memberikan semangat.

Membuat Wonwoo sedikit terharu dan beralih memeluk adiknya erat.

"ne. Gomawo nae dongsaeng."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu. Dan dalam beberapa menit kedepan MV terbaru Seventeen akan dirilis di situs pengunggahan video.

Namun Mingyu masih juga tanpa kabar, membuat Wonwoo jadi benar-benar merasa sedih.

Penantiannya selama tiga hari terakhir juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Teaser milik Mingyu tetap tidak keluar. Pria itu tidak jelas rimbanya bahkan hingga menit-menit terakhir.

Akhirnya meski sudah tengah malam, Wonwoo terus berjaga didepan laptop, dengan membuka situs tersebut, menunggu MV yang akan segera dirilis.

Berkali-kali ia menekan tombol home, berharap ia akan segera menemukan MV tersebut, namun tetap belum muncul.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali percobaan dan penantian yang panjang didepan laptop, muncul sebuah MV dari Seventeen dengan judul _'Enchante'._

Sungguh, Wonwoo merasa jantungnya akan meloncat keluar saat itu.

Ia sangat berdebar-debar. Lalu akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka video dengan durasi empat menit tiga puluh detik itu.

Seperti yang pernah para member katakan waktu itu, MV ini akan mengusung konsep drama.

Dan ternyata itu benar.

Setiap member seolah memilik andil didalam sana dengan perannya masing-masing.

Namun belum juga terlihat apa yang Wonwoo cari sedari tadi.

Akhirnya Hingga menit pertama video tersebut, air mata Wonwoo menetes.

Ia kembali melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan setengah mati.

Orang yang sudah meyuruhnya untuk menunggu, tapi sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar.

Pria yang sudah membawa pergi hatinya jauh entah kemana.

Pria yang hanya bisa ia lihat lewat layar ponsel.

Yang hanya bisa ia sebut namanya dalam hati.

Pria itu, Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo benar-benar terisak sekarang.

Penampilan pria-nya kini berubah. Entah karena memang konsep MV nya yang seperti itu, atau memang Mingyu yang sudah berubah sejak sebulan terakhir.

Tapi rambut grey yang terakhir Wonwoo lihat kini sudah berubah menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya jadi kelihatan lebih kekar.

Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri, Wonwoo menyadari penyusutan berat badan yang terjadi pada diri Mingyu.

Ternyata benar, konsep MV kali ini adalah sebuah drama, dimana Mingyu banyak berperan disana.

Digambarkan disana ia adalah seorang pria yang memiliki segalanya, namun harus kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai karena perbedaan status sosial.

Mingyu sangat merindukan wanita itu, ia mencarinya siang dan malam tanpa membawa hasil. Dan meskipun ia sudah dihibur oleh para member disana, ia tetap menjadi pria murung.

Namun pada bagian akhir MV terlihat Mingyu yang memegang sebuah lembaran tiket beserta paspornya. Ia kembali menemui wanita itu.

Dan air mata Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi. perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk.

Terlebih saat menyadari, terdapat sebuah tatoo temporari di bagian leher Mingyu yang menyerupai detak jantung. Namun jika diperhatikan, garis-garis tatoo Mingyu jika disambungkan akan membentuk huruf 'JWW'.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama, ia bisa kembali menemui kekasihnya.

Meski hanya lewat layar kaca.

Tapi tidak seperti kisah MV dan isi lagunya, dance yang mereka bawakan benar-benar enerjik sekali.

Meskipun Mingyu memiliki peran cukup banyak, namun setiap member tidak lupa mendapatkan jatah tampilnya masing-masing.

Membuat Wonwoo sedikit mendesah lega.

Ia mengulang video tersebut hingga hampir lima kali, lalu iseng ia membaca komen yang berada disana.

' _ **cuteboy1254:**_ _whooaaa! Daebak! Kupikir Mingyu oppa tidak akan ikut comeback kali ini karena skandal yang menimpa dirinya kemarin! By the way, MV kali ini benar-benar jjang! Aku bahkan merinding saat mendengarnya!_ _ **'**_

' _ **honeybeee:**_ _Mingyu memang tidak mendapatkan jatah teaser, tapi ia mengambil hampir 40% fokus kamera untuk dirinya sendiri! Tapi aku senang ia kembali._ _ **'**_

' _ **sebongieee:**_ _lagunya benar-benar enak. Akting Mingyu benar-benar terasa feelnya. Ia cocok jadi aktor. Ataukah karena ia mengalami kejadian yang nyata di real life nya?_ _ **'**_

' _ **bongbong:**_ _sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli apakah mereka memiliki kekasih atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mereka terus bersama-sama seperti ini. Menyakitkan rasanya melihat anak yang kau perhatikan sejak kecil, lalu mereka jadi berpisah setelah dewasa. Begitulah perumpamaannya untukku._ _ **'**_

' _ **johaayo:**_ _perlu kuakui, ini adalah MV Seventeen yang terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan perasaan sedih yang Mingyu rasakan. Ah, dua jempol untuk mereka._ _ **'**_

' _ **cony-ssi:**_ _wow. Apakah Mingyu oppa dan kekasihnya sudah putus? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar kabar itu lagi._ _ **'**_

' _ **jungjeon _mama: bongbong:**_ _aku setuju juga tidak terlalu peduli pada kehidupan percintaan mereka. Setiap manusia memiliki hak nya masing-masing untuk bahagia. Tidak terkecuali para idol. Dan mereka menjadi idol untuk membuat kita terhibur, bukannya untuk menyembunyikan kehidupan pribadi mereka. Aku cukup kasihan melihat kehidupan pribadi para idol. Bagaimanapun, kalian berjuanglah!_ _ **'**_

' _ **foxies:**_ _tapi yang buruk dari sistem fandom di Korea ini adalah, oppa is mine! Mereka relatif jadi tidak menyukai sebuah grup jika mengetahui salah satu membernya ada yang berkencan, dan mereka akan beralih menyukai grup tidak akan bisa bertahan jika seperti itu._ _ **'**_

' _ **chanyeora: foxies:**_ _kau mungkin memang benar. Namun tidak semua kejadian seperti itu. Kita bisa mengambil contoh beberapa grup dengan membernya yang sudah terang-terangan mengakui bahwa mereka tengah menjalin hubungan, dan mereka tetap memiliki fans yang setia. Itu hanya masalah pribadi saja. Meskipun para member tidak memiliki kekasih, jika para fans sudah bosan, mereka tetap akan pergi. Bukankah begitu?_ _ **'**_

' _ **kingofmoney: chanyeora foxies**_ _: ah, kenapa kalian mengatakannya seperti itu? Aku jadi sedih membacanya. Yah, meskipun itu 100% benar, sih. Terlebih para fans labil dengan multifandom. Jujur saja, aku sendiri multifandom dengan banyak sekali list bias. Jadi bagiku, jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki kekasih, bukan masalah besar karena aku masih punya banyak. Hehehe..._ _ **'**_

' _ **Chanyeora: kingofmoney:**_ _hahaha, dasar kau ini.. meskipun aku juga sama, sih.. yang terpenting bagiku adalah mereka tetap eksis dan terus berkarya. Itu saja._ _ **'**_

' _ **kiyowome:**_ _MV kali ini benar-benar mengena di hati! Aku perlu lebih banyak yang seperti ini. Seventeen benar-benar mengalami peningkatan pesat!_ _ **'**_

' _ **mgXww:**_ _kukira Mingyu benar-benar tidak akan mengikuti comeback kali ini, namun ternyata aku salah. Dan what?! Mereka bahkan jadi ratusan kali lebih keren! Jjang!_ _ **'**_

' _ **milktea_boo:**_ _aku suka tato Mingyu disini! Aktingnya juga sangat keren. Actor Kim!_

' _ **hell-yeah:**_ _aku harap mereka bisa terus seperti ini. Meskipun ada masalah seberat apapun, solidaritas adalah yang utama. Senang rasanya melihat Mingyu kembali_ _ **.'**_

' _ **coconata:**_ _yeah, Seventeen rocks the night! Senang melihat mereka berkumpul seperti ini. MV nya benar-benar keren!_

Sungguh, perasaan Wonwoo jadi lebih campur aduk lagi setelah membawa komentar-komentar tersebut.

Ia ingin menangis. Menangis karena senang. Namun juga ingin tertawa, karena merasa gembira bisa kembali melihat Mingyu.

Dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi membaca komentar yang berada disana.

Ia kemudian membuka ponselnya, lalu memencet nomor Mingyu di kontaknya.

Tapi Wonwoo ragu. Haruskah ia duluan yang menghubungi Mingyu padahal pria itu memintanya untuk menunggu?

Sehingga ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya, dan kembali memutar sekali lagi video MV tersebut sebelum ia pergi tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN**_

Comeback Seventeen kali ini benar-benar sukses besar. Popularitas mereka bahkan melonjak beberapa kali lipat dari pada sebelumnya.

Entah karena murni hasil kerja keras mereka, ataukah karena faktor yang disebabkan oleh skandal Mingyu waktu itu.

Namun satu hal yang belum berubah.

Mingyu masih belum menghubungi Wonwoo hingga sekarang.

Namun wanita itu bertekad akan menunggu. Ia akan menunggu Mingyu yang kembali menghubunginya lebih dulu. Karena ia percaya pada pria itu.

Saat ini, Wonwoo bersama Eunji dan juga kedua temannya yang lain sedang berada di kantin para karyawan.

Mereka memilih untuk makan disana sambil menonton acara musik yang sedang disetel di televisi.

"apa ini? Seventeen menang lagi?" tanya Eunji saat melihat Seungcheol yang sedang memegang tropi kemenangan kedua mereka sejak dirilisnya lagu baru tersebut.

"heum. Baru seminggu dan lagu mereka benar-benar merajai chart musik dimana-mana." Ucap Sera.

"woah.. daebak."

Eunji sedikit melirik Wonwoo yang masih terdiam mengaduk makanannya, terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Eunji kemudian menyenggol gadis itu, membuat Wonwoo kembali dari lamunannya.

"yah!"

"euhm? Wae?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunji. Ia terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"masih belum ada kabar dari Mingyu?" tanya Eunji sedikit berbisik.

Wonwoo hanya menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, kemudian menggeleng kecil. Berusaha tidak ingin membuat keributan.

Eunji menghela nafasnya kencang.

Sejujurnya, ia cukup kasihan melihat Wonwoo seperti ini. setiap harinya pekerjaan Wonwoo hanyalah mengecheck ponsel, apakah ada yang menghubunginya ataukah tidak.

Wonwoo tidak terlihat berbeda daripada seorang istri yang sedang ditinggal suaminya pergi berperang.

"Mingyu-ssi, bisa berikan sambutan?" tiba-tiba seorang idol perempuan yang menjadi MC di acara musik tersebut meminta Mingyu untuk memberikan sambutan.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang kemudian terlihat bingung, namun tetap maju kedepan dan mengambil mic dari tangan Seungcheol.

Membuat Wonwoo serta teman-temannya kembali memperhatikan televisi.

"Mingyu-ssi. Di comeback kali ini, teaser anda tidak muncul. Jadi orang-orang mengira kamu tidak akan mengikuti comeback kali ini. namun ternyata kalian memberikan kejutan yang sangat tidak terduga. Kamu muncul di MV tersebut, dan menjadi center of attention. Apakah memang konsepnya seperti itu?" tanya sang MC.

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya pelan, kemudian tertawa sungkan.

"ah, hahaha... bagaimana menjelaskannya, yah.."

Ia sedikit melirik Seungcheol untuk meminta bantuan, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyuruh Mingyu untuk melanjutkan.

"awalnya konsepnya tidak seperti itu. Meskipun jalan ceritanya tetap sama, tapi tentang teaserku itu, awalnya tidak seperti itu."

"aku – "

"Mingyu."

Baru saja Mingyu ingin menjelaskan, namun tiba-tiba saja Seungcheol memegang bahu Mingyu. Ia kemudian sedikit menggeleng, dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Mingyu.

"ah, aku akan menjelaskannya di saat yang tepat nanti. Aku pasti akan memberikan klarifikasi mengenai hal ini. namun sekarang, yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah.. terima kasih kepada Carat, maupun fans lain yang sudah mendukung kami. Mencintai kami, kemudian juga melindungi kami. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih."

"comeback kali ini juga bisa berhasil karena dukungan penuh dari para fans. Kami bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian. Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak. Aku mencintai kalian."

Mingyu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam, dan segera diikuti oleh semua member, membuat semua yang berada disana memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka atas kerendahan hati mereka.

Membuat Wonwoo juga tak ayal, jadi merasa sedikit tersentuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook-ah, mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo pada Jungkook yang hari ini terlihat sangat rapi.

"ah, eonni. Ini kan weekend. Tentu saja aku ingin pergi bersama dengan Taehyungie" ucap Jungkook malu-malu.

"Taehyung-ie? Siapa dia?" tanya Wonwoo dengan raut wajah aneh.

Pasalnya ia baru kali ini mendengar nama 'Taehyungie' dalam hidupnya.

Jungkook berdecak kesal, kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"ish! Taehyung! Kim Taehyung oppa, eonni! Eonni lupa padanya?" cecar Jungkook pada Wonwoo yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil.

"ah.. jadi kamu memutuskan untuk kembali pada Taehyung oppa-mu itu?" tanya Wonwoo jahil.

"apa? Dari awal kami memang tidak pernah berpisah, eonni!"

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian berdecak.

"ya, ya. Ucap seorang gadis sembilan belas tahun yang beberapa bulan lalu menangis kencang karena dicampakan kekasihnya." Ucap Wonwoo sarkastik.

Jungkook hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia menyeringai.

"hmph, eonni sendiri? Mau sampai kapan menunggu Mingyu oppa itu?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara mengejek, kemudian ia segera bersiap lari keluar sebelum menerima amarah dari Wonwoo.

"ya! Jeon Jungkook! Awas kau, ya!"

"cepat cari kekasih baru, eonni! Atau kalau tidak, cepat hubungi Mingyu oppa! Bye, eonni! Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Jungkook dari luar rumahnya.

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kekanakan milik adiknya itu.

Kemudian Wonwoo memilih untuk membersihkan rumahnya di akhir minggu yang tenang ini.

Ia tidak punya siapapun yang ingin ia ajak pergi. Teman-temannya pun pasti sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri, sehingga Wonwoo tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Wonwoo berdering kencang, membuat Wonwoo tergopoh-gopoh untuk mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

" _ah! Eonni! Tolong aku!"_ ucap Jungkook dengan nada kalut, membuat Wonwoo seketika merasa cemas pada adiknya ini.

"ya! Neo waeirae?" tanya Wonwoo dengan keras.

" _eonni! Dompetku dan Taehyung oppa tertinggal. Bisakah eonni pergi ke tempatku sekarang? Aku tidak diperbolehkan pergi sebelum membayar..."_ ucap Jungkook dengan suara lemas.

Bahu Wonwoo yang tadi tegang segera turun.

Ia kira terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan pada saat mendengar kejadian yang menimpa Jungkook, Wonwoo malah berdecak.

"ck! Kukira ada apa! Makanya jadi orang yang teliti! Aish! Shireo!" wonwoo menolak, yang langsung mendapat rengekan kencang dari Jungkook.

" _aaahhh! Eonni! Jebal! Euhm? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang! Eonni! Eoh?! Eoh?! Jebalyo, eonni!"_

Jungkook terus saja merengek, namun itu tidak membuat Wonwoo luluh.

" _eonni, aku berjanji aku akan memberikan sesuatu hal yang bisa membuatmu senang, nantinya!"_ bujuk Jungkook pada kakaknya.

"apa?"

" _sesuatu yang pasti sangat kau sukai! Cepat, eonni!"_ Jungkook masih terus saja bersikeras, membuat Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah.

"aish! Baiklah! Baiklah! Dimana alamatnya?!"

" _aku sedang berada di..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"inikah tempat yang Jungkook maksud?" Wonwoo kelihatan kebingungan.

Di dalam tasnya ia membawa dompet Jungkook yang memang tertinggal didalam kamarnya.

Sambil menggerutu, Wonwoo terus saja mencari keberadaan Jungkook.

"hall A-12. Ini tempatnya.. tapi untuk apa ia berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Gadis itu kemudian memilih untuk masuk kedalam tempat yang menyerupai function hall tersebut.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia, saat ia masuk kedalam dan mendapati ruangan tersebut yang ternyata digunakan untuk fansign.

Terlebih, yang sedang melakukan fansign disana adalah grup Seventeen!

Wonwoo langsung membeku ditempat.

Untuk apa Jungkook pergi ke tempat ini? terlebih bersama Taehyung?

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo ditarik oleh seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan mengenakan sebuah kalung nametag bertuliskan 'panitia' ke belakang panggung.

"ya! Lepaskan aku! Hei! Siapa kau!?" teriak Wonwoo.

Namun pria tersebut hanya menaruk jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, berusaha meminta pada Wonwoo agar gadis itu tidak membuat keributan.

Akhirnya setelah sampai pada sebuah ruangan di belakang panggung yang sangat mirip dengan ruang ganti pakaian, seseorang dengan pakaian berwarna biru menyapa Wonwoo.

"annyeong, bertemu lagi." sapanya, membuat Wonwoo membulatkan mata.

Itu adalah manajer Seventeen! Taeoh!

"a-annyeong, Taeoh-ssi." Sapa Wonwoo gugup. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak karena sudah hampir menimbulkan kericuhan disini.

"tolong tunggu sebentar, ya. Acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Ucap Taeoh, membuat Wonwoo merasa heran.

Kemudian Wonwoo diantarkan di sebuah tempat dimana ia berada di backstage, dan orang-orang tidak bisa melihat dia, tapi ia bisa melihat orang-orang dengan jelas.

"tunggulah disini sebentar." Ucap Taeoh, kemudian ia pergi.

"kenapa aku disuruh menunggu disini?" tanya Wonwoo ragu. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana, namun merasa ragu, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja disana.

"EKHEM!"

Seorang pria berbicara didepan mic, meminta perhatian dari semua yang berada disana, termasuk Wonwoo.

Dan pria itu adalah Mingyu.

"terima kasih telah datang ke acara meet and greet kami kali ini. sebelum kami membuka acara fansign dan sesi foto, aku ingin memberikan beberapa patah kata untuk disampaikan pada kalian."

Ucap Mingyu, kemudian ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya menuju backstage, tempat Wonwoo berada dan tersenyum tipis.

Dan Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas hal tersebut.

"pertama, yang ingin kusampaikan adalah ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Caratdeul semua. Berkat kalian, comeback kami kali ini berlangsung dengan sangat lancar dan menuai keberhasilan. Kami sungguh berterima kasih."

Para fans yang berada disana segera bertepuk tangan menyambut ucapan Mingyu.

"lalu yang kedua. Ini adalah soal teaserku kemarin yang banyak dipertanyakan oleh orang-orang."

"kalian mengira aku tidak akan mengikuti comeback kali ini kan? Hahaha, awalnya kukira juga akan seperti itu. Tapi setelah mendapat dukungan dari para member lain, manajer kami, sajangnim, serta para fans juga, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti comeback ini."

"kali ini aku juga berterima kasih pada kalian. Sungguh, aku cinta kalian."

Kali ini Mingyu berbicara pada para temannya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman dan cengiran dari masing-masing member.

"aku yang sudah mengacau ini masih diperbolehkan menari dan menyanyi bersama kalian yang selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga, itu adalah sebuah anugerah untukku. Untuk itu, aku berterima kasih."

"dan yang ketiga adalah ucapan permintaan maafku secara pribadi kepada kalian. Karena telah membuat kalian yang mendukung kami merasa kecewa karena skandal yang sempat menimpa diriku beberapa waktu lalu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu."

"tapi... jika boleh kukatakan secara jujur, itu bukanlah murni skandal, karena aku memang benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Bahkan hingga saat ini. aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang idol yang menyembunyikan kehidupan pribadinya dari para fans yang sudah mendukungnya. Aku tidak mau itu."

"jadi secara gamblang kukatakan, aku benar-benar menyayangi wanita ini. aku menyayangi nya sama seperti aku menyayangi kalian. Sama seperti aku menyayangi grup ini. kalian adalah keluargaku. Dan keluarga tidak membuang satu sama lain, kan? Untuk itulah, jika aku membuat kalian kecewa, sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"lalu yang terakhir adalah.."

"aku tahu, aku tidak bisa terus mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan wanita ini. aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku tetap akan menjadi Kim Mingyu-nya Seventeen dengan seorang wanita disisinya."

Tiba-tiba seorang fangirl mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan bertanya,

"apa oppa sedang berusaha mengatakan pada kami bahwa oppa sudah taken?" tanya fangirl tersebut.

Mingyu hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan seorang fangirl tersebut.

"hahaha, jika anak remaja sekarang menyebutnya seperti itu, maka jawabannya ya."

Suasana disana langsung riuh begitu mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

Kilatan lampu blitz kamera mulai kembali berlomba-lomba mengambil gambar Mingyu dan member lainnya.

Pengumuman yang Mingyu lakukan ini tentunya merupakan sebuah hal besar.

Jarang sekali seorang idol mau mengakui hubungan yang mereka jalani. Terlebih jika mereka menjalaninya dengan orang biasa dan bukan dari kalangan artis juga.

Apalagi Mingyu sedang berada di puncak masa kejayaannya.

Kemudian berbondong-bondong pertanyaan mulai muncul, dan Mingyu berusaha untuk menjawabnya sebisa mungkin.

"oppa, apa kau tidak takut kehilangan penggemar? Bagaimana jika reputasimu rusak karena ini?"

Mingyu sedikit terdiam akibat pertanyaan tersebut. ia terlihat berpikir keras, lalu melirik member lain yang duduk berbaris di belakangnya.

Kemudian Mingyu tersenyum.

"aku sempat memikirkan itu. Aku juga hampir membuat keputusan yang salah."

"namun para member lainnya mendukung hubungan kami, membuatku menjadi sangat terharu. Dan aku juga percaya, bahwa para fans yang benar-benar menyukai kerja keras kami tidak akan pergi begitu saja hanya karena aku memiliki seorang kekasih." Ucap Mingyu dengan percaya diri.

Tadinya masih banyak orang yang ingin bertanya, namun para staff menghentikan mereka dengan berkata bahwa acara untuk fansigning telah dimulai, dan para fans bisa mulai mengantri.

Dan Mingyu kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo saat bertemu dengan Mingyu setelah acara fansign selesai.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo untuk bicara empat mata saja didalam mobil pribadi yang sengaja ia bawa.

"eoh? Apakah itu kata-kata yang ingin kau ucapkan setelah tidak bertemu dengan kekasihmu selama hampir dua bulan?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengulum senyum.

Sungguh, bisa bertemu kembali dengan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu benar-benar bahagia.

Pagi ini ia bahkan bangun paling pagi karena merasa bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Tentu saja, acara hari ini sudah direncanakan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Setelah meminta saran dari Seungcheol, Sajangnim, para manajer, dan para member lainnya tentunya.

Dan Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti mengucap syukur saat para member lain menyuruhnya untuk mempublikasikan hubungan mereka.

Padahal mereka tahu bahwa konfirmasi dari Mingyu ini bisa saja membawa kerugian bagi grup. Namun mereka tetap mengerti perasaan Mingyu.

Dan untuk itulah ia berterima kasih dan mengucap syukur sebanyak-banyaknya.

Wonwoo masih juga belum menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, membuat pria itu gemas sendiri, lalu memeluk gadis di sebelahnya tanpa izin.

"ahh.. manhi bogoshippeo, Jeon Wonwoo.. apa kau tahu, apa saja yang kurasakan saat tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tentu saja merasa kaget dipeluk seperti itu, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

Sehingga ia membiarkan saja saat Mingyu mendekapnya erat dan mengelusi puncak kepalanya pelan.

"salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku kemarin?" tanya Wonwoo kesal. Ia memukuli bahu Mingyu pelan, berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya lewat sana.

Mingyu terkekeh, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Wonwoo dalam.

"aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang dihukum." Jawabnya pelan.

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"dihukum? Oleh siapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Wonwoo.

"ya, itu adalah konsekuensinya. Para member setuju untuk membantuku, asal dengan satu syarat. Kau ingat ucapan Seungcheol hyung saat itu? Untuk memberikan hukuman padaku?"

"nah, mereka kemudian menyuruhku untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu hanya dalam waktu dua minggu. Lalu aktingku di MV, itu semua juga hasil pemikiranku. Member lain setuju untuk meminta pada direktor agar tidak memberitahuku apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka ingin aku yang melakukannya sendiri."

Jawab Mingyu pelan, namun ia tetap mengulum senyum. Merasa seperti orang konyol.

"wah, bukankah itu sedikit agak keterlaluan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengelusi pipi Mingyu.

Tidak salah lagi, kekasihnya ini memang bertambah kurus.

"lalu kenapa kau jadi sekurus ini?" oceh Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"benarkah? Mungkin itu karena aku terlalu fokus pada latihan aktingku sehingga aku lupa makan."

Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu, kemudian kembali memarahinya.

"ya! Sesibuk apapun kau, kesehatan adalah yang utama! Aku tidak menerima alasanmu itu!"

Mingyu hanya mendengus pelan, namun kembali terkekeh. Ia merasa senang saat Wonwoo memarahinya seperti itu. Artinya gadis itu benar-benar menyayanginya.

"sudahlah, itu tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas. Yang penting sekarang adalah, aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."

Lalu pria itu kembali memeluk Wonwoo, dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantung Mingyu yang sedikit menggila karena memeluknya, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum senang, dan membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"tapi hukuman mereka, aku serius. Bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab apapun. Mulutnya hanya bergumam kecil, hingga akhirnya ia kembali menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"tidak juga. Aku benar-benar bersyukur mereka melakukan itu. Jika dilihat dari sisi positifnya, kau bisa mengerti bahwa maksud mereka baik. Mereka ingin aku mengembangkan kemampuan beraktingku. Lalu soal lagu itu.. yah, buatanku memang tidak sebagus milik Jihoon, namun dengan sedikit perbaikan dan bantuan dari master Jihoon, kurasa aku bisa menyanyikannya saat di konser kami nanti."

"lalu. Jika dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan mereka, milikku tidak ada apa-apanya. Maksudku, bisa saja nanti popularitas grup kami menurun karena aku, namun mereka tidak memusingkan hal tersebut dan tetap menyuruhku untuk melangkah maju."

"aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki mereka sebagai sahabat. Karena itulah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali. Aku minta maaf."

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya, namun Wonwoo segera mengangkat dagu pria nya itu.

"jangan minta maaf. Kau tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah disini. Mendengar ceritamu, aku juga jadi senang. Sepertinya nanti aku juga harus berterima kasih pada mereka."

"kita harus memperlakukan mereka dengan baik." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"ya, pasti."

Wonwoo masih terus mengelusi pipi Mingyu, membuat pria itu menatap wajah gadisnya lamat-lamat.

Lalu beberapa detik Wonwoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu disekitar wajahnya, lalu benda lembut milik kekasihnya itu yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo. Dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. Seolah mereka akan kembali dipisahkan jika ia melakukannya dengan kasar.

"CUP."

Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada milik Wonwoo.

"aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga."

 **TBC.**

Hai hai haiii

Senang banget akhirnya aku bisa nulisin ff ini hampir selesai.

Mungkin chap depan bakal tamat kali ya? Atau kalau gak bisa kutulis, mungkin dua chap lagi.

Maksimal tiga pokoknya ff absurd nan lapuk ini bakal selesai.

Sampai saat itu, nantikan terus ya! Makasihhhh..

Ohyaa.. bagi yang nunggui ff Mingyu jadi om pedo, mungkin minggu depan kali ya? Semuanya bergiliran..

Last but not least, review juseyooo and have a nice weekend!


End file.
